El Clan Neko: el clan jamás visto
by Sabaku no Yukiko
Summary: Mitsuko, antes de exhalar su último suspiro a manos de quien menos pensaba, empieza a recordar todo su pasado. Un pasado lleno de dolor y sufrimiento... todo por haber nacido en ese clan.Pero no se arrepiente de nada,ya que tuvo una nueva familia,Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

Es una tarde como otra cualquiera, aunque no se podía apreciar ya que está lloviendo y no se ve el sol

Es una tarde como otra cualquiera, aunque no se podía apreciar ya que está lloviendo y no se ve el sol. Yo estoy clavada en un árbol por una vara en mi estomago. Delante tengo al asesino, nunca me imaginé que fuera él quien daría punto y final a mi vida. A mi lado se encuentra mi gata, la cual está en el mismo estado que yo, todo por mi culpa… Si la hubiera echo caso en su día, nada de esto estaría pasando. Si no me hubiera enamorado de quién no debía… Si me lo hubieran contado no me lo creería, yo, una Neko, enamorada, cuanto e cambiado. Recuerdo el día en que empezó todo, parece como si fuera ayer…

Este es el comienzo del examen a acceso a chunnin: el examen por escrito. A dos pupitres por delante de Sabaku no Gaara me senté yo, una chica de 12 años. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, los ojos eran como los de su acompañante, amarillos. Su nombre era Neko Mitsuko y la de su gata era Yami. Cuando ya nos sentamos todos, el profesor empezó a hablar:

Me llamo Morino Ibiki y seré el instructor de esta primera parte de la prueba – empezó a decir – Ahora os diré las reglas. Escuchad atentamente porque no lo repetiré otra vez y no responderé a vuestras preguntas. Regla nº 1: A diferencia de otros exámenes empezaréis con una puntuación de 10 puntos. Por cada respuesta mal se os descontará un punto. Regla nº 2: Se os puntuará por equipos y si alguno saca un cero todo el equipo suspenderá.

Regla nº 3: Si os pillan copiando 5 veces, suspenderéis. Regla nº 4: La décima pregunta se os dará al final. Tenéis 1 hora, ¡empezad!

(Esta prueba es muy fácil. Reconozco que no entiendo la mayoría de las preguntas, es lógico que tenemos que copiar) – pensaba – (Con la ayuda de Yami podré copiarme) La primera es descifrar un código, esta es fácil…

Y así empecé con el examen. Solo sabía las 5 primeras, el resto las copié con ayuda de Yami. Lo mejor de mi situación es que no tengo equipo, solo tengo a Yami, así que no me tengo que preocupar de la puntuación que saquen. Después de casi 1 hora, Ibiki empezó a hablar.

Es la hora de la décima pregunta. Ahora la decisión es vuestra de si queréis o no responderla – nos contaba – Si decidís escucharla y la respondéis mal, no solo suspenderéis, sino que os quedaréis para siempre en gennin. Pero si decidís que no, podréis volver a hacer el examen.

Todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral durante unos minutos y después empezaron a levantar la mano y se fueron muchos. Al rato, levantó la mano un rubio, ese era el jinchuruki del Kyuubi, lo podía oler. De repente la bajó y dio un golpe sobre la mesa.

¡No me subestiméis! – gritaba – Yo seré el próximo Hokage, aunque no sea más que un gennin.

Sus palabras dieron seguridad a los demás. La verdad es que me empezaba a caer bien .

Bien. Ahora sólo queda decir – empezó Ibiki – que todos vosotros… ¡Estáis aprobados!

(¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Por qué? Bueno, da igual. Tampoco quiero ser chunnin) – me decía – (Sólo tengo en mente mi objetivo: encontrar al hombre que va a matar a mi hermana. Y sé que ese Gaara me llevará a él.)

Y ahora empezaron a preguntar el por qué del aprobado y, como no me interesaba, me eché a dormir hasta que escuché un ruido. Una mujer había entrado por la ventana y detrás de ella había un cartel.

Soy la instructora del segundo examen, Mitarashi Anko – nos contaba – Vaya, hay muchos. Ey Ibiki, parece que te has ablandado, has dejado pasar a muchos.

O puede que haya buenos candidatos este año – le respondió Ibiki, con una sonrisa.

Cuando hagan mi prueba, dejaré a fuera a más de la mitad – dijo – Bueno. Diré a vuestros senseis donde quedamos, podéis iros.

Uf. Ya era hora – dije – Vámonos, Yami.

En mi cuarto…

Ey, espera. No tengo sensei – suspiré – Tendremos que ir a preguntar a alguien.

¡Miau! (Si) – me respondió.

En la calle me encontré con el chico rubio.

Hola – le saludé, levantando la mano - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Soy Uzumaki Naruto – me respondió - ¡Y seré el próximo Hokage!

Ya ¬¬ - le dije - ¿Sabes dónde es la prueba? Es que no tengo sensei…

OO ¿No tienes sensei? – se sorprendió – Es mañana por la mañana, delante del bosque de la muerte. ¡Adiós!

Pues si que tiene prisa, ni siquiera me a preguntado el nombre – me dije – Es un poco raro este jinchuruki…

Ya estabamos en el bosque de la muerte y localizamos a nuestra presa.

Espero que tenga el rollo del cielo… - me dije - ¿Preparada?

Miau (Siempre lo estoy) – me respondió, emocionada.

Hice lanzas de hielo y se las arroje, por suerte les dieron de lleno.

¡Ja! Que suerte – me acerqué a los cuerpos y rebusqué hasta encontrar un rollo – Es del cielo … ¡Vamonos a la torre!

Y a los 5 minutos llegamos y al parecer ya había 2 equipos.

(De Gaara me lo esperaba pero de ese equipo…) – me decía – (Me a ganado un Inuzuka, que vergüenza…)

¿Qué miras? ¬¬ - me preguntó el Inuzuka, ya que yo no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

No puedo creer que me aya ganado un Inuzuka… - pensé en vos alta. Le miré la ropa y sonreí – Vaya, vaya. Te as ensuciado un poco. Típico de los perros…

¡Pero que te pasa a ti con los Inuzuka! – exigió saber.

¿Te has enfadado? La verdad es que nada, sólo que los felinos son mejores que los caninos – le contesté - ¿Verdad, Yami?

¡Miau! (Tú lo has dicho ) – me dijo, mirando desafiante al perro.

Si, claro ¬¬

Bueno, vamonos Yami – y nos fuimos.

Pasaron los 3 días y nos reunimos con los demas gennins, jonnins y el Hokage.

Bueno, como han pasado muchos haremos una ronda preliminar – nos dijo el Hokage – Quien no quiera, puede abandonar.

En ese momento un chico peliblanco con gafas levantó la mano.

Abandono – dijo simplemente, y se fue.

Bien, ¿alguno más? – nadie levantó la mano – Entonces empezaremos. Miren la pantalla, allí saldrá los que luchen.

En la pantalla empezaron a salir muchos nombres hasta que se detuvieron en dos: Uchiha Sasuke vs Akadou Yoroi.

Que estos 2 den un paso al frente. En cuanto a los demás, subid a la 2º planta – nos dijo un hombre que tosía mucho.

Me subí por el lado de Gaara y me senté lejos.

Asi que Uchiha, ¿eh? – dije – He oído que un Uchiha sobrevivió a la masacre. Bueno, me echaré una siesta hasta que me llamen. No me gusta ver las cosas 2 veces…

Después de un largo rato, me desperté…

En el campo había un chico gordo inconciente y otro de pie que parecía una momia.

Bien, ya han finalizado los combates pre…

¡Ey espera! – le interrumpí - ¿Y nosotras qué?

Es verdad, eran impares… - se dijo – Entonces te enfrentarás mañana a alguien que haya perdido.

Me enfrentaré a un perdedor, vaya rollo… - murmuré.

En la pantalla salía mi nombre y el de abajo cambiaba muy rápido hasta que se paró. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía, era… Inuzuka Kiba.

Mañana te enfrentarás a Inuzuka Kiba – me informó.

El Inuzuka perdió… Esto va a ser interesante… - dije, mirando a Yami.

Dicho eso, me subí a la varandilla y me deslicé para abajo. Y me fui a mi cuarto.

Al día siguiente estabamos enfrente de Kiba y su perro, siendo observados por todos los que pasaban a la final, incluido Sasuke, una pelirrosa y otra rubia.

Quien me iba a decir que tendría una segunda oportunidad, ¿verdad, Akamaru? – se alegró.

Borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara – le contesté – Recuerda que te enfrentas a nosotras. Tienes las de perder…

Si, claro ¬¬ - dijo el Inuzuka – Pero antes dime por qué me odias.

Esta bien…


	2. Chapter 2

-

Me sorprende que tu familia no te haya hablado de nosotras – empecé – Mi familia es el eterno rival de la tuya, aunque nosotras siempre os ganamos…

¿Nuestros rivales? No me habían dicho nada… - me respondió, asombrado - ¿Por eso odias a los Inuzuka? Porque somos tus rivales?

Aparte de eso… - empecé a contar, mientras bajaba la mirada – Porque mi propio clan me despreció… ¡Por culpa vuestra!

¡¿Por culpa nuestra?! No entiendo nada… - dijo un Kiba confundido.

Verás, a pesar de ser igual que ellos: tener un gato de mi misma edad, tener la línea sucesoria… solo me despreciaron… - le conté y al decir lo siguiente levanté la mirada - ¡Porque mi madre se casó!

¡¿Sólo por eso?! – se sorprendieron todos menos Gaara.

Normalmente no nos casamos, aunque si puedes hacerlo con alguien de nuestro propio clan, pero eso sólo son ocaciones especiales ya que es raro que nazca un varón. Si se casan 2 Neko, su hija será mucho más fuerte que todos los demás. Pero… - le respondí mientras mi mirada pasaba de una triste a una enfadada - ¡Mi madre se casó con un Inuzuka!

OO No puede ser… - respondió Kiba – No… ¡espera! Recuerdo que mi tío se fue con una mujer y mi familia se enfadó con él. Después de eso mi tío fue desterrado del clan pero no se si también de la villa, ya que no le e vuelto a ver…

A mi madre también la desterraron… Pero pensé que estaba en Konoha – confesé, un poco sorprendida – Tendría que estar con ella, pero gracias a mi abuela ahora soy una Neko al igual que mi hermana. Pero mis 2 hermanos se fueron con ella, asi que supuse que eran Inuzuka.

Un momento… eso quiere decir que… ¡somos primos! – dijimos a la vez.

Vaya… - se sorprendía Kiba – Déjame decirte que aunque seas mi prima y una chica no voy a ser blando ni misericordioso.

A mi no me interesa ser chunnin, pero al ser tu mi oponente y al ser mi primo, no me voy a dejar vencer – le contesté.

Antes de empezar quiero darte un consejo de primo – me aconsejó – No luches con tu gata, ya tiene sus años. Eso si es verdad que tiene 12 años, claro…

Es verdad que tiene 12 al igual que yo – sonreí – pero los gatos de mi clan no son normales… Ellos tienen edad humana.

Eso es imposible – respondió una pelirrosa.

Si lo es – le contesté – aquí está la prueba.

Oye, si no quieres ser chunnin, ¿por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Naruto, a lo que todos me miraron, interesados por la respuesta.

Era la única forma de salir de mi villa sin ser desterrada – le respondí.

¿Y por qué querías salir? – me volvió a preguntar.

Porque si estoy allí no puedo cumplir mi objetivo – le contesté.

¿Qué objetivo? – esta vez fue el Uchiha.

Hace tiempo tuve un sueño, en él vi como moría mi hermana a manos de un hombre y yo no pude hacer nada – les conté – Mi objetivo es encontrar a esa persona y matarla.

Tal vez lo conozco…

No es tu hermano – le corté.

¿Cómo…? – todos se sorpredieron, menos Gaara.

Os conozco a todos, vuestras debilidades y habilidades – les conté – También lo que os gusta o lo que odiáis.

Pero ¿cómo…? – Kakashi no se lo podía creer.

Tengo acceso a los archivos secretos del kage de mi villa – confesé – En mi villa solo hay 3 personas fuertes: mi hermana, el kage y yo. Por ahora sólo os digo que mi hermana es la 2º más fuerte.

Y tú seguro que la 3º - dijo Kiba sonriendo.

Ahora lo comprobaras – dije, mientras sacaba unos shurikens - ¡Qué empiece el baile!

Dicho eso lancé los shurikens a las luces y todo quedó oscuro. Nadie veía nada, nadie salvo nosotras.

Mira, pero si hay unos cascabeles en la pared – murmuré, sonriendo.

Con una mano, enganché los cascabeles con unos hilos de chacra y los moví, Kiba se fue en aquella dirección y, aprovechando su despiste, le lancé lanzas de hielo. Le dieron de lleno y en ese momento se iluminó la sala por los rayos del sol a través de las ventanas.

Ganadora de este combate: ¡Neko Mitsuko! – concluyó el de la tos.

Ha sido demasiado fácil… - me dije.

Bueno, ahora coged un número – ordenó, mientras todos se acercaban.

Y así emparejaron a los finalistas. Al parecer, me tendría que enfrentar al ganador del combate de Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara.

Tendréis 1 mes para prepararos. Buena suerte – se despidió el Hokage.

Bien, vamonos Yami – y me fui.


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente empezó nuestro entrenamiento en el bosque. Había puesto unas trampas de kunais para nosotras.

- Ya está listo – concluí - ¿Preparada?

- Miau (Ya sabes la respuesta) – me respondió.

Dicho eso, activé las trampas y de todas direcciones empezaron a salir kunais. Al principio fue fácil, Yami y yo los esquivabamos con bastante facilidad, pero la cosa se fue complicando cuando activé la 2º. Empezaron a salir muchos kunais y shurikens, entonces saqué un kunai y empecé a esquivarlos e interceptarlos. De repente un kunai se me clavó en el brazo, haciendome girar y ver una gran cantidad viniendo hacia nosotras. De la nada salió un chico y este hizo girar su chacra, parando todos los kunais y shurikens.

- ¡Neji! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una chica con dos moños.

- Si – le contestó, mientras se giraba para mirarme.

- Si esperas a que te dé las gracias puedes ir trayendo un taburete ¬¬ - le dije.

- Te ha salvado la vida y tú…

- No se lo e pedido – la corté – Y además, estaba entrenando, no me iba a pasar nada.

- ¿A eso lo llamas nada? – me preguntó la niña señalando el kunai clavado en mi brazo.

- Solo es un rasguño – le contesté, mientras me quitaba el kunai.

- Mitsuko, ¿verdad? – me preguntó Neji.

- Si, ¿y vosotros? – les pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta – Es que me dormí y no vi ningún combate.

- Hyuuga Neji – se presentó y señanlando a la chica dijo – y ella es TenTen.

- Encantada – mentí – Ahora si me disculpáis, tengo que entrenar.

Ellos estaban a punto de irse cuando les dije:

- Decidle a Rock Lee que se mejore

- Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿No estabas dor…? – dijo, descorcetado, mientras se giraba, pero ya no había nadie.

Cerca del río…

- Todavía soy muy débil – me decía – Si pudiera aprender la técnica que utilizó Neji… Me serviría de mucho.

- Miau (Si, Ese chico es más fuerte que tú, entonces, ¿cómo te vas a enfrentar a tu oponente? Porque los dos son fuertes…) – me respondió.

- Eso no me preocupa – la corté – Recuerda que no me quiero convertir en chunnin. Pero… Si soy más débil que ellos, ¿cómo me voy a enfrentar a él? Necesito información de sus técnicas, su nombre, su aspecto… (Menos mal que nos hemos dado cuenta de que nos vigilan, sino se hubieran enterado de quién soy) Bueno, Yami, vamos a entrenar. Primero haremos 1000 flexiones, después 1000 patadas y puñetazos a esos troncos, y por último nadaremos contra corriente.

- Miau (¡¿No te has pasado un poco?!) – me dijo asustada.

- Anda no te quejes – le contesté - ¡Empecemos!

Dicho eso, empezamos a hacer flexiones. Tardamos cerca de 1 hora, para entonces pensé que ya se habían ido pero me equivoqué. Allí estaban, eran 2 personas: una era más alta que otra, las dos tenían el pelo puntiagudo o al menos eso parecia. No me gustaba que me vigilasen, así que comenzamos a dar patadas y puñetazos, y tardamos otra hora. Pero aún seguían ahí…

- Mierda… - murmuré – Todavía no se van… y encima estoy demasiado cansada como para nadar… por no hablar de que tengo heridas en las manos y en las piernas… Puedo aguantar la respiración, así aumentará mi resistencia…

- Miau (Buena idea, yo también) – me dijo.

Nos acercamos al río y sumergimos la cabeza. Ya llevábamos un buen rato, unos 5 minutos, y entonces sentí que alguien me cogía del cuello y me arrastraba fuera del agua. Tenía el pelo plateado y puntiagudo, y tenía un ojo tapado por la bandana. El otro había cogido a Yami y tenía los ojos y el pelo azabache.

- Parece que Konoha está empeñada en cargarse mi entrenamiento ¬¬ - les reproché.

- Ya me lo contó Neji y me parece que tú estás empeñada en suicidarte – me contestó el peliplateado.

- A diferencia de vosotros, tenemos mucha resistencia – les conté – se podría decir que tenemos 7 vidas.

- Si, claro ¬¬ - murmuró el joven – tú eres mi próxima oponente, ¿no?

- Vaya, ¿ya estás dando por echo que vas a ganar a Gaara? – le pregunté – Admiro mucho que mis oponentes tengan esa seguridad en si mismos pero a ti no, puesto que eres un Uchiha y, por tanto, eres orgulloso.

- ¿Y qué me vas a decir? ¿Qué no puedo vencerlo? – me preguntó.

- Él tiene una fuerza desconocida para ti – le contesté – Es imposible que lo derrotes con tu fuerza actual. Si sigues así no podrás derrotar a tu hermano ni en un millón de años. Admítelo, eres bueno en la teoría pero no en la práctica.

- Puede que ahora no pueda derrotarlo – me dijo, manteniendo la calma, aunque le costaba un poco – pero con un poco más de entrenamiento podré hacerlo.

- Con tu sensei no creo. No es que tenga nada contra ti, Kakashi – me apresuré a decir – pero no creo que puedas derrotarlo mientras te enseñe alguien que no es ni la mitad de bueno que él. Ni siquiera Orochimaru puede contra él.

Por instinto Sasuke se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Orochimaru y acto seguido se tocó el cuello.

- Ni siquiera Kakashi puede derrotarlo… - se había quedado sin aliento.

- ¿Por qué dices que Sasuke no puede derrotar a Gaara? – preguntó a Kakashi cambiando de tema.

- Porque no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo – dije, simplemente – Es imposible que en un mes puedas conseguir la fuerza. Solo hay 2 personas en los combates que pueda derrotarlo.

- Como suponía tú eres una, ¿no? – me contestó con una sonrisa burlona.

- Exacto, yo puedo – le respondí – Y el otro es quien menos te lo esperas. No quiero decirtelo porque entonces te enfadarias.

- ¡Dímelo ya! – exigió Sasuke, perdiendo la calma.

- ¿Quién va a ser? Es obvio que Uzumaki Naruto – respondí con una sonrisa de triunfo al ver su reacción.

- ¡¿Estás de coña?! – dijo Sasuke, enfadado - ¡Naruto no es mejor que yo!

- Ahora puede que tengas razón – le dije tranquilamente – pero su sensei es muy fuerte, más que Kakashi. Y en este mes se volverá más fuerte.

- Solo le dije a Naruto que Ebisu es más fuerte que yo para que le dejase ser su sensei – explicó Kakashi.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que el sensei es Ebisu? – la cara de Kakashi y Sasuke era de un desconcierto total – su sensei es ni más ni menos que uno de los sanins legendarios: Jiraiya.

- ¿Sanin? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó un confundido Sasuke.

- ¿Es que no os han enseñado nada en la escuela? Los sanin solo son tres y ellos tienen una fuerza increíble. Si se enfrentaran Itachi y Jiraiya no sabría decirte quien ganaría – le expliqué – Y ellos son: Jiraiya, Tsunade y Orochimaru.

- ¡¿A Naruto lo está entrenando alguien con la misma fuerza que Orochimaru?! – Sasuke no se lo podría creer. Acto seguido miró con cara de reproche a Kakashi (como diciéndole: ¿Por qué no eres tan fuerte como los sanin? Maldito Naruto… ¿Por qué a mi…?) – Vamos Kakashi-sensei. Tenemos que entrenar.

Dicho eso se fueron, adentrándose en el bosque. Después de unos minutos ya no se escucharon sus pisadas y se produjo un gran silencio.

- Por fin se han ido… Ahora a entrenar – miré a Yami y esta me miraba como diciéndome ¡¿estás loca?! – Está bien, entrenaremos mañana.

Acto seguido monté la tienda y nos dormimos a los pocos minutos.

Al día siguiente…

Me desperté a las 9 de la mañana, miré a Yami y la vi dormida, asi que no quise despertarla. Salí de la tienda, me encaminé al río y la vi allí.

- Miau (Eres muy lenta, vamos a entrenar) – me dijo.

- Si

Dicho eso nos metimos en el río y empezamos a nadar contra corriente. Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, ya que la corriente era más fuerte de lo que esperaba pero si queríamos desayunar teníamos que llegar casi al principio del río. Después de casi 1 hora nadando nos encontramos con muchos árboles frutales y algunas madrigueras.

- Yami, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos frutas y almorzamos conejos? – le pregunté.

- Miau (¡Me has leído la mente!) – me contestó, mirandome y al ver mi expresión ausente, me preguntó – Miau (¿Estás bien? ¿En qué piensas?)

- He oído que esta muriendo mucha gente y toda esa gente tiene algo en común… - le conté – Una persona paga mucho si le traes a la persona que él te pide…

- Miau (¡¿Quieres decir que hay alguien que mata a todas esas personas para que esa persona le dé dinero?!) – me preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

- Lo has resumido muy bien – le sonreí – También he oído que algunos sacerdotes tienen precio por su cabeza…

- Miau (… Y quieres que vayamos a visitar el templo porque crees que esa persona te llevará al que va a matar a tu hermana) – completó.

- Perfecto, como siempre… - le dije, mostrando una sonrisa, ya que sentía que cada vez estaba más cerca de mi objetivo.

Terminamos de hablar y comenzamos a recoger frutas y a cazar conejos. Terminamos de coger todo y volvimos a nuestra tienda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: el templo**

Estaba plácidamente dormida cuando me despertaron los rayos del sol que anunciaban el nuevo día. Ya había amanecido así que, por tanto, entrenaríamos un poco y por la tarde iríamos al templo. Eso si no nos encontramos con otro ninja de Konoha…

- Tendremos que desayunar fruta, otra vez… - suspiré y miré a Yami, me miraba fijamente – Está bien… desayunaremos pescado.

Dicho eso me dirigí al río y empezamos a pescar con las manos. La verdad es que, pensandolo bien, era un buen entrenamiento, supongo…

- Supongo que con 5 cada una ya está, ¿no? – le pregunté, mientras iba a hacer un fuego.

- Miau (¡Si!) – me contestó, muy contenta.

- Ya está listo… ¡que aproveche! – le dije.

- Miau (Igualmente) – me contestó.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar empezamos con el entrenamiento. Lo primero que hicimos fue dar golpes al tronco hasta que tuvimos las manos y las piernas manchadas de sangre. Después comenzamos a nadar contra corriente y al final, lo más difícil…

- Tengo que conseguirlo… No puedo fallar ahora… - me decía mientras colocaba las trampas – No he llegado hasta aquí para nada… No he entrenado tanto para nada… Debo conseguirlo…

Al terminar de colocarlos nos pusimos al principio y activé la primera trampa. La 1º fue fácil, como siempre y en la 2º saqué un kunai como la otra vez y logré esquivar el kunai que se me clavó. Después me giré y continué interceptando y esquivando hasta que unos 11 kunais y shurikens se me clavaran por la espalda. Por suerte solo quedaba 1 trampa, la cual la pasé con mucha facilidad.

- Maldita sea, al menos esta vez lo hice mejor – me dije y al ver a Yami me quedé impresionada - ¡¿Cómo que tu no tienes ningún rasguño?!

- Miau (¡No es mi culpa que sea tan baja!) – se quejó.

- Así que no te llega… que suerte – le di la espalda y me senté en una roca – Ayúdame a quitarme estos kunais y shurikens.

Cuando terminamos de quitarlos y de vendarme, nos dirigimos al templo. Algo me decía que iba a descubrir muchas cosas interesantes. El templo era más grande de lo que pensaba, era blanco con tonalidades azules y parecía más una mansión que otra cosa, y tenía un jardín.  
A lo lejos, en un balcón, se encontraba un sacerdote contemplando el bello jardín. Yami y yo nos acercamos para preguntarle:

- Perdón por molestarle pero, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – le pedí y él me contestó con una sonrisa.

- Por fin has llegado, Kohaku-sama te está esperando – me contestó mientras me señalaba una puerta – Entra, él te está esperando. Te dará todas las respuestas.

Por fin sabría quién es el asesino. Ya no aguantaba las ganas de saber su nombre y su localización, así que me encaminé sin demora al interior del templo junto con Yami. Nunca imaginé que hubiera tantos pasillos en un solo templo. Creía que me iba a perder y no tardé en encontarme con un sacerdote bastante mayor que estaba tomando un té tranquilamente sentado sobre un cojín en el suelo. Me hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Supuse que él sería ese tal Kohaku.

- Te estaba esperando – me dijo.

- Ya me lo han dicho pero, ¿cómo sabías que yo iba a venir? – le pregunté.

- Los Dioses me lo dijeron pero no me dijeron lo que querías – se apresuró a decir – Así que… ¿qué se te ofrece?

No entendía nada de Dioses y, si por mi fuera, sería atea pero mi clan siempre a adorado a Shinigami-sama y a Nekomata-sama, supongo que de allí nuestro apellido.

- Hace tiempo tuve una visión – comencé – en el que un hombre asesinaba a mi hermana. He venido aquí porque pensé que averiguaría su nombre y así podría darle caza.

- Ya veo… Pero siento decirte que si no me das más información no podré averiguarlo – me confesó.

- Si, lo siento por haberte hecho perder el tiempo – le contesté mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la puerta.

- Detente – me ordenó – Ya te dije que los Dioses me dijeron que venías así que supongo que tengo que ayudarte. Por favor, siéntate y cuéntame todo lo que sabes.

- Vale – me senté frente a él – Verá, he oído que está muriendo mucha gente por culpa de dos cazarecompensas y pensé que o bien, uno de ellos es el asesino o tiene relación con él.

- Si, tienes razón – me confirmó – He oído que uno de ellos es el que manda, y según me han contado casi siempre está matando a sus compañeros. Tal vez el asesino sea uno de sus próximos compañeros.

- Eso espero… - la verdad es que estaba perdiendo un poco las esperanzas - ¿Sabes algo más?

- Tendría que hablar con los Dioses. Algo me dice que has venido aquí para librarnos de esos cazarecompensas – me confesó - ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Tal vez aquí tengas otro sueño que nos dé más información. Ya que aquí residen algunos Dioses…

- Gracias Kohaku-sama – le agradecí y la verdad es que tenía razón en una cosa: sólo he tenido visiones cuando había algún Dios cerca o al menos cuando estaba cerca de Shinigami-sama y Nekomata-sama.

Un sacerdote nos acompañó a nuestra habitación. Era espaciosa y bonita, supongo que cualquier habitación me parecerá perfecta ya que sólo estaba en una cuando estaba en mi casa y en el hotel de Konoha, en otras palabras casi nunca. Me alegré de que Kohaku nos dejara quedarnos ya que al poco empezó a llover y no quería coger un resfriado. La verdad es que me sentía como "en casa" ya que no hacían ruido y no salían casi para nada de sus habitaciones, no se escuchaba nada, sólo la lluvia…

Me acosté, cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida al poco tiempo. Cuando desperté estaba en un sitio totalmente diferente. Estaba en algún lugar pero a la vez no estaba en ninguna parte, estaba todo negro y no veía nada. De repente me manché de sangre de un conocido, la de mi hermana, la cual estaba frente a mi, a unos 7 metros de rodillas y llena de heridas y sangre. A su lado estaba el asesino pero yo no podía quitar los ojos de mi hermana, sus ojos me decían que estaba sufriendo mucho.

- Mira al asesino… - me dijo una voz conocida. Era Kohaku, me estaba ayudando, pero no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Le hice caso y miré al asesino. Sólo podía hacer eso, mirar, ya que, como todos los sueños, no podía moverme. Aunque mi vista fuera muy aguda estaba demasiado oscuro, lo único que pude ver antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad eran esos ojos violetas intensos y esa sonrisa de superioridad y maliciosa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

Me desperté con el corazón latiendo con fuerza y sudando. Intenté tranquilizarme y al poco alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Kohaku-sama te está esperando – me informó.

Así que, Yami y yo nos bañamos (ella a regañadientes) y fuimos a su encuentro. Cuando entré en la habitación estaba en el mismo sitio y en la misma posición, cualquiera diría que hubiera estado allí toda la noche.

- Siéntate – me invitó y cuando ya lo hice, empezó a decir – Como ya sabrás he estado en tu sueño y también he hablado con los Dioses. Tengo más información y noticias para ti. Lo primero es que no he descubierto nada del asesino pero si del cazarecompensas, se llama Kakuzu y está en una organización llamada Akatsuki. Aparte de él también está Uchiha Itachi y otros criminales de rango "S". Tal vez el asesino sea uno de ellos. ¿Pudistes ver algo?

- Si. Tenía los ojos violetas… - le contesté – Eso es todo lo que se. Gracias por ayudarme… Por cierto, ¿cuáles son las noticias?

- Oh, claro. Como se que no tienes sensei, los Dioses quieren que te entrene – me contó y yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Acaso sabía luchar? – No se luchar pero ellos quieren hacerte una prueba. Si la superáis, serás mucho más fuerte, tú y tu gata…

- ¿Y si no la supero? – pregunté aunque creo que ya sabía la respuesta y una parte de mi no queria saberla.

- Entonces… morirás – contestó – Los Dioses me han dicho que alguien fuerte, capaz de controlar los 8 elementos llegaría para salvarnos o destruirnos. Esa persona debería ser capaz de superar la prueba de los 8 elementos sin casi ninguna dificultad. Y pensamos que tú serías esa persona pero si no te encuentras con confianza no pasa nada.

- No creo que sea esa persona, yo solo puedo controlar 3 elementos: agua, aire y hielo. Pero… - dije, sonriendo – Sé que puedo pasar el desafío. Esta chupado, aunque… ¿Cuáles son los 8 elementos? Que yo sepa sólo hay 4…

- Esos son los principales, es cierto – me contó – Pero, en realidad hay muchos, más que 8. Para los templos, los más importantes son 8: fuego, agua, aire, tierra, hielo, electro, sacro (luz) y gravedad (oscuridad). Entonces… ¿Lo harás? Si quieres hacerlo tendrás que empezar cuanto antes porque se tarda más o menos 1 mes y, según tengo entendido, tienes que estar en los combates para hacerte chunnin.

- Si, es importante para mi estar allí – contesté.

- Lo sé…

- (Si, claro… ¬¬)

- Sé que quieres estar allí porque aparecerá Akatsuki o ¿me equivoco? – me preguntó y al ver mi reacción, adivinando lo que pensaba, respondió – Me lo dijeron los Dioses, te da igual convertirte en chunnin. Sólo quieres salvar a tu hermana pero ten cuidado, si eres "Ella" mantente en el buen camino o no podrás salvar a tus seres queridos, es más, serás tú quien los destruirás.

En cierta parte quería ser esa persona porque era muy fuerte pero por otra parte no quería… De sólo pensar que podría matar a mi hermana, me dolía mucho. Pero eso es imposible, ¿ cómo voy a matarla? Matarla sería como matarme a mi… ¿Qué habrá querido decir?... Antes pensaba que el asesino sería Uchiha Itachi o su compañero Kisame, pero al ver esos ojos… De sólo pensar en ellos me entran escalofríos… Tengo que pasar esa prueba…

- No sé si soy yo pero una cosa tengo clara… - dije poniéndome de pie - ¡Pasaré esa prueba aunque sea lo último que haga!


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: La prueba de los 8 elementos **

Estaba cómodamente dormida cuando escuché el p… ruido de la alarma. Miré el reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, según decía el sacerdote para hacer la prueba había que levantarse temprano y no desayunar, pero no sabía por qué. A regañadientes, me levanté de la cama y me miré en un espejo que había en el escritorio. Era la segunda vez que me miraba en uno, ya que no era de esas que se preocupaba por estar bien. La otra vez fue a los 5 años, los chicos me miraban tanto que pensaba que tenía granos en la cara o algo, pero cuando me miré supe que era por mi belleza (¡afuera la modestia! xD). Ahora tenía el pelo mucho más largo que aquella vez, me llegaba hasta la cadera, y eso que lo tenía rizado. Obviamente, también era más alta y no tenía la cara tan aniñada como aquel entonces. Sin perder más tiempo me puse mi ropa, tampoco me fijé mucho en la ropa pero, tras mucho entrenamiento, estaba muy destrozada. Después cogí mi mochila y nos aprovisionamos de todo lo necesario. Ya estábamos listas para hacer la prueba.

- Ya es la hora… - dije delante de la puerta, mirando a Yami – Seguro que… ¿quieres hacerlo?

- Ya sabes la respuesta – me contestó, enfadada – Sabes perfectamente que si tu mueres, yo muero. Así que no tengo elección, te tendré que proteger.

- Que raro… - le dije, sorprendida - ¿Ya no me hablas en gatuno?

- Ya lo sabes, si no hay nadie hablo en el tuyo – me contestó – No es normal ver a una gata con edad humana ni mucho menos que hable.

- Cierto, bueno ya es la hora. No perdamos más tiempo – la apremié.

Y así, junto a Yami, nos encaminamos hacia la gran puerta que daba a la habitación del sacerdote. La abrí y allí estaba, como siempre, sentado en el cojín con una sonrisa agradable en el rostro.

- Ya habéis llegado – comentó en voz alta – Me alegro de que no os hayáis echado para atrás, ¿habéis hecho lo que os dije? ¿Habéis desayunado?

- No – contesté y miré a Yami.

- Miau (Pues yo si) – dijo con una sonrisa y al escuchar mi estómago, la sonrisa, se le hizo más amplia.

- (¡Será cab…! Que hambre tengo. Menos mal que e traido comida) – pensé y, como si oyera lo que pienso, me dijo.

- Veo que as traido una mochila con comida y herramientas, supongo – me dijo, mirando la mochila y mis ojos, alternativamente.

- Hai

- Pues siento decirte que tampoco podéis comer durante la prueba – me contó, tranquilamente.

- ¡¿Nani?! ¡Pero si es imposible estar un mes sin comer! – grité, perdiendo los estribos.

- Lo siento pero si de verdad eres tú, podrás hacerlo – dijo.

- Miau (Ahora entiendo por qué dijo que podriamos morir. ¡Nos quiere matar de hambre! Menos mal que yo e desayunado…) – si las miradas matasen, Yami ya habría muerto 100 veces.

- Ya es la hora. Entrad por esa puerta grande de allí – nos ordenó.

Y entonces nos encaminamos había aquella gran puerta, hasta un gigante podría entrar en ella. Los bordes eran de oro puro y tenía unos dibujos de gatos por todas partes. Sin perder más tiempo nos adentramos en su interior, y al entrar se cerraron las puertas. Había una enorme piscina y al fondo de la sala había una puerta.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Yami.

- Supongo que hay que buscar una llave en la piscina, pero es tan grande… - suspiré – Eso sin contar las innumerables rocas, conchas y arena que hay. ¡Puede estar en cualquier parte! Si al menos tuviéramos una pista…

- En vez de quejarte deberíamos estar buscándolo – me reprochó.

- ¿Y piensas meterte en el agua? Pero si no puedes estar más de 5 minutos. Sólo te metes en el entrenamiento – me burlé.

- ¿Y esto no es entrenamiento? – dijo – Además, quiero comer cuanto antes.

- Tienes razón – acepté – Debemos darnos prisa, ¡vamos!

Y las dos nos metimos en el agua y buceamos hasta el fondo. Había muchas piedras, conchas y arena, por no hablar de que era mucho más grande de lo que creía. Por suerte podemos aguantar 5 minutos, más o menos, eso nos dará un poco de tiempo. Yami, al ser más pequeña, se metía en las conchas y en los agujeros de las rocas. Yo, por mi parte, rebuscaba por la arena, lo cual era más difícil. Para hacerlo más fácil lo dividimos en norte, sur, este y oeste. Al cabo de 5 minutos, subimos a coger aire.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunté.

- Nada en el oeste, ¿y tú? – me preguntó, esperanzada.

- No está en la arena del oeste – respondí, cansada – Ahora vamos al este.

Dicho eso nos volvimos a sumergir y al cabo de otros 5 minutos, volvimos a salir.

- ¿Y? – volví a preguntar y Yami me contestó moviendo la cabeza – Entonces vamos al norte.

Y así nos pasamos todo el día, pero nada. Pasaron hasta 3 días.

- Llevamos un montón de tiempo pero nada – me quejé - ¿Y ahora que hacemos?

- A mi no me mires. Yo, con el estómago vacío, no puedo pensar – en ese preciso instante nos rugió el estómago a la vez - ¡Tengo hambre! ¡No quiero hacer esta prueba!

- No podemos volver atrás…

- Correcto, no podéis. ¿Por qué no pensáis en la pista que os dí? – dijo Kohaku en nuestras mentes.

- ¿Qué pista? ¡Tú no nos distes ninguna pista! – le reproché.

- ¿En serio? Se me habrá olvidado… - se disculpó con su inusual tranquilidad – Pos aquí tenéis: "La llave que abre esa puerta está en el lugar más oscuro de la sala". ¡Suerte!

- Si nos lo hubiera dicho desde un principio no hubieramos tardado tanto – se quejó Yami, una vez que Kohaku se había ido de nuestras mentes.

- Cierto, a ver, un sitio oscuro… - pensé - ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡En la depuradora!

Fuimos corriendo, la abrimos y allí estaba con un trozo de papel en una bolsita de plástico. La cogí y fuimos nadando hasta el otro lado y habrimos la puerta, la cual era igual a la anterior, sólo que arriba ponía "prueba del agua". Al abrir la puerta nos quedamos congeladas (literalmente) al ver la siguiente prueba. Aunque estaba un poco lejos se veía claramente la siguiente puerta donde ponía: "Prueba del hielo".

- ¡Genial! ¡achú! Me he resfriado… - me enfadé. ¿A quién le manda poner 1º la del agua y después la del hielo?

- En vez de quejarte, ¿por qué no lees el papel? Ahú – me aconsejó, y acto seguido lo leí.

- "La prueba pasarás si encuentras la llave dentro del pez y no te congelas" – leí – Creo que lo de no congelarse es un poco difícil, además, ¿dónde está el pez?

- Mira ahí abajo – me dijo, y entonces lo ví. Lo que estaba pisando no era suelo, como pensaba, sino un lago congelado llenos de peces.

- ¡¿No me digas que hay que meterse?! – grité, mientras me abrigaba con los brazos.

- Pues claro, al menos que prefieras quedarte aquí – sonrió – Así que ya sabes, ¡a meterse!

- ¡Tú también te metes! – viendo que me iba a replicar dije - ¡Y no digas que no te gusta el agua que antes te as metido!

- 1º ¡No me gusta el agua! Y 2º ¡antes no estaba congelada! – se quejó.

- ¬¬ Está bien… - me rendí – Pero, ¿cómo voy a romper el hielo? ¿Y cómo salgo sin que se congele antes la superficie?

- Utiliza una técnica Katon y por lo de la superficie no te preocupes – me intentó tranquilizar – haré ruido para avisarte.

- Vale

Dicho eso utilicé una técnica del Katon aunque la primera no me salió bien, ya que sólo sabía los sellos. Me llevó menos tiempo de lo que pensaba, sólo 1 día.

- Por fin… ¡Achú! – Yami se rió y yo le di un capón - ¡No te rías! ¡Achú! Venga vamos…

- Si

Cuando abrimos la puerta y vimos el otro lado maldecimos las dos a la vez a quién hizo ese orden. Como siempre leimos el papel que ponía: "El puzle descifraréis sino antes os quemaréis y así la llave obtendréis". Así, sudando y estornudando, nos encaminamos a empezar la siguiente prueba: La prueba de fuego


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Fuego, Aire, Tierra, Electro. **

La sala era un volcán con una plataforma encima. A un lado de las plataformas había un cubo grande. Sin perder más tiempo subimos las escaleras y nos paramos en seco al ver lo que era realmente la plataforma. Había un gran dibujo de un fénix, pero le faltaban piezas así que supuse que las "piezas" estarían en el cubo. Todo esto parecería demasiado fácil si no fuera porque la plataforma y las piezas estaban al rojo vivo.

- Genial… - dije adentrándome en la plataforma. Cuando mis pies lo tocaron empecé a correr pero mi expresión cambió de dolor a terror al comprobar que el suelo se caía así que volví donde Yami - ¿Pero qué coño…?

- Si vas corriendo se caerá el suelo y morirás en la lava. Lo que tienes que hacer es ir despacio e ir colocando las rocas en su sitio – me contó otra vez la voz de Kohaku - ¡Pero cuidado! Si se te cae la roca, esta se romperá. Si eso ocurre sólo tendrás dos oportunidades más.

- Gracias por la información, pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo si se ha caído la plataforma? – para mi sorpresa al fijar mi mirada en la plataforma, vi que estaba igual que antes de que yo me situara encima de él.

- Se me olvidó decirte que se vuelve a poner al poco – me contó, aunque un poco tarde – Sé que es difícil pero confío en ti, sé que tú eres esa persona porque una persona normal ya habría muerto con ese catarro.

- (Tiene razón pero para nosotras es como un simple resfriado…) Es pan comido ^^ - me dije, y Kohaku se fue otra vez.

A continuación me situé encima de la plataforma y, lo más despacio que pude, me encaminé al cubo. Quería terminar cuanto antes esta prueba ya que, por mucho que sepa controlar los 8 elementos, no soportaba el calor. Tal y como había yo pensado era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, puesto que era casi imposible no echar a correr.  
Cuando por fin llegué al cubo y cogí la primera pieza (en total eran 5) surgió otro problema: ¡Era casi imposible saber donde se coloca! Menos mal que sólo había 5 posibles opciones. Y, como siempre digo, a la 3º va la vencida. Ahora sólo me quedan 4… Fui a por la 2º pieza y esta vez fue más fácil ya que era la única esquina. Sólo me quedan 3…

- (Tengo que hacer un descanso sino me voy a asar) – pensé pero algo o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió mis pensamientos.

- Si te sales de la plataforma las piezas volveran al cubo y tendrás que empezar de nuevo – me informó Kohaku.

- (Mierda) – maldecí y, resignandome, caminé hacia el cubo lo más lento que podían mis pies.

Cuando llegué cogí la 3º pieza y, desgraciadamente, quemaba más que las demás. Estaba a punto de colocarla cuando me tropecé y la pieza se rompió. Nunca antes había sentido tanto dolor, tenía quemaduras graves en los brazos y en las piernas pero este dolor no era nada comparado con lo que sentiría mi hermana sino hago estas pruebas. Con estos pensamientos en mente me levanté lo más despacio que pude y me dirigí al cubo. Tal y como había dicho Kohaku había aparecido la misma pieza, la cogí y la coloqué en su sitio. Sólo quedan 2… Sentí una gran agonía y un dolor terrible pero me lo aguantaba. Queda 1… El dolor iba en aumento. Se terminó…  
De lo siguiente que pasó sólo me acuerdo de que de la plataforma salió disparada la llave y que después la plataforma cayó y por último, oscuridad…

- Hmp – empecé a abrir los ojos y vi a Yami encima mia.

- Por fin despiertas. Estamos en la prueba de aire – me anunció y sonriendo dijo - ¡Superastes la del fuego!

- ¿Cuánto he dormido? – pregunté, mientras me ponía de pie.

- 2 días, creía que no lo ibamos a contar – me informó, una tanto preocupada.

- ¡¿2 días?! ¡Eso quiere decir que ya llevamos 1 semana! – me dije – Y contando que estuvimos otra semana entrenando… Ya van 2 semanas. Hemos tardado 1 en hacer 3 pruebas, así que otras 3 para otra semana. Ya van 6 pruebas y 3 semanas. Tenemos 1 para hacer las 2 últimas. Supongo que nos dará tiempo…

- Supongo…

- Arigato, Yami…

- ¿Eh?

- Fuiste tu quien me salvó, ¿no? – le pregunté, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hai, no ha sido nada. Sólo lo hice porque si tu morías yo moría – me respondió haciendose la dura - ¡Ah, si! Toma, aquí está el papel.

- "Obtendrás la llave si llegas arriba y la coges. Sólo tienes 3 días, ya que, pasado este tiempo, la puerta se cerrará" – leí y acto seguido miré hacia arriba. Allí estaba - ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta allí?

- Volando – respondió Yami, me miró y ambas sonreimos. Estábamos pensando en "esa" técnica, en mi técnica. Sin perder más tiempo dije – ¡Fuuton: Tsubasa no jutsu!

Como siempre, de mi espalda salieron 2 alas de chacra, salté y volé hacia la llave. ¿Por qué daba 3 días? Pronto lo descubrí. Nada es tan fácil como parece, ya que de la nada empezó un viento huracanado. El viento me empujaba hacia el suelo, el problema estaba en que me situaba a bastante altura… Por un instante perdí el control y casi me estampo contra el suelo. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas pero al poco me caí, en ese momento me acordé de mis casi resientes heridas en los brazos y piernas.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – me desesperé ya que esta no era como las demás pruebas. En esta había un tiempo límite.

- No lo sé. Tal vez necesites más chacra para llegar más rápido – me aconsejó.

- Ojalá sea eso pero es que tengo poco chacra…

- ¡Eres la Diosa de los 8 elementos! ¡Puedes hacerlo! – me animó, aunque no me tragaba eso de ser una Diosa.

- Sólo puedo controlar los 8 elementos, no ha dicho nada de que sea una Diosa – le contesté – Pero lo intentaré.

Dicho eso, empecé a volar pero no sin esfuerzo. El viento me empujaba otra vez para atrás pero también para los lados. Esto era una locura… Intenté canalizar más chacra en las alas y funcionó. Como de un propulsor se tratara fui más rápido, alcé la mano para coger la llave pero algo no iba bien. De repente, como si me hubiera quedado sin energía empecé a caer y me choqué contra el suelo, otra vez oscuridad…  
Me desperté pero ya no estaba en la sala del aire si no en otra totalmente oscura. Rapidamente descubrí que se trataba de mi visión, me giré y allí estaban. Mi hermana se encontraba de rodillas y a su lado el asesino con esa sonrisa maliciosa y esos ojos violetas intensos. Sólo de verlos me recorría un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, entonces vi el rostro de mi hermana. Estaba sufriendo mucho, más que yo. Ahora recordaba por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, por ella… Ya me estaba cubriendo la oscuridad, como siempre, pero antes de sucumbir vi algo más del asesino, llevaba una guadaña y una capa negra con nubes rojas…

- Al fin. ¡Deprisa, ya sólo queda 1 día antes de que la puerta se cierre! – me contó y sin perder más tiempo hice otra vez el jutsu y empecé a volar.

Tan sólo con acordarme de mi hermana me llenaba de una gran cantidad de chacra y volaba sin problemas. Cogí la llave y con horror vi que se estaba cerrando la puerta, así que me dejé llevar por la fuerza del viento y caí hacia Yami. Justo a tiempo giré antes de estrellarme, cogí a Yami y volé lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta y pasamos por los pelos. Abrimos la puerta y vimosque ponía en la puerta: "Prueba de tierra".  
Efectivamente, delante de nosotras había un gran bosque. Cogí el papel y lo leí: "Con el chacra que os queda debéis ir de árbol en árbol y encontrar la llave. Hagaís lo que hagáis ni se os ocurra tocar el suelo, sino será lo último que hagáis".

- ¿Qué no toquemos el suelo? – dije un poco sorprendida y sin entender el por qué – Tal vez… seguro que hay arenas movedizas.

- Lo más seguro, bueno vamos a acabar con esta prueba cuanto antes – cuando termino de decir eso a ambas nos sonó el estómago.

- ¡Estoy cansada y tengo hambre! – grité, desesperada.

- Ya sabes que no hay marcha atrás, desgraciadamente – me espetó Yami – Asi que vamos a hacerlo rápido.

- Hai

Pese a que tenía poco chacra, lo acumulé en mis pies y empezamos a saltar de árbol en árbol, buscando mientras algún indicio de la llave. La sala era bastante grande, por no decir inmensa, así que nos costaba bastante encontrar algún rastro. Nos habíamos separado para buscarlo, así nos sería más fácil. Yami saltaba sin ninguna dificultad pero yo tenía poco chacra y, por tanto, tenía que descansar bastante después de unos minutos buscando. Se me dificultaba mucho buscar por cada rincón ya que estaba más pendiente de acumular suficiente chacra para no caerme que en buscarlo pero estaba demasiado agotada, la vista se me nublaba cada vez más y ya me había tropezado y casi caído al suelo 2 o 3 veces. Paré a descansar otra vez e hice un enorme esfuerzo por no ceder al sueño que ahora me estaba consumiendo, no podía darme el lujo de dormir, tenía que terminar estas pruebas cuanto antes. Así que, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y temblando, me puse en pie y continué con la búsqueda. Levanté la vista y vi a Yami mirándome con expresión preocupada pero al ver que me levantaba siguió con su búsqueda y continué con la mía. Habían pasado lo que para mí parecian horas, vi a Yami que estaba muy lejos de dónde yo estaba ya que no podía seguir su ritmo aunque quisiese. Yami estaba buscando entre las hojas de un árbol y de repente empezó a saltar de alegría, lo había encontrado…

- ¡Por fin! ¡La encontré! ¡Y lo hice yo sola! – gritaba pegando brincos y cuidando de no caerse.

- Me alegro – dije, mostrándole una sonrisa como sólo se la mostraba a mi hermana. Y eso era extraño en mí, porque aunque fuera mi compañera inseparable no nos llevabamos muy bien. Pero en verdad me alegré por ella, ya que había encontrado la llave sin mí – (Ya era hora de que hiciera algo pero no he podido descansar, me siento tan débil, tan desprotegida… no me gusta esta sensación)

- Tomala, ya estoy cansada como para abrir la puerta – dijo mientras me lo daba con la boca y se ponía encima de mi hombro - ¡Con su permiso!

- Claro ^^ (¡Me cago en todo lo que se menea! Estoy agotada porque no he dormido en días y ella hace esto y ya está cansada. ¡Y encima se pone encima de mí! ¡Como si no pesara! Ni siquiera puedo aguantar mi propio peso T.T) – pensé, resignandome y depositando la llave en la cerradura y dando paso a la próxima prueba. – Ojalá no sea difícil, ya no doy más…

Delante de mí se hallaba una sala totalmente oscura, más oscura que la noche, no se podía ver nada… Pensé que sería la de gravedad u oscuridad pero me dí cuenta de mi error al ver una fugaz luz y al poco escuchar un estruendoso sonido. Definitivamente era la prueba del rayo pero no sabía que tenía que hacer y no podía ver la nota porque estaba totalmente oscuro. Se me ocurrió que podía usar el poco chacra que me quedaba para iluminar el papel que yacía en mi mano. Lo hice y leí: "Esta prueba durará exactamente 3 días y 3 noches, en ese tiempo tienes que hacer lo posible para que no te alcancé ningún rayo, ya que si no lo haces morirás".

- ¡Pero yo quería dormir! – me quejé. Esto era algo imposible en mi estado actual ya que había utilizado el poco chacra en ver la nota - ¿Cómo voy a aguantar tanto tiempo sin que me dé un rayo? Estoy acostumbrada a los rayos ya que en mi país es común que aya tormenta pero no conozco ninguna técnica…

De repente, como si fuera uno de esos rayos fugaces, me vino a la imagen de ese chico Hyuuga haciendo delante de mí esa técnica para rechazar los shurikens y kunais que se dirigian a mí. Esa era la única técnica que conocía pero no tenía chacra…

- Todo está perdido… - me dije pero me acordé de mi hermana, de su expresión llena de dolor y terror, y de esos ojos que podían hacer estremecer al mismo demonio – No puedo tener el lujo de rendirme ahora. Tengo que ser fuerte, debo hacer esta prueba y así volverme más fuerte…

Con este pensamiento en mente y con la mirada atónita de Yami me puse en pie y me puse en posición para realizar la técnica. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en los oídos, sentí que Yami se bajaba de mi cabeza y se quedaba a mi lado. Sabía cuando y dónde iban a caer los rayos, eso es esencial si quieres sobrevivir en mi país, ya que si te descuidas puedes acabar electrocutado. Sentí un cosquilleo recorrerme toda la espalda, ese era la señal. Con un movimiento de pies y cadera empecé a hacer giros de 360º mientras hacía girar mi chacra, interceptando el rayo.

- ¡Lo hice! – me alegré, aunque un poco perpleja ya que no sabía de dónde me había sacado esa cantidad de chacra.

- No te alegres tanto que todavía quedan 3 días – me recordó Yami, la cuál estaba igual o más sorprendida que yo.

- Tienes razón

Y sacando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, nos pusimos alerta y, con la técnica Hyuuga, empecé a interceptar todos los rayos que se nos venían encima. Pasó un día y me sentía muy cansada, no podía ni soportar mi propio peso pero aún así seguía con mi trabajo. Pasó otro día, me sentía mareada y vomitaba constantemente un líquido que no sabía de donde salía pero seguía interceptando rayos. Último día, yacía en el suelo insconciente y sentía una mirada que se cernia sobre mí, era Yami que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. Por suerte no había caído un rayo cerca pero esa suerte se me terminó al sentir ese cosquilleo recorrerme la espalda pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme. Abrí los ojos y vi a cámara lenta como el rayo se aproximaba a nosotras e instintivamente cerré los ojos. Una ira inundó mi ser pero no era yo, ¿por qué iba a estar enfadada? Tal vez por decepcionar a mi hermana, a Yami, a toda mi familia… Abrí los ojos un poco hasta acostumbrarme a la oscuridad. ¿Estaba muerta? No… Con un poco de esfuerzo me puse en pie y vi a Yami que me miraba muy sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – me preguntaba con asombro y temor, algo anormal en ella.

- ¿El qué? – pregunté sin entender nada, no me acordaba, lo único que sabía es que tenía dolor de cabeza.

- No te hagas la tonta. Al menos podias tener la decencia de decirmelo ya que ahora te e visto. ¡No me has dicho que podías hacer ese jutsu tan poderoso! – me reprochaba y al ver mi cara de confundida me contó – Estabas en el suelo inconsciente y cuando nos iba a caer un rayo te levantaste como si nada y creaste un árbol gigante el cuál atrajo al rayo. Después de eso te desmayaste otra vez, pero en ese momento estabas rara, tus ojos…

No se me iba a olvidar tan fácil esa expresión de terror que yacía en el rostro de Yami, era igual que el de mi hermana. Estaba confundida, por un lado me dicen que soy una megami (diosa) y ahora me dice Yami que echo un técnica que ni siquiera he aprendido. Nada más salir de aquí se lo preguntaría a Kohaku y olvidando esto me atreví a preguntar:

- ¿Qué pasó con mis ojos? – Yami se estremeció.

- Te cambiaron de color, eran tan fríos como el hielo en pleno invierno y a la vez estaban tristes. Al verlos sentí que era insignificante en comparación contigo y que, si quisieras, podías aplastarme como a un insecto – me contó mientras no paraba de templar.

- ¿Pero que me está pasando? – me autocuestioné, mirandome las manos y jurandome que lo descubriría cueste lo que cueste.

- Ya se lo preguntarás luego a ese viejo pero ahora vamos a continuar que sólo nos quedan 2 pruebas – dijo, intentando sonreir.

- Hai

Sin tiempo que perder caminamos en dirección a la puerta iluminada, la cual estaba completamente abierta y mostrándonos lo que en su interior había. Como no, era otra sala pero esta era distintas a las demás, en ella se encontraban dos bifurcaciones con un gran cartel en medio: "En la última prueba os encontráis, en esta deberéis elegir. Deberéis escuchar vuestro corazón si no será vuestra perdición, no escuchéis a la razón porque os puede jugar malas pasadas. E aquí vuestra decisión, izquierda o derecha. Da igual cuál escojáis, lo único que importa es si es lo que verdad deseáis". Y encima de las bifurcaciones había otros dos carteles: "Luz" y "Oscuridad".


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Luz y oscuridad, mi decisión... **

No sabía que hacer, me quedé impresionada ante tal pregunta y no sabía qué elección iba a tomar. Por una parte puedo tomar la luz porque no he hecho nada malo pero iba a matar a un hombre y eso no era para nada bueno pero tenía mis motivos y aquel hombre es un asesino. Me estaba empezando a doler la cabeza cuando el rugido de nuestros estómagos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

- ¡Elijamos ya algo! ¡Tengo hambre! – se quejó Yami – Hagamos lo que hagamos no vamos a tener más hambre.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¡Deja de pensar al menos por un momento en tu estómago y piensa en los demás! ¡Si me muero no podré ayudar a mi hermana y todo esto habrá sido en vano! – le reproché mientras pensaba en mi decisión – Demo… ¿Qué elegimos?

Estuvimos un buen rato pensando cuando tomamos nuestra decisión y, creyendo estar de acuerdo, dijimos:

- ¡Luz! – gritó Yami, decidida.

- ¡Oscuridad! – grité a la misma vez.

- ¡Pero qué dices! ¿Cómo que oscuridad? – su mirada inspiraba enfado y miedo - ¡Nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo!

- ¡Pero lo vamos a hacer! – la interrumpí – Además… No sé por qué pero hay algo que me atrae y me dice que vaya para la oscuridad.

- ¿Eh? ¿Algo como qué?

- No sé… Es como si alguien me lo dijera. Además el clan Neko es como oscuro ya que adoramos a Shinigami-sama y a Nekomata-sama – dije cada vez más convencida.

- ¡Recuerda lo que pone! ¡No pienses! ¡Haz lo que te diga el corazón! – me recordó.

- Entonces oscuridad.

- Entonces ve tú sola, yo me voy hacia la luz – sentenció ya poniendo rumbo hacia la luz resplandeciente que salia de una de las puertas.

- ¡Detente! – más que una orden era una petición - ¡Es que no piensas! ¡Si cada una va por su camino vamos a morir porque una de las dos elegirá mal el camino!

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez, después de todo, nuestros corazones no estén tan unidos como creiamos? – me preguntó con toda la calma que podía – Puede que muramos o puede que no. No digo que si una muere la otra no pero hay una posibilidad de que tú pertenezcas a la oscuridad y yo a la luz. Después de todo yo no pertenezco exactamente a vuestro clan…

Aunque ella no lo creyera me había dolido terriblemente lo que había dicho. Era como veneno, pues me estaba matando por dentro. ¡Cómo podía decir eso! Es verdad que no nos llevamos bien pero de ahí a decir que no pertenece a mi clan…

- Está bien – acepté mirandola friamente y ocultando lo que en realidad siento. Era normal en mí, siempre ocultaba mis sentimientos desde que tenía 8 años… - Si dices que no perteneces a nuestro clan entonces no hay de qué preocuparse.

Ahora era Yami la que estaba dolida, pensaba que seguiría insistiendo en que si era del clan pero al parecer no era así. Ahora veía como me iba hacia la puerta con paso decisivo hasta que me perdió de vista. Ella, por su parte, fue a la de la luz hasta que no se vió ni rastro de ella.

Estaba totalmente oscuro pero gracias a mis ojos lo podía ver todo claramente. Seguía caminando hasta que vi una luz a lo lejos. No podía esperar más así que corrí hacia allí y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ante un enfadado Kohaku, al poco llegó Yami.

- ¿Nani? – no lo podía creer, ¡Yami tenía razón! Nuestros corazones no estaban tan unidos al fin y al cabo…

- En realidad vuestros corazones si están unidos – me había leido el pensamiento y a continuación nos explicó – Daba igual cuál fuera vuestra elección, no ibais a morir. Sólo era una prueba como otra cualquiera, en ninguna podías morir. Pero si fallabas volverías aquí y, por lo tanto, significaría que no eres la Diosa de los 8 elementos.

- ¿Y si lo soy por qué estás tan enfadado? – le pregunté, intentando salir de mi asombro.

- Por una sencilla razón, has elegido la oscuridad antes que la luz y casi ni dudaste de tu elección – me explicó, enfadado – Puede que todavía quede tiempo para que cambies tu parecer y elijas la luz. Aunque en cierta parte no es tu decisión sino la de la Diosa.

- Explicate

- En tu cuerpo habitan dos almas: la tuya y la de la Diosa. La tuya, más o menos, es pura pero la de la Diosa es oscura. – me contó – Cada vez que un Inuzuka y una Neko se juntan, la segunda hija será la que tenga a la Diosa. Según la leyenda, si este hecho se produce 7 veces significará nuestra destrucción. Pero no te preocupes, tú eres la sexta.

- ¿Sólo por el hecho de tenerla ya será una de esas veces? – pregunté contrariada.

- Sólo si tu alma es sucumbida por la Diosa – me corrigió – Por eso todavía queda tiempo, si tu alma ya estuviera sucumbida hubieras ido directa a la puerta. Todavía queda una semana para el examen y para que te encuentres con Akatsuki.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Me lo dijeron los Dioses y también sé por qué no quieres ser chunnin – me contestó con una sonrisa – Toma, esto te servirá para defenderte ya que es muy resistente, nada puede romperlo.

Me dio unos brazaletes de oro los cuáles me los puse inmediatamente. Me iban a servir de mucho y seguro que hasta me salvarían la vida más de una ocasión. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar una semana…

- Arigato – le agradecí – Y ahora… ¿Me entrenarás?

- No sé si soy el más indicado para enseñarte además de que no sabría que enseñarte ya que eres muy buena en todo – me contestó.

- Todavía necesito mucho que aprender y conocer… - me había sumido en mis pensamientos, entonces Kohaku me despertó.

- Quieres saber por qué eres una diosa, ¿no? – era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Hai

- Bueno… - pensaba en cómo explicarme – Pues verás, antiguamente la Diosa de los 8 elementos provocaba el caos en todo el mundo, entonces mis Dioses la vencieron y encerraron en el cuerpo de una niña de un clan. Era un castigo tanto para el clan como para la Diosa ya que se lo merecían… Ese clan es el tuyo. La Diosa tiene 8 oportunidades para retomar su camino y cambiar, cada vez que haga algo malo volverá a reencarnarse en otra persona del clan y así sucesivamente… Según me han dicho ya llevan 7 oportunidades desperdiciadas, por lo que esta es su última. La verdad es que no sé el error que cometieron tus antepasadas demo eso tienes que averiguarlo tú y lograr que la Diosa no te posea y te destruya. Lo único que te puedo decir es que la Diosa se reencarna en la 2º hija de una Neko y un Inuzuka. Por eso quiero saber, ¿de verdad prefieres la oscuridad a la luz?

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa pero, decidida y segura de mi misma y de mi decisión, respondí:

- Puede que digas que mi corazón y mis intenciones son puras, demo… - le expliqué – el clan Neko adora a Shinigami-sama y a Nekomata-sama por lo tanto mi clan es algo oscuro. Y debo reconocer que me atrae más la oscuridad que la luz, sin contar que puedo ver mejor en la oscuridad. Además, ¿por qué la oscuridad tiene que ir asociada a lo malo y la luz a lo bueno y no al revés? Para mi la oscuridad no es algo malo, sino mi aliado.

- Entiendo… - aceptó, poniéndose por primera vez de pie – Entonces eso quiere decir que ya tomaste tu decisión, pues lo lamento por ti pero hasta que no cambies de parecer no os dejaré salir. Entiendelo, es por el bien de todos.

- ¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Aún siendo mi alma tan pura como la nieve me iría a la oscuridad con tal de salvar a mi hermana! – sentía mi sangre hervir de tanta rabia contenida, y mi poder aumentaba.

- ¡Si vas a la oscuridad tu misma serás quien acabe con su vida! – Kohaku tenía el miedo reflejado en su rostro, y yo iba a lanzarme contra él cuando…

- ¡Mitsuko-nechan! – escuché y vi a Yami sucumbida por el miedo pero al ver mi rostro se tranquilizó – otra vez te salieron eso ojos…

Sino hubiera sido por Yami, ahora mismo Kohaku no estaría vivo. Definitivamente tenía que controlar mejor mis emociones, así controlaría ese gran poder y podré ayudar a mi hermana. Giré mi rostro para ver a aquel sacerdote que estaba a punto de matar, me fijé en que estaba aterrorizado y que del miedo se había caido de espaldas. Esta era mi oportunidad…

- Yami-nechan… - murmuré – Nos vamos en san…ni…ichi… ¡Ahora!

Con nuestra velocidad adquirida a lo largo de muchos entrenamientos salimos corriendo hacia el bosque demo no alcancé a escuchar algo que me enteraría mas adelante y que lamentaré no haber escuchado por el resto de mi vida:

- Lamentarás el haber huido, ahora toda esa oscuridad que se cierne sobre ti recaerá sobre tu familia. ¡Tú serás la causa de sus muertes!

Ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos como para descansar tranquilas. Nos recostamos sobre un tronco y respiramos despacio hasta que nuestras pulsaciones se ralentisasen.

- Ya estamos a salvo – logré decir.

- Hai, demo… Ahora tenemos que entrenar otra vez nosotras ^^ - me dijo, sonriendo.

- ¿Y a qué esperamos? ¡A entrenar!

- ¡Hai!

Dicho eso coloqué otra vez las trampas de kunais y shurikens, esta vez más bajas para que le lleguen a Yami y empezamos. Cuando terminamos no nos lo podriamos creer, ¡lo habíamos echo sin un rasguño!, y todo gracias a mis nuevos brazaletes que me sirvieron como escudo. Estuvimos entrenando en lo de siempre hasta que pasaron los días y llegó el día de los combates finales, mañana aparecerá Akatsuki…

- Hoy son los combates y mañana el gran día – le comenté a Yami mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar donde se realizaban los combates.

- Ya me lo has dicho 3 veces… ¿Estás nerviosa? – me preguntó a lo que yo asentí – No tienes por qué estarlo, les darás una paliza a todos esos niñatos.

- No voy a combatir, lo ví en mi sueño – aclaré – La villa del sonido y Suna se han unido para atacar a Konoha y el Tercer Hokage morirá.

- ¿Nani? ¡Hay que decirselo!

- No podemos – la corté – No podemos cambiar lo que pasará, todo tiene su razón. Por ejemplo, si no muere y no destruyen la villa entonces Naruto no aprenderá el rasengan y no se hará más fuerte y lo más seguro es que Akatsuki no aparezca. ¿Lo captas?

- Entonces, ¿por qué no dejas morir a tu hermana? – le mandé una mirada asesina – Demo si acabas de decir…

- Ese caso es distinto – la volví a cortar y ya no volvimos a hablar más en todo el camino.

Cuando llegamos pudimos ver que era como un estadio, las gradas se estaban llenando, ya casi no cabía más gente y todo por ver al Uchiha ese. Al entrar por la puerta grande que daba al campo miles de miradas se posaron en nosotras y como si nada pasara, caminamos hacia el centro donde se encontraban ya todos, menos Naruto. Me coloqué al lado de Kankuro y, mientras esperaba a Naruto, empecé a observar cada detalle del campo: había césped y gran cantidad de árboles. Al rato, el hiperactivo rubio hizo su gran aparición en escena. El encargado de los combates empezó a decir que no podíamos esperar más al Uchiha, así que nos subimos al balcón y contemplamos los combates.

El 1º fue entre Uzumaki Naruto y el genio Hyuuga Neji. Al principio parecía que el rubio iba a perder pero, como era lógico desde el principio, ganó. El 2º fue entre Nara Shikamaru y Sabaku no Temari, el cuál fue ganado por la rubia. Iban a descalificar al Uchiha hasta que apareció de repente, envuelto en un manto de humo, en el centro del campo junto con su sensei. Por fin empezó el combate que todos estaban esperando pero que se vió alterado por el repentino ataque por parte de los del sonido y los de la arena.

- Es hora de irnos, Yami-neechan – le comuniqué a mi acompañante.

- ¿No nos vamos a quedar para ver el combate de Gaara y Naruto? – me preguntó mientras se subía a mi hombro derecho.

- Iie, hay que irse, recuerda que tenemos que seguir entrenando – le recordé – Todavía no podemos enfrentarnos a Akatsuki. Además, hay que aprender técnicas nuevas juntas, como los Inuzuka.

- Hai – me contestó desilusionada y arrastrando la palabra.

Dicho eso, nos encaminamos hacia el bosque, ocultando nuestro chacra para no ser detectadas por el enemigo de Konoha y así adentrarse en el bosque sin contratiempos. Y cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del ataque empezamos a entrenar casi sin descanso, preparándonos para el gran día de mañana.

….EN LA ACTUALIDAD…  
Mi respiración era agitada, ya me faltaba poco… No me arrepentía de lo que había echo a lo largo de mi vida, es más, me sentía muy orgullosa de ser quien soy: la hija de una Neko y un Inuzuka, la Diosa de los 8 elementos y… Bueno, la verdad es que de lo único que me arrepiento es de haber arrastrado conmigo a Yami, para mí es como una hermana, parte de mi familia. Tal vez todo sea parte del caprichoso destino pero, de no ser por aquel sacerdote, todavía seguiría viéndola como una compañera. Aunque, si la hubiera escuchado y hubiera dejado morir a mi hermana, ahora no estaría a punto de morir por él, por una de las personas que más amé en toda mi vida aunque al principio le odiaba por ser quien era. Mi vida cambió drásticamente el día en que los conocí, esos Akatsukis…

…VOLVIENDO AL PASADO…  
Era el gran día, ya estábamos en un hotel, a la espera de nuestra presa. Miré por la ventana de mi habitación, la cuál estaba justo encima de la cama, para contemplar como el Sol se ponía en lo más alto. Desde mi ventana se podía contemplar como Naruto estaba en su habitación haciendo su ejercicio y a continuación se levantaba para, seguramente, abrir la puerta.

- Ha llegado la hora… - murmuré para mi misma - ¡Yami! Nos vamos.

- Hai… - dijo mientras intentaba despertarse lo más rápido posible, así que la cogí para no perder tiempo.

Nos escondimos entre dos edificios, quedando de frente con el río, por donde ellos pasarían para escapar. Aguardamos hasta que vimos una pequeña explosión en un edificio, la cual dejó un rastro de algo parecido al fuego pero de color negro. Y allí estaban… Yami y yo nos pusimos delante de ellos cortándoles el paso, haciendo que estos se detuvieran a escasos metros de nosotras.

- ¿Qué quieres? – me peguntó el que parecía un tiburón.

- Mi venganza…


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Akatsuki**

- No tenemos tiempo, Kisame – le recordó el del pelo azabache al tiburón ya que este parecía querer luchar.

- Uno no se puede divertir… - se quejó el que parecía ser Kisame.

- De aquí no os vais – miré sorprendida a Yami, nunca había dicho nada así, es más, nunca había hablado con nadie que no sea yo…

- Vaya, pero si la gatita habla… - comentó entre sorprendido y divertido el peliazul.

- ¿De qué tenéis miedo? – pregunté desafiante y con una sonrisa burlona - ¿No queréis que todo el mundo sepa que os derrotó una chica?

- Iie – respondió Kisame, sin dejar de sonreír – tenemos miedo a que todo el mundo sepa que nos ganó un animal.

- ¡Serás…! – ya me estaba hartando de tanta conversación y el tiburón me había hecho rabiar. Así que me lancé contra él, el cuál estaba esperando con ansias a que llegase a su posición.

Cuando llegué a él este interpuso entre nosotros su enorme espada, así que levanté mi mano en dirección a la empuñadura de mi katana que tenía en la espalda y la desenvainé, embistiendo contra él. Estuvimos así un buen rato, embistiendo el uno contra el otro, creando ráfagas de viento, hasta que sentí un fuerte golpe en la nuca. Estaba tan pendiente de Kisame que no me acordé de que también había otro miembro el cuál seguramente había sido el causante del golpe.

- Eso es juego sucio, akatsukis… - pude decir antes de caer al agua junto a Yami, la cual había permanecido en todo el combate en mi hombro derecho.

- Otra que sabe seguramente mucho de nosotros… - pude escuchar decir al del pelo azabache antes de que mi vista se nublara y se volviera negro – nos las llevamos.

Me desperté gracias a los rayos del sol que indicaban un nuevo día. Estaba en una habitación pequeña con casi nada en su interior, sólo la cama en donde yo me encontraba, una mesita de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, un armario y una ventana. Me levanté lentamente y me dirigí a mirar por la ventana, parecía una gran ciudad pero no pude verlo con claridad ya que no paraba de llover y, por lo tanto, no se veía nada. Al poco Yami se puso otra vez en mi hombro y tocaron a la puerta para después abrirse y dejar entrar a un hombre.

- Ya te has despertado – dijo contento un hombre con una máscara naranja tapándole la cara y con voz graciosa – Te he traido el desayuno, el líder te espera.

- (Genial, el líder quiere verme. La he cagado pero a base de bien) – pensé, agobiada.

- Esperaré a que te lo tomes para llevarte ante él porque Tobi es un chico bueno – comentó feliz de sí mismo, a lo que se nos caía una gota – tómatelo, se va a enfriar.

- Hai – contesté, acercándome a la bandeja que había dejado en la mesita, me senté y empecé a comer sin muchas ganas - ¿Cómo te llamas? (Ya sé como se llama pero me apetece hablar)

- Tobi – contestó mientras se sentaba al lado mía - ¿Y tú?

- Neko Mitsuko y ella es Yami – dije señalando a mi compañera – encantada.

- Lo mismo digo, supongo que tendremos que conocernos mejor ya que al parecer nos vamos a ver a menudo – comentó feliz y al ver mi cara de confusión, me aclaró – El líder parece muy interesado en ti, tal vez te pida unirte.

- ¡! – me había sorprendido ante ese comentario así que me atraganté y cuando ya me relajé, exclamé - ¡Jamás me uniré a Akatsuki! ¡Antes muerta que ser parte de vosotros!

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, por lo que parecía a punto de llorar - ¿No te caemos bien?

- Aunque eres raro me caes bien (Y hueles muy bien… ¡¿Pero qué diablos estoy pensando?!) – me sacudía la cabeza intentando despejar mi mente de tales pensamientos y traté de continuar con lo que estaba diciendo – Pero sólo he venido por venganza, para vengarme de uno de vosotros… Como entenderás no puedo unirme.

- Aunque me cuentes eso sigo sin entenderlo, puedes unirte perfectamente – me dijo - ¡Quiero que entres! Aquí todos me tratan mal y seguro que contigo me lo paso bien.

- Lo siento, sería una deshonra el unirme a vosotros… Debo proteger a mi hermana, entiendelo – le supliqué. No podía creerlo, ¿de verdad me dolía? No sé por qué pero este hombre tiene algo que me hace sentir bien, como en casa…

- Está bien pero, ¿por qué te quieres vengar? – ya habíamos terminado de comer y ahora no me apetecía explicarselo porque seguramente también lo tendría que hacer con el líder.

- Vamos a ver a tu líder – le dije mientras me ponía de pie – allí os lo diré (¿Pero qué me pasa? "os lo diré" ¿Pero de qué voy? ¡No pienso contarles ni una mierda!) Vamos.

En todo el trayecto no hablamos de nada y Yami no me quitaba la vista de encima, estaba preocupada por mí y mi comportamiento y también pude distinguir en su mirada comprensión pero, ¿de verdad me comprendía? Después de pasar por no se cuantos pasillos llegamos a una sala grande y se abrieron las puertas, dejando ver al final y a los laterales hombres con la misma vestimenta y sentados. Tobi me empujó para que siguiese caminando y así lo hice, ahora todos me miraban. Algunos con interés y otros con desprecio y odio. Cuando llegamos al final pude ver 4 asientos grandes pero los 2 del medio lo eran más. En los sitios más grandes estaban un joven de pelo pincho y naranja, lleno de pircings y con unos ojos rojos hipnóticos y una joven con el pelo largo azul y una flor en la cabeza, también tenía un pircing debajo del labio.

- Tú debes de ser la que se enfrentó a Itachi y a Kisame, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo te llamas? – me preguntó el que parecía el líder.

- Neko Mitsuko y ella es Yami – contesté, señalando a mi compañera.

- ¿Eres de algún clan? No me suena tu apellido… - me volvió a preguntar.

- Hai, nuestro clan es de la villa de la nube, es parecido al clan Inuzuka sólo que nosotros tenemos gatas – le comenté de forma reducida e intentado controlarme. Aquella sala olía muy bien, igual que el olor que capté de Tobi.

- Entiendo, ahora que dices creo recordar que existía un clan sólo de chicas jóvenes y guapas – comentó.

- Ese es el mío – dije, orgullosa.

- No finjas esa sonrisa tan falsa, no me gusta – giré mi cabeza en la dirección de la voz y allí estaba, era el mismo que el de ayer, el del pelo azabache y ahora que me fijaba bien era verdad, tal y como dijo el líder era Itachi, el genio Uchiha Itachi.

- No sé de qué me hablas – le respondí malhumorada y entonces todo pasó muy rápido, en un segundo Itachi ya estaba en frente de mi, agarrándome fuertemente mi brazo izquierdo, el cuál lo tenía vendado.

- Lo sabes perfectamente – me miró desafiante – Aquí no hace falta que intentes mostrar expresiones, yo también fui como tú.

Dicho eso con la mano que tenía libre me agarró la venda y me la quitó de un tirón, dejando ver un símbolo rojo.

- Así que tú también fuiste anbu, ¿eh? – se interesó el líder. Yo todavía temblaba ante esa mirada, me había descubierto y al parecer desde que me vió por primera vez lo supo.

- No hables en pasado, todavía lo soy – le corregí, ladeando la cabeza para mirarle, mientras me soltaba del agarre de Itachi con éxito.

- Perdona pero ya no lo eres, ahora eres una…

- ¡No pienso unirme a vosotros! – le corté – He venido por venganza, uno de tus miembros va a matar a mi hermana y no pienso permitírlo. Aunque al parecer todavía no ha entrado a la organización.

- Si entras podrás esperarle y así ver sus habilidades y debilidades sin tener que enfrentarte a él – me dijo. Y cuando terminó de hablar las puertas se volvieron a abrir, giré mi cabeza para ver quién entraba y no me lo podía creer, era él…

- Siento llegar tar… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedó tan asombrado como yo - ¿Tú eres a quién atraparon?

- Deidara… - pude decir. Todos nos miraban asombrados y entonces mi sorpresa se volvió odio - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por esto dejaste a mi hermana? ¿Sabes que uno de tus amiguitos la va a matar?

No podía aguantarme más y salí corriendo en su dirección dispuesta a matarle allí mismo por hacerla sufrir. Saqué mi katana y me dirigí hacia él pero cuando ya estba a escasos metros de él algo o alguien me detuvo, no podía moverme. Pensé que sería como la técnica esa de la sombra, la que utilizó el tío ese vago pero no podía ser, que yo sepa el único de Konoha que está allí es itachi, ¿entonces qué pasa?

- Sasori-sama, no hacía falta esto. Podría haberme encargado yo de ella – dijo Deidara a uno que estaba detrás mía. Traté de calmarme, si le mataba todos se lanzarían contar mí y obviamente perdería. Cuando ya me tranquilicé pude moverme, me giré y ví una gran marioneta con la capa de Akatsuki, entonces entendí por qué no pude moverme, ese tal Sasori me había atrapado con los hilos de chacra, como a una marioneta. Este pensamiento me hizo cabrear más.

- ¿Dónde estás, Sasori? ¡Te voy a dar una patada en el culo como no salgas de donde quiera que estes! – grité.

- ¿Dónde estás mirando? Estoy aquí, delante tuya – dijo la marioneta.

- ¡¿Una marioneta que habla?! – exclamé, aunque a simple vista no mostraba emoción alguna, sorprendida. Y después, recomponiendome de la sorpresa – Oye, ¡no soy una marioneta que puedas controlar con tus hilos de chacra! Así que como lo vuelvas a hacer otra vez…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me patearás el culo? – preguntó en tono burlón. Ya estaba harta pero me contuve aunque lo que más ayudó fue ese olor…

- (¡Kuso! ¡Es como si todos me atrajeran! ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Tengo que ver a mi abuela cuanto antes!) – pensé, presa del pánico y no pude más.

Me dí rápidamente la vuelta y, esquivando a Deidara, me fui corriendo a la habitación, dejando a todos asombrados incluso a Yami, que estaba como siempre encima de mi hombro. Cuando llegué, cerré la puerta, me senté en la cama, me encogí haciendo un ovillo y enterré mi cabeza en las rodillas. Pasé así un rato, intentando tranquilizarme ante la atenta mirada de Yami, que yacía ahora al lado mía. Entonces escuché a alguien golpear la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a Deidara.

- ¿Puedo pasar, hmp? – preguntó, preocupado, a lo que yo sólo asentí. Entonces entró y se sentó a mi lado, donde no estaba Yami - ¿Por qué has salido así, de repente? Sasori-sama puede ser así de cabrón pero es un buen tío, ahora se siente mal por…

- No me he ido por él – le corté. Me sentía culpable, no era mi intención que todos pensaran eso – Es que… no sé como explicarlo pero me sentía atraída por todos… ¡Pero no es que me gustéis ni nada parecido! Es sólo que… ese olor…

- ¡Oh, no! ¿Tú también, hmp? – le miré sin comprender – Yugito-chan me dijo que le atraía al principio por mi olor y que después se enamoró al conocerme mejor.

- Mm… - ahora estaba en una mar de confusiones. Tenía mil preguntas y todas sin respuesta - ¿Tú la querías? ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

- ¡Claro que la quería y la sigo queriendo! Es sólo que… - bajó la mirada – Yo estba con mis atentados contra la villa y, ya cansado, me fui para la casa. Allí me los encontré: Itachi-san, Sasori-sama y Kisame estaban esperándome. Al parecer el líder se había interesado por mí, pero me negaba, tenía todo lo que quería allí. Entonces Itachi-san me desafío a un combate, si él ganaba yo me iría con ellos. ¡Yo no sabía que era un Uchiha! Así que…

- Aceptaste y perdiste – terminé la frase, entendiendo ahora cuánto había estado equivocada respecto a él – Lo siento… Pensé que te habías ido con otra o algo así…

- ¡Eso nunca, hmp! – me cortó y cayendo en la cuenta, dijo - ¿También pensó eso Yugito-chan?

- Hai. Llegó destrozada a mi villa – le conté – Cuando la ví supe que algo malo pasaba, ella desde que te conoció siempre me ha estado hablando de ti y te quería tanto que se fue a tu villa y cuando la ví allí… echa un mar de lágrimas… se me encogió el alma de verla así, nadie la había hecho llorar… Así que juré vengarme de la persona que le hizo daño, demo… ¡Tienes que ir a mi casa y decirselo! ¡Ella nunca te ha olvidado!

- Lo siento, no puedo hmp – me contestó, apenado por lo que le conté – Aunque fuera para allá y se lo dijera, seguramente no la volvería a ver. Sólo en su último día…

- ¿Nani? (¡Él también lo sabía y se va a quedar ahí, sin hacer nada!) – fui hacia él y le cogí por el cuello de la capa - ¿Para qué la queréis? ¿Vas a dejarla morir?

- A mi también me duele demo no puedo hacer nada – me aclaró, mirando para otro lado y le solté – Akatsuki quiere a todos los jinchurikis y, como tú sabrás, ella también lo es, hmp.

Me levanté de la cama de golpe y mis piernas me empezaron a fallar, no podía moverme, ahora sólo podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales iban muy acelerados. Ya no podía mantenerme en pie pero antes de que me cayera Deidara me cogió y me abrazó muy fuerte, entonces volví en mí.

- ¡Ella no tiene la culpa de que tenga a ese monstruo en su interior! – grité entre sollozos y enterré mi cara en su pecho, para que no me viera llorar. Mi clan, al igual que los Uchiha, era muy orgulloso.

- Lo sé, hmp – me contestó en un susurro. No me dí cuenta de lo que le dolía su muerte hasta que sentí algo húmedo en mi hombro, él también estaba llorando…


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La historia del clan**

Nos pasamos así un buen rato hasta que él decidió romperlo.

- El líder quiere saber más sobre ti y tu clan, hmp – me contó, separándose de mí al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas.

- No tengo muchas ganas, cuentaselo tú – le dije mientras también me las secaba – Tú lo sabes todo acerca de mi clan.

- No todo – me corrigió, sacando una sonrisa sincera – Sólo lo que sabía Yugito-chan, que no era mucho, supongo que lo mismo que tú. Además, el líder quiere que se lo cuentes tú, hmp.

- Está bien… - me rendí – Pero no sé casi nada, sólo lo que ya he vivido. Nunca me contaron ningún secreto en mi estancia allí.

Yami se subió otra vez a mi hombro y nos dirigimos otra vez a la sala. Caminamos en silencio hasta que Deidara decidió romperlo, otra vez.

- Mitsuko-chan, ¿por qué tienes un gato y Yugito-chan no? – me preguntó – Ella me dijo que todos tenían un acompañante pero que a ella no se lo dieron, ¿por qué, hmp?

- Ella también lo tiene, sólo que en su interior – le aclaré – Al menos me dijeron que ese era el motivo.

- Hmp…

- No te preocupes – me miró sin comprender – Yo la salvaré, ese es el motivo del por qué estoy aquí.

- No seas baka, si matas a quien vaya a matarla… - se le quebró la voz – Todo Akatsuki irá a por ti, te matarán y después matarán a tu hermana…

- Lo siento – me disculpé – pero no puedo estar de brazos cruzados como tú.

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero que ella muera! – me reprochó y se contuvo – Por cierto, ¿cómo supiste que yo era Deidara, el novio de tu hermana, si no nos hemos visto nunca?

- Como ya te dije Yugito-nechan siempre me hablaba de ti – le conté – Tus gestos, tu aspecto, tus habilidades pero, sobre todo, de tus sonrisas.

- ¿En serio? – se sonrojó - ¿Le gustaban mis sonrisas?

- Hai – me reí de su sonrojo.

Ya habíamos llegado y las puertas se volvieron a abrir para dejarnos paso. Ahora que me fijaba en los asientos de al lado del líder y de la mujer se sentaban Tobi y un hombre con una planta en la cabeza. Definitivamente esta organización era de lo más rara… pero, desgraciadamente, me sentía a gusto…

- Siento haberme portado así contigo antes – se apreduró a decir Sasori al verme para después burlarse – No sabía que fueras tan sensible.

- Baka, no me fui por eso – le respondí, malhumorada. Después Deidara tomaba asiento al lado de Sasori – Fue por algo del clan…

- ¿A qué te refieres? – me preguntó el líder.

- Desde que estoy aquí he sentido un fuerte olor muy agradable – le expliqué mientras me acercaba más a él – no me pregunte sobre ello porque ni yo misma lo sé. Sólo que es muy agradable y que es este momento me siento atraída por todos vosotros… (Esa última parte podía habermela guardado ¬¬…)

- Entiendo – me contestó con una sonrisa pervertida – Cuentanos más sobre tu clan, según he oído está formado por mujeres y es el clan más fuerte de tu villa, ¿me equivoco?

- Iie, aunque hay algo en que sí te has equivocado – le contesté con una sonrisa arrogante – Mi clan no es el más fuerte de mi villa, prácticamente, es el más fuerte del mundo.

- Ja, seguro que el clan Uchiha o los 7 espadachines de la niebla pueden con vosotras – se burló el cara tiburón y en una milésima de segundo estaba detrás de él con mi katana desenvainada aprisionando su cuello contra el respaldo del asiento. Todos me miraban asombrados, excepto el Uchiha.

- Todas las de mi clan no son anbus desde los 8 por nada – le dije y, acercándome a su oreja, le comenté de la forma más frívola posible provocándole un enorme escalofrío – Dudo mucho que esos espadachines que tú dices tengan alguna posibilidad contra nosotras. Ni siquiera les daría tiempo a desenvainar sus espadas antes de que el filo de nuestras katanas les atraviese. Y con respecto a los Uchiha no sé…

- Te dejaste atrapar por nosotros – me comentó el Uchiha, mirándome con esos ojos rojos sangre.

- Mi objetivo a sido llegar hasta vuestra guarida y matar al asesino de mi hermana demo al parecer el asesino todavía no está – le aclaré – obviamente no me ibais a llevar por las buenas, así que me deje atrapar pero antes de que me dejáis allí dije el nombre de vuestra organización, dando a entender que sabía mucho de todos vosotros. Así que, seguramente, me tendríais que llevar ante vuestro líder. Y tú te diste cuenta desde el principio que era anbu, ¿me equivoco?

- Iie, también fui un anbu así que sabía como actuan – me explicó – Y tú actuabas así, aunque sonrieras o te cabrearas se notaba que lo hacías forzosamente.

- Por favor, suelta a Kisame – me pidió el líder y así lo hice y entonces volví al centro de la estancia - ¿Conoces a Deidara?

- Hai, fue… - Deidara me lanzó una mirada asesina, así que rectifiqué a tiempo – es el novio de mi hermana.

- ¿Deidara tiene de novia a una Neko? – preguntó el líder, sorprendido – Bueno, da igual. También he oído que sólo son jóvenes y guapas, nunca se ha visto a ninguna anciana, ¿no tienes abuela?

- Claro que tengo – dije entre risas – Pero seguro que nadie sabría decirme quién de mi familia es mi abuela, quién mi bisabuela y quién mi tatarabuela. Todos se confunden.

- Hasta un ciego puede darse cuenta – contestó un hombre enmascarado.

- Kakuzu tiene razón – dijo Kisame.

- Me apuesto algo a que me diréis que son mis hermanas mayores – les contesté y luego, al ver sus caras, aclaré – Mi clan tiene un don o un poder, o como queráis llamarlo, que consiste en que a partir de los 18 años no envejecemos más.

- ¿Sois inmortales? – preguntó Sasori.

- Iie, sólo podemos morir en un combate – expliqué – Pero no podemos morir ni de viejos ni de una enfermedad.

- Vaya… - todos se quedaron asombrados, todos excepto el Uchiha.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Supongo que te hiciste hace poco ambu – me preguntó el Uchiha, arrogante. No pude aguantar más la risa y me reí en sus narices, lo que provocó un cierto enojo en el pelinegro.

- Iie – le respondí cuando ya me tranquilicé – Nada más al nacer, nosotras somos entrenadas y a los 4 años nos metemos en la academia ninja. A los 5 ya nos graduamos como gennin, a los 6 nos convertimos en chunnin, a los 7 en jonnin y, por último, a los 8 en ambu. Siempre ha sido así, excepto con mi hermana, ella se graduó a los 4 y fue ambu a los 7.

- ¿Desde nacimiento sois entrenadas? – preguntó el Uchiha, cada vez más enojado de que unas chicas le superen.

- Hai. Cuando nacemos somos separadas de nuestras madres y entregadas a las madres de nuestras compañeras – empecé a explicar – Después somos transformadas en gatas por una técnica de línea sucesoria y somos entrenadas por las madres de nuestras compañeras. Ellas nos enseñan a sobrevivir en la calle, nos enseña a robar, a atacar… Así hasta un año, después de ese año vamos por nuestra cuenta, junto con nuestra compañera. Cuando ya han pasado los 4 años nos volvemos otra vez humanas, demo tenemos habilidades de los gatos: podemos ver en la oscuridad, poseemos su agilidad, y también tenemos desarrollado el olfato, demo ahora siento un olor extraño pero atrayente de todos vosotros.

- No creo que te sientas atraída por mi solo por mi olor – me dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa pervertida.

- No tengo tan mal gusto – le respondí con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver su reacción enfadada. Los demás estaban haciendo hasta lo imposible por no reirse del pelinegro.

- Eso ya lo veremos – me respondió, arrogante y con una sonrisa de superioridad, el Uchiha. De un rápido movimiento se puso detrás de mi, con su rostro pegado al mio. Podía sentir su respiración y su mirada clavada en mis ojos, todos los de esta organización me ponían nerviosa pero este el que más, lo peor de todo es que él se dio cuenta - ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Dicho eso, me agarró de la cintura y me acercó más a él. Estaba respirando con mucha dificultad y él lo sabía. Sus labios empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente a mi cuello, empezó a rozarme con ellos, lo que provocó un escalofrío por mi parte.

- Ya basta, Itachi – le paró, con voz autoritaria, el líder. El Uchiha se separó de mi despacio y fue a su sitio – Recuerda que la estamos interrogando. ¿Por qué te atraemos?

- Como ya he dicho es por el olor – le respondí, lo más fríamente posible – Pero desconozco por completo la causa. Por eso quiero ir a ver a mi abuela cuanto antes, y no quiero estar aquí por mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando me venga el celo.

- ¿Celo? – el líder y los demás precentes estaban desconcertados, menos Deidara.

- Hai – respondí – Muy a pesar nuestra hemos conseguido muchas cosas de los felinos, no solo sus habilidades. A nosotras no nos viene la menstruación, somos como los felinos, nos viene el celo. Por eso tenemos hijas, sino fuera porque no somos conscientes durante el celo no nos acercaríamos nunca a ningún hombre.

- Ahora lo entiendo, por eso nunca os casáis pero si tenéis hijas – dijo el líder.

- Ahora entiendo por qué Deidara se pudo acercar a una – contestó el Uchiha, con burla.

- ¡Cabrón, hmp! - Deidara se levantó para pegarle.

- ¡Ya basta! – grité, enfadada – Sois peores que unos niños.

- Y tú peor que mi madre – respondió una voz desconocida. Me giré hacia la puerta principal para encontrarme con un hombre alto, de pelo blanco echado para atrás y con una guadaña de 3 puntas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: El nuevo Akatsuki y los secretos del clan**

- Baka – le insulté y de un rápido movimiento me puse tras él, con mi katana en su cuello – Vuelve a decir eso y será lo último que hagas.

- Mitsuko, déjalo – me ordenó el líder y le obedecí, muy a mi pesar - ¿Quién eres?

De pronto apareció un hombre encapuchado, al parecer había corrido tras el hombre de pelo blanco ya que parecía exhausto.

- Lider-sama, perdóname pero no pude detenerle – se excusó el encapuchado – Es uno de los ninjas de la lluvia, el mejor de todos. Vino aquí con la intención de hablar contigo y no pude detenerlo.

- Está bien, gracias, puedes retirarte – le agradeció el lider al encapuchado y este se retiró, haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ¿Qué quieres?

- He oido que hay un puesto vacante en tu estúpida organización y, como soy el mejor de esta villa, quiero unirme – explicó – Pero veo que esta organización no es muy seria ya que también han podido entrar 2 mujeres.

En menos de un segundo había vuelto a desenvainar mi katana y depositado en su cuello. Pero lo más sorprendente es que la chica del pelo azul también había desenvainado su espada, apuntando a su corazón.

- Vamos, tranquilizaos chicas – intentó tranquilizarnos el líder, pero fue en vano ya que apretamos más nuestras katanas contra su cuerpo – Quiero que ante todo sepas una cosa, seas quién seas, aquí entra cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente fuerte, ya sea hombre, mujer o niño.

- Entendido – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa de superioridad – Debéis saber que todo lo que hagáis contra mi es inútil ya que soy inmortal, estúpidas.

- ¿Tú también? – pregunté sin querer, ante mi sorpresa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – me preguntó el hombre, sorprendido.

- Bueno, ella solo puede morir en una batalla. Se podría decir que es casi inmortal – respondió el líder antes de que yo pudiera decir nada.

- Eso significa que puedes morir – no soportaba su sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Hai… o al menos eso creo ¬¬ - respondí, no muy convencida – (¿Cómo voy a saber yo si puedo morir sabiendo que no soy como las de mi clan? Si hay una diosa en mi interior qué significa, ¿qué no puedo morir?)

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó el líder.

- No lo sé ni yo demo hace poco he descubierto que en mi interior conviven dos almas – respondí, bajando la cabeza y guardando mi katana – En mi interior también está el alma de una Diosa por eso… no sé si puedo morir aunque supongo que tener el alma de una Diosa no supone nada ya que no soy una Diosa.

- M… Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo – me desafió el peliblanco.

- Iie, tú no harás nada – le ordenó el líder – Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas y cuáles son tus poderes?

- Es verdad, ¡qué descortés por mi parte! – respondió sarcástico – Mi nombre es Hidan y soy seguidor de mi Dios Jashin-sama. Soy inmortal y puedo asesinar a los demás con sólo beber de su sangre.

- O.O (Beber… de su sangre…) – pensé, por una parte aterrorizada y por otra… ¿excitada? – (¿Por qué me atrae tanto…? Ahora que me doy cuenta… huele tan bien… huele mejor que los de aquí presentes…)

- ¿Por qué me miras asi? ¬¬ - me preguntó Hidan, mirándome fijamente, haciendome salir de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué? Ah, yo por nada, jajaja – sonreí, nerviosa y sudorosa.

- Genial, otro que huele bien – se burló de mi el Uchiha.

- O.o ¿Otro que huele bien? – preguntó, estupefacto.

- Olvidalo, ahora solo te tienes que preocupar de pasar la prueba que te impondré para ver si estás capacitado – le informó el lider.

- ¿Qué clase de prueba?

- Oye, ¿Qué prueba? Ya me estás contando como una miembro sin yo decirtelo y no me has hecho ninguna prueba – me quejé, quería salir cuanto antes de esa habitación, de ese país y ver a mi abuela…

- No la necesitas, ya sé tu potencial… - me comunicó y después, con una sonrisa, añadió – Además, no saldrás de aquí, te guste o no.

- Maldito – le maldecía, susurrando, asi que él no me escuchó.

- Bien, acompáñame, ahora dará comienzo tu prueba – le informó, dirigiéndose primero a Hidan y caminando hacia una puerta. Todos empezaron a seguirle asi que yo no me quedé atrás.

Al cruzar la puerta vi una enorme sala, supuse que era para entrenar. Yami y yo nos quedamos anonadadas y, sacándonos a ambas de nuestra estupefacción, empezó a hablar el líder.

- Bien, tu prueba consistirá en luchar contra Mitsuko y su gata – no lo podía creer, ¿iba a luchar contra él? Demo yo nunca he luchado contra alguien que oliera tan bien, ese olor me iba a distraer, dando por acabada mi vida y eso no lo podía permitir.

- Esta bien demo si muere no me echéis luego la culpa – les advertí, con una sonrisa arrogante ya que quería parecer muy segura de mí misma, cosa que no era cierta. Estaba aterrada, ese hombre me daba auténtico terror y excitación a la vez.

Él me miraba con furia, lo había provocado y eso era lo que menos me convenía ahora. Pasé por todas las miradas de los Akatsuki, caminando firmemente, y me topé con una mirada de arrogancia por parte de Itachi y una de preocupación por parte de Deidara. Ya los pasé y me puse frente al peliblanco, en posición de ataque. La sala estaba iluminada, cosa que no me favorecía en lo más mínimo pero todavía me quedaba mi agilidad y una de mis líneas sucesorias: el hielo. Se dirigió hacia mí con una mirada sádica y lanzó con precisión su guadaña contra mi cuerpo pero lo esquivé a tiempo con un ágil movimiento, era demasiado lento… Con un rápido movimiento me posisioné detrás de él y le toqué el brazo con el que sujetaba la guadaña, congelándolo. Pero él se cambió de mano rápidamente su arma y me rozó el brazo, haciéndome una pequeña herida.

- (O.O No… dijo que mataba con solo beber de su sangre y me acaba de hacer una herida… No puede ser, yo no puedo morir ahora… ¡Kuso! ) – pensé, mientras de un salto me alejaba de él. Hidan me dedicó una mirada sádica y con un ligero movimiento hizo una circulo con su sangre y bebió la mia.

- Estás acabada, "gatita" – me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se introdujo en el círculo y su cuerpo se transformó en una especie de esqueleto. A continuación se cortó con su guadaña en su brazo y al rato sangré yo también por el mismo sitio que él. Después se empezó a clavar lentamente la guadaña es su estómago y sentí un dolor tan grande que no pude aguantarme y caí de rodillas, tocándome la barriga ensangrentada y escupiendo sangre.

- No puedo morir… - dicho eso me levanté, sosteniendome a duras penas. Miré a Yami y le sonreí, ahora tocaba el trabajo en equipo.

En un movimiento ligero pasé mi mano por su boca y ella empezó a correr hacia un desconcertado Hidan. Se puso al lado de él y yo al otro lado, levanté mis brazos los cuales estaban cruzados, al igual que los de Yami y con un movimiento deshicimos el cruce. Nadie sabía que había pasado, solo que la cabeza de Hidan salía volando lejos de su cuerpo. Al poco se dieron cuenta que lo que le había dado a Yami era un fino hilo de metal y que lo habíamos pasado por el cuello del peliblanco, sin que este se diera cuenta, cortándole así la cabeza. Pero sorprendentemente la cabeza seguía hablando.

- Eh, "gatita", aunque no pueda morir eso dolió – se quejó y yo, no pudiendo más, me desplomé junto a Yami, la cual sentía lo que yo sentía y tampoco pudo aguantar el dolor, desmayándose así.

- Bien, has pasado la prueba, nos serás de ayuda – sonrió el líder y, dirigiéndose a Itachi, ordenó – Llévala a su cuarto y cúrala.

- Hai – respondió con una sonrisa, caminando hacia mi cuerpo inerte en el cuelo, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi cuarto.

Me recostó en mi cama, junto a Yami, y se me quedó mirando, pensativo. Luego me empezó a quitar la camiseta, contemplando mi herida en el estómago, y cogió unas vendas. Me levantó con cuidado para empezar a rodearme el abdomen con las vendas, se sentía raro abrazándome… Cuando hubo terminado me volvió a recostar y, cogiéndome el brazo con cuidado, empezó a hacer el mismo proceso con mi herida. Iba a marchárse pero se detuvo en la puerta y se me volvió a quedar mirando, estaba dudoso de qué tenía que hacer, así que se acercó a mi, intentando no hacer ruido y se reclinó hacia mí. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, nuestros labios casi rozándose… Su olor empezó a hacer acto de presencia en mi subconsciente, provocando que yo tuviera un sueño con él y susurrara su nombre. Él, ante mis susurros, sonrió complacido. Nuestros labios se acercaron más… Y en ese momento entró Hidan, haciendo que Itachi recuperara su postura e Hidan no notase lo que momentos antes estaba apunto de hacer.

- ¿No te enseñaron a tocar antes de entrar? – le recriminó, molesto, el Uchiha mayor.

- ¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! ¿He interrumpido algo? – le contestó, sarcástico y divertido ante la actitud del Uchiha.

- Iie, yo ya me iba ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó, indiferente.

- Sólo venía para ver como estaba ¬¬ - dijo y aclaró, rápidamente – No quiero que me echen la culpa por haberla matado, ¿no te ibas? ¬¬

- He cambiado de opinión ¬¬ - le respondió y empezaron a mirarse, desafiantes.

- Se me había olvidado, el líder quiere verte – le informó y, al ver que el Uchiha no se movía y seguía mirándole de la misma forma, dijo – No querrás verle enojado, ¿no?

Y sin más palabras Itachi salió de la sala, molesto con el nuevo integrante. Cuando ya hubo salido y cerrado la puerta tras de sí, Hidan me miró. Cogió una silla que había por allí, se sentó y empezó a contemplarme hasta que se quedó dormido.

….EN MIS SUEÑOS…

Me encontraba en una sala oscura y de pronto se apareció ante mí mi abuela. Ella aparentaba tener 18 años a pesar de su edad: Tenía los ojos rasgados y amarillos como un felino, su pelo era de un rubio dorado, recogido con dos coletas. No tenía ninguna arruga… nada que la identificase como una anciana.

- Tienes que regresar lo antes posible, Mitsuko. Tenemos que hablar – me comentó – Hay muchas cosas que tienes que saber de tu clan antes de que yo muera. Date prisa, no me queda mucho tiempo.

Y desapareció. No comprendí exactamente el mensaje de mi abuela, ¿cómo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo? ¿A qué se refería? Lo único que sabía era que ese era un mensaje de su abuela, ya que las Neko pueden comunicarse en sueños entre ellas. Pero lo que no entendía era eso de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo… De pronto sintió ese olor más fuerte que nunca, por lo que se despertó.

…..FIN DEL SUEÑO….

Abrí perezosamente los ojos y tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz del nuevo día. Ladeé mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y ví a Yami, la cual estaba placidamente dormida, y después se encontró con aquel peliblanco. Se veía como un ángel mientras dormía pero sabía perfectamente que no lo era, era más bien como un ángel oscuro. No supe cuánto tiempo estuve contemplando su rostro angelical, solo que él despertó y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Él me sonrió, no de esa manera tan sádica sino con una dulce, y me perdí en sus ojos violetas. No nos dijimos nada, solo nos quedamos contemplando hasta que recordé el mensaje de mi abuela. No tenía tiempo, así que me levanté rápidamente, cogí mi camiseta y pasé corriendo por un sorprendido Hidan, seguida de una Yami soñolienta que intentaba seguirme el paso. Me dirigí al salón donde tendría que estar el líder, tenía que decirselo. Llegué a las enormes puertas, las abrí y vi a todo Akatsuki alrededor del líder, el cual supongo que estaba diciendo algo importante. Todos me miraron y, sin prestarles atención, me adelanté hasta ponerme frente a frente con él.

- Tengo que irme, mi abuela me ha mandado un mensaje urgente comunicándome que tiene algo importante que decirme – le informé.

- Ya me suponía que vendrías para decirme eso – me comentó con una sonrisa – Por eso te dejaré ir demo con dos condiciones.

- ¿Cuáles? – la miré un poco temerosa.

- 1º Cuando ya te diga lo que te tiene que decir, regresarás ya que eres ya una miembro oficial y no pienso dejarte escapar y 2º irás acompañada de un miembro de Akatsuki por si se te ocurre escaparte – iba a replicar pero se adelantó – Y ya sé con quién irás… irás con…

Ya estaba saltando de rama en rama hacia mi casa, en la villa de la nube. En mi hombro como siempre se encontraba Yami, la cual estaba más sonriente que de costumbre y mirándome, de vez en cuando, burlonamente. Ella sabía que el hombre que me acompañaba me atraía y no hacía otra cosa que burlarse de mí por ser él el elegido por el líder para hacer de mi acompañante. A mi lado, saltando a la misma velocidad que yo, se encontraba un hombre alto, fuerte y de peliblanco. ¿Por qué él, de entre tantos miembros, tenía que ser el que me acompañara?

- Así que eres una Neko, ¿eh "gatita"? – me dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

- Y a tí qué y no me llames gatita – le respondí, enfadada conmigo misma.

- ¡Oh venga no te cabrees conmigo! ¡Somos compañeros de equipo! Además de inmortales, bueno tú no tanto pero más o menos – me contestó, sarcásticamente, sonriendo de medio lado.

-U.U (Venga Mitsuko calmate, calmate…) – me repetía para tranquilizarme y para no verle la cara aumenté mi velocidad, llegando así por fin a la villa - ¡Por fin llegamos a casa Yami ^^! Hidan, mejor quédate aquí.

- ¿Por qué? ¬¬ - cuando iba a responder se adelantó – El líder me dijo que no te perdiera de vista y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- (Mamón…) Esta bien demo a mi casa no entras – le informé o mejor dicho ordené.

- No eres quien para decirme u ordenarme nada "gatita" ¬¬ - me contestó.

- ¡Haz lo que quieras! – le grité para después dirigirme a paso ligero hacia mi casa, seguida del peliblanco, quien me miraba sorprendido.

Todo el mundo nos miraba pero sobretodo a mi, todos murmuraban cosas como "Ha vuelto" o "Que contenta se va a poner Kairi-sama" o "Pobrecita, cuando se entere de…". Cuando giramos una esquina vimos una enorme mansión, la mansión de las Neko. A simple vista se notaba que había sido construida mucho tiempo atrás. Me encaminé hacia la puerta principal, la cual era enorme, y me abrió una chica de mi misma edad, rubia y recogido en una coleta baja.

- ¡Yugito ni-chan, cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! – le dije mientras la abrazaba.

- Todo eso va a tener que esperar, a nuestra abuela no le queda mucho tiempo – me respondió rompiendo el abrazo y con un deje de tristeza en su joven rostro.

Sin más tiempo que perder fuimos a verla, no sabía que le pasaba a Yugito pero si que era algo tan grave como para no darse cuenta de nuestro "invitado" que no se despegaba de mí. Entramos a una habitación oscura y entonces vi a mi abuela acostada en su cama, rodeada de lo que antes eran sábanas blancas pero que ahora estaban teñidas de un rojo sangre. Me temí lo peor y me acerqué a ella corriendo, seguida de mi "fiel perro".

- ¡Abuela! No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando… - murmuraba mientras abrazaba a una chica de unos 18 años, con el cabello largo y rubio.

- Mitsuko… No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que decirte algunas cosas importantes de nuestro clan. Por favor, déjennos solas – decía, no sin esfuerzo. Y cuando ya estuvimos solas, empezó otra vez a hablar – Mitsuko, ¿hueles eso?

- Hai, huele a freesia refracta, tus flores favoritas – decía en un susurro casi perceptible mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras se resbalaban por mis mejillas. De pronto me dí cuenta de que ese olor era el mismo que olí en todos los miembros de Akatsuki.

- Exacto – respondió con una débil sonrisa al ver mi sorpresa – Seguro que lo habrás olido en más de una ocasión, por ejemplo en ese joven del pelo blanco. Verás, ese olor solo podemos olerlo nosotras y ese olor significa que la muerte está cerca. En mi caso significa que ya me falta poco para morir.

- Ahora lo entiendo un poco mejor demo… ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – le pregunté.

- Un sacerdote llamado Kohaku, dijo que quería hablar contigo y yo me negué a decirle donde estabas – me respondió – Ese hombre no traía nada bueno… ¿De qué lo conoces?

- Es una larga historia… Abuela, ¿Conoces a la diosa de los 8 elementos? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo sabes…? Bueno, no importa… Lo siento Mitsuko porque no he podido responder a tus miles de preguntas demo en nuestra guarida, donde está toda nuestra historia y poderes, podrás encontrar todas las respuestas – levantó su mano para darme un trozo de papel donde había un dibujo para llegar a nuestra guarida – Mitsuko… una cosa más, debes saber que toda muerte tiene su razón.

- No… no puedes decirme que te deje morir… - la miré horrorizada pero al ver su cara entendí a qué se refería - ¡No puedes decirme que deje morir a Yugito!

- Mitsuko, todo el mundo muere por alguna razón y no puedes quitar ese hecho – me dijo con una sonrisa de compresión y compasión – Yo también tengo tu poder, puedo ver el futuro… Y, como tú, intenté evitar la muerte de un ser querido. Lo pagué caro… Ese día no solo murió la persona que yo quería salvar, sino también toda mi familia y me quedé sola…

- ¡No puedes comparar lo tuyo con lo mío! ¡Es mi hermana!

- ¡Y él mi novio! – me quedé paralizada y me mordí la lengua, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan bocazas? – Por favor… prométeme que dejaras que se vaya…

- No puedo prometerte nada… - me levanté y le dí la espalda – Es mi hermana… la única hermana que tengo…

Me giré para verle el rostro y ví con ojos llorosos que ya nos había dejado.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: !Primera misión: captura al jinchuriki de Rokubi!**

En ese momento entró Yugito y vió a la abuela, en su rostro pude apreciar que había un deje de tristeza. Al rato llegaron Yami e Hidan, me acerqué a ellos y me llevé a Hidan a lo que fue mi habitación.

- Todavía no puedo volver – le dije – Tengo que ir a un sitio para encontrar las respuestas que necesito.

- Lo siento pero el líder dijo que cuando terminaras de hablar con ella te llevara a la guarida – me respondió con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Demo… - Hidan me puso entre la pared y él, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy pegados y nuestros rostros muy cercanos – Así que sabes lo del olor, ¿no?

- Hai – sonrió y, acerándose peligrosamente a mis labios para después girarse hasta mi oreja, me susurró sensualmente – Así que yo que tú me iba por las buenas, ¿o quieres por la fuerza?

- A… le… ja… t-te de mi – pude decir ya que no podía casi ni hablar por el fuerte olor de Hidan. Pero ahora lo entendía, ese olor era de la muerte… y no me extraña que oliese así ya que ha matado a mucha gente.

- ¿Y si no quiero? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? – me sonrió juguetonamente para después echarme sobre lo que fue mi cama y se puso encima mía. Se acercó a mi cuello y empezó a besarlo – Di las palabras mágicas.

- Por… favor. Iré por las buenas – le dije, temblando.

- Lo siento – me miró horrorizado consigo mismo al ver que estaba temblando – Lo siento, no sé como… no he podido controlarme… yo… no sé que ha pasado…

- Lo hecho, hecho está – le sonreí – Vamos, no queremos hacer esperar al lider, ¿verdad?

- H-Hai…

Fuimos con mi hermana para despedirnos, pero antes de eso le dije a Hidan que nos dejara a solas ya que tenía algo importante que decirle.

- Yugito-nechan… He visto a Deidara-kun – su rostro pasó de ser seria a una de sorpresa, alegría y tristeza a la vez – pero lo mejor de todo es que todavía te quiere, no fue su culpa… le obligaron a unirse a esa organización…

- Tú también te vas a unir o ya te has unido, ¿verdad? – ví un deje de tristeza en su mirada, la conocía bastante como para saber lo que estaba pensando: "todos a los que aprecio me dejan y se van a esa organización…" – De todos modos ve, no te preocupes por mí. Así estarás más cerca del asesino, además ese chico ya me dijo lo de Deidara.

- (Me lo cargo, a este me lo cargo… ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle algo tan importante sin conocerla de nada) – me giré hacia la puerta cerrada, donde al otro lado estaba él y pude escuchar su risa por lo bajo - ¡Será…!

- No te cabrees con él

- ¡Nechan! ¿Cómo puedes…? A ya sé… el olor – ella solo me sonrió – bueno, me tengo que ir. Espero verte pronto.

Dicho eso nos despedimos de mi hermana y pusimos rumbo a la guarida de nuevo. Al poco llegamos y al parecer todos nos estaban esperando.

- Al fin llegáis – se quejó el líder, un poco malhumorado - ¿Qué has averiguado?

- Sólo lo del olor (¿Es que a este tío solo le importa la historia de mi clan o qué?) – el me miró, intrigado e incitándome a continuar – Lo que huelo es una flor y olerla significa que la muerte está cerca. En vuestro caso significa que habéis matado a mucha gente, por lo tanto, que sois unos asesinos y unos sádicos. Después mi abuela antes de morir me dio la localización de nuestra guarida. Allí descubriré más cosas…

- Mitsuko… - murmuró Deidara, apenado por la muerte de mi abuela al ver mi rostro de dolor.

- Le he dicho a Yugito-nechan que todavía le amas, Deidara – le dije con una sonrisa de felicidad fingida.

- Lo siento pero por ahora no podrás ir a la guarida – me informó el líder, serio – Ahora tenéis, Hidan y tú, una misión que cumplir.

- ¿Cuál? – contestamos al unísono, Hidan y yo, serios.

- Como ya sabréis, nosotros capturamos a los bijuus – intenté fingir indiferencia, ante la palabra que me causaba un gran dolor, con resultado satisfactorio – Pues bien, vosotros tenéis que capturar a uno, el de 6 colas, Raijuu.

- Demo, líder-sama, ¿no es un poco precipitado teniendo en cuenta que son nuevos? – le respondió el que tiene una planta en la cabeza.

- Tienes razón en una cosa, son nuevos, pero muy fuertes – justificó el líder y ante mi sorpresa, me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome enojar.

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – dijo Hidan antes de que matara al líder.

Hidan me empujó hasta que perdimos de vista a los demás miembros y, como hacía ademán de irme otra vez a la sala para matar al líder, me cogió en brazos. Me sonroje ante lo sucedido e intenté evitarlo pero él se dio cuenta, y sonrió pero no dijo nada. Quise gritarle pero estaba muy cansada para siquiera hablar, asi que permanecí callada. No habíamos descansado en ningún momento desde que salimos de mi casa así que, como era lógico, con el vaivén de su caminar me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté estábamos en medio de un bosque, junto a un lago. Él estaba recogiendo agua y preparando lo que supuse que sería el desayuno. Cuando se dio cuenta de que me había despertado se acercó a mí y se agachó para quedar a la misma altura.

- Por fin despiertas, mi bella durmiente ^^ - por tenerle tan cerca y por lo que me dijo me sonrojé sin poder evitarlo, así que evité mirarlo a los ojos.

- Baka, ¿dónde estamos? – le pregunté para cambiar de tema pero el se dio cuenta de mi sonrojo y volvió a sonreír – ¿De qué te ríes?

- De ti, me estoy dando cuenta de que eres muy orgullosa – se separó y se fue para ver como estaba el pescado.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? ¿Tienes algún problema? – le respondí, enojada.

- Yo no tengo ningún problema con eso, eso lo tendrás tú – le miré confundida, no entendía a qué se refería – Si no dices lo que quieres y eres así de orgullosa siempre vas a tener muchos problemas.

- Ya sé lo que quiero – le contesté, poniéndome de pie y dirigiéndome a paso lento hacia la orilla, mirando a la nada – Quiero salvar a Yugito-nechan, eso es lo único que deseo. Lo único que me importa es poderla salvar de esta vida…

- Y cuando lo consigas, ¿qué? ¿Eh? – me reprochó.

- No lo sé, ni me importa – seguía mirando la nada, sumida en mis pensamientos – (La verdad no lo sé… nunca he pensado en ello, sólo he tenido en mente la salvación de mi hermana)

- Tener orgullo no es malo, demo sólo tienes que usarlo cuando luchas contra tu enemigo, no siempre – él seguía preparando el pescado y para no escucharle más me metí en el agua - ¿Pero qué haces? O.o

- (A veces quiero alejarme de todo y de todos… Pero mi misión en la vida es salvarla, no puedo negarme… ¿Pero qué haré después? Sé que tengo que seguir mi vida y supongo que también mi legado…) – pensaba mientras yacía en el fondo del lago y de repente me vino la imagen de Hidan encima mía, lo que hizo que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y un poco la boca, dejando paso al agua. Así que me dirigí a la superficie – (No me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza…)

- ¡La comida ya está lista, gatita! – odiaba que me dijera gatita pero me aguanté y nadé hasta la orilla. Tenía la ropa pegada al cuerpo, denotando mis curvas femeninas y atrayendo la atenta mirada del peliblanco – Que cuerpo tienes…

- ¬//¬ Baka… vamos a comer – me senté en el tronco más cercano al fuego, para poder así secarme más rápido, y cogí un pescado - ¿Vas a comer o a estar ahí parado como un idiota mirándome?

- (Prefiero estar aquí…) Si, ya voy – contestó, acercándose al fuego y sentándose a mi lado – Itadakimasu.

- Itadakimasu – y empezamos a comer, cuando ya hubimos terminado, le pregunté - ¿Quién es el jinchuruki?

-Es un chico llamado Hikaru, de la villa de la nube, ¿le conoces? – preguntó, desinteresado, pasándome una foto.

- Iie, no me suena – dije mientras miraba la foto – Vamos, ahora descansaremos aquí y luego comenzaremos con la búsqueda.

- Hai, "jefa" ¬¬…. – murmuró, malhumorado, Hidan.

Y nos recostamos, espalda contra espalda. Nadie decía nada, yo me encontraba demasiado enfadada con él como para romper aquel silencio de ultratumba. Yami permanecía siempre a mi lado, dándome calor pero no conversación. Hacía ya tiempo que de su boca no salía palabra alguna, cosa rara en ella, seguro que ha estado pensando sobre todo lo descubierto de nuestro clan…

- Eres una ilusa… - murmuró creyendo que no lo oiría pero se equivocó.

- Qué quieres decir – pregunté, sin muchas ganas de comenzar una discusión.

- Al intentar salvar a tu hermana te estás acercando más a ella – me explicó – Y eso será peor para ti ya que cuando muera será más doloroso.

- ¡Ella no va a morir! – me levanté de golpe y le miré furiosa. Él tan sólo me miró.

- Por eso eres una ilusa, piensas que puedes eludir a la muerte pero no es así, sólo causarás más sufrimiento a los demás dándoles esperanzas falsas – me contradijo. Yo intentaba no descuartizarlo allí mismo, apretando tan fuerte los puños hasta el punto de hacerlos sangrar.

- Te equivocas… - murmuré, intentado que de mis ojos no salieran lágrimas, pero él no me oyó.

- Tu abuela te dijo que la gente moría por un motivo…

- ¡¿Nos espiaste?! - no daba crédito a lo que oía… cada vez que habría su boca lo odia más.

- Era mi misión conseguir información, quéjate al líder – me contestó – Además, le estás dando falsas esperanzas a Deidara, ¿acaso has pensado cómo se siente él al saber que por culpa de la organización en la que está va a morir el amor de su vida?

- ¡Cállate! – me tapé las orejas para no volver a escuchar su voz y mis piernas me fallaban, haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo de rodillas. Las lágrimas me traicionaban, escapándose por mis mejillas hasta llegar al suelo – Cállate…

- Como quieras… - se levantó y me miró con desprecio, como si lo que estaba haciendo era lo peor del mundo, como si yo era la peor escoria del mundo… - Vámonos…

- Hai… - asentí y me levanté. Mi cuerpo me sostenía a duras penas pero lo suficiente como para poder caminar. Yami me seguía, mirándome con preocupación. Entonces ella se transformó en un tigre blanco - ¡Yami! ¡Has aprendido la técnica de transformación!

- Hai ^^, la aprendí por ti – me quedé desconcertada, no nos llevabamos tan bien como para eso o al menos es lo que pensaba hasta ese momento. No perdí más tiempo me subí encima suya y Yami empezó a ir más deprisa hasta que al fin alcanzamos a Hidan.

- O.O ¿Pero qué coño…?

- Es Yami ¬¬

- Bueno… Como sea, ya hemos llegado

- Lo sé, es mi villa ¬¬ - le recordé.

- ¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme? Bueno, como a ti te conocen pero todavía no saben que te has unido ve tú – me dijo – Yo esperaré aquí mientras tanto.

- ¿Ahora tú eres el jefe?

- Alguien tiene que serlo, además, como yo soy aquí el que tiene más cabeza… - no pudo terminar la frase ya que, cansada de escucharle, le corté la cabeza con mi katana - ¡Serás…!

Para evitar que siguiera hablando le puse un montón de hierba en la boca y, sin decir nada, me dispuse a entrar a la villa. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso, no había ningún alma por las calles. Seguí caminando hasta que una niña se nos cruzó por delante, parecía asustada y casi se había quedado sin aliento. Nos miró como si nosotras fueramos su salvación y con ojos llorosos, dijo:

- Onegai, ayúden a mi aniki – nos rogó – Está a las afueras, nadie quiere acercársele porque piensan que es un demonio pero no es así.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeña? – hasta ahora no me había percatado pero la niña tenía graves heridas en todo su cuerpo.

- No ha sido culpa suya – pudo decir ya que no paraba de llorar – Él no quería hacerlo, sé que me quiere…

- Ya pasó todo – me bajé de Yami y la abracé para consolarla – Dime, ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?

- Hikaru – me respondió. Ya había parado de llorar – Ven.

La seguí hasta un bosque, a las afueras de la villa (por ese lado no estaba Hidan). No pude dar crédito a lo que veían mis ojos: un chico, de unos 13 años, rubio y de ojos rojos estaba a cuatro patas. Encima de él se podía ver la figura de una comadreja gigante y amarilla. Los ojos de la bestia se posaron en mí, sus ojos transmitian un deseo de sangre. El chico iba a la velocidad de la luz, por lo que no tuve tiempo de esquivarle cuando, de un rápido movimiento, se puso detrás de mí y me propinó un zarpazo en el brazo. Cogí a la niña y me alejé unos metros del chico. Sentí como la herida me ardía y como algo dentro de mí se revolvía, intentando salir. Me empezó a envolver todo el cuerpo un chacra negro, sentía como me ardía todo el cuerpo… Hasta que desapareció y quedé inconciente.  
Cuando ya había despertado, me encontré con varios ojos mirándome intensamente. Al adaptarse mis ojos a la luz pude comprobar que eran los Akatsukis, los cuáles me miraban muy interesados pero no preocupados.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pude decir, mientras me sentaba en mi cama.

- Enhorabuena, has realizado con éxito tu primara misión – me felicitó el líder.

- ¿Cómo? Si yo lo único que hice fue desmayarme – no sabía qué había pasado, pero sí una persona… Bueno más bien una gata. Mis ojos se posaron en Yami, interrogantes.

- Bueno, después de desmayarte, tú…


	12. Chapter 12

C**apítulo 12: Mi miedo hace su aparición. Comienza el entrenamiento...**

- Te volviste a levantar pero tus ojos cambiaron – se estremeció – Se tornaron fríos como el hielo… como la otra vez…

**Flashback (lo cuenta Yami)**

Mitsuko se levantaba despacio, sin apartar su mirada gélida de los del jinchuruki. Cuando ya se hubo levantado, desapareció dejándome sorprendida. Apareció detrás de Hikaru y le golpeó en toda su cara, tirándolo a unos cuatro metros de distancia.

- Ha utilizado… el hielo para desplazarse más rápido… - me había quedado impresionada por lo sucedido.

- Te arrepentirás de haberme dañado – le dijo Mitsuko con una voz de ultratumba y le miró a los ojos. Él la miró horrorizado.

- Eres… eres un monstruo… a-aléjate de mi… ¡no te acerques! – no dejaba de mirarla, al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por alejarse de ella, paso a paso. Sin poder evitarlo le salieron lágrimas de los ojos.

De un rápido golpe, le atravesó cerca de su corazón con su mano. La herida empezaba a sangrar pero algo raro ocurrió, la sangre empezó a congelarse, siendo seguida por su cuerpo.

- ¡No Mitsuko para! ¡No debemos matarle! ¡Además, tú no eres mala persona, no dejes que te domine! – le gritaba con ojos llorosos. Correría hacia ella, pero sabía no llegaría a tiempo… - (No quiero que se arrepienta por el resto de su vida…)

La pequeña me adelantó y se interpuso entre Mitsuko y su hermano. La miraba con ojos llorosos. Mitsuko la miró con sus ojos gélidos, no tenía expresión en su rostro, no sentía nada, si no hacía nada la iba a matar…

- ¡Niña, huye…!

- Sé que no eres mala persona, por eso, deja a mi hermano – a pesar de estar destrozada y muerta de miedo por Mitsuko, le dirigió una cálida sonrisa – Perdónale, él no ha hecho nada malo, él solo… Solo quiere ser aceptado por los demás…

Mitsuko se quedó en estado de shock, su mirada empezaba a volverse cálida de nuevo, pero no reaccionaba, yo sabía lo que estaba rondando ahora por su mente. Ella también quería y siguen queriendo ser aceptada por la sociedad, pero por su clan y por todo lo que con lleva, es algo imposible…  
La mano de Mitsuko empezó a salir del cuerpo de Hikaru y empezó a caer. Corrí hacia ella antes de que llegara al suelo pero alguien llegó antes que yo. Era Hidan…

- ¡Tú! – se dirigió a mí – Llévate al chico, yo la llevaré.

- (¿Quién se ha creído que es para mandarme?) Hai ¬¬ - el chico todavía estaba congelado, así que lo monté encima de mi lomo como pude. Nos dispusimos a partir cuando la pequeña se puso en frente de nosotros.

- ¿Adónde os lleváis a Hikaru-nisan? – antes de que Hidan dijera cualquier cosa absurda que le pudiera sentir mal, dije.

- Tranquila pequeña, no volverá a sufrir más. Todo terminó – ella solo sonrió y nos dejó paso.

- Arigato, señora gata – un gran sentimiento de culpa me inundó cuando nos ibamos alejando de aquel lugar. Lo único que aligeraba la culpa era que sabía que no la había mentido, él ya no iba a sufrir más… para él ya todo acabó…

**Fin flasback  
**  
- Ahora recuerdo… recuerdo sus ojos llorosos mirándome y suplicándome que entrara en razón… - me quedé shockeada al recordar lo que me dijo, que él quería ser aceptado por todos, al igual que yo – Él solo quería ser aceptado por los demás, él no tenía culpa de tener a ese ser dentro… ¡Él no tenía la culpa! ¿Por qué nadie quiere entender que no somos monstruos?...

- Mitsu-chan… - susurraron, al unísono, Deidara y Tobi.

- No os preocupéis por mi – sonreí – Ya estoy lista para mi próxima misión, líder-sama…

-Iie, tú de ahí no te mueves

- Demo…

- Como has dicho yo soy el líder, y como tal te ordeno que te quedes en la cama – me miró seriamente.

- Hai

- Bien, ahora todos fuera de aquí. Tengo algo importante que comunicaros – y todos se fueron, dejándonos solas.

En la sala de reuniones de Akatsuki…

- Como ya debéis de suponer, es peligroso estar con Mitsuko – todos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho – O tal vez no… Bueno, como sea, he decidido que cuando se recupere ella vaya sola. Por lo tanto, Kakuzu, ya tienes nuevo compañero. Además, hacéis buena combinación ya que Hidan no puede recomponerse solo, tú puedes cocerlo…

- ¡Pero yo soy inmortal, puedo seguir siendo la pareja de Mitsuko! – Itachi sonrió ante lo dicho por el líder.

- (Genial, ese idiota no volverá a estar cerca de Mitsuko, aunque yo tampoco… ya sé) Líder-sama – el líder le miró, expectante ya que rara vez Itachi hablaba – He pensado que, cuando Mitsuko se recupere, podemos entrenarla para que pueda controlar la Diosa que lleva dentro.

- Buena idea, Itachi tú la entrenarás primero – Hidan fulminó con la mirada a Itachi y a éste no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, lo que provocó una sonrisa arrogante – Y ahora os voy a encargar una misión. Como Hidan no hizo nada en la primera misión, os la encomendaré a vosotros. Deberéis encontrar a Gobi e investigar sobre él, no le hagáis nada aunque tengáis oportunidad. Mitsuko se encargará de él, procurad que no os descubra nadie.

- Hai – dijeron al unísono, y se marcharon para cumplir su misión lo antes posible, sobre todo era el deseo del peliblanco.

Estaba en mi cama recostada, intentando dormir, cuando alguien entró. Era Itachi…

- Siento molestarte

- No te preocupes, no podía dormir. ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté mientras me sentaba en la cama.

- Solo informarte de que ahora Hidan está con Kakuzu como compañero y que, cuando te recuperes, te entrenaré para que puedas controlar a la Diosa – me informó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

- ¿Me ayudarás? – por fin pude encontrar una esperanza, aunque por una extraña razón me sentía mal al saber que Hidan estaría lejos de mí por un tiempo – (Supongo que será porque me gusta su olor) Arigato…

- No las des, solo lo hago para que no causes problemas al Akatsuki (Si tú supieras por qué lo hago… Se la ve tan inocente, tan bella…) – el mayor de los Uchiha no pudo evitar tener un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

- Entiendo… - le contesté, apenada.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. Nos vemos cuando te recuperes – se levantó y se fue. Me sentí vacía… pero era normal, yo era diferente a los demás y eso no lo podía cambiar… ¿Quién puede querer a alguien como yo?

- Mitsuko…

- No te preocupes por mí, Yami. Estoy bien… - me acosté e intenté dormir. Esperaba poder recuperarme lo antes posible, así podría controlarla antes. Así no causaría daño a nadie…

…..Una semana después…

Me encontraba en el bosque, delante de mí yacía el Uchiha. Hoy, por fin, empezaba mi entrenamiento. Me costó recuperarme más de lo que había previsto, pero ya llegó el día.

- He podido averiguar en los templos que la Diosa te controla cuando sientes ira, rabia o cualquier sinónimo. Por lo tanto, te meteré en una de mis ilusiones y sacaré todos esos sentimientos de ti. Tu objetivo es controlarla con tu fuerza de voluntad. Si fallas y la Diosa te controla, te cortaré con mi katana – me informó - ¿Entendido?

- Hai – estaba decidida, era ahora o nunca. Tenía que demostrar lo fuerte que era.

Le miré directamente a los ojos y en menos de una milésima ya estaba en una de sus ilusiones. Abrí los ojos y ví la nada, todo era un blanco inmaculado. Estaba suspendida en el aire y, de repente, una neblina negra salió de mi pecho y terminó por engullirme.  
Volví a abrir los ojos, en este caso todo era negro… Delante de mis ojos apareció una gata de tonalidades negras y marrones, y a su lado se hallaba otra, ésta era totalmente negra.

- Ellas… somos Yami y yo cuando teniamos 2 años – murmuré, sorprendida y olvidandome por completo que todo era una simple ilusión – Ese era el primer año que ella y yo estabamos solas ante el mundo. Teníamos que arreglárnoslas solas: robar la comida, encontrar un lugar donde dormir, todo…

Las gatas estaban vigilando su presa… el bocadillo de una niña no más de 5 años. Cuando la niña se despistó contemplando otro lugar las gatas se abalanzaron contra ella y le quitaron su bocadillo. La niña yacía en el suelo con los ojos apunto de derramar unas brillantes perlas. Yo, en mi forma de gata, la contemplé con cierta compasión. La niña me devolvió la mirada y, conteniendo sus lágrimas, me sonrió. Esa acción me pilló desprevenida, ¿por qué me sonreía? ¿Acaso una persona normal sonreiría a un animal salvaje? Después de hacerme esas preguntas me dí la vuelta y me alejé corriendo para alcanzar a Yami.

- ¿Esto es lo que tienes? No me hagas reir, con esto no me pasa nada. Si lo que pretendes es que sienta compasión por esa niña ahora estás muy equivocado – me mofé del intento del Uchiha mayor.

- ¿No recuerdas lo que viene después…? – me preguntó la voz de Itachi en mi mente, lo que me pilló desprevenida.

Me paralisé al recordar lo que venía después… no, no podía hacerme eso. Ya lo había conseguido olvidar, si lo veía otra vez… volvería a atener pesadillas como cuando estaba en mi forma animal.

- No… onegai, no me lo enseñes – le rogué, cayendo de rodillas y con la mirada perdida. No sabía donde estaba el Uchiha, pero pude percibir una sonrisa de satisfacción proveniente de él.

Escuché un ruido de una bicicleta, levanté la cabeza y me iba a levantar pero ví con horror que estaba atada a una cruz. Ahora no podía evitar mirar lo que se avecinaba al frente…  
A lo lejos se veía a las gatas comiendo su almuerzo, el bocadillo de la niña… Estaban en una acera y, percibiendo un olor conocido, giraron sus cabezas en dirección a la acera de enfrente. Allí estaba mi hermana Yukiko… Ella también las vieró y, feliz por encontrar a alguien conocido, corrió hacia ellas (nosotras) cruzando la carretera.

Mi cuerpo empezó a templar ligeramente al saber lo que venía ahora, quería cerrar los ojos, quería soltarme y correr hacia ellas antes de que sea demasiado tarde… pero ninguna de esas opciones estaba a mi alcance. Con impotencia vi como mi hermana cruzaba la carretera, todo a cámara lenta… Se escuchó un camión y ésta giró su cabeza para, posteriormente, ser atropellada.  
La sangre de mi hermana salpicaron a Yami y a mi forma gatuna, quedándose totalmente paralizadas.

- Basta… basta, onegai… - le seguí rogando, pero para él solo eran palabras… palabras que se las llevaba el viento.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y volví a abrirlos. Me encontraba en mi propia pesadilla, la pesadilla de mi hermana Yugito. Como en todas mis pesadillas, ella se encontraba a lo lejos, mirándome. Estaba totalmente cubierta de su sangre y a su lado se encontraba su asesino. Al verle sentí un aire de nostalgia pero no sabía por qué, yo nunca he conocido al asesino o al menos eso creía en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres conocer al asesino? – la voz de Itachi regresó a mi mente para, posteriormente, reirse. Él sabía quién era el asesino, lo presentía…

- (Si se está riendo significa que debo conocerle… ¿Pero quién podrá ser?) – pensaba, desconcertada – Si… quiero saber quién es…

- Lo lamento… pero eso lo tendrás que averiguar por ti misma…

- ¿Qué? – miré a mi hermana para después correr o, mejor dicho, intentar correr hacia ella ya que una neblina negra me atrapó los pies.

Miré desesperada al asesino, quería verle, quería salvar a mi hermana… pero una vez más ninguna de las dos opciones estaban a mi alcance. Antes de que la neblina me volviera a engullir, ví con impotencia como el asesino le daba el toque final, dando punto y final a la vida de mi hermana.

Abrí los ojos y, como me esperaba, me encontraba en el bosque de nuevo. Ahora sentía como la impotencia pasaba al odio y del odio a la ira. De nuevo ese chakra negro me cubría todo el cuerpo, sentía como algo dentro de mí se apoderaba de mi alma… Dentro de mi cuerpo se debatían dos almas para conseguir su premio más preciado, el control de mi cuerpo…

- Controla – me ordenaba Itachi, quien me miraba serio y preparado para cualquier imprevisto.

Intenté tener la mente en blanco, así me sería más fácil imponer mi voluntad. Veía como mis ojos eran inundados por un mar de llamas y me quedé horrorizada al comprobar que ese mar de llamas era mi sangre… Empecé a sentir mi cuerpo arder también y, al pensar en el terrible dolor que me producía, me vino a la mente la imagen de mi hermana cubierta de su sangre. Sin poder remediarlo me poseyó la ira y, como la otra vez, el chakra negro desapareció para después caer desmayada al suelo.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo, solo podía mover mis párpados. Abrí los ojos y vi a Yami, quien estaba encima mía mirándome con preocupación.

- ¿Qué ha pasado…? – pregunté, temiendo la respuesta - ¿Dónde está Itachi?

- Ha vuelto a pasar… Itachi está muy malherido… - abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, otra vez lo había vuelto a hacer… nadie está a salvo a mi lado. Y por primera vez, me preguntaba… ¿De verdad podría salvar a su hermana? ¿Y si Kohaku tenía razón y yo misma acabaría con ella? ¿Será a eso lo que se refería Itachi? Tal vez él halla visto que yo soy la asesina… por eso dijo que yo misma tendría que averiguarlo…


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: ¿La reconciliación? Descubriendo un nuevo sentimiento...**

Ya había pasado casi tres años. Desde que dejé malherido a Itachi yo podía mirarle a los ojos aunque me veía forzosamente a hacerlo en mi entrenamiento, llevándome una gran sorpresa al ver en su mirada dulzura y no odio.  
Ya podía controlar mis emociones y, por tanto, a la Diosa que habita dentro de mí. Ya no muestro emoción alguna, al igual que Itachi. Yami ha crecido, ahora me llega por encima de la cintura. Ella también ha crecido psicológicamente y también se ha vuelto muy fuerte, somos invencibles en combate.  
Pero, aunque no lo quiera reconocer, desde que cambiaron a Hidan de compañero… él no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Casi no me dirige la palabra, solo cuando entrenamos. No sé que le ha pasado… y me siento mal, pero me extraña eso de mí.  
Para mi desgracia, he vuelto a tener visiones este año. Y, como suponía, es del destino de uno de los miembros… Akatsuna no Sasori. Va a morir a manos de Konoha dentro de poco, por la misión que le va a encomendar hoy a él y a Deidara. Lo que más me duele es como reaccionará Deidara al ver morir a su maestro. Lo peor de todo es que no se lo puedo decir, tengo que dejarle morir…

Por los pasillos del edificio se encontraban dos buenos amigos hablando de lo que les unía tanto, el arte, hasta que su líder habló en sus mentes.

- Sasori, Deidara – los llamó el líder – Tengo una misión para vosotros.

- Hai – respondieron y se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la sala principal.

- Bien, vuestra misión consistirá en capturar al Kazekage de Suna – les informó el líder – Partiréis inmediatamente.

-Bien – susurró Deidara, emocionado por probar que tan fuerte se había vuelto. Se dio la vuelta y antes de salir por la puerta, acompañado de su maestro, Pein volvió a hablar.

- Se me olvidaba. Si véis a Mitsuko, decidle que venga. Tengo una misión para ella.

Los dos siguieron su camino con un semblante serio. Nadie quería romper ese silencio sepulcral ya que ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Ellos sabían perfectamente que misión era y esa misión era la causante del amargo sabor de boca que tenían ambos en esos momentos. No querían que Mitsuko cambiara después de volver de su misión, la querían demasiado. Pero sabían que esa noticia la alegraría mucho, y fue precisamente eso lo que les daba fuerzas para comunicarselo.  
Por fin llegaron a su habitación, tocaron la puerta…

- Adelante – les dije y, al ver quién era el primero, sentí un gran peso en mi pecho.

- El líder quiere verte – me comunicó el pelirrojo, quien fue el primero en entrar. Y, con una sonrisa, agregó - Te gustará la misión que tiene para ti.

- Gracias – pasé al lado de ellos, sin mirar fijamente al pelirrojo, cosa que le extraño y más al escuchar lo que dije a continuación – Lo siento…

- ¿A qué vino eso? – le preguntó el pelirrojo a su amigo cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos.

- No lo sé – mintió el rubio. No se lo había dicho pero él lo supuso. Sabía que esa disculpa era para su amigo y que eso significaba que algo malo le iba a pasar – (No lo voy a permitir… Sasori-sama no va a morir…)

En la sala principal…

- ¿Si, líder? – pregunté, mirándolo fijamente, junto con Yami.

- Tengo una misión para ti – empezó – Pero esta misión no será como las otras. No tendrás que enfrentarte a ningún enemigo ni matar a nadie, aunque puede te vas a enfrentar a algo… posiblemente peor que un enemigo. También será diferente porque en esta ocasión no irás sola…

En eso se escucha unos pasos provenientes del exterior de la sala. Se estaba acercando alguien…

- Adelante – le ordenó y éste entró – Mitsuko, él será tu compañero en esta misión…

- Hidan… - murmuré, asombrada – Líder, ¿cuánto va a tardar la misión?

- No lo sé, el tiempo que sea necesario… pero eso sí, será más que dos semanas.

- (Mierda… Siempre me he ido de misión cuando me venía el celo. Pero ahora estoy con alguien… Y en unos días me vendrá, y durará una semana o más…) – miré a Yami, preocupada y ella me la devolvió. Estábamos pensando en lo mismo…

- (Siempre la mandé sola en las misiones cuando le venía el celo para que no se sintiera incómoda y que no pasara ninguna desgracia, demo… Ya casi no se hablan entre ellos, y algo tenía que hacer… Espero no equivocarme.) – pensaba el líder, preocupado – Vuestra misión será ir a la guarida de las Neko y descubrir toda la verdad.

- O.O No… puede ser – dije, sorprendida, aunque lo disimulaba muy bien gracias a mi entrenamiento – Arigato, líder.

- Bien, podéis marcharos ya a la misión – y cuando ya nos habíamos ido lo suficientemente lejos, dijo – suerte, Mitsuko-chan…

- La quieres como a una hija, ¿no? – preguntó una peliazul, saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Tanto se me nota? – sonrió – Gracias por decirme cuando le viene el celo… supongo que es instinto femenino…

- Más bien instinto maternal – le corrigió Konan.

En el bosque cerca de la guarida caminábamos tranquilamente… Bueno, más bien incómodos ya que había entre nosotros un silencio sepulcral hasta que, harta, decidí romperlo.

- ¿Qué te pasa conmigo? – le pregunté, enojada.

- Eso tendría que preguntártelo yo – me respondió, enfadado.

- ¿Por qué? – me paré delante de él y le miré desafiante.

- ¡¿Por qué?! Porque desde que me cambiaron de compañero no me has vuelto a mirar a los ojos y no me diriges la palabra. Parecía que estabas enfadada conmigo por algo… Tal vez por la última discusión que tuvimos – desvió su mirada a un lado.

- Pensaba que eras tú quien estaba enojado conmigo – me miró sorprendido – Es que no me hablabas… no me dí cuenta que era yo quien había cambiado… perdóname.

- Perdóname tú – se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

Yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y, para mi sorpresa, no salía ninguna lágrima. Quería llorar, sacar todo lo que tenía dentro… pero no me salía nada. ¿Tanto había cambiado?  
Nos quedamos así durante un tiempo, hasta que no pude soportarlo más.

- No me sale nada… - rompí el abrazo y le miré a los ojos – Quiero llorar…

- No lo parece. Tus ojos ya me dicen nada, ahora son tan fríos… No me había dado cuenta antes… - su mirada si me decía mucho, al igual que antes. Era triste… sentía lástima por mí.

- Pensé que lo que quería realmente era volverme más fuerte y poder ocultar definitivamente mis sentimientos y emociones, pero ahora… Quiero que vuelvan, quiero volver a llorar… - miré al suelo con impotencia y rabia.

- Vámonos, mejor no perder tiempo – nos interrumpió Yami, quien había estado alejada todo ese tiempo.

- Si

Seguimos caminando durante largo tiempo sin descanso. Llegó la noche, así que decidimos tomarnos un descanso al lado de un lago. Nos sentamos juntos, muy cerca los unos de los otros para darnos calor en esa fría noche. Miramos el cielo y nos tumbamos para contemplarlo mejor.

- Son preciosas… - murmuré.

- No tanto como tú – dijo Hidan, mirándome a los ojos y, por un instante, pensó en que habían vuelto mis ojos. Pero sólo eran el reflejo de las estrellas lo que provocaba aquella ilusión.

- Gracias – le sonreí y giramos nuestras cabezas para volver a mirar el cielo estrellado hasta quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

Me desperté al poco de quedarnos dormidos. No podía conciliar el sueño y tampoco quería tener otra vez la visión o la pesadilla de siempre.  
Intenté levantarme pero los brazos de Hidan me lo impedían. Él estaba abrazado a mí. Le sonreí y, con cuidado, aparté sus brazos de mi cintura. Me levanté con cuidado y fui despacio hacia el lago. El lago se veía hermosamente cristalino gracias a la luz de luna. Puse un pie en el lago y luego el otro. Se podía escuchar una dulce melodía de fondo, la melodía del bosque… Me dejé llevar por esa melodía y, al son de la música, empecé a moverme.  
Mis movimientos eran muy felinos y delicados. La luz de luna iluminaba mis pasos sobre el hermoso lago. Seguía danzando, sin darme cuenta de que alguien me miraba.  
Esa danza me ayudaba a calmarme y a olvidarme de todo y de todos. Me alejaba del mundo… me sentía bien…

- ¡Qué… hermosa! – decía un anonadado Hidan.

Yo le escuché, así que dejé de bailar y le miré a los ojos. No pude evitar que un cierto sonrojo se apoderase del color de mis mejillas y, sin darme cuenta, dejé de canalizar chakra a mis pies y me caí al lago helado. Hidan se metió corriendo y me sacó en brazos. A pesar de lo helada que estaba mis mejillas seguían ardiendo. No nos dirigimos la palabra ya que sobraban. Él me llevó al árbol donde horas antes estábamos durmiendo. Nos tumbamos juntos y él me abrazo para darme calor. Era la primera vez que me sentía tan bien, el calor que antes se había apoderado de mis mejillas se fue expandiendo hasta cubrir mi cuerpo por completo. Antes de rendirme y caer rendida en sus brazos pude escuchar algo que me marcaría de por vida.

- Te amo…

Abrí los ojos sintiendo un gran deseo de ver lo ojos de Hidan pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al comprobar que estaba todo oscuro… estaba en mi pesadilla.  
No pude evitarlo y miré a lo lejos, donde se encontraba mi hermana. Iba a ir hasta ella y, ante mi sorpresa, ésta vez no había nada que me lo impedía. Fui corriendo hasta ella, me arrodillé y la cogí entre mis brazos. No me salía ninguna lágrima, tal y como temí. Entonces me acordé de que al lado tenía que estar el asesino. No quería levantar la cabeza, no quería saber la verdad pero algo me dijo que lo hiciera, que era ahora o nunca. Levanté lentamente la cabeza y me sorprendí mucho de lo que ví. Era nada más ni nada menos que… Hidan. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba y, de repente, sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mi mejilla.  
Estaba llorando... al ver que al único a quien quise me traicionaba.  
Estaba llorando… al saber lo tonta que era por sentir aquello.  
Estaba llorando… porque lloraba por eso y no por mi hermana.  
Estaba llorando… porque sabía perfectamente desde un principio que él era el asesino.  
Estaba llorando… porque iba a matarlo por ello el primer día en que le ví y no por lo que dijo de las mujeres.  
Estaba llorando… porque tal vez mi hermana moriría.  
Estaba llorando… porque estaba completamente enamorada del asesino.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: La historia de mi clan... Tres almas en una.**

Me desperté agitada y con las mejillas húmedas. Sentía un sudor frío recorrer todo mi cuerpo pero, al sentir los brazos de Hidan sujetándome fuertemente por la cintura, volvió a subirme la temperatura. No pude evitar sonrojarme por ese hecho y me maldecí mil veces por ello. Al recordar la pesadilla me empezó a doler el pecho y me entraron otra vez ganas de derramar lágrimas por aquel amor imposible. Levanté mi mirar hacia el cielo y pude comprobar que ya había amanecido.

- He llorado toda la noche… - murmuré, apenada – No tengo ganas de nada, me siento… impotente…

Hidan pareció haberme escuchado ya que se removía en el sitio. Fue abriendo poco a poco sus hermosos ojos violetas y me miró. Al verme sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo. Esa sonrisa me provocó tantas hermosas emociones juntas que tardaría una vida entera en recitarlos todas. Como si fuera un acto reflejo al ver su sonrisa, le sonreí de verdad. Al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho abrí desmesuradamente los ojos de la sorpresa, lo que provocó que él ensanchara más su linda sonrisa. No tenía ganas de que terminara ese momento ya que cuando me diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo me alejaría de él. Me acomodé en su pecho y nos quedamos largo tiempo abrazados, como si el tiempo fuera algo que nos sobrara y que no terminaría nunca.

*****************************  
Un día antes…  
Sobre las abrasadoras arenas del desierto del país del viento caminaban dos compañeros hacia su próximo objetivo. Nadie abría la boca, ambos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sobretodo el rubio…

- (No puedo permitir que él se enfrente al Kazekage, seguro que él es el culpable) – apretó los puños hasta el punto de sangrar.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Deidara? – preguntó Sasori, quien estaba metido en su marioneta.

- Nada… Bueno, si. Quería pedirte que me dejaras…

- Pelear con ichibi – completó su compañero, sabiendo por donde iban los tiros.

- Hai, hum – sonrió.

- Está bien, si te hace feliz – le contestó al ver su sonrisa pero agregó – No me hagas esperar, sabes que no me gusta.

- Claro, Sasori-sama, hum.

Lo que Sasori desconocía era que la sonrisa de Deidara no tenía nada que ver con su combate. Ahora al rubio le embargaba una gran alegría y felicidad. Se había dado cuenta lo mucho que su compañero le conocía, ahora si que no le dejaría morir por nada del mundo. No sabía que haría si él no estuviera… ¿Quién le comprendería entonces?

Hubo un nuevo silencio que ambos decidieron no romper hasta llegar. Llegaron a la entrada, donde todos los que la custodiaban yacían inertes en el suelo. Delante de ellos estaba el espía de Sasori, quien les acompañó hasta el final de las rocas. Los separaba un gran acantilado de la inmensa ciudad, lo cual no era un problema para el rubio. De las bocas de sus manos salió arcilla y, con ayuda de sus manos, la empezó a moldear hasta darle forma de un ave. Y terminó con un sello… su obra ya estaba acabada. De un salto subió al lomo de su ahora ave gigante y se alejó del lugar, surcando los cielos.

Al poco vio a su objetivo… Su lucha contra el destino daba comienzo…

*********************  
Abrí los ojos y vi que Hidan ya no estaba a mi lado. Le busqué con la mirada y allí estaba, preparando lo que tendría que ser el desayuno pero que, por las horas que eran, debía ser el almuerzo. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia él y Yami.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente – me saludó mientras me pasaba mi pescado frito.

- Buenos días… Hidan – le saludé y, mirando a Yami, la saludé – Buenos días, Yami. Espero que hayas dormido bien.

- Si pero no tanto como tú, seguro – me dirigió una mirada picara lo que provocó que me sonrojara de sobremanera.

- ¿Está muy lejos la guarida? ¬//¬ – me preguntó Hidan, eludiendo el tema de Yami, sonrojado.

- No mucho, sólo a unos dos días. Eso si nos damos prisa pero no hay por qué apurarse, ¿no? – le contesté, mirando el mapa que me había dado mi abuela.

- Para nada, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo (Quiero aprovechar este tiempo con ella al máximo, antes de volver con el pesado de Kakuzu ¬¬) – dijo mientras le daba el último bocado a su almuerzo.

- Entonces perfecto – le contesté, mientras volvía a guardar el mapa y me terminaba de comer mi parte.

- Bueno… La verdad es que tengo curiosidad sobre los secretos de tu clan, ¿tú no? – me preguntó.

- Si… Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y me las quiero aclarar cuanto antes – le dije, pensativa.

- Entonces vamos – le miré, apenada – No te preocupes, tardaremos en volver ^///^.

- ¿Prometido? – él asintió.

Le sonreí y, junto a Yami, empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra guarida. Al poco nos montamos sobre Yami para ir más rápidos y, al cabo de un día, ya estábamos en frente de la guarida.  
Se notaba que se había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Todo estaba en ruinas, más que una guarida era una ciudad entera. Había muchas casas en ruinas y al final un templo. Fuimos pasando por entre las casas, mirándolo todo en nuestro camino del templo, sin perder detalle. Me fijé en que las casas más apartadas tenían algo en común, un símbolo de una luna menguante junto con una estrella.  
El templo estaba en mejor estado que la ciudad. En la enorme puerta también estaba aquel símbolo. Intentamos abrirla pero la puerta no nos quería dejar paso. De repente, Hidan se quedó quieto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté, un poco asustada.

- Ya han capturado al Kazekage, lo siento pero tengo que presentarme – me contó, decepcionado – Tendremos que esperar 3 días. Pero mientras tanto puedes averiguar como se abre.

- Claro, no pasa nada – él se sentó, hizo un sello con la mano y cerró los ojos – Vamos, Yami. Miremos si en la ciudad hay algo que nos sirva.

Bajamos a la ciudad y empezamos a mirar en las casas. En todas yacían los mismos muebles: una cama, un armario y una mesa. Más que una casa parecía un lugar de paso ya que no había ni cocina ni nada para divertirse. O al menos eso sería lo que pensarían los demás, se notaba que allí vivían las Neko antiguamente. Todo era perfecto…  
Entré a la última casa que me tocaba mirar y me llevé una gran sorpresa, era totalmente diferente a las demás. A parte de los muebles, había espejos, fotos y un diario. Lo cogí, me senté en la cama y empecé a ojear por las páginas:

_"6 de Junio del año 18:  
Hoy fue mi décimo segundo cumpleaños. Me pasó algo inesperado, mis padres me contaron una historia. Era muy extraña, se trataba de una Diosa de los 8 elementos. Me contaron que hacía mucho tiempo, en los tiempos en que los Dioses habitaban la tierra, una Diosa siempre hacía de las suyas. Le encantaba matar y hacer sufrir a la gente pero, a pesar de ello, tenía muchos seguidores. Los Dioses no podían matarla ya que era inmortal. Un día, una familia dividida en dos se estaba pelando para ser las jefas de la familia. Al final, como era de esperar, ganó una parte. Los Dioses, para castigarlas, transformaron a las perdedoras en gatas y unieron sus corazones. Desde entonces, si una de las dos moría, la otra también moriría. Pero ese no fue el único castigo, los Dioses capturaron a la Diosa y la encerraron en el interior de una de ellas. La elegida tenía que controlarla y domesticarla antes de que fuese La Diosa quien lo hiciera y destruyera todo lo que amaba. Desde entonces, cada vez que una de las Neko se deshonraba, su segunda hija era poseída por La Diosa."_

- Ahora entiendo por qué la segunda hija de una Neko y un Inuzuka es poseída, eso es una deshonra… - murmuraba, apenada.

- ¿Sigues apenada por lo que pasó en tu segunda misión? – me preguntó Yami, quien acababa de llegar.

- Eso ya es agua pasada, estoy pensando en que por culpa de mi madre tengo que pasar por todo esto – le contesté, secante.

-Un diario… - murmuraba viendo lo que tenía entre mis manos - ¿De quién es?

- De alguien como yo. Cuenta la historia de nuestro clan… - le explicaba y, al darme cuenta de algo, la miré sorprendida – Espera… Acabo de averiguar que tú… que tú eres… una humana…

- O.O ¿Cómo? Eso es algo…

- ¿Imposible? Iie… Aquí dice que hace tiempo nuestra familia estaba peleada para conseguir el liderazgo. Los Dioses, para castigarnos, convirtieron a las perdedoras en gatas y unieron sus corazones. Por eso, si yo muero tú mueres. Y también encerraron dentro de una chica a La Diosa, quien les había causado muchos problemas a los Dioses – le conté.

-Ahora lo entiendo – comprendió y, al mirar al cielo, dijo – Es mejor que durmamos un poco. Mañana seguiremos leyendo.

- Hai.

Nos tumbamos en el suelo y yo me apoyé en su lomo como si de una almohada se tratase. Al poco nos quedamos profundamente dormidas, ambas soñando con lo que acabamos de descubrir.  
Cuando los rayos del Sol los daban en la cara, abrimos los ojos y continuamos con la investigación. Cogí el diario y empecé a leer en voz alta por una página cualquiera:

_"8 de Junio del año 18:  
Hoy me explicaron que yo era la primera poseída de La Diosa. No me sorprendí mucho ya que me lo imaginaba cuando me contaron esa historia de nuestro clan. También me dijeron que yo era la única capaz de entrar al templo sagrado de la familia, sólo las poseídas pueden hacerlo. Yo soy la única que puede saber toda la verdad oculta en nuestra oscura familia. Me contaron que las poseídas tienen La Marca, un símbolo de una luna menguante con una estrella. Para poder abrir la puerta tengo que juntar La Marca con el símbolo de la puerta. Lo malo es que me prohibieron ir ahora, dicen que todavía no estoy preparada. Hasta los 15 no puedo entrar, estoy muy enfadada pero tampoco es para tanto. Son sólo 3 años… no es mucho, ¿no?"_

- ¿La Marca? – me dirigí al espejo y empecé a buscar La Marca - ¡Aquí está! Con razón no la había encontrado nunca. ¿Cómo la iba a encontrar al final de la espalda?

- Ya sabemos por fin como entrar, ahora sólo hay que esperar a que terminen…

Me quedé paralizada al recordar lo que pasaba después de la extracción, quería a Sasori como a un hermano…

- Deidara… Sasori… gomen – me odiaba por no poder hacer nada…

- Mitsuko… vamos al templo – me llamó Yami, quien ya estaba saliendo de la casa.

La seguí y me dí cuenta que La Marca en algunas puertas significaba que allí vivían las poseídas. Tras un último vistazo con la mirada, me di la vuelta y seguí a Yami hacia el templo. Hidan seguía en la misma posición en que lo dejamos. Nos sentamos y esperamos a que terminaran con la extracción. Terminaron al día siguiente. Hidan estiraba todos sus músculos y me miró, sonriendo.

- Por fin terminamos, ya era hora… - se quejaba – Bueno, ¿habéis descubierto algo en mi ausencia?

- Encontré un diario donde explicaba un poco la historia de nuestra familia y la forma de entrar. Al parecer sólo yo puedo hacerlo – le resumí, correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

- Perfecto, entonces entremos – dijo.

Me dirigí a la puerta y pegué La Marca con el símbolo de la puerta y, tal y como decía la chica, la puerta se abrió, dejándonos paso. Nada más entrar había unas escaleras que nos conducían al subsuelo. Empezamos a descender mientras mirábamos los dibujos de las paredes. La mayoría eran gatos negros, pero también habían como unas personas adorando a los gatos y a lo que parecía ser un shinigami. Cuando llegamos al final, nos encontrábamos en una sala con más dibujos y, en el centro, un altar con un libro encima. Me acerqué al libro y lo intenté abrir. Al tocarlo, mi mano se vió rodeado de un chakra negro y, al absorberlo, el libro se abrió por una página. Todos nos acercamos y empezamos a leer:

_"6 de Junio del año 251:  
Hoy fue el día en que las dos partes de la familia nos enfrentamos. Como era de esperar, ganamos nosotras pero algo terrible e inesperado pasó. Los Dioses se enfadaron con nosotras y a las perdedoras, nuestras hermanas, las transformaron en gatas. Ahora nuestros corazones están unidos, si mi hermana muere yo muero. Pero no solo eso a pasado, por culpa de los Dioses dentro de mi hija está La Diosa. Después de eso, decidimos que hoy sería el año 0 ya que, cada 251 años, una Neko y un Inuzuka se juntarán y la segunda hija será poseída. Pero no solo eso a pasado, después de la batalla se nos presentó Shinigami-sama y Nekomata-sama. Él nos prometió que, si lo adorábamos a él y no a nuestros Dioses nos daría lo más parecido a la inmortalidad. Nosotras aceptamos y, desde entonces, todas tenemos a una nekomata en nuestro interior. Ahora no envejeceremos, solo podemos morir en batalla. Hay un inconveniente, si nos enamoramos perderemos nuestra inmortalidad. Pero ya está solucionado, desde ahora en adelante utilizaremos nuestra nueva técnica de línea sucesoria. Con ella convertiremos a nuestras hijas en gatas durante 4 años; a los 5, en gennin; a los 6, en chunnin; a los 7, en jonnin; y a los 8, en ambu. Así no tendremos sentimientos y no nos enamoramos. Lo bueno es que podemos tener hijas gracias al celo, conseguido por los 4 años convertidas en gatas, además de poder ver en la oscuridad… También podemos oler a la muerte, así sabremos quien está cerca de morir. También podemos oler quien es un asesino, ese olor nos atrae. Lo bueno de eso es que nuestras hijas serán muy fuertes ya que serán hijas de unos asesinos. El único inconveniente ahora es La Diosa, si la Neko es poseída por ella, todo el clan morirá. Solo quedará una para continuar con el linaje…"_

- Si hoy es el 2008… eso quiere decir que yo soy la última… - me quedé impresionada por todo lo que había descubierto en tan poco tiempo.

- Si tú fallas… dudo mucho que sobreviva una para seguir el linaje… - me respondió Yami, quien estaba igual que yo.

- Si fallas no quedará nadie en todo el planeta – me dijo Hidan.

- Gracias… es bueno saber que todo depende de mí. Me has ayudado mucho – le respondí, sarcástica.

- ¿Has leído eso? Dice que si te enamoras pierdes la inmortalidad… igual que yo – me contó Hidan, ignorando lo que dije. Parecía como si no le importara perder la inmortalidad por enamorarse.

- (Es verdad… Antes de quedarme dormida me dijo que me amaba… entonces, ¿ya no es inmortal? Todo por mi culpa… siempre es culpa mía, tengo que alejarme de él antes de que sea demasiado tarde) Si… ya lo había leido. Pero no pasa nada, no estoy enamorada y no lo voy a estar. Así que no hay de qué preocuparse – le respondí lo más fríamente posible, lo que sorprendió a Yami. Miré el libro y me fijé en algo, se iluminó mi cara con una sonrisa de felicidad contenida – No lo puedo creer… ¡Ya puedo salvar a Yugito! ¡Ya sé como salvarla!

- ¿Cómo? – me preguntó Yami.

- ¿No lo has leído? Pone que para conseguir la inmortalidad una nekomata se metía en nuestro cuerpo. Eso quiere decir que yo también tengo a Nekomata, ¡ya no tienen que coger a mi hermana! ¡Me lo extraen a mí y todo terminó! – le conté, feliz.

- Ya veo… Entonces este es nuestro final – comprendió Yami, triste.

- (No había pensado en Yami… si yo muero ella muere…) Habrá alguna forma de que puedas volver a ser tu misma – le dije, intentado animarla.

- (No me ama como yo la amo a ella… Y encima quiere morir por su hermana… no puedo permitirlo, no permitiré que lo que yo mas amo se muera delante mía) – pensaba Hidan, decidido.

- Eso espero, vamonos – dijo Yami, saliendo del lugar.

Hidan la siguió, ambos estaban igual de tristes. Lo sentía mucho por ellos, sobretodo por Hidan pero era mi deber hacer esto. No podía permitir que por mi culpa él perdiera su inmortalidad y muriera. Antes de salir, cerré el libro y me lo llevé. Tenía que averiguar como romper la maldición de Yami, no podía permitir que ella muriese por mi culpa. Los seguí y fuimos hacia la guarida. Pero por el camino tenía que hacer algo o al menos intentarlo…

Naruto y los demás ya estaban en la cueva, frente a Deidara y Sasori.

- ¿Quién de ellos es el Jinchuruki? – preguntó Sasori a Deidara.

- ¡Soltad a Gaara, cabrones! – les gritó Naruto al ver a Gaara, debajo de Deidara.

- "El primero que dé un paso adelante y empiece a insultarte" Debe ser él, hum – sonrió Deidara – (Es el nueve colas, no puedo permitir que Sasori se enfrente a él y muera…) Sasori-sama, permitame enfrentarme al Kyubi.

- Deidara, tú ya te has enfrentado al Ichibi, me toca a mí – se quejó, enfadado.

Y empezaron a pelearse, primero por eso y después, como siempre, del arte. Cuando Sasori le iba a dar un coletazo, Deidara saltó a su pájaro de arcilla y salió de la cueva, seguido por Naruto y Kakashi. Justo como había planeado Deidara…

*******************************  
Deidara, después de eludir a todos los de Konoha y encontrarse con su nuevo compañero, se fue a la cueva donde yacía Sasori muerto. Se acercó a él y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

- Perdoname… ¿Cómo iba a saber que una cría y una abuela te vencerían? – unos arroyos empezaron a florecer de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus pálidas mejillas – Perdóname…

- Perdóname tú… - estaba en la entrada de la cueva, tenía que intentarlo… Había eludido al grupo en medio del camino para llegar allí… Me acerqué a Sasori y lo cogí entre mis brazos – Esto no estaba escrito… pero supongo que no importa…

Le quité todo lo que tenía clavado en su cuerpo y le limpié un poco. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y cuando ya estaban a punto de rozarse de mi boca salió una neblina negra. Ésta entró en el cuerpo de Sasori, quien al poco después despertó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No estaba muerto? – preguntó un desconcertado Sasori.

- ¡Sasori! – Deidara se lanzó contra el pelirrojo y lo abrazó, ahogándolo.

- ¡Deidara, para, que me ahogo! – Deidara y Sasori se paralizaron por lo que el pelirrojo acababa de decir – No… no puede ser… yo no puedo respirar… no soy humano…

- Lo siento pero al salvarte te transformé en un humano normal. No podía hacer otra cosa… - les expliqué para luego dirigirme a la salida, pero antes de irme, dije – Perdóname, Sasori, no quería que murieses… ahora entiendo que hay cosas que puedes cambiar sin afectar al futuro… ahora entiendo que no todo está escrito…

Y me fui dejando a unos amigos impresionados.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: La despedida...Un amor imposible... Un pecado.**

Hidan y Yami me estaban esperando en el claro del bosque.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – preguntó un preocupado Hidan.

- Tenía un asunto pendiente, pero ya está solucionado – les comenté mostrando mi mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Qué asunto? – preguntó una desconfiada Yami, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Se podría decir que ahora ya sé que no todo está escrito y que se pueden cambiar cosas sin repercutir en el futuro – tras mi explicación empecé a caminar dejando a Hidan y a Yami no muy convencidos con mi explicación.

Caminamos hacia el País de la Lluvia, donde residía la guarida de Akatsuki. No teníamos prisa asi que ibamos un poco lentos. Cuando cayó la noche nos dispusimos a dormir. Me fui junto a Hidan para que me diera calor y disfrutar los últimos días que estuviéramos juntos al máximo. Pero algo lo estropeó. Empecé a abrazarme más a él y a restregarme, provocando que despertara.

- Mitsuko, ¿qué haces? – me preguntó, extrañado por mi comportamiento.

- Lo siento – bajé la mirada, avergonzada – Creo que será mejor que lleguemos cuanto antes a la guarida… no, mejor ve tú primero y a la semana te alcanzo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

- Tenemos el celo, será mejor que te vayas – contestó Yami, preocupada – No vaya ser que pase algo que nos arrepintamos luego.

- Si es solo por eso no pasa nada. Sé controlarme – me intentó convencer, dirigiéndome una mirada de suplica que difícilmente podría resistirme.

- Hidan, no me mires así – pero él no me hizo caso, es más, al ver que era mi debilidad siguió haciéndolo pero con más intensidad – Está bien… pero a la mínima te descuartizo.

-Hai – sonrió, complacido – Y ahora a dormir.

Yami y yo nos miramos no muy confiadas con la decisión tomada, pero ya resignadas nos fuimos a dormir. Yo junto a Hidan y ella un poco más alejada. Sin poder evitarlo yo seguía acariciando a Hidan. Cualquiera que me viera diría que le estaba provocando o poniendo a prueba. En ese momento sentía miedo, miedo de que en cualquier momento Hidan no pudiera resistirse más, como siempre pasa cuando una Neko en celo se junta con un hombre…  
A la hora Hidan consiguió dormirse y me quedé contemplándolo. Quien diría que ese hombre que parecía un ángel durmiendo fuera un asesino y un sádico en realidad. De repente sentí que algo en mi interior se movía… era La Diosa que quería controlarme. Para mala fortuna mía, estaba en celo, el momento más vulnerable de una Neko. Sentía como cada momento que pasaba, me iba controlando poco a poco. Volví mi mirada a Hidan, sentí unas tremendas ganas de besarlo… de hacerlo mío… Abrí desmesuradamente mis ojos al darme cuenta de mis pensamientos, o mejor dicho, los pensamientos de La Diosa. No podía permitirlo… no podía dejar que me controlase y me quitase a mi Hidan…

- O.O Espera… ¿dije a mi Hidan? (No puedo permitirme enamorarme de él… si lo hago tal vez no pueda cumplir mi cometido…) – me decía, cada vez más agobiada.

Empecé a cansarme, tratando de que La Diosa no me poseyera, hasta que por fin el cansancio me venció y me quedé profundamente dormida en los brazos de Hidan, los cuales automáticamente me abrazaron al sentirme cerca.  
Los primeros rayos del sol me despertaron. Abrí poco a poco los ojos y fue tan grata mi visión que se me escapó una verdadera sonrisa. Vi el rostro angélico de Hidan durmiendo plácidamente. Él también sonreía, seguro que estaría teniendo un buen sueño…

- Mitsuko… - murmuraba entre sueños – No permitiré que mueras… no dejaré que des tu vida por Yugito…

- Hidan – me mordí el labio inferior, evitando que una nueva lágrima se derramase por mis mejillas.

- No Mitsuko… no lo hagas… - parecía que ahora se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla. Hidan empezó a derramar ríos dulces interminables. Me dolía verle así, así que, sin poder evitarlo, lloré con él - ¡No Mitsuko!

Se levantó de golpe y me miró sorprendido. Hacía ya tiempo que no me veía llorar, exactamente desde la primera misión juntos donde él fue el causante de mis lágrimas. Se tocó las mejillas sorprendido porque él también estaba llorando.

- Solo fue una pesadilla – le dije, intentando dejar de llorar, en vano.

- Parecía tan real… ¿Por qué lloras? ¿He sido yo el causante? Perdóname… - me dijo mientras secaba mis lágrimas y me dirigía una mirada triste.

- No es tu culpa… es la mía por haberme cruzado en tu camino. Es mi culpa por lo que estás sufriendo ahora – bajé la mirada, apenada. De pronto sentí como unos cálidos brazos se extendían por mi cuerpo, proporcionándome calor.

- Pero es por mi culpa que estés llorando… mi sufrimiento se vuelve tu sufrimiento… perdóname por ello – me abrazó con más fuerza, como si temiera que en algún momento me fuera a ir para siempre – Por favor… prométeme que no darás tu vida…

- No puedo prometerlo… lo siento… - me aferré a su cuerpo. No quería verle los ojos porque sabía que una mirada suya bastaría para hacerme olvidar todo, y eso era lo que menos quería ahora…

- ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto…? Tú eres la única persona que ha logrado hacerme llorar… Tú me haces sentir vivo… no puedo permitir que te vayas sin hacer nada… - sentí algo húmedo resbalar por mi espalda, lo que me hizo llorar con más intensidad.

Permanecimos así durante mucho tiempo. Los dos abrazados y llorando. No se sabía quien consolaba a quien… tal vez nos consolábamos mutuamente… Ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro no podía ser, era algo imposible… un amor imposible… un pecado. Lo que no nos habíamos dado cuenta durante todo ese tiempo era que Yami lo había estado viendo todo. Ella lloraba también, sentía lo mismo que yo… gracias a ello no me llegué a desmayar ya que ambas compartíamos el sufrimiento…

Pasó la semana y ya llegamos a la guarida. Desde ese acontecimiento no habíamos vuelto a hablar, solo nos dirigíamos miradas llenas de sufrimiento y dolor. Por las noches, dormíamos juntos, consolándonos mutuamente. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, lo primero que hice fue a ir a hablar con el líder.

- Líder. He averiguado muchas cosas, una de ellas es que mi clan está maldito y que Yami es, en realidad, una humana. Nos maldijeron los Dioses, haciendo que la parte perdedora se convirtiera en gatas y una de las ganadoras fuese poseída por La Diosa. También he descubierto que, para poseer la inmortalidad, nos metieron a todas a Nekomata – le informé – Por eso quiero… quiero que me extraigáis a mi bijuu en el lugar de mi hermana.

- Líder, ¿puedo darle mi informe? – miré a Hidan, extrañada ya que se lo dí yo.

- Claro, Mitsuko. Por favor, retírate y gracias por tu informe – hice una reverencia y me fui.

- Dime

- No debes aceptar la propuesta de Mitsuko, no puedes… - bajó la mirada.

- ¿Crees que la iba a aceptar? – Hidan se sorprendió – Claro que no. Además, ella no sabía nada de que tenía un biju, por tanto no ha trabajado con él. Necesitamos bijus fuertes, por eso necesitamos a su hermana.

- Entiendo…

Yo lo escuché todo y no podía dar crédito. Me sentía traicionada por todos pero lo que más me dolía era que Hidan la traicionase. No quería seguir allí, asi que salí corriendo a mi habitación, cogí mis cosas y me fui junto a Yami. Corrí por los lujosos y laberínticos pasillos hasta encontrarme a Deidara, pero eso no hizo detener mi paso.

- Mitsuko… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – pasé por su lado dejándolo desconcertado – Iré a hablar con Pein…

En la conversación de Pein e Hidan después de salir corriendo…

- Entiendo… ¿Pero no puedes coger a otra persona que no sea su hermana? Le dolerá mucho… - se entristeció Hidan.

- Lo siento… a mi también me duele pero es la única que tiene el biju fuerte – se disculpó el líder y después preguntó - ¿La amas, no es así?

- Si… - confesó – Me siento tan impotente por no poder hacer nada…

- Oye, ¿qué le habéis dicho a Mitsuko? – preguntó un Deidara enojado.

- Nada, ¿por qué? – Pein se extrañó y después cayó en la cuenta – Oh, no… Nos ha escuchado…

- Mierda… - maldijo Hidan. (Aquí empieza a decir palabrotas… xd).

- ¿Qué habéis dicho?

- Ella quería morir en lugar de su hermana ya que ella también tiene el biju pero yo le dije a Hidan que no iba a aceptar su propuesta y que mataríamos a su hermana… - Deidara quería golpearlos y matarlos allí mismo pero se contuvo. La verdad es que él no sabía que habría hecho en su lugar, tal vez lo mismo…

De repente entraron Sasori e Itachi, ambos enojados. Itachi se acercó a Hidan y le pegó un puñetazo en toda la cara, tirándolo al suelo, para después cogerlo del cuello.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a Mitsuko? Por tu culpa se ha ido de la guarida – le culpó el Uchiha, quien tenía activado su sharingan.

- Itachi, tranquilízate. Él no tiene la culpa, fue mía. Ella nos escuchó hablando. Le dije que no aceptaría su propuesta y que mataríamos a su hermana – Itachi se tranquilizó y miró a Pein, fulminándolo con la mirada para después mirar a Hidan.

- ¿Y por qué no la has seguido y hacerla regresar? – le preguntó.

- Porque no soy como tú – Itachi se quedó shockeado – Yo no soy tan posesivo como tú. Yo la amo y por eso dejo que se vaya si eso es lo que quiere…

-(Si él supiera como soy en realidad… En realidad no somos tan diferentes… ambos queremos lo mismo…) Me das lástima – se giró para irse pero antes de eso dijo, resignado - ¿De verdad piensas que eso es lo que quería? Eres un estúpido por solo pensarlo… Si hubieras ido tras ella, seguro que ahora estaría aquí…

Y se fue dejándolos a todos sorprendidos por las palabras del Uchiha. Hidan se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo tras de mí.

Yo me encontraba apoyada en un árbol, descansando un poco.

-¿De verdad piensas que esto es lo que quieres? – preguntó Yami, mirándome con preocupación.

- Si… (O no. Estoy confundida… una parte de mí quiere estar con Hidan, otra quiere besarlo y otra quiere salvar a Yugito…) ¿A cuál debería escuchar? – pensé esto último en voz alta.

- ¿Qué?

- No, nada. Solo pensaba en voz alta – contesté, separándome del árbol – Vamonos.

Cuando me dispuse a seguir, Hidan apareció ante mí y me acorraló en el árbol. Yami se fue, dejándonos intimidad, con la esperanza de que yo recapacitase.

- Mitsuko, por favor, vuelve conmigo – me suplicó con esa mirada.

- Lo siento… no puedo, mi deber es… - contesté, eludiendo su mirada pero él me cogió de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Tu deber no es salvar a tu hermana.

- Por favor, suéltame – me sonrojé al ver sus ojos tan cerca.

- Mitsuko, escúchame.

- Suéltame, déjame marchar. Si me quieres de verdad, deberías hacer lo que te pido – intenté zafarme pero fue en vano. Él me cogió más fuerte de la barbilla y acercó su cuerpo más al mío.

- Escúchame, joder – repitió, perdiendo la paciencia. Así que decidí escucharlo – Imagínate que no existe nada ni nadie. Que no tienes ninguna hermana ni ninguna misión ni deber. ¿Qué harías ahora?

- No lo sé… - mentí.

- Imagínatelo.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Todo empezó con un simple roce, pero no pude resistirme por mucho tiempo y los besé. Al principio fue dulce y lento pero terminó siendo apasionado. No queríamos que terminase… no quería que terminase. Nos separamos por falta de aire y él me regaló una de sus sinceras y lindas sonrisas que tanto me vuelven loca. Por primera vez sentía que aquel deseo hacia él no era producto de La Diosa, sino mía. Nos volvimos a besar, tomando ahora él la iniciativa. Nos separamos nuevamente y le miré a los ojos. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer, así que le devolví el beso.

- (¿Qué pasa? Me sabe a despedida, es un beso amargo… ¿No irá a…?) – le dí un fuerte golpe en la nuca y se desmayó, cayendo en mis brazos.

- Lo siento, pero ya tomé una decisión… - y le besé de nuevo para después alejarme junto a Yami.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Un encuentro agradable y recuerdos dolorosos.**

Nos alejábamos del lugar lo más rápido que podía sin mirar a tras. Sentía como si algo dentro de mí se moría al alejarme de él. Después de todo… él era y será el único a quien voy a amar en mi vida…  
Ibamos saltando de rama en rama cuando Yami rompió el silencio.

- Mitsuko, ¿qué vas a hacer? ¿Por qué no te quedaste con él? – me preguntó, mirándome preocupada.

- No puedo escuchar a mi corazón ahora. Lo siento, pero tengo un deber que cumplir…

- ¡Deja de decir siempre lo mismo! – me quedé clavada en el lugar, sorprendida porque nunca la había visto así. A decir verdad, nunca me había reprochado nada. Bajé la mirada, no sabía por qué pero me sentía avergonzada por mis actos y no podía mirarla a los ojos. Se puso en frente de mí y me empezó a decir todo lo que pensaba - ¿¡Es que nunca te cansas de decir siempre lo mismo!? ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Siempre piensas en los demás y en ti no! ¿¡Por qué no lo haces por una vez en tu vida!? ¡Sé feliz! ¡Además, si tienes que cumplir con algún deber ese sería no dejar que La Diosa te controle! ¡Si lo hace todos los ninjas morirán! ¡Todos!

Perlas saladas se deslizaban sobre mi pálida piel. Levanté la mirada, viéndola directamente a los ojos, furiosa y dolorida por sus crueles palabras. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta que todo lo hago por los demás? ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si la gente a la que quiero no lo está?

- ¡¿No te das cuenta que todo lo hago por vosotros!? ¡Sois mi familia, no puedo permitir que mientras yo esté besando a Hidan, feliz, vosotras estéis sufriendo la muerte de Yugito-neechan! ¡Él es su asesino! – corrí pasando por el lado de Yami, sin girar mi mirar hacia ella. Ella se dio la vuelta y miró mi huida de la verdad, su mirada mostraba compasión y tristeza.

- ¡Si dejas que La Diosa te controle no habrá servido de nada tanto esfuerzo ya que todos perecerán! ¡Morirá Yugito!

Mi correr iba un poco más lento.

- ¡Deidara! ¡Sasori! ¡Pein! ¡Konan! ¡Itachi! ¡Hidan!

Al escuchar el último nombre detuve mi huida, en seco. Tenía la mirada perdida, ni miraba nada en concreto. Mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente a pesar de que no hacía frío. Cuando mi mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo descubrí lo que había hecho. Me enamoré del asesino de mi hermana. A pesar de todo el tiempo que he estado con él y después de haberle besado no pensé en ello, y ahora vi mi error. Pero ya era demasiado tarde… La única manera de que mi hermana no muriera era matando a Hidan o, al menos, descuartizándolo. He ahí mi problema, no podía hacer nada de eso. Ahora mismo podía decir misa ya que sabía perfectamente que cuando mis ojos se encontraran con los suyos me quedaría embobada contemplándolos. Mi mente no funcionaría, mi corazón palpitaría hasta tal punto que parecería estar apunto de estallar, mi cuerpo estaría a su merced… y me daría igual.

- ¿Lo ves? Le amas – Yami ya me había dado alcance y seguía caminando sin mirar atrás. Yo la seguí – Por cierto, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer ahora?

- Entrenar – su cara denotaba que le aterraba la simple idea de pensar en los antiguos entrenamientos. Le sonreí – No es para tanto, no te quejes. Tenemos que hacernos fuertes para lo que se avecina. Puede parecer pesado, pero tengo que salvar a mi hermana y a todos. Quiero ser feliz con Hidan, pero eso no será posible si no está ella a mi lado.

- No puedes salvar a todos y lo sabes – me miró, desafiante – Alguien tiene que morir, tu hermana… o Hidan.

Bajé la mirada mientras seguíamos nuestro camino. Desde ese momento dejamos de hablar, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Yo no quería hablar, no podía. Una parte de mí sabía perfectamente que alguien tendría que morir, esa parte sabía quien iba a ser… pero la otra parte no quería escuchar, si esa persona moría después, en "el otro mundo" no podría mirarla a la cara. Eso si es que nos encontrábamos…  
El sol se empezó a ocultar, dejando paso a la pálida y brillante luna. Su luz nos iluminaba el camino y nos conducía a un lago. De repente me vino a la mente aquel día donde él y yo nos dormimos abrazados. Aquel día también había una luna como esa y un lago. Sin poder evitarlo me encaminé hacia el lago de aguas cristalinas y empecé a bailar como aquel día pero el baile no transmitía lo mismo.

- Parece que estás muy triste. Una chica tan linda como tú no debería estarlo – era una voz juvenil y muy varonil a la vez. Paré el baile y miré a la orilla, donde estaba Yami junto a otro hombre. Me quedé paralizada al verle, tenía el pelo plateado el cual brillaba bajo la luz de la luna… pero tenía los ojos amarillos. Al acercarme a él sentí como una atracción invisible nos atraía y al verle supe por qué.

- Tú… eres de mi clan, ¿verdad? – él me sonrió. Me quedé embobada mirándolo, era una sonrisa encantadora…  
- Así es, mi princesa. Me llamo Neko Kaien, ¿y el vuestro?

- Neko Mitsuko

- Bonito nombre, un placer conocerte – me cogió la mano, arrodillándose, y me la besó con delicadeza como si temiera que me fuera a romper – Si no tienes donde quedarte, sería un gran honor para mí que me hicierais compañía y que os quedarais en mi humilde morada. Hace tiempo que mis ojos no ven a una Neko.

- Te lo agradecería eternamente pero por favor, tutéame – le sonreí y él me devolvió su encantadora sonrisa.

- Perdóname, no sabía que te molestaría tanto mi forma de hablar. Sígueme, está cerca – se giró y empezó a caminar. Yami y yo le seguimos.

No caminamos mucho, la casa estaba casi al lado del lago, oculto en el bosque. Él me abrió la puerta, dejándonos pasar primero. Su casa era más amplia de lo que aparentaba por fuera. Nada más entrar pude ver una chimenea encendida, y junto a ella su enorme compañero, protegiéndose del frío. Había dos sillones a cada lado de la chimenea y una alfombra en el suelo. A mano izquierda estaba la cocina, y en frente había una puerta, la cual seguramente conduciría a las habitaciones y al servicio.

- ¿Te gusta? – me preguntó mientras se dirigía al lado de su amigo – Él es Hoshi, mi compañero.

- Encantada de conocerte – dijo Yami, acercándose a Hoshi y tumbándose junto a él.

- Mejor les dejamos a solas – me susurró al oído Kaien, sorprendiendome – Vamos, te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

Me cogió de la muñeca y tiró de mí hasta la puerta, al otro lado había un largo pasillo y en los laterales incontables puertas. Nos dirigimos a la última puerta, la abrió, y pude ver una enorme habitación. Había una cama de matrimonio, un armario al lado y un escritorio junto a la pared de la derecha. En la izquierda se podía ver la luna a través de la ventana.

- Este es mi cuarto pero ahora será tuyo – me sonrió al ver mi cara descontenta – Tranquila, aunque hayas visto muchas habitaciones, éste es el único cuarto que hay. En los otros hay… bueno, cosas. No te preocupes, yo dormiré en el sofá junto a la chimenea. Si estabas huyendo de alguien aquí estarás a salvo ya que está protegido por un fuerte genjutsu.

- Muchas gracias, pero prefiero dormir yo en el sofá.

- Mira que eres cabezota – su mirada era melancólica y triste. Al parecer estaba recordando algo doloroso.

- Dime – capté su atención y su mirada volvía a ser alegre y traviesa – Por tu forma de hablar parece que has vivido mucho, ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Si no me equivoco, 283 – me senté en la cama y él a mi lado. No dejaba de mirarme, ahora con tristeza – Sé que eres la elegida…

- ¿Cómo es posible? – le corté – Cada 251 años nace la elegida y cuando es poseída, todo el clan es destruido menos uno. Pero ese uno tiene que ser una chica… ¿o no?

- Ese año se salvaron dos personas. Yo y… su hermana – la alegría inundó mi ser. Esa chica lo había conseguido… - Ni lo pienses. Ella, al igual que tú, quizo salvar a su hermana de su muerte pero a un alto precio. No puedo permitir que tú hagas lo mismo. Por favor, quédate aquí. Te ayudaré a controlar a La Diosa lo antes posible y así podrás salvar a tu hermana…

- Ya puedo controlarla – le volví a cortar.

- ¿Pretendes que me lo crea? ¿Después de lo que pasó en tu segunda misión? – sonrió burlonamente.

- ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?! – le pregunté, un poco desconfiada y sorprendida a la vez.

- Me lo dijo Deidara, el novio de tu hermana – eso si que no me lo esperaba para nada ni mucho menos lo que me pregunto a continuación – Pero no me contó exactamente lo que pasó, ¿qué pasó ese día?

- Bueno… ese día terminé de dominar a La Diosa, o al menos eso creía…

Flashback

_Acabábamos de terminar con el entrenamiento matutino de todos los días. Yo me encontraba tumbada en el suelo con la respiración agitada e Itachi sentado en el suelo, apoyado en un árbol a mi derecha. De repente, Sasori apareció al lado de mí con un mensaje del líder._

- Pein-sama quiere hablar contigo – y volvió a desaparecer después de darme una mirada de preocupación.

En su despacho…

- Me han dicho que querías hablar conmigo – le dije al líder mientras entraba.

- Asi es. Lo primero de todo, felicidades. He visto que ya puedes controlar a La Diosa, más o menos. Por ello te voy a dar una misión de clase Akatsuki. Tu compañero será Deidara – me comunicó.

- ¿Clase Akatsuki? ¿Tengo que capturar otro bijuu?

- Si, Gobi, el perro de cinco colas. Partiréis inmediatamente. Avísale a Deidara – me contestó y, tras una reverencia, me marché.

- ¿Estás seguro que es lo correcto? ¿Podrá hacerlo? – preguntó una preocupada Konan, quien estaba escondida, escuchando toda la conversación.  
- Ya sabe controlarla, no habrá problemas. Además, el otro bijuu era más fuerte que éste – le contestó, sin voltearse para verla.

- Sabes que no lo digo por eso… - bajó la mirada.

- Tiene que ser fuerte. Lo hará bien, lo sé – su expresión mostraba que no estaba muy convencido de sus propias palabras. Se volteó para verle el rostro a su compañera. Cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, ambos bajaron la mirada a la vez. Ambos pensaron a la vez: "No fue buena idea…"

Ya en las puertas de la guarida de Akatsuki nos encontrábamos Deidara y yo, listos para partir. El rubio creó uno de sus pájaros gigantes y ambos nos montamos sobre él, dirigiéndonos hacia una casa en el bosque cerca de Konoha.  
A las dos horas llegamos al lugar. Era una pequeña casa de campo al lado de un lago. Nos bajamos y justo en ese momento apareció un chico uno o dos años menor que yo. Tenía el pelo rizado y castaño, como yo, unos ojos amarillos y unos colmillos… un Inuzuka.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué queréis? – nos preguntó, guardando las distancias.

- Venimos a por el jinchuruki de Gobi – dijo Deidara y justo en ese momento apareció por la puerta de la casa una mujer. Tenía el pelo rubio, liso y muy largo. Sus ojos eran amarillos.

- No os lo permitiré – nos advirtió la mujer, seguida por un hombre muy alto y fornido. Era muy parecido al chico.

- ¿Cómo os llamáis? – les pregunté. Tenía una mala corazonada…

- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? – preguntó el hombre.

- Para ponerlo en vuestras tumbas – mentí, mirándolos con la mirada más fría posible.

- Inuzuka Shinji, el hombre responsable de tu muerte – sonreí con arrogancia.

- (Lo sabía, un Inuzuka, pero… esa mujer, este olor me resulta familiar…) – pensé mientras no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la mujer.

- Neko Hikari – mi cuerpo no me respondía. Quería atacarla, hacerla conocer mi dolor de todos esos años… pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Ella pareció darse cuenta de algo, al igual que el hombre, y ambos me empezaron a mirar de arriba a bajo – N-No puede ser… Mitsuko… Hija…

- Te equivocas, yo no tengo padres – le corté, dolorida. Los dos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

- Lo siento tanto… Nosotros queríamos llevaros con nosotros pero mi madre me lo impidió…

- Y se lo agradezco. Nunca querría ser una Inuzuka – les dije pronunciándo el apellido con asco y odio contenido.

- No digas eso. Tú no sabes la maldición que tiene el clan…

- No me importa. ¡Yo adoro a mi clan y me siento orgullosa de pertenecer a él! ¡No como tú, que eres una traidora! ¡Te casaste con un Inuzuka! ¡Por tu culpa la mayoría de mi clan me despreciaba! ¡Sólo nos teniamos Yugito y yo! ¡La única que nos cuidaba era nuestra abuela! – le empecé a gritar, sacándo a la vez todo el odio, la rabia… todos los sentimientos que guardaba para ese momento. Para decirselo todo a ella… la que me había causado tanto sufrimiento desde mi nacimiento.

- Mitsuko…

- Hikari, no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre nunca más. No te atrevas a pronunciarlo… - me entraron unas tremendas ganas de correr hacia ella y… y… y abrazarla. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y desahogarme en su regazo… Pero me contuve, ahora la odiaba… me había causado mucho daño - ¿Quién es el jinchuruki? ¿El chico?

- No sé de qué nos hablas… - empezó a decir Shinji, pero de detrás de ellos apareció otro chico, idéntico a su hermano, y se acercó a mí.

- Soy yo – me dijo simplemente, sin apartar la mirada, desafiante – Si quieres capturarme, tendrás que luchar contra mí… her-ma-ni-ta.

- Tú lo has querido – le dije, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Nos alejamos un poco del lugar y nos pusimos frente a frente, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada. Sentía que no podía matarle, ni a él ni a nadie de mi… de mi familia. Pero el odio, la rabia que sentía en ese momento fue suficiente para que La Diosa empezara a despertar. Empezó a salir un chakra negro a mí alrededor. Pude ver la mirada de Deidara de reojo, estaba aterrorizado. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pasar. Inmediatamente me acordé de todo mi entrenamiento y ese chakra desapareció.  
Pude ver el rostro aterrado del chico pero se recompuso al momento y corrió hacia mí con kunai en mano, dispuesto a matarme. Iba a esquivarla cuando algo me agarró de la pierna, impidiéndome la movilidad. Era su perro, aunque parecía más un lobo.  
Antes de que me clavara el kunai, cubrí todo mi cuerpo de hielo, impidiendo que el afilado metal se clavara en mi pecho. El chico intentó sacar el kunai, sin mucho éxito. El kunai empezó a congelarse, siendo la mano del chico el próximo objetivo… al igual que le pasó al otro jinchuruki. De repente sentí un gran dolor en mi pierna… me había olvidado completamente del perro.  
El chico aprovechó ese momento para escapar y alejarse de mí, siendo seguido de su fiel compañero.

- (Yami… ojala estuvieras aquí… pero no podía traerte, no cabías en el pájaro…) – me entristecí. En muchas ocasiones la había visto como un estorbo, una molestia… ahora sabía cuanto la necesitaba a mi lado – (Tengo que utilizar los poderes de La Diosa.)

Alargué la mano en su dirección y alrededor de ésta empezó a rodearla fuego. Con una orden mía mental, el fuego se dirigió como un disparo hacia ellos. El Inuzuka lo esquivó, al igual que su perro, pero para mala fortuna la suya utilicé el viento para controlar el fuego y atraparlos en un torbellino de fuego. Empecé a sentir como La Diosa luchaba contra mis otras almas para hacerse con el control de mi cuerpo.

- (Mierda… Si utilizo sus poderes tendrá más posibilidades para controlarme. Sólo me queda mis ataques de hielo y rayo…) – pensé, angustiada, e hice desaparecer aquel torbellino, dejando a todos confundidos.

De un salto me alejé del chico. Cerré los ojos y levante la mano en dirección al cielo nublado. Empecé a sentir cosquilleos en los dedos… hasta sentirlos por todo el cuerpo. A tras del chico empezó a salir hasta cuatro colas y se abalanzó contra mí para no darme tiempo a acabar con la técnica. Antes de que me diera desaparecí de la vista de todos. El Inuzuka empezó a mirar por todos los lados, desesperado, hasta que me vio encima del lago. Corrió hacia mí y, cuando pisó el lago, le sonreí con malicia.

- (No… la ha controlado La Diosa…) ¡Chico! ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó el rubio, pero era demasiado tarde.

La electricidad que antes recorría mi cuerpo, pasó a las aguas del lago haciendo que los dos nos electrocutáramos y cayéramos inconscientes en el agua. Deidara corrió hacia mí para evitar que me ahogara pero no hizo falta. Ese fue el plan de La Diosa, me dejó inconsciente a propósito… ahora mi cuerpo estaba a su merced. La Diosa salió del agua y fue a atacar a mi familia, pero antes de que hiciera nada Deidara le lanzó una de sus bombas, dejándola inconsciente. Corrió hacia mí, me cogió, y luego se fue hacia el chico. Mis padres fueron a impedir que nos llevara pero él lanzó otra bomba al suelo, levantado el polvo y permitiendo la huida.

- Así que ella es su madre… por su culpa Yugito-chan sufrió mucho… - le dirigió una mirada llena de odio para después salir volando hacia la guarida.

Fin Flashback

- Eso fue lo que pasó… - bajé la mirada y empecé a llorar, echada en la cama.

- No pasa nada… Vaya, pero si se ha quedado dormida – me miró con ternura. Se levantó y me acomodó en la cama. Empecé a temblar… volví a tener más pesadillas – Parece que tiene frío…

Se puso a mi lado y me abrazó para proporcionarme calor. Se quedó así un buen rato, hasta que no pudo más y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: El comienzo del fin.**

A la mañana siguiente me desperté abrazada a Kaien. Le miré con ternura y sonreí. Parecía mentira que tuviera tantos años ya que, cuando se hallaba plácidamente dormido junto a mí, aparentaba ser un niño mimoso abrazado a su madre. Muy a mi pesar, sus párpados empezaron a abrirse al compás de los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Al mirarnos a los ojos, sonrió y estuvimos así largo rato. Él fue el primero en cortar el momento mágico.

- Buenos días, mi linda bailarina – me dijo, sin retirar su sonrisa del rostro - ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Después de estar durmiendo incontables noches a la intemperie? De maravilla – le contesté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Supongo que estarás muerta de hambre. No es por alardear pero soy un excelente cocinero – se levantó de un salto y me tendió la mano con una reverencia - ¿Vamos?

Le sonreí por respuesta y le dí la mano. Fuimos muy juntos hacia la cocina, cogidos de la mano. Ambos nos quedamos viendo la enternecedora escena que se estaba dando al lado de la chimenea. Los dos felinos se encontraban muy juntos el uno del otro, mimándose mutuamente. Kaien y yo nos miramos y, sin mediar palabra, les dejamos intimidad y nos fuimos a desayunar.

Me preparó huevos fritos con unas tostadas y un vaso de leche. Después de estar tanto tiempo comiendo de lo que nos daba el bosque, no era de extrañar que eso me subiera a gloria.

- ¿Qué tal está? ¿A qué soy un excelente cocinero? – me preguntó, entusiasmado con la respuesta.

- Ahora mismo todo me sabría a gloria – él me miró burlonamente para después desaparecer y aparecer detrás de mí, abrazándome.

- Perdóname. Si no te hubiera borrado la memoria, ahora seguro que no serías tan amable conmigo. No me lo merezco, por favor, perdóname… - me susurró al oído, haciéndome estremecer – Recuerda… ¿A qué has venido?

- No… No me acuerdo… - estaba confundida. Sentía que había dejado atrás algo importante y que debía hacer algo de suma importancia también. Pero no me acordaba…

- Entonces… ¿te quedarás conmigo? – se había puesto al lado mío y me cogió suavemente la barbilla, obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

- Yo… - tragué saliva – Creo… que no puedo. Tengo que hacer algo… lo siento.

- Entiendo – cerró los ojos y sonrió. Al abrirlos, me miró intensamente, provocándome un leve pero notorio sonrojo en mis mejillas – Perdóname. Creí que si te borraba un poco la memoria te quedarías conmigo. Debí suponer que alguien como tú estaría con otro. Lo siento.

Se acercó a mi lentamente y me besó en la comisura de los labios. De repente, todo me vino a la cabeza: mi objetivo, todas mis aventuras desde que salí de mi villa hasta aquí,… Hidan. Me separé un poco de él y le miré. En mis ojos se podía apreciar que una profunda tristeza emanaba de ellos.

- Ahora me acuerdo. Le dejé… y todo por salvar a mi hermana – mis hombros se convulsionaron ligeramente y mis ojos amenazaban lluvia.  
Kaien me abrazó, consolándome.

- Así que la historia se vuelve a repetir – su voz entremezclaba la amargura y la melancolía.

- ¿Se vuelve a repetir? – repetí, estupefacta, sin apartar sus brazos que se cernían a mi alrededor.

- Todas tus antecesoras hicieron exactamente lo mismo que tú – suspiró – Todas ellas intentaron desesperadamente salvar a sus hermanas de una muerte segura. Todas ellas se enamoraron de personas quienes también se iban a morir. Todas ellas tuvieron que elegir entre sus novios y sus hermanas. Y todas ellas intentaron salvar a ambos pero La Diosa las controló antes, matando a todos menos una…

- Todas ellas menos la anterior – él rompió el abrazo y, separándose un poco, asintió.

- Exacto. Ella intentó, al igual que las demás, salvar a ambos. Pero no lo consiguió… - bajó la cabeza.

- Sólo salvó a su novio… a ti – me levanté de un salto, sobresaltándolo – Entonces, ¡se puede cambiar el destino! ¡Los puedo salvar! ¡A los dos!

Me dispuse a salir al exterior pero algo me detuvo. Volteé la cabeza y vi a Kaien sujetándome el brazo, mirándome con una profunda tristeza.

- ¿Adónde vas?

- A entrenar. Los salvaré aunque sea lo último que haga – me quité de su agarre y me dispuse a seguir, siendo detenida nuevamente.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que él quiera ser salvado? – le miré, confundida – Si es verdad que le has dejado. Ahora estará enfadado contigo y no sentirá nada por ti, solo odio.

- ¿Qué…? Eso no es posible, él me ama al igual que yo a él. Lo sé – él me miró entre burlonamente y preocupado por mí.

Entonces lo vi claro. Fue eso lo que él sintió cuando mi antecesora le dejó. Y, seguramente, es lo que sentirá Hidan en este momento.  
Caí al suelo de rodillas, apesadumbrada. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué lo hacía todo mal? Sentía tanto dolor, me odiaba tanto a mí misma… que no podía expresarlo, no podía llorar, no podía hacer nada. Kaien se agachó para estar a mi altura y me abrazó. Yo enterré mi cabeza en su pecho, evitando así que me mirara a los ojos y pudiera ver lo que siento.

* * *

En la guarida de Akatsuki, todos los miembros menos Hidan y Kakuzu se encontraban en una "reunión de vida o muerte".

- Tenemos que buscarla. Esto no puede acabar así – dijo el rubio, entristecido.

- Le debo mi vida. Y le pienso devolver el favor salvando a su hermana – volteó el pelirrojo su cara hacia Pein y éste a su vez, hacia Tobi. Tobi le devolvió la mirada, desafiante y autoritario. Después Pein se dirigió a los demás.

- Lo siento. Es la única que tiene el bijuu entrenado y fuerte – todos le dirigieron miradas de reproche, todos menos Tobi.

- Pues yo no pienso ir a por ese bijuu – todos miraron al Uchiha, quien estaba sentado, sorprendidos.

- Ni yo – dijeron al unísono Deidara, Sasori, Kisame y Konan, mientras se sentaban al lado del Uchiha.

- Konan, levántate – ordenó Tobi. En su voz se podía apreciar un tono de irritación. Ella le miró, divertida.

- (No se atreverá…) – pensó Tobi, adivinado las intenciones de su compañera, pero fue Pein quien habló.

- Vaya Tobi, que autoritario y serio te has vuelto de repente – caminó hacia los demás y se sentó al lado de una divertida Konan.

- Tobi es el verdadero líder – explicó Itachi al ver las miradas confundidas de sus compañeros.

- No puede ser. ¿Quién nos da las órdenes… - dijo Kisame.

- … Es el tarado, quien no sabe atarse los cordones,… - continuó Sasori.

- … De Tobi? – acabó Deidara.

Se quedaron los tres unos largos minutos, sorprendidos. A los segundos después se encontraban estrangulándolo y torturándolo.

- ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta! – le gritó Deidara, quien estaba ahorcándole.

- ¿Cómo le puedes hacer eso a Mitsuko? – le gritó Sasori, al tiempo que le hacía pequeños pero dolorosos cortes por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡No tienes corazón! – Le reprochó Kisame, quien estaba desgarrando su piel con la espada.

De repente, una puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hidan y Kakuzu, quienes lo habían escuchado todo. Todos se detuvieron y depositaron sus miradas en los recién llegados. Tobi aprovechó esa oportunidad para sacárselos de encima de un empujón y ponerse de pie, mirando al peliblanco. Todos se giraron a ver la reacción de Tobi, sonriendo triunfales. Pero todos se quedaron petrificados ante las palabras de Hidan, las que provocaron cierta satisfacción en el verdadero líder.

- Yo iré a por Nekomata.

* * *

Me desperté agitada en la cama de Kaien. Otra vez una pesadilla. Pero ésta era diferente. En ella se veía a Hidan luchando contra el vago de Konoha y poco después enterrado a dos metros bajo tierra, despedazado.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Kaien. Éste parecía muy preocupado y triste, lo podía ver en sus ojos, a pesar de que esa sonrisa deslumbrante surcaba sus labios. Engañaría a cualquiera, pero a mi no. Se acercó con gesto vacilante, hasta que se decidió sentarse al lado mio. Permaneció en silencio, contemplándome. La sonrisa desapareció de rostro.

- He tenido una pesadilla…

- Lo sé – me cortó – Ya has visto como va a morir tu chico – pronunció la última palabra con un dolor abismal.

- Bueno… No es precisamente su muerte lo que he visto – él me miró desconcertado y confuso – Él es inmortal.

- ¿Te has enamorado de un enviado de los dioses? – me reprochó, enojado.

- ¿U-Un enviado de los dioses…? – no entendía el por qué de su enojo hasta momentos después. Por lo que respondí – No es lo que piensas. No de esos dioses. Es un enviado de Jashin.

- ¿Jashin? – ahora parecía más relajado, sólo un poco – Vaya… Esto nunca había pasado. Siempre os habíais enamorado de un…

- Mortal o alguien de nuestro clan – le corté, sonriente – Lo sé. Tal vez yo pueda acabar con la maldición de nuestro clan. Nuestros hijos no tendrían por qué sufrir la soledad que nosotros hemos sufrido. Eso es lo que quiero…

- Supongo que es mucho pedir que te quedes… - bajó la mirada, avergonzado por sus palabras.

- Me quedaré – alzó la vista, sorprendido. Iba a explicarle que mis motivos no eran los que en su mente rondaban pero al ver su rostro ilusionado y feliz no pude hacerlo. En vez de eso, le pregunté, temerosa de la respuesta – Ahora… ¿Sigues amándola?

- Claro que sí, pero – su rostro se volvió frió y serio – no volvería con ella. Me hizo mucho daño, aunque sé el por qué de sus acciones. A pesar de ello, no puedo perdonarla.

Mi mundo pareció congelarse al escuchar tales palabras. Si él sentía eso quería decir una sola cosa: Hidan me estará odiando para toda la eternidad. Nunca más podré verle, acariciarle, besarle…

Kaien pareció darse cuenta de lo que rondaba por mi mente y me abrazó sin más. Se lo agradecería eternamente, si es que viviera tanto tiempo. Me sentí mal porque él esperaba otra cosa de mi y que, a pesar de mi rechazo, no se iba a separar de mi ni tampoco me iba a dejar de abrazar ni a tratarme como hasta entonces a hecho. Pensé en mi antecesora, quien estará viéndonos en alguna parte. Me aterró la idea, no quería afrontar su ira por estar allí, junto a su amado. Pero entonces comprendí, no sin cierta tristeza, que estaría feliz de que él haya encontrado a otra que alegrase su corazón. ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque yo hubiera sentido lo mismo…

Una parte de mi trataba de convencerme de que me olvidara de Hidan, de todos… y que hiciera una nueva vida con Kaien. Y la otra parte, que nunca podría olvidarme de él. Que mi vida sería un auténtico infierno sin él. Que los segundos serian horas; que los minutos, años; que las horas, siglos.

Kaien se separó de mí, dejando a escasos centímetros nuestros rostros. Pude sentir su respiración entrecortada, al igual que la mía. Él empezó a mirar mis labios y mis ojos, alternativamente. Se fue acercando lentamente a mí hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y, al final, se terminaron juntando. Sentí algo húmedo rozar mi mejilla, pero no eran mis lágrimas. Kaien estaba llorando. Lloraba porque, en una parte de él, no me amaba y sentía como la traicionaba al besarme. Yo lloré con él. Ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Amábamos a otras personas pero a la vez nos sentíamos atraídos el uno al otro sin poder evitarlo. Ambos necesitábamos el uno al otro para poder existir…

Esto sería el comienzo del fin… ¿o no?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Pérdidas irreversibles.**

Ya pasaron varios días pero, para ser más exactos, una semana justa. Mis pesadillas o visiones eran cada vez más intensas, estaban avisándome de que ése momento se acercaba. Era la misma pesadilla que tuve la primera vez que dormí aquí. En ella salía Hidan luchando contra el vago de Konoha, acabando descuartizado a dos metros bajo tierra. Por una parte, quería ir y salvarle. Pero por otra parte, algo me decía que él no me lo agradecería y me diría que no quería verme más.

La relación entre Kaien y yo era muy buena y estable, éramos muy felices juntos, o al menos eso queríamos aparentar. Ambos sabíamos que los dos estábamos sufriendo por ésta relación pero ninguno lo decía en voz alta para no tensar más el ambiente y empeorarlo todo. Él me ayudaba a controlar mejor a La Diosa, curiosamente con el mismo método que utilizaba Itachi, lo cuál era todavía peor. Cada vez que empezaba a entrenar con él, recordaba a Itachi, quien me caía bien a pesar de ser un chico frío y que me jodiera muy de vez en cuando. Después me venía a la mente Deidara y Sasori. Deidara era mi cuñado y, a pesar de tener nuestras discusiones al principio, he aprendido a aceptarle y a cogerle cariño. Sasori era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve. A continuación, recordaba a Pein y a Konan, los consideraba como mis padres… Después recordaba a Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu y a Tobi. Para mí eran las personas más raras que había conocido en mi vida pero también les cogí cariño. Sobretodo a Tobi, era como un niño, como mi hermano menor al que tenía que proteger de los crueles comentarios y acciones por parte de sus compañeros en contra de él. Y finalmente… Hidan, no tenía palabras para describir la mar de emociones que me producía el sólo hecho de pensar en él. Me dolía y me alegraba a la vez, eran sentimientos contradictorios. Lo único que sacaba en claro es que lo amaba todavía, a pesar de que él a mí ya no.

Ahora puedo decir a ciencia cierta que ya puedo controlar a La Diosa. Y todo gracias a Kaien. Le debo tanto… Hoy estaba más serio, muy raro en él, ya que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para alegrarme el día. Pero no me extraña que estuviera así. No sólo él, sino también Yami, Hoshi y yo. El día siguiente era un gran día, triste, pero no dejaba de ser un gran día. Nos hallábamos alrededor de la mesa, sin probar bocado al desayuno.

- Mañana… - empezó a decir Kaien . Morirá tu hermana… ¿me equivoco?

- Iie – mi rostro reflejaba una ira y rabia contenidas. Él me miró y supo lo que estaba pensando.

- Siento a verte prohibido ir a salvarla, pero entiéndeme que, a pesar de que ya sepas controlarla, no debes arriesgarte. Todos los Akatsukis se te echarán encima y no soportaría el perder a otra persona importante para mí – me explicó como cada vez que sacábamos el tema.

- Tranquilo, te entiendo. Pero debes saber que no me pasará nada. Ellos nunca me harían daño, lo sé – le contesté, mostrándole una sonrisa tierna y tranquilizadora.

- No puedes estar tan segura – le miré, furiosa - ¡Oh, vamos, por favor! ¡Son asesinos de clase S, no puedes pretender que sientan algo por alguien!

Me levanté tan rápido que todos se sobresaltaron. Le dirigí una mirada furiosa para después irme a nuestro cuarto y encerrarme. Quería estar sola. No quería hablar con nadie. No podía permitir que me vieran en el lamentable estado en el que me encontraba. Llorando a cántaros sobre la mullida cama de matrimonio.

* * *

Nadie se había movido desde que me fui al cuarto. Todos permanecían en silencio, mirándose unos a otros, apenados. Kaien se levantó despacio y caminó a paso lento hacia la salida, donde se detuvo para decir, sin girarse:

- Me voy a buscar comida para el almuerzo, ya no queda nada en la despensa – sintió como los felinos se aproximaban a él, con intención de acompañarle – No. Quiero estar solo.

Y continuó su camino, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Ambos se miraron, preocupados. No querían dejarles solos, a ninguno de los dos. Por lo que, con un asentimiento por parte de los dos, cada uno se fue con sus respectivos compañeros.

* * *

Escuché cerrarse la puerta de la entrada, por lo que supuse que Kaien se había ido a cazar junto a Hoshi. Ésta era mi oportunidad. Me sequé las lágrimas y me arreglé como pude, lo último que quería era que se dieran cuenta de lo que había estado llorando. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia el salón. Allí estaba Yami, mirándome con sorpresa y, entendiendo de pronto, lo que pretendía.

- No vayas – me aconsejó, seria.

- Lo siento, no puedo mentirme por más tiempo. Si él no me quiere ver más, que me lo diga a la cara. Además, por lo que voy es a por mi hermana – le aclaré mientras me dirigía al cuarto de nueva para después volver al salón con un cuaderno entre las manos.

- ¿Qué haces? – quiso saber, curiosa, al ver que abría el cuaderno por una página en concreto y cogía un papel de mi bolsillo - ¿Qué ese cuaderno? ¿No será…?

- No, éste me lo encontré en otra casa y es más reciente. Y ya sé de quien se trata. Lo que voy a hacer es algo que debería haber hecho desde que ví a Kaien, nunca me perdonaré el habérselo ocultado. He sido una egoísta al querer que se quedara conmigo todo este tiempo para poder olvidarme de él. Ahora le estoy escribiendo una nota. Me hubiera gustado darle un beso de despedida – le expliqué, apenada y furiosa conmigo misma por tener como último recuerdo de él aquella discusión.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Kairi. Bueno, vamos antes de que sea demasiado tarde – la apremié, saliendo precipitadamente de la casa, seguida de Yami.

* * *

Kaien volvió después de unos veinte minutos. Llevó la carne a la despensa y, al regresar al salón, vio un cuaderno y una nota. Primero cogió la nota, curioso y lo leyó:

_"Siento no habértelo contado antes, espero que puedas perdonarme. Yo siento lo mismo que dice ella pero por otra persona. Sé que tú también has estado sufriendo al estar conmigo, es mejor así._

Atte. Mitsuko"

Dejó la nota a un lado, temblando, y miró el cuaderno por unos largos minutos. Al final se decidió y miró la página por donde estaba abierta:

_"5 de Junio de 1774:  
Mañana es mi décimo octavo cumpleaños. No sé que me deparará el futuro pero de lo que estoy segura es que nada bueno. Quiero decir a quien lea mi diario que estoy muy orgullosa de ser una Neko, pero no me parece justo lo que nos depara después de la muerte. Y todo por nuestros antecesores. Me hubiera gustado vivir eternamente, pero siempre que él estuviera a mi lado. Por eso es por lo que me he decidido. Alguien tiene que morir y esa debo ser yo. Debo hacer todo lo posible porque él viva, se lo merece. Puede que él ya no me quiera ver más y me odie con todas sus fuerzas pero eso no me va a obligar a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia él. Le amo, le amo con todas mis fuerzas y mi único deseo es que sea feliz. Por eso, ya que él no me quiere ver más, desapareceré de su vida para siempre."_

Unas gotas mojaron las hojas del diario. Kaien estaba llorando. Cogió el cuaderno y la nota y se fue, todavía temblando, hacia su cuarto. Hoshi lo seguía fielmente. Cuando llegó por fin a su destino, se tumbó despacio en la cama, sujetando todavía firmemente los objetos. Hoshi se sentó al lado de la cama, mirándole fijamente. Ambos parecían demasiados cansados y envejecidos.

- ¿De verdad te has enamorado? Parece que ya se acabó nuestros días de vida – comentó el felino, cada vez más apagado.

- Lo siento. Por mi culpa hemos perdido la inmortalidad y con los años que tenemos… - empezó a toser. Su voz cada vez sonaba más apagada y seca – Al menos he cumplido con mi cometido. He ayudado a Mitsuko a controlar a La Diosa. Ahora todo depende de ella, espero que todo salga como ella quiere, se merece ser feliz.

- ¿Crees que podrá romper la maldición? O al menos por casualidad…

- Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, ¿no? Pero para serte sincero, lo veo muy difícil. Nadie sabe cómo romperla – se lamentó mientras, poco a poco, iba cerrando los ojos – Kairi…

- Algo me dice que ella será la excepción de todos. Confío en que nos saque de allí. Ella es distinta a todas las demás, pero no sé en qué…

Y cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.

* * *

Yami y yo nos encontrábamos corriendo lo más que podíamos hacia la guarida de Akatsuki, yo montada en ella, aunque seguro que ya era demasiado tarde. Mañana era el enfrentamiento, por lo que Hidan ya debía de haber salido ayer o antes de ayer. No sé por qué me iba entonces, ya era demasiado tarde, aunque puede que lo veamos por el camino…

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino, pero un incidente nos hizo detenernos. Yami ya estaba muy cansada pero yo tenía prisa en llegar, por lo que dejé que nos parásemos. Ella se torció la pata delantera por lo que tuvimos que parar.

- Lo siento, Mitsuko… - bajó la mirada, no podía mirarle a los ojos de la vergüenza que tenía aunque debería ser al revés.

- No lo sientas. Ha sido mi culpa, estabas muy cansada y no quise parar por un capricho…

- No es un capricho. Quieres salvar a tu hermana – me cortó. Ahora mirándome a los ojos.

- No lo entiendes. Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Hidan habrá salido antes de lo previsto ya que no lo hemos visto durante el camino – desvié la mirada. Ahora la que estaba avergonzada era yo – Tanto entrenamiento, tanto sufrimiento, tantas lágrimas… para nada.

- Te equivocas. Si no hubieras empezado este viaje, no sabrías que en tu interior habitan tres almas. Por lo tanto, ahora mismo no controlarías a La Diosa. Y no hubieras conocido a los Akatsuki ni a Kaien – me dijo, sonriendo.

- Tienes razón pero, entonces, no habría muerto mi abuela.

- ¿Valió la pena? Claro que si. Además, ella murió feliz.

- Es verdad – le sonreí y miré el cielo, que estaba oscuro – Será mejor que durmamos un poco, se hace tarde. Mañana… habrá que estar con las pilas recargadas…

Nos tumbamos una junta a la otra, proporcionándonos calor. Ella se quedó dormida en nada y yo la seguí a los pocos minutos. Me llegó un mensaje… de mi hermana.

Mi hermana parecía tan real, que podría tocarla, pero no lo era. Ella empezó a hablar.

- Antes que nada, gracias por todo. Sé que has hecho mucho y te has esforzado pero nadie puede cambiar el futuro – empezó, mostrándome una sonrisa agradable – Desde que vistes mi muerte supe que iba a morir. Nunca tuve la esperanza de que pudieras salvarme y no es que no confiase en ti. Sabía que ibas a hacer hasta lo imposible por salvarme pero eso no es suficiente, nada lo es.

- ¡Pero yo resucité a Sasori, cambié el futuro! – le contesté, desesperada.

- Pero él no era un Neko. Es sólo una teoría. Pero creo que el futuro de las Neko no se puede cambiar, lo quieras o no. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas. – bajé la mirada, por lo que dijo – No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada contigo. Nadie lo puede estar, no al menos por mucho tiempo.

La miré, sorprendida. Algo me decía que sus últimas palabras tenían un doble significado pero lo pasé por alto.

- Tiene sentido puesto que nuestro dios es el de la muerte – suspiré – Te extrañaré. Nos veremos pronto, allá arriba…

- Lo dudo mucho… - pude escuchar antes de que desapareciera y yo me despertara.

Antes de de volver a tumbarme me obligué a recordar que, cuando llegara a la base, buscara el libro de nuestro clan y buscase la duda que me había dejado mi hermana.

* * *

Ya se veía en el horizonte la base de Akatsuki, así que nos apresuramos todavía más. Al llegar, nos fuimos directas al salón principal, donde estaban todos, sorprendidos por nuestra inesperada llegada. El primero en acercarse fue Deidara, seguido de Sasori e Itachi.

- ¡Mitsuko! – me saludó el rubio mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo. Estaba muy contento por mi llegada pero esa felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos. Lo mismo les pasaba a todos los allí presentes, todos menos a Tobi, quien estaba serio, algo extraño en él.

- Menos mal que has vuelto. Ya te íbamos a ir a buscar – bromeó, nervioso, el pelirrojo.

- Mejor que no hubieras vuelto – me dijo Itachi, dirigiéndome una mirada seria de repente. Pero, en mi interior, algo me decía que estaba preocupado por mí y que le cabreaba el hecho de que hubiera venido, de que fuera a sufrir.

- ¡Itachi! – le reprocharon todos menos Tobi, al unísono.

- Él tiene razón – le defendí ante las miradas atónitas de los demás – No hace falta que me lo ocultéis, por eso vine. Sé que Hidan y Kakuzu se fueron a por mi hermana y también sé que será hoy la extracción. Puede que sea masoquista pero ya sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella, ella misma me lo dijo ayer por la noche. El motivo de mi llegada es Hidan, sé que me odia pero prefiero que me lo diga a la cara, que me diga que ya no quiere volver a verme nunca más.

Todos bajaron las miradas, apenados. Sentí unos brazos rodear mi cintura y una cabeza reposar sobre mi hombro. Su voz me provocó un escalofrío, era la última persona que esperaba.

- Eres masoquista – me confirmó la voz del Uchiha, susurrando en mi oído – No sabes como se ha puesto ese tras tu partida. Ahora es insoportable. No para de insultar a todos y a todo, y se ha vuelto más sádico que de costumbre. Incluso Kakuzu está harto. Antes de irse nos buscó para decirnos que te fuéramos a buscar para que Hidan se calmase. Pero para serte sincero, dudo mucho que eso vaya a servir de algo.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron para dejar paso a Zetsu, quien tenía entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de una chica. Se me encogió el corazón al reconocerla, quise correr hacia ella, sacarla de aquí pero me abstuve. Sería peor si la viera de más cerca, por lo que permanecí rodeada por los brazos del pelinegro, quien desde que había entrado mi hermana me había abrazado con más fuerza.

Zetsu la dejó en el suelo, a los pies de Pein. El líder intentó hablar pero la voz se negaba a salir. No dejaba de mirarme, dolorido. Al final pudo decir:

- Bien… Preparaos todos, dentro de una hora haremos la extracción – y todos se fueron, cabizbajos.

- Vamos – me dijo Itachi y, separándose de mí, empezó a caminar.

Le seguimos sin mediar palabra. No sabía a donde me llevaba pero me daba igual. Hasta había perdido las ganas de buscar en el libro sobre las dudas que me asaltaban. Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama. Él se sentó a mi lado, sin dejar de mirarme.

- ¿Cómo estas? – me preguntó, con el mismo tono de frialdad de siempre.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? Creí que, tras la conversación que tuve con ella, no me sentiría tan… - intenté buscar alguna palabra que se pareciese al menos un poco a lo que sentí cuando la vi – abatida.

- Será mejor que duermas algo, se ve que estás muy cansada por el viaje – yo sólo asentí. Me tumbé en su cama y se cerré los ojos. Me dormí enseguida.

* * *

Abrí lentamente los ojos, desorientada. Tardé un poco en acostumbrarme a la luz pero, cuando lo hice, me di cuenta de que Itachi no estaba y, en su lugar, se encontraba Deidara. Éste estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y, por lo tanto, no se dio cuenta de mi despertar. Me senté en la cama, sobresaltándolo, y vi a Yami dormida, sonreí.

- Te has despertado – me miró preocupado – Deberías volver a dormir, no has dormido lo suficiente…

- ¿Cuánto falta? – me miró por largo tiempo, pensativo, hasta que al final se decidió.

- Ya empezaron. La verdad es que… llevas tres días durmiendo. Fue Itachi.

- ¿No vas a…?

- ¿A ayudarles? – adivinó, sonriendo burlonamente - ¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Pein me dijo que no hacía falta, se lo agradeceré eternamente.

Yo sólo asentí. No podía hacer otra cosa. Y entonces sentí como si me arrancaran parte de mi corazón, sin piedad. No sé por cuantos segundos me quedé en estado de shock, sólo sé que, al mirar en dirección a Deidara, pude ver que él no estaba mejor que yo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y, momentos después, nos encontrábamos de pie, abrazándonos, consolándonos mutuamente.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y empecé a llorar. Sentí como mis hombros se humedecían. A partir de ese momento me juré que nunca más volvería a llorar por nada ni nadie y que moriría con una sonrisa, al igual que mi hermana. Otra vez sentí un dolor en mi pecho, pero más intenso que el anterior. Esta vez no pude aguantarlo y grité de dolor.

* * *

Todos los Akatsukis estaban alrededor del cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana. La contemplaban apenados, todos excepto Tobi e Hidan. De pronto, escucharon un grito que les heló la sangre. Hidan y Tobi se arrepintieron inmediatamente de lo que habían hecho y, momentos después, nadie pudo evitar que finas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Todos los asesinos estaban llorando, llorando por el dolor que habían percibido en el grito de su amiga.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Lazos**

Un chico pelirojo de ojos miel corría por los pasillos con desesperación. En sus ojos se podían apreciar como una enorme onda de preocupación le ahogaba por dentro. Por fin llegó a su objetivo. Sin perder un minuto más, abrió la puerta y se quedó parada en el sitio. Toda la preocupación que momentos antes le atenazaba se habían esfumado al ver la escena. Su mejor amigo yacía sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama donde me encontraba dormida, aún con lágrimas desbordando mis ojos.

Se acercó despacio a su amigo, sin apartar su mirada de mi rostro demacrado por el sufrimiento. Al no escuchar comentario alguno por parte de su compañero, hizo el esfuerzo de apartar la vista de mí y de mirarle. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su amigo había entrado en la habitación. El pelirojo se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos, pero aún así su amigo no le prestaba atención.

- Deidara, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Qué fue ese grito? – preguntó Sasori, desconcertado. Deidara seguía sin mirarle, por lo que el chico le cogió de los hombros y empezó a zarandearle - ¡Deidara! ¿Qué te pasa?

- Sasori… - murmuró, sorprendido de ver a su amigo allí - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que estarías en el ritual de extracción… - no pudo continuar ya que se le quebró la voz y sus hombros se convulsionaron ligeramente. Sus ojos amenazaban con arrojar más lágrimas al océano del sufrimiento.

- Pero qué dices. Yo nunca os haría eso. Sé lo mucho que significa para vosotros esa chica. Además – agregó con una sonrisa – Ya no pertenezco a esta organización, ¿recuerdas? No tengo anillo.

- Pero podías coger el mío…

- Cada uno tiene el suyo. Sabes perfectamente que no puedo cogerlo al menos que estés muerto, sino reaccionaría contra mí – el rostro de su amigo se ensombreció para después dejar que la tristeza lo inundara.

- Pero yo ya estoy muerto… - los ojos de Sasori se ensancharon de la sorpresa pero después se recompuso y, furioso, dijo.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Estás aquí, delante de mí, no puedes estar muerto! – le espetó, cada vez más malhumorado.

- Dime, Sasori-sama, ¿acaso se puede vivir con medio corazón? – la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no respondió.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mitsuko? – le preguntó, dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada a mi rostro.

- Que ha sentido lo mismo que yo, pero con muchísima más intensidad que yo. Al fin y al cabo era su hermana, tenían un vínculo más fuerte – contestó, alicaído y nuevamente con la mirada perdida – Ella ha perdido mucho más que medio corazón…

- ¡Escúchame! – Deidara lo miró, sorprendido - ¡Primero, tú no estás muerto! ¡Y segundo, mientras se tenga algo de corazón se puede vivir! Sólo tienes que quererlo, que desearlo… ella no querría que sufrieras, quiere que seas feliz. Mientras tengas algo de corazón, mientras te puedas mover, mientras puedas vivir, busca a aquella persona que te devolverá ese trozo que te falta.

El rubio se mordió el labio inferior, evitando así que nuevas lágrimas surcaran sus húmedas mejillas, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que terminó por hacerse una herida en él, provocando que finos ríos de lava candente fueran a parar a su barbilla. El ojimiel contempló como su amigo se desmoronaba ante sus ojos y no sabía que hacer para remediarlo. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró, resignado. No le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas y hasta le hacían irritar a veces, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No sin resignación, se incorporó un poco para después abrazar a su amigo con fuerza, consolándolo y dándole un hombro en el que poder desahogarse totalmente. El chico no lo aguantó más y, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, empezó a llorar.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, todos los Akatsukis salieron de su escondrijo y entraron a la habitación, avergonzados por lo que habían hecho. Junto a ellos se encontraba Yami.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estabais "escondidos"? – preguntó Sasori, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, dando a entender que los había descubierto tiempo atrás.

- Desde que Deidara te preguntó como se podía vivir con medio corazón – contestó Tobi, desolado.

- ¿Os habéis dado cuenta lo que vuestros actos les han causado? – preguntó el pelirojo mientras dirigía miradas asesinas a todos los presentes.

- Hemos escuchado el grito… - respondió Hidan, provocando que todos recordaran ese grito, haciéndoles estremecer.

Todos quedaron en silencio, contemplando mi rostro. Sólo se escuchaban los sollozos, cada vez más apagados, de Deidara. Cuando ya sólo reinaba el silencio, el rubio se levantó, decidido, sobresaltando a todos los presentes, quienes estaban más que sorprendidos por su reacción.

Con la manga de su túnica se secó lágrimas, las últimas lágrimas que derramaría, y dirigió una fulminante mirada hacia el peliblanco y éste le devolvió la mirada, impasible. Deidara se encaminó a él con paso decidido, le cogió del cuello de la túnica y lo estampó contra la pared. Los demás sólo se hicieron a un lado y miraron, preparados para detenerlos si llegaban a más.

- ¡Eres un maldito cabrón! ¿Has visto lo que has provocado? ¡Todo esto ha sido por tu culpa! ¿Me oyes? ¡Por tu culpa! – al ver su cara seria e indiferente le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre. Lo alzó nuevamente contra la pared - ¿Es que no te importa nada de lo que le pase?

Su cara no había cambiado en absoluto, cabreando más al chico. Lo cogió del cuello y lo empujó en mi dirección. Cuando ya estaban al lado de la cama, lo obligó a inclinarse, quedando nuestros rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. Deidara se inclinó también. Me contempló unos momentos y después se acercó a su oreja, susurrándole:

- Si después de verla en este estado lamentable, si después de escuchar su grito, si después de haberla amado con locura… no sientes nada… es que eres un monstruo – concluyó, soltándole e incorporándose.

Hidan les dirigió una breve mirada a todos antes de marcharse de la estancia. El rubio hizo ademán de seguirlo pero fue retenido por el brazo del segundo al mando, quien le dirigió una mirada seria y apenada.

- Déjale ir, será lo mejor. Tiene que descargarse un poco, y qué mejor manera que pelar contra los de Konoha – le dijo, con una sonrisa.

- ¿No crees que has sido un poco duro con él? – preguntó entonces Kakuzu, dirigiéndose a Deidara. Éste no contestó, por lo que Kakuzu fue a seguir a su compañero, pero antes se detuvo para decirle – Aunque no me creas, él también lloró al escuchar su grito… él no es un monstruo.

* * *

Mi respiración sonaba entrecortada y cada vez iba a peor, lo que no pasó desapercibido por los miembros, quienes me miraban preocupados. Deidara se agachó a la altura de la cama y me agarró la mano con fuerza, dándome ánimos en silencio. Mi rostro empezó a mostrar muecas de dolor y gotas de sudor empezaban a caer por mi frente. El rubio dejó libre una mano y la aproximó a mi frente. Apenas rozó mi piel no pudo evitar pegar un sobresalto. Se levantó rápido y les dirigió miradas preocupadas a todos sus compañeros.

- Tiene demasiada fiebre y cada vez le cuesta más respirar. Si sigue así va a… - la voz se le quebró antes de poder terminar la frase pero todos los presentes ya sabían qué venía después. Al ver las miradas desoladas de todos ellos se dio la vuelta y nuevamente se agachó junto a mí. Me agarró la mano con una suya y con la que tenía libre empezó a acariciarme la cabeza – Vamos Mitsuko, no dejes de luchar, no me dejes… - se le quebró nuevamente la voz. Con un poco de esfuerzo pudo continuar – No me abandones, sólo me quedas tú, eres mi única familia… Vamos, mientras te quede algo de corazón busca a aquel que pueda completarlo. ¡Mientras te quede algo, lucha!

Todos contemplaban atónitos como su compañero decía tales palabras sin poder hacer nada. El pelirojo no pudo aguantar más y se puso al lado de su amigo, agarrándome la misma mano que el rubio. Deidara volteó a ver quien era y le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Los dos me miraron al notar que me movía demasiado para mi estado. Una vez más mi rostro demostraba lo mucho que me había afectado la pérdida de mi hermana.

- ¡Lucha de una vez, maldita sea! – gritaron a la par Deidara, Sasori e Itachi.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver ni oír nada. Sólo sentía ese dolor que me agonizaba por segundos. Nunca había sentido algo parecido. Era un dolor muy agudo en el corazón que amenazaba con estallar. Intenté gritar de dolor, pedir ayuda… pero no salía sonido alguno de mi reseca garganta. Entonces escuché a alguien que me nombraba:

- Vamos Mitsuko, no dejes de luchar, no me dejes… - no sabía de quien se trataba. Sólo sabía que me era conocida y sonaba destroza – No me abandones, sólo me quedas tú, eres mi única familia… Vamos, mientras te quede algo de corazón busca a aquel que pueda completarlo. ¡Mientras te quede algo, lucha!

De pronto, me vinieron un montón de recuerdos. Todos tenían algo en común. En todos aparecía la misma silueta de ojos violetas y cabello blanco, pero sólo podía ver esos rasgos, no sabía quien era… Hice un esfuerzo por recordar, recordar esa voz que me hablaba, recordar a quién pertenecía esa silueta… Entonces lo recordé todo de golpe, pero no todo era como yo esperaba. Recordé a la persona amable que siempre me apoyaba, él era al que le pertenecía la voz. Pero vi la silueta al completo, matando a mi hermana. Un nuevo dolor amenazó con estallarme en el pecho.

- ¡Lucha de una vez, maldita sea! – reconocí las voces de Deidara, Sasori y de Itachi.

Sonreí. Otro dolor inundó mi pecho, obligándome a toser sangre y a caer de rodillas. Finos hilos de escarlata rodaban por mis labios agrietados. Iba a morir… Sacudí la cabeza para despejar mi mente de tales pensamientos.

- (Debo ser fuerte. Por Deidara, Sasori e Itachi. Por la gente que todavía me quiere) – me recordaba una y otra vez, a la vez que me venían los rostros de todos los Akatsukis menos de uno. Aquel que quería olvidar.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, traté de levantarme, no sin esfuerzo. Justo cuando logré ponerme en pie, otro dolor atenazó mi pecho, haciéndome perder un poco el equilibrio. Apoyé un pie atrás del otro, topándome con la nada, y haciéndome caer de espaldas. Intenté inútilmente a agarrarme a algo. Empecé a caer…

Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Algo empezaba a cambiar. Mi respiración se normalizo, la fiebre bajó y ya no mostraba muecas de dolor. Sólo paz.

Todos suspiraron, aliviados. Poco a poco, todos fueron abandonando la estancia. Todos menos Itachi, ya que esa era su habitación. Cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama, sujetándome la mano como momentos antes lo habían hecho Deidara y Sasori. La cantidad de energía que había gastado le iba pasando factura, por lo que al poco sus ojos se cerraron, sucumbiéndole en un dulce sueño, lleno de nostalgia.

* * *

Ya muy lejos de allí, se encontraban dos ninjas saltando de rama en rama en dirección a Konoha. Al cabo de un rato ya se podía distinguir la gran ciudad. Con una gran sonrisa, ambos se disponían a ir al lugar de encuentro. Momentos después ya se encontraban luchando contra los de Konoha. Después de una ardua pelea llegan los refuerzos. Entre todos los de Konoha logran separar a los dos Akatsukis sin que ellos se den cuenta. Así, entre Naruto y Kakashi logran derrotar a Kakuzu.

Mientras que en el otro lado, con Hidan… El peliblanco estaba rodeado por muchas cuerdas y sellos explosivos. Hidan había perdido… Sólo se escuchó una gran explosión y, momentos después, el chico yacía enterrado bajo tierra.

* * *

Sentí un intenso dolor en el pecho, como si me arrancaran lo poco que tenía de corazón, como aquella vez. Intenté gritar con todas mis fuerzas debido al intenso dolor y, ante mi sorpresa, mi garganta lo profirió. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, y pude comprobar que no me encontraba en ese sitio oscuro, cubierta de sombras, sino en la habitación de Itachi.

- Mitsuko, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras bien? – giré mi cabeza en la dirección de donde provenía la voz y mis ojos se encontraron con unos ojos que parecían profundos pozos llenos de oscuridad pero que, curiosamente, emitían una luz brillante. Enfoqué mejor mi vista y pude ver a un chico de pelo azabache.

No pude evitar ensanchar mis ojos de la sorpresa. No por ser quien era, sino porque ese alguien estaba llorando. La luz brillante que emitían esos profundos pozos eran lágrimas.

- Itachi… - pude decir al verle.

Él se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza. No sabía que había pasado, ni mucho menos el por qué de su preocupación. Lo único que sabía era que él necesitaba de mi abrazo, de mi consuelo. Por lo que correspondí a su abrazo, lo más fuerte que podía mi débil cuerpo.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a unos Akatsukis aliviados al verme y a Yami. Él no estaba entre ellos… otro dolor irrumpía en mi pecho. Entonces lo comprendí todo. Todo este tiempo he estado en coma, todo ese tiempo en la oscuridad, las voces, el dolor… nada era ilusorio.

- Hidan… - murmuré, con un hilo de voz. Todos se miraron, apenados. Itachi se separó un poco de mí, rompiendo el abrazo. Me miró largo rato a los ojos, como si quisiera comprobar si estaba preparada para lo que se venía. Al final, dijo.

- Llevas una semana inconciente… - comenzó, indeciso – Hidan… Está enterrado. Lo descuartizó uno de Konoha.

- Entonces… el dolor que sentí… ¿Me han arrancado otra parte del corazón? – todos se miraron, desconcertados y aterrados.

- Eso no puede ser. Hidan no está muerto, no puede ser que lo hayas sentido… - Deidara no pudo continuar al darse cuenta lo que me pasó y lo que ello significaba - ¿Tanto… tanto le quieres? Yo sólo sentí como me arrancaban medio corazón y fue doloroso pero a ti te dolió más. Y el grito que escuchamos fue peor que el de la otra vez…

- Es verdad que ella le quiere mucho, más que incluso su hermana. Pero lo que la hizo gritar de ese modo no es por el amor que ella siente por ellos, sino porque es una Neko, simplemente. Es nuestro poder, es parte del castigo. Aunque no queramos, establecemos lazos con aquellas personas que más queremos, como familiares o amigos – empezó explicando Yami, captando la atención de todos – Nuestros corazones son como una galaxia llena de estrellas. Esas estrellas son las personas que apreciamos y, cuando una se apaga, lo sentimos en lo más hondo de nuestro ser. Sentimos como si nos desgarraran parte del corazón a sangre fría. Por eso, si mi compañera muere, a mí me duele tanto que termino por perecer junto a ella. Mitsuko y yo, al igual que todas las compañeras Neko, tenemos un fuerte lazo que nos une. Eso me llega a creer que Hidan y ella tienen un lazo muy fuerte que los une, aún mayor que el nuestro propio. Por eso le duele tanto, sin que él haya muerto todavía.

Al no estar prestándome atención, aproveché esa oportunidad y me levanté de la cama. Fui lo más rápido que pude hacia la puerta y estaba a punto de atravesarla cuando una mano me agarró el brazo. Alcé mi mirada y me encontré con unos zafiros que me miraban intensamente.

- Deidara, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Debo incinerar a mi hermana, tal y como se merece, para que su alma descanse en paz y también ir a rescatar a Hidan. No se merece estar enterrado, ni él ni nadie – todavía no apartaba su mano de mi brazo – Por favor…

- Te acompaño – le sonreí, agradecida, y empezamos a caminar hacia el lugar donde tendría que estar el cuerpo de mi hermana – Tú ve al bosque y vete preparándolo todo. Yo voy a por Yugito-chan.

- ¡Esperad! – nos giramos y vimos a todos los Akatsukis, fue Pein quien nos detuvo – Vamos con vosotros – negamos con la cabeza – Al menos al funeral.

Deidara y yo nos miramos un momento. Después volteamos a ver al segundo al mando y asentimos. Todos los Akatsukis me acompañaron a las afueras de la gran ciudad y me ayudaron a hacer la hoguera improvisada mientras que Deidara traía el cuerpo de mi hermana.

Cuando ya hubimos terminado apareció junto a mi hermana. Me aproximé a él y le ayudé a sostenerla. Juntos nos acercamos a la hoguera encendida y la pusimos encima. Después volvimos con los demás, quienes estaban un poco alejados, sin apartar nuestra vista de su rostro. Todos contemplamos como su cuerpo era devorado lentamente por las llamas. Nadie dijo nada, sólo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas.

Se hizo de noche y todavía quedaba cuerpo para consumir. Poco a poco, los Akatsukis se fueron a sus habitaciones, cansados. Al cabo de un rato sólo quedábamos Sasori, Itachi, Deidara y yo. Incluso Yami se había ido. De todos modos no la culpaba. Según me habían dicho, había estado constantemente preguntando por mí y había permanecido toda la semana en vela. Cualquiera estaría cansado. Empezó a correr aire, provocando un estremecimiento de frío. De pronto, sentí algo cálido. Era la túnica de Akatsuki. Giré mi cabeza hacia la derecha, encontrándome con una mirada penetrante y negra como la noche. Otro estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y, malinterpretando el gesto, el chico se aproximó a mí y me abrazó por la espalda. Apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y me susurró al oído:

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – sabía a lo que se refería.

- La verdad no. No sé que me va a decir Hidan cuando nos encontremos y temo lo que me diga. Algo me dice que no va a ser muy agradable – le contesté, en el mismo tono.

- Entonces, no vayas, déjale ahí. Él no te merece, ni siquiera se merece tu preocupación – bajé la mirada, pensativa – No tienes la obligación de ir y rescatarlo. Es su culpa el que esté allí abajo. Él tuvo dos opciones hace una semana. Una era quedarse contigo y la otra irse a acabar su trabajo en Konoha. Ya sabes lo que prefirió. Te dejó sola cuando más lo necesitabas.

- Basta, por favor – le supliqué.

- Lo siento. Pero me jode que aún sabiendo lo que te hizo quieras todavía ayudarlo – había alzado la voz, por lo que me sobresalté. Justo en ese momento mi hermana ya se había ido.

Le empujé un poco, escapando así de su abrazo, y salí corriendo a mi habitación. Me senté en la cama y esperé. Al poco, tal y como esperaba, se abrió la puerta. Itachi se sentó junto a mí. Ninguno de los dos se miraba ni decía nada. Al final, decidí romper el silencio.

- No lo entiendes. Él se comporta así porque yo le dejé.

- Le dejaste porque querías salvar a tu hermana. Él lo sabía. Y aún así hizo lo que hizo – me contestó, todavía molesto. Alzó la cabeza y me miró. Yo le devolví la mirada – Quédate aquí, éste es tu hogar. Ya no hay nada que te retenga afuera.

- Pero… Ya oíste a Yami, Hidan y yo tenemos un fuerte lazo…

- Lo que quería decir es que tú tenías un fuerte lazo con él. Eso no significa que él también lo tenga contigo, que compartáis el mismo lazo. Alguien que tenga ese lazo contigo no te dejaría en tu estado. Estaría a tu lado. Tal y como he hecho yo…

- Itachi… - pude decir antes de que sus labios chocaran con los míos, impidiéndome hablar.

No entendía como alguien como él podía besar tan dulce y delicadamente. No sabía por qué pero le correspondí. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por aquel beso. Él me rodeó con sus brazos y yo le rodeé su cuello con los míos, profundizando aún más el beso. Lentamente, me iba empujando suavemente hacia la cama, quedando él encima de mí. Se apartó ligeramente de mi rostro para contemplarme. Intercambiamos nuestras miradas, perdiéndonos en la mirada del otro. No sabría decir cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero poco me importaba. Sólo sentía un enorme deseo de ser poseída por él, cosa que me asustó. Al ver el gesto, se acercó nuevamente a mí y posó sus labios sobre los míos pero esta vez fue más fogoso y apasionado. Al cabo de un rato, dejó de beber de mis labios para recorrer mi cuello. Un dulce olor llegó hasta mí, procedente del chico, y lo conocía bastante bien. Quise detenerle pero sólo conseguí que él se acercara más a mi cuerpo y me besara con más deseo. No pude evitar que se me escapara un leve gemido de satisfacción y placer, aumentando aún más su deseo y lujuria. Al final, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad por mi parte, pude apartarle de mí.

- Itachi, para por favor. Yo… no te quiero de la forma que tú piensas, sólo te quiero como amigo. Además, parece pura coincidencia pero me acaba de venir el celo, así que por favor, vete antes de que haga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme más adelante – le expliqué, a la vez que me sentaba en la cama seguida por él.

- Lo siento yo. Sabía perfectamente que hoy te tendría que venir y aproveché la oportunidad – le miré entre furiosa y sorprendida, pero no dije nada. Dejé que mi mirada hablara por mí – Y también siento lo que he hecho, no sé que me ha pasado, no suelo comportarme así con nadie, sólo con… con mi ex. Tú me recuerdas a ella, no en físico sino al carácter.

- No eres el único que ve en mí a su ex – el me miró, confundido – Nada, olvídalo. Pero dime, ¿dónde está ella ahora?

- Era una Uchiha – no dijo nada más, pero yo entendí sin necesidad de más palabras. Me levanté, furiosa.

- ¿Cómo has podido matarla? Eres un…

- No fui yo el único que mató a mi clan – me cortó antes de que me arrepintiera de lo que iba a decir – Hubo alguien que me ayudó, fue Madara. Él la mató porque yo no podía hacerlo. Pero era una orden, ella también estaba al tanto del golpe… - vaciló un poco, como luchando en su fuero interno si debía o no decirme algo. Al final, decidió callarse – No puedo decirte más, adiós y lo siento.

Se levantó y salió de la habitación con su semblante habitual, inexpresivo. Volvía a ser el mismo Itachi de siempre. El mismo Itachi antes de conocerme. Y, por una parte, me alegré por él. Así volvería a ser el mismo de siempre… o el mismo Itachi que él quería aparentar. Algo me decía que iba a decirme algo importante, el por qué tal vez de la muerte de todo su clan. Pero no quería volver a buscarlo y acosarlo con preguntas que, seguro, nunca serían respondidas. Cerré los ojos y deseé de todo corazón que encontrara a otra persona. No una que la recordara a su ex, sino una que amara por ser quien es.

Me levanté de la cama y salí corriendo hacia las afueras, rogando porque todos estuvieran en sus habitaciones. No quería descontrolarme. Al poco pude divisar el frondoso bosque que nos separaba de Konoha, pero me detuve al ver dos figuras, al parecer, esperándome. Ya me habían visto, así que no podía huir. Con resignación, me acerqué a ellos y comprobé que se trataban de Yami y Deidara.

- ¿Qué hacéis despiertos?

- ¿Acaso olvidaste que te iba a acompañar? – me preguntó el rubio, alzando una ceja.

- Y yo no pensaba dejarte ir, recuerda que nos une un fuerte lazo. No quiero cerrar los ojos tranquilamente para después encontrarme con nuestros familiares difuntos – me respondió, sonriente.

- Gracias – les agradecí y me adentré en el bosque, seguida por ellos.

- ¡Eh! Que no lo estoy haciendo por ti – me dijo Yami, sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Lo que provocó que todos estallásemos en carcajadas.


	20. Chapter 20

Antes de empezar el capi quería deciros que este es mi primer capi con una canción, espero que os guste ^^. Es Lonely day, de System of a down. Os recomiendo que la escucheis cuando empiece la letra, incluso yo lloré mientras la escribía T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Capítulo 20: Lonely day**

En lo alto de la más alta torre de la aldea de la lluvia se alzaban dos figuras, mirando con profunda tristeza el caminar de sus compañeros. El pelinaranja fijó su mirada hipnótica en los ojos rojo sangre de su amigo, sin cambiar su expresión carente de sentimientos que contrastaba con su mirada cargada de una abismal tristeza.

- Se lo has dicho al fin, ¿no? – preguntó, a pesar de saber perfectamente la respuesta.

- ¿Era necesario? No soporto verla sufrir…

- Los dos se quieren, lo sé. Pronto los veremos regresar juntos, cogidos de las manos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Y todo volverá a ser como antes – le contestó, confiando fielmente a sus palabras.

- Espero que sea así. Como me entere de que ese tipo vuelve a hacerla daño, juro que lo pagará caro. Le haré sufrir tanto que deseará no tener la inmortalidad, para así morir y quitarse el sufrimiento – le dijo, con su tono calmado y lleno de indiferencia pero a la vez cargado de un profundo odio.

- Siento decirte que Hidan perdió la inmortalidad – el chico le miró, sin cambiar de expresión. Pero el líder sabía perfectamente que sentía curiosidad – Verás, la inmortalidad se puede perder. Eso pasa si te enamoras de alguien. El enamorarte significa que ya no te quieres sólo a ti mismo. Por eso, la inmortalidad se va debilitando hasta desvanecerse completamente.

- ¿Se puede recuperar la inmortalidad? – preguntó Itachi, frunciendo el entrecejo, algo inusual en él.

- Es algo muy difícil de hacer, pero se puede. Tienes que dejar de amar a esa persona y también tienes que… matarla o hacerla sufrir, a través de alguien muy querida por esa persona.

El moreno apretó los puños fuertemente, hasta tal punto de hacerlos sangrar. Le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a su superior y se fue corriendo al interior de la torre, dejando a un confundido Pein.

* * *

En los bosques se encontraban dos personas y una felina corriendo a más no poder. En la cabeza iba yo, desesperada por llegar cuanto antes. Sabía que estábamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo, Konoha, por lo que cada vez corría más rápido, seguida de cerca por mis amigos.

Después de unas horas, se podía distinguir la gran puerta de Konoha entre los árboles. Iba a apresurarme a entrar, pero fui detenida por Deidara, quien me miraba un tanto preocupado.

- Creo que lo mejor es descansar ésta noche. No hemos parado en todo el recorrido. Debemos estar preparados para rescatarle, podemos toparnos con muchos shinobis, y sabes tan bien como yo que no son para nada débiles – me dijo Deidara, notablemente cansado.  
Miré a Yami, y comprobé que no se encontraba en mejor estado que él. Por lo que acepté, resignada. A mi pesar, yo también estada muy cansada, exhausta diría yo, pero el sólo pensamiento de que Hidan estaba cerca me hacía recuperar fuerzas. Pero no era el mismo caso para Yami y Deidara. Sabía perfectamente que a nadie de la organización le caía bien, sobretodo después de que yo me fuera. Desde ése día se la había pasado insultando a todos los miembros, incluso al que casi todos creían que era el líder.

También sabía que, sino fuera por mí, ahora mismo no estaría en la organización. Lo habrían matado ellos mismos, ya que ya no poseía el poder de la inmortalidad.

Empecé a recordar los momentos que pasamos juntos, sólo Hidan y yo. Me tumbé junto a un árbol y me encogí, formando un ovillo con mi cuerpo, para proporcionarme calor, pero aún así no pude evitar el temblar de frío. Después sentí el cálido cuerpo de Deidara junto a mí, a mi espalda, abrazándome para calentarme. Me dí la vuelta, le dirigí una sonrisa de agradecimiento y me acurruqué en su pecho. Al rato sentí al cuerpo de Yami a mi espalda y, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, me quedé dormida con una única certeza en mente: Pase lo que pase mañana, siempre tendré a mis amigos a mi lado. Me quiera o no… nunca estaré sola.

* * *

A unas horas de donde yo me encontraba, yacía un hombre saltando de árbol en árbol. Por su expresión se podía adivinar que estaba desesperado por llegar a un lugar. Sus profundos ojos negros, que siempre albergaban una frialdad e indiferencia, ahora estaban llenas de preocupación y miedo, miedo porque la persona que ahora más quiere en el mundo sufra, miedo porque esa persona sufra la soledad que él sufrió hace tiempo y que aún lo sigue haciendo.

- Maldita sea… no permitiré que la persona que más me importa ahora sufra por un indeseable la soledad. Aunque no ame a esa persona, a pesar de que no es esa misma persona. No lo permitiré – se prometió a sí mismo el pelinegro - ¿Cómo es que no se dieron cuenta? Si yo lo hubiera sabido antes no la hubiera dejado partir. Espero llegar a tiempo…

* * *

Ya empezaron a salir los primeros rayos del sol cuando uno a uno nos íbamos despertando. Yo fui la última en abrir los ojos y cuando lo hice comprobé que estaba sola. Me levanté, sobresaltada y asustada. Mi cuerpo se puso tenso, preparado para atacar en cualquier momento, pero se relajó al verlos llegar con comida y leña.

- Ya despertaste – comentó el rubio, sonriente, mientras apilaba los trozos de madera – Ayuda a Yami con la comida.

Me acerqué a ella y recogí algunos pescados que amenazaban con caerse en cualquier momento. Escuché el sonido de dos rocas colisionando y volteé a ver de qué se trataba. Deidara intentaba encender un fuego. Al ver su rostro concentrado no pude evitar el echarme a reír. Él me dirigió una mirada, entre ofendido y enfadado. Solté los pescados y me acerqué a él. Me agaché a su lado y acerqué mi rostro al montículo de madera. Exhalé mi aliento, pero en vez de aire salió una pequeña llamarada, prendiendo la leña rápidamente.

- Veo que ya sabes controlar muy bien ese poder – me dijo, fascinado, por lo que sonreí.

- Si, y todo gracias a… - no pude pronunciar su nombre.

Me acordé de la última conversación que tuvimos, hace algunos días, del beso. Me sentía fatal por él, pero él mismo me aclaró que no sentía nada por mí. Era solo que la recordaba a su antigua novia. ¿Entonces por qué me sentía tan mal?

- Itachi – me ayudó Deidara, sacándome de mis pensamientos – Se nota que te quiere mucho.

Le miré, sorprendida. ¿A qué venía eso?

- Él se comporta contigo de diferente manera que con los demás. Es más simpático contigo y más frío con nosotros. Es extraño… - me confesó, perdido en sus recuerdos.

- Eso era antes, ahora se va a comportar conmigo igual que con vosotros. Ya me lo aclaró antes de partir. Solo la recordaba a su antigua novia – bajé la mirada, triste.

- Entiendo – me contestó, simplemente, pero al ver mi expresión llena de tristeza, me preguntó - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué piensas?

- En que todos a los que conozco bien en Akatsuki han tenido un pasado no muy bueno, como yo – él se sorprendió pero pronto en sus labios surcó nuevamente una sonrisa; sin embargo, amarga.

- Es cierto. Todos hemos tenido un pasado no muy bueno.

- ¿Incluso Pein y Konan?

- No sé su historia. Sólo sé que ellos lo han pasado peor que nosotros, aunque puede que el de Itachi lo iguale. No sé que le habrá pasado para que sea así con todos. Pero… que yo sepa yo no te he dicho nada de mi pasado – me contestó, sin apartar esa amarga sonrisa.

- Mi hermana – le dije, simplemente. Hubo un largo silencio, bastante incómodo a mi entender, por lo que dije - ¿A qué esperamos? Que el desayuno no se hace solo.

Deidara me devolvió una sonrisa sincera, llena de felicidad, y, sin poder evitarlo, me la contagió también a mí. Los tres empezamos a hacer el desayuno y comimos sin prisa. Total, había que esperar hasta el crepúsculo para actuar.

* * *

Cuando empezó el crepúsculo, ya nos encontrábamos en el interior de la aldea. No fue muy difícil encontrar el bosque en el que se hallaba él, tenía el mapa en mi cabeza, todo gracias a los sueños. A los minutos de estar caminando por el bosque, sin rumbo aparente, nos encontramos con el hoyo taponado. Con ayuda de Yami, desenterramos los trozos de su cuerpo y los metimos en una bolsa.

- ¿Pero qué coño hacéis? – nos preguntó la cabeza de Hidan, mirándonos con furia.

- Rescatarte, ¿es que no lo ves? – le respondió el rubio, malhumorado, mientras le amordazaba para que no hablara – Y ahora, estate calladito. ¿O es que quieres que nos descubran?

Sin una palabra más, tapamos el agujero lo más deprisa posible y nos fuimos de allí. Cuando ya estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de allí, nos paramos y le sacamos de la bolsa. Gracias a las enseñanzas de Kakuzu, le cosí todas las partes de su cuerpo y, por último, le quité la cuerda de la boca.

- ¿Qué diablos creéis que estáis haciendo? Iréis al infierno. Yo no necesitaba vuestra ayuda – nos espetó, a la vez que se levantaba de un salto.

- Deidara, Yami, dejadnos solos – les pedí y ellos se fueron, no si antes mandarme una mirada cargada de preocupación y de un "ten cuidado".

- No quiero hablar contigo, me largo – me dijo, enojado, pero yo le agarré por un brazo, obligándole a mirarme - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta que te dejen? Pues vete acostumbrándote. Eres una Neko después de todo, ¿no? Tu destino es quedarte sola.

Le solté el brazo, como si quemara, y le dirigí una mirada dolorida. Nunca pensé que me diría algo así, pensaba que me diría de todo… menos eso.

- No me mires así. Tú fuiste la primera en dejarme solo, y solo por tu hermana – me contestó, cada vez más enojado.

- ¿Solo por mi hermana? Para tu información estuve mucho tiempo preguntándome a quien debía escoger, si a ti o a mi hermana…

- Y al final la escogiste a ella – concluyó, haciendo ademán de irse.

Yo le iba a detener nuevamente pero entonces me acordé de una cosa. ¿Cómo no me dí cuenta antes? Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes… Un nuevo dolor me azotó en el pecho, más fuerte que nunca. Intenté hablar varias veces, hasta que por fin pude hacerlo.

- Tú… eres inmortal. Eso significa… que ya no… sientes nada por mí – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y el dolor en el pecho aumentaba considerablemente, haciéndome aún más difícil el sostenerme en pie.

- Pues es verdad – me dijo, sorprendido, sin voltearse – No me había dado cuenta, he recuperado mi inmortalidad… - se volteó a verme, por encima del hombro y, mirándome directamente a los ojos, dijo – Y nunca más la volveré a perder.

Y se fue. Enseguida vinieron Deidara y Yami, lo habían escuchado todo. Me miraron sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué decir, sin saber cómo consolarme. Les miré directamente a los ojos y, mostrándoles una sonrisa falsa, les dije:

- No me miréis así, estoy bien. Todos sabíamos que pasaría algo así… - no pude continuar porque la voz se me quebró por completo y mi cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente. Los demás hicieron ademán de acercarse a sostenerme – No os acerquéis… quiero estar sola…

Y corrí de allí lo más lejos posible, todo lo que mis pies me permitieran. Entonces me vino un lugar a donde podría ir, donde alguien me estaría esperando, alguien que comprendería como me sentía ahora. Corrí hacia allí. Un halo de esperanza empezó a salir de mi corazón y me aferré a ella como si me costara la vida el no hacerlo. Esa esperanza me hacia ir más deprisa, esa esperanza evitaba que de un momento a otro mi cuerpo se desmoronara y mis piernas fallaran…

Por fin divisé la casa y, sin tiempo que perder, me adentré en ella.

* * *

Un pelinegro yacía corriendo y saltando de árbol en árbol cuando a lo lejos divisó dos figuras difusas. Frunció el ceño al no ver una tercera figura y su preocupación aumentó. Sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde, aumentó el ritmo de carrera hasta llegar junto a esas figuras.

- ¿Dónde está Mitsuko? – fue lo primero que preguntó nada más llegar, sobresaltando a los otros dos, quienes no se habían percatado de su presencia. Al ver que no respondían lo preguntó de nuevo - ¿Dónde está Mitsuko?

- Quería estar sola y se fue corriendo. No sé a dónde ha ido – respondió el rubio, alicaído. Y, mirándole directamente a los ojos, le dijo – Ha estado peor de lo que imaginé. No sabía que alguien podría recuperar la inmortalidad y no sé qué significa eso. Pero eso le ha sentado muy mal. Si le hubieras visto la cara…

- Alguien puede recuperar la inmortalidad si deja de amar a esa persona y si la hace sufrir, como por ejemplo, matando a un ser querido suyo – contestó Yami, furiosa consigo misma - ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?

- Nadie se ha dado cuenta.

- Ni siquiera Hidan – le dijo Deidara a Itachi.

Itachi apretó los puños fuertemente, intentando contener toda la rabia que ahora lo embargaba. Ahora todas las piezas empezaban a encajar, ahora lo comprendía todo. Y si era cierto lo que estaba pensando, su odio hacia Hidan continuaba aumentando. Solo necesitaba aclarar una duda, la última pieza para acabar ese puzzle.

- ¿Puede alguien recuperar la inmortalidad solo haciendo sufrir a la persona que amas?

- Nunca se ha probado, pero creo que es poco probable – respondió Yami, sorprendida por la pregunta.

- Pero, ¿y si esa persona creyera que no ama más a esa persona pero en el fondo de su corazón todavía existiera ese sentimiento? – volvió a preguntar.

- En ese caso… si, es posible.

La pieza que faltaba. Sin decir nada más, corrió hacia un lado del bosque. No sabía como, pero tenía un presentimiento de que me había ido por allí, y empezó a buscarme.

* * *

Al entrar, miré por todos lados y no le ví. Desesperada, me encaminé hacia mi habitación, le esperaría allí. Mi cuerpo se paralizó nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta. Mis ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Un nudo apareció en mi garganta, impidiéndome hablar por unos segundos. Cuando pude mover todo mi cuerpo, fui corriendo y me senté junto a la cama.

- Kaien… - le llamé, pero no me respondió. Empecé a acariciarle su pálido rostro – Kaien… no, tú no… por favor, no me dejes sola, ahora no… te necesito – se me quebró la voz, impidiéndome hablar.

Entonces recordé la vez que salvé a Sasori de la muerte. Tal y como hice aquella vez, me acerqué a sus labios y le traspasé una neblina oscura. Alcé mi vista a sus ojos y esperé, pero no los habría.

- Kaien… ¿Por qué…? Yo… no te sentí, no sentí ese dolor cuando has muerto… ¿Por qué? Estaba todo el tiempo pensando en él… tan preocupada por él, que no te sentí. Ni siquiera me acordé que cuando uno se enamora pierde su inmortalidad ni que tú ya tenías tus años… Perdóname.

Enterré mi rostro en su pecho, buscando un poco de consolación, tal vez. Tras un rato de espera, busqué en mi interior el lazo que nos unía, busqué su estrella en mi galaxia. Pero por más que buscaba, no la encontraba. Sin darme cuenta, también busqué la estrella de Hidan, sin éxito. El dolor de perder una estrella reapareció en mi pecho, pero estaba vez fue el doble de doloroso. Había perdido dos estrellas al mismo tiempo…

- ¡Kaien! – le llamé, aún con la esperanza de que apareciera ante mis ojos - ¡No me dejes sola! – me acomodé en un rincón de la habitación y me abracé a mis piernas. Quería llorar, pero ya no quedaban lágrimas. Quería gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas. Solo pude decir, susurrando – Por favor… no me dejes sola… no quiero estar sola…

**Such a lonely day....  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life  
Such a lonely day....  
Should be banned  
It's a day that I can't stand**

The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life 

Mi corazón latía desenfrenado, amenazando con salírseme del pecho. Todavía las palabras de Hidan resonaban en mi cabeza y se repetía constantemente, como si de un eco se tratase. "No quiero hablar contigo, me largo" "¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no te gusta que te dejen? Pues vete acostumbrándote. Eres una Neko después de todo, ¿no? Tu destino es quedarte sola".

La última frase se quedó en mi cabeza y se fue repitiendo, cada vez más fuerte "Tu destino es quedarte sola".  
Tenía razón, nuestro destino es quedarnos solos, pero… yo no quiero. Tengo miedo a la soledad…, pensaba.

**Such a lonely day....  
****Shouldn't exist  
It's a day that ill never miss  
Such a lonely day…  
And it's mine  
The most loneliest day of my life**

El dolor empezó a aumentar. Quise gritar, pero no podía. Quería terminar con ese dolor lo antes posible, no quería sufrir, no quería estar sola. Ya nada me ataba a ese mundo. Además, tengo una diosa en mi interior que puede matarnos a todos. Estaría mejor muerta, pensaba con tristeza.

**And if you go  
I wanna go with you  
And if you die  
I wanna die with you  
Take your hand and walk away**

Cogí un kunai y lo dirigí hacia mi pecho. Todos mis recuerdos vinieron de golpe a mi mente, como si de una película se tratase. Mi hermana, mi abuela, mis padres, Pein, Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Kisame, Zetsu, Yami, Itachi e incluso… él.

El kunai se enterró con suma facilidad en mi pecho, llegando hasta mi corazón. Lava carmesí empezó a descender por mi cuerpo, encharcando el suelo.

Sentí una nueva presencia en la habitación, una conocida. Alcé la cabeza, no sin esfuerzo, y mis ojos se encontraron con unos negros, llenos de dolor. Se agachó a mi lado y me arrancó el kunai del pecho. Me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó, temiendo que me fuera en cualquier momento.

**The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life  
The most loneliest day of my life**

Such a lonely day  
And it's mine  
It's a day I'm glad I survived

- Por favor, no me dejes solo. No quiero volver a pasar por ello. Te prometo que no te dejaré sola nunca. No volveremos a estarlo, nunca más – me prometió su voz, que ahora me parecía demasiado lejana, casi un susurro.

- Nunca más – pude decir, a la vez que intentaba no cerrar los ojos y sucumbir al sueño.

- Pensé… que te vería llorando por algún rincón… Me alegra ver que no es así, aunque preferiría eso a esto – me confesó, con voz apagada.

- Una vez… prometí que no volvería a llorar por nadie, y mucho menos por él. Nunca más – le dije a la vez que escupía sangre por la boca.

- Nunca más – repitió, ahora con voz quebrada, lo que parecía estar al borde del llanto.

Me separé de él para poder ver su rostro. Estaba manchado por mi sangre, lo que lo hacía parecer un auténtico asesino. Sentí como el sueño se hacía cada vez más pesado, impidiéndome dejar abiertos mis ojos por más tiempo. Mi vista se tornó borrosa pero, a pesar de eso, pude ver como Itachi abría desmesuradamente los ojos y como enormes ríos surcaban sus mejillas.

- Itachi… No llores por mí… nunca más…

- ¡Mitsuko! ¡Lucha, no te rindas! ¡No me dejes solo! – pude escuchar antes de sucumbir al sueño.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: ¿Amor o fraternidad?**

No muy lejos de la sede de Akatsuki se encontraban dos de sus miembros, al parecer. Uno de ellos era un chico rubio de unos ojos azules grisáceos. Un mechón de su bello cabello se cernía sobre uno de ellos. Su acompañante, por el contrario, era una chica morena, poseedora de unos ojos felinos.

- ¿Por qué te transformas en una humana ahora? – le pregunta el chico, desconcertado.

- Simplemente porque no lo había pensado. Quiero decir, no después de saber que yo también era humana – le aclara la chica de lisos cabellos, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Si no fuera porque tienes el pelo castaño, pensaría que eres Yugito. Aunque también pensaría que eres su reencarnación si no fuera porque nacisteis a la vez… ¿Qué pasa, Yami? – preguntó preocupado al ver que su amiga se había parado y que en ese momento yacía temblando violentamente, con la mirada en el horizonte, sin ver nada realmente.

El rubio se apresuró a ir a su lado, la obligó a sentarse y, cogiéndola del mentón, repitió:

- ¿Qué pasa, Yami?

- La estrella de Mitsuko ha… ha…

Yami cayó al suelo y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Deidara la miró con las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. Estaba temiendo lo peor.

* * *

Itachi me miraba con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar. Depositó un delicado beso en mi fría frente y se levantó despacio, sin apartar la mirada de mi rostro.

- Todavía hay una manera de salvarte… - y salió corriendo de la casa en dirección a la guarida de Akatsuki.

* * *

En una habitación de la guarida de Akatsuki se encontraban casi todos sus miembros alrededor de un cuerpo inerte de una chica morena. Todos la miraban, apenados. Sabían perfectamente que significaba su muerte. Todos se giraron hacia la puerta al notar la presencia de un conocido. Era un chico de pelo azabache largo y de ojos rojos como la sangre.

- Itachi… ¿A qué has venido? – preguntó Pein, sin ocultar su tristeza en ningún momento.

- Mitsuko se ha matado… - respondió con un hilo de voz, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran de su nuevo estado de ánimo. ¿Itachi ha estado llorando? – Yo… Oí leyendas de su clan… Se decía que si salvaban a su gata, salvarían a la chica… Todavía podemos salvar a Mitsu-chan…

A todos se les encogieron el corazón al verle y escuchar sus palabras, pero sobretodo de ver ese brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Ninguno se atrevió a arrebatársela, por lo que solo volvieron sus rostros hacia el cuerpo.

El chico miró en la misma dirección y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa. Sus ojos perdieron el brillo de esperanza que tenía. Se acercó a paso lento hacia la cama y cayó de rodillas. Yami estaba muerta.

De pronto, todos sintieron un chakra conocido dentro de la guarida. El Uchiha recordó entonces la promesa que se hizo antes de partir en busca de Mitsuko: "Como me entere de que ese tipo vuelve a hacerla daño, juro que lo pagará caro. Le haré sufrir tanto que deseará no tener la inmortalidad, para así morir y quitarse el sufrimiento". Un brillo amenazante surcó en los ojos de todos.

* * *

Un hombre de pelo blanco y ojos violetas se adentró a paso lento y tambaleante en la guarida a la que pertenecía. Nada mas entrar, sus ojos se cerraron con profundo pesar. No podía evitarlo, todo le recordaba a Mitsuko. Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir unas presencias que le rodeaban, eran sus compañeros. Sabía en el fondo que no habían ido a darle la bienvenida, sino todo lo contrario. En ese momento habría sonreído con amargura, de no ser porque no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Se sentía débil y tremendamente triste, como si le hubieran arrancado por la fuerza la mitad de su corazón…

Vio como todos saltaban a por él, todos menos Uchiha, quien tenía el sharingan desactivado y le contemplaba con una mirada de comprensión y tristeza. Pero solo fue un momento, ya que al segundo activó su barrera de sangre y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cuando Hidan abrió los ojos comprobó que, tal y como esperaba, yacía encerrado y encadenado en una celda. Delante de él se encontraba un chico de pelo azabache que lo contemplaba con sus ojos rojo sangre de una forma furiosa y escalofriante.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ¿Y por qué te ibas a suicidar? – le preguntó el segundo más joven de Akatsuki.

- ¿Suicidarme? Yo no puedo morir, ¿recuerdas? – le respondió el peliblanco, desafiante.

- Lo sé todo. Sé que perdiste la inmortalidad y que fuiste a luchar contra Yugito por venganza. También sé que fuiste contra Konoha para suicidarte creyendo que todavía no tenías la inmortalidad. Cosa que me parece estúpida ya que venciste a Yugito con tu ritual – le dijo Itachi, quien pasó por alto el tono y la mirada desafiante de su ex compañero.

- ¿Y si ya lo sabes para qué preguntas? – Itachi le miró, amenazante, por lo que respondió, bajando la cabeza – Intentaba olvidarla, era lo mejor para ambos. Ella ya había elegido. Pero no pude olvidarla así que lo único que podía hacer era quitarme de en medio.

- Idiota – el nombrado levantó la cabeza y le miró – Ella te eligió a ti y no a su hermana. Si hubiera elegido a su hermana ahora ella no estaría muerta, créeme. – los ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. Ahora lo comprendía todo, pero sus esperanzas se vieron disipadas por lo que dijo a continuación – No te hagas ilusiones, ahora está muerta por tu culpa. Y ahora pagarás las consecuencias. Sentirás tanto dolor que desearás no tener la inmortalidad para así dejar de sufrir.

* * *

Sentí como mi cuerpo entumecido empezaba a calentarse rápidamente. Lo más reconfortante de todo era que ese calor no provenía de mi propio, sino de otro, provocando que esa calidez sea aún más agradable y placentera.

Poco a poco, empecé a sentir como mi alma, o mejor dicho mis tres almas, volvían a mi cuerpo. Entonces, me di cuenta de que un líquido residía en ese momento en mi boca con sabor cúprico, deslizándose por fuera de ella en forma de pequeños riachuelos.

Debido a ese extraño sabor, volví a la realidad, obligándome a mi misma a abrir los ojos, lentamente. A pesar de haberlos abierto finalmente, seguí viendo oscuridad. Al rato, pude ver nítidamente una luz, seguramente del sol, hasta tal punto que tuve que cerrar los ojos para evitar quedarme ciega. Volví a abrirlos y empecé a pestañear hasta acostumbrarme a aquella luz.

Mi cabeza giró automáticamente en la dirección de donde provenía aquella calidez tan agradable y placentera. Mis ojos se encontraron con unos profundos y oscuros ojos vidriosos.

El poseedor de aquellos tristes ojos me contempló asombrado para después cambiar su expresión por una alegre y cálida sonrisa. Yo se la devolví, ya que era lo único que mi cuerpo se podía permitir en ese momento.

Nos seguíamos contemplando tras un largo rato, esperando a que el otro rompiera con el silencio. Al final, abrí la boca para romper por fin con el silencio pero observé que él también tenía las mismas intenciones. Con una sonrisa, ambos cerramos nuestras bocas, dejando que el otro empiece. Itachi fue el primero, finalmente, en hablar:

- Creía… que estabas muerta – para seros sincera, me desilusioné enormemente de sus palabras. Me había esperado una declaración o una confesión de la soledad que le embargó en mi tiempo fuera de este mundo. Pero a él no se le ocurre otra cosa mejor. Me sentí rabiosa de pronto pero, al recordar sus ojos vidriosos, fruto de haber derramado más de una lágrima, y tristes por mi partida, me contuve.

- Pero no lo estoy… - le respondí, sonriéndole, para después añadir – Y todo gracias a ti.

Mi rebelación le tomó por sorpresa.

- No entiendo – nunca le había visto tan perdido y desconcertado, por lo que contesté con una sonrisa socarrona.

- Soy inmortal – le dije, simplemente, ya que, tal y como pensé, él lo captó al vuelo. Pero aún así, se lo expliqué – Iba a morir irremediablemente ya que perdí mi inmortalidad hace ya tiempo – en mi voz se podía percibir ira contenida, cosa que cambió a una más suave y dulce – Pero, al escucharte, me di cuenta de que no podía irme así como así. De olvidarme de mis seres queridos, de devolverlos a una soledad infinita. De devolverte a la soledad. Por eso… cogí los poderes de La Diosa y así también su inmortalidad – y, con una sonrisa, añadí – Además, no soy tan cobarde como para morirme.

- No lo dudo – me respondió, a la vez que me dirigía una mirada dulce y tierna, pero sin cambiar su expresión sin emociones.

Me levanté de un salto, ya estaba cansada de estar sentada. Pero al hacerlo sentí como las pocas fuerzas que tenía se desvanecían por completo y como perdía el equilibrio. Itachi se levantó justo a tiempo para evitar que me cayera.

- ¿Estás todavía sin fuerzas a pesar de haber estado fuera 4 días? – me preguntó con una mirada incrédula.

- ¡¿4 días?! Vaya… - ahora era yo quien no me lo podía creer – (¿Tanto tiempo…?) Bueno, pero he vuelto hace a penas unos minutos… Así que no he descansado tanto (¿Qué he estado haciendo en tanto tiempo? Por más que lo intento no consigo recordar…)

Cada uno estuvo en sus propios pensamientos durante largo tiempo hasta que me di cuenta de algo importante.

- Tú… - empecé, obligándole a salir de sus pensamientos - ¿Has estado todo este tiempo a mi lado… (Llorando?) – él desvió la mirada pero yo no necesitaba una respuesta, era obvia cual iba a ser.

Me aparté con delicadeza de su lado y me dirigí a paso lento hacia la ventana. Contemplé el paisaje que se alzaba ante mí sin verlo realmente, absorta en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía él por mí? ¿Y yo por él? Aquel silencio era incómodo. Giré sobre mis talones y le miré, sonriendo.

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – él me miró, levemente sorprendido por mi repentina pregunta – Tengo 14 años tirando a 15. Me quedan casi 4 años para que llegue el día. Y como no tengo nada que hacer ya que ya puedo controlarla…

- Entiendo. Quieres empezar una nueva vida… - comprendió mientras salía de la habitación, para después pararse y preguntarme - ¿Sin Akatsuki? ¿Sin Yami?

Aquellas preguntas me cogieron por sorpresa, pero Itachi tenía razón. La única manera de empezar una nueva vida es dejar atrás mi pasado… todo mi pasado, y ello incluía a todos mis amigos y familia.

- Sin Akatsuki… Sin Yami… - y se fue de la casa sin mediar palabra.

No hacía falta. Sabía adonde se dirigía. A terminar con mi antigua vida.

Por la noche regresó y me contó como le fue, aunque en el fondo no quería escucharlo. No podía ni imaginarme como debió sentirse Yami y los demás al enterarse de que yo no quería volver a verlos, de que quería empezar una nueva vida sin ellos, solo con Itachi. Para ocultar mi enorme tristeza en ese momento, lo único que podía hacer era imaginarme sus caras al ver que Yami volvía a la vida después de 4 días en el más allá. A pesar de querer estar siempre conmigo, Itachi no podía negarse a hacer las misiones que se le mandaban, así que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera. Y yo, sola. Lo único importante que hice allí fue quemar los cuerpos de Kaien y Hoshi, que en paz descansen. Después todo se convirtió en rutina. Por las mañanas salía a cazar y con eso ya tenía para todo el día. Por la tarde leía el libro de mi clan que Itachi me trajo de la guarida. Y por las noches iba al lago que estaba cerca de la casa y empezaba a bailar, expulsando toda la tristeza y rabia que me embargaba.

Seguía sin saber que había entre nosotros, lo que me irritaba de sobremanera. Cuando él se encontraba en casa hablamos solo una vez sobre ello, y en esa ocasión él esquivó el tema. Casi todo el tiempo nos lo pasábamos contemplándonos. Solo queríamos eso. Estar el uno del otro nos bastaba, no necesitábamos nada más. Y entonces lo descubrí, con solo un gesto suyo descubrí lo que ni siquiera con palabras desvelaría.

Él se iba a ir nuevamente a una misión que le tardaría como una semana y, como siempre, me diría adiós con la mano y se iba. Pero esa vez fue diferente, no me dijo adiós con la mano, sino que se acercó a mi y depositó un suave y delicado beso en mi cabeza. Me miró de manera tierna y dulce, y se fue.

Entonces lo comprendí. Nos amábamos el uno al otro, pero no de la forma en que creía. Ese sentimiento no era amor entre enamorados. Era amor… entre hermanos.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Las 8 reencarnaciones**

Ya habían pasado las semanas. Itachi iba y venía, y cuando estaba junto a mí, nos la pasábamos sentados el uno junto al otro contemplando el cielo. Apenas nos dirigíamos algunas palabras. No lo necesitábamos, nos teníamos el uno al otro y eso era más que suficiente. En estas semanas sólo me había venido el celo una vez, justamente cuando Itachi se hallaba de regreso. Desgraciadamente se tuvo que ir por mi culpa. Ya que, según él, no quería estar con una "celosa". Así era como me llamaba "cariñosamente" cuando tenía el celo. Pero, aunque me duela no tenerlo cerca, le comprendo. Sería muy arriesgado.

Me sentía feliz y tranquila en esa casa. Era mi hogar, mi refugio. Un lugar donde no existía violencia, ni dioses, ni maldiciones. Mi lugar de ensueño. Pero todo eso fue destrozado en mil pedazos aquella semana…

Yo me encontraba como todas las tardes leyendo el libro de mi clan, cuando descubrí algo sumamente interesante.

_"Todos los miembros del clan pueden reencarnarse hasta 8 veces. Por eso la elegida tiene 8 oportunidades para controlar a La Diosa y así liberar a nuestro clan de esa maldición."_

- Y yo soy la última… - me dije a mi misma, azorada - ¿Eso quiere decir que ya he vivido 8 vidas? No me acuerdo de nada… Espera… no puede ser…

Mi mirada recorrió el siguiente párrafo, incrédula. Cerré el libro de golpe y corrí hacia mi habitación, donde se hallaba el diario de la primera de mis reencarnaciones. Lo abrí con aprisa, esperando encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que surcaba en mi cabeza en esos momentos, a la vez que mi mente volvía a recordar una y otra vez cada una de aquellas palabras.

_"Por ello las elegidas serán entrenadas hasta llegar a los dieciocho años. La edad límite del crecimiento del cuerpo. En ése momento todo el poder de La Diosa la engullirá y sólo si está verdaderamente preparada podrá controlarla o ser controlada por ella… Tendrá ocho oportunidades. Si fracasa la última de ellos, todo el clan sucumbirá a las sombras." _

- No, por favor. No puede ser cierto… Dime que no, dime que no – rogaba a la vez que hallaba lo que buscada con tanta ansia y desesperación, pero no era la respuesta que esperaba. Una lágrima cayó sobre una hoja del diario.

"6 de Junio del año 18:  
Hoy cumplo 18 años. Todos están ilusionados pero también aterrados por lo que ocurrirá. Me siento extrañada… como si de la noche a la mañana tuviera el quíntuplo de poder. Mis familiares me han estado entrenando todos estos años, con las esperanzas de que todo saliera bien. De que yo controlaría a La Diosa y de que así, rompiera la maldición. Yo también había pensado así. Incluso me atrevo a decir que lo conseguiría… Que ilusa fui. Puede que ahora sienta más poder, pero también siento como se me está yendo de las manos. Ya he matado a mis padres, abuelos y primos… puedo escuchar perfectamente desde mi cama los gritos aterrorizados de mi familia restante. Pero a pesar de que al escucharlos se me ponga la piel de gallina, sé que ellos no están más aterrorizados que yo. Sé que las caras de sus últimos segundos de vida no se borrarán tan fácilmente de mi mente. Pero a pesar de toda la culpa que me embarga ahora, no pediré al que esté leyendo esto que me perdone. No me lo merezco. Podría haberme esforzado más… lo sé. Te estarás preguntando por qué estoy escribiendo en ésta situación y con mi propia sangre. Lo de mi sangre es porque así me aseguraré de que estas palabras perduren en los próximos siglos. Y sobre el por qué de que estoy escribiendo… para advertir a mis próximas reencarnaciones de que no dejéis de entrenar duro, de que no os enamoréis… pero sobre todo… si sentís como si vuestro cuerpo fuera a explotar en cualquier momento y como si empezara a arder… mataros y morid con concientes de que habéis salvado a lo que queda del clan."

- Esto no puede ser… ¿El poder… aumenta a los 18? Y yo que pensaba que ya la tenía controlada… Tengo que entrenar y romper la maldición de una vez por todas – me dije, mirando con decisión al frente – Mmm… ya se está haciendo de noche. Mañana empezaré.

Había pensado en entrenar allí, junto a Itachi-nisan, pero mis pensamientos me llevaron al mundo de las visiones, volviendo a romper mis sueños en otros mil pedazos…

Me encontraba rodeada de árboles que me impedían contemplar el cielo. Empecé a escuchar unas voces lejanas y unos ruidos que se asemejaban al choque entre dos kunais. Con el corazón en un puño, me dirigí hacia su origen. No fue muy agradable lo que vi…

Muerte y destrucción. Sangre por todos lados. Cuerpos inertes sobre el suelo, en frente de sus asesinos. Los muertos eran mi familia. Akatsuki… Y sus asesinos esos de Konoha. A lo lejos contemplé como Yami daba su último aliento de vida, contemplándome con miedo, dolor y culpa en sus ojos. Una sombra se interpuso entre nosotras. De pronto sentí como lentamente los latidos de mi corazón iban disminuyendo hasta que se detuvo y todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté con la respiración agitada y sudorosa. Aquella visión se había quedado grabada como el fuego en mi mente. Pero lo que si no olvidaré jamás serán aquellos ojos amarillentos. Él era el responsable de la muerte de Hidan. Él era mi primo.

* * *

Después de tres días, Itachi volvió a aparecer, justamente cuando se me fue el celo. Sin tiempo que perder, empecé a contarle lo que había descubierto. Desde las ocho reencarnaciones hasta el sueño que tuve. Él en ningún momento cambió su expresión impasible, lo que me desconcertó al principio pero eso no era de extrañar. Itachi siempre seguiría siendo Itachi, lo que es igual a un hombre serio y sin expresión en el exterior pero con un gran corazón en el interior.

Cuando terminé pasó un tiempo sin que él me dijera nada. Cuando pensé que ya no iba a decir nada, me dijo.

- Eso tendría que pasar tarde o temprano. Supongo que los malos siempre pierden… - se le escapó un amarga sonrisa.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices?! ¡Si los malos siempre pierden, los que tienen que perder son ellos! – le grité, a punto de llorar de la rabia que me embargaba.

- Me prometiste que no volverías a llorar.

- Por un hombre – enfaticé, a la vez que intentaba impedir que las lágrimas salieran – Además, no estoy llorando por un hombre sino por mi familia.

- No tienes que llorar por nosotros. No es tu culpa. Como ya he dicho, esto pasaría tarde o temprano. Con o sin ti – me aclaró con su voz neutral – No puedes hacer nada por nosotros…

- Te equivocas. Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer – le miré, seria y decidida – Y yo encontraré la forma.

- Mitsuko-nechan…

* * *

Durante una semana estuvimos entrenando hasta el cansancio, pero para mi nunca era suficiente. A los dieciocho aumentará el poder, eso lo sé, pero el problema es que no sé cuanto. Aparte de eso hay dos noticias: una mala y otra buena. La buena es que tengo 4 años para entrenar y pienso que son más que suficientes. Lo malo es que ya ha pasado una semana desde mi visión, lo que significa que falta poco para que suceda.

De pronto Itachi se paró y estuvo ausente durante lo que me parecieron siglos, como si estuviera escuchando algo. Al cabo de un rato me miró con semblante serio, se dio la vuelta y, tal y como temía, pronunció las palabras.

- Llegó la hora.

* * *

En la actualidad…

Cada vez llovía con más fuerza, limpiando así mi herida del estómago. Mi asesino y yo nos miramos, desafiantes. Sus ojos amarillentos me miraban con un profundo odio pero yo podía ver a través de ellos, en lo más profundo de su alma no quería hacer esto. Somos familia. Pero ambos sabíamos que debía hacerlo, por mucho que nos doliera. Así acabaría con mi sufrimiento y me reuniría con mi familia en el más allá, donde quiera que estén. Cierro los ojos esperando el final, pero sólo escucho unas palabras que me traspasan el alma.

- Era tu hermano… ¿por qué?

Cuando lo había capturado no sentí ningún remordimiento pero ahora es como si lo sintiera todo de golpe, después de no sentir nada durante años. ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No lo sé. Pero como siempre digo, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no puedo arrepentirme. Por lo que alzo la mirada y sin expresión alguna, y sabiendo que le dolería, le digo.

- Por lo mismo que tú vas a hacer ahora.

Veo como él se lanza contra mí con esa mirada cargada de rabia. Volví a cerrar los ojos y, esperando a que llegara por fin el momento, nuevas imágenes aparecen por mi mente. Les tengo un cariño especial, ya que volví a ganar contra el dichoso destino. Pero sobretodo porque volví a verlos después de un tiempo y no nos volvimos a separar nunca más. Les puse hasta nombre: Las vacaciones de los Akatsukis…

* * *

Volviendo al pasado…

Itachi y yo corríamos hacia donde se iba a disputar la lucha. Durante todo el trayecto él se encontraba serio, demasiado hasta para él. Cada vez que le miraba éste yacía en sus pensamientos y en su mirada habitaba la nostalgia. Cuando ya llegamos por fin, todos al verme se abalanzaron contra mí y me tiraron al suelo. Cualquiera que los viera no dirían que están a punto de luchar por sus vidas. Le dirigí una sonrisa a cada uno y entonces me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien. Miré a lejos y allí le vi. Se encontraba de pie, apoyado a un árbol, con la mirada sobre mí. En su mirada podía ver dulzura y añoranza, pero no me ganará. Ya me hizo mucho daño y no pienso repetir la experiencia. Además, vine allí para cumplir con mi deber. ¡Los protegeré a todos!

- Yo también me alegro de veros, chicos – les saludé, sin quitar mi sonrisa del rostro, pero esta se transformó en una de sorpresa al ver una nueva cara - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿No reconoces ni a tu amiga? – me dijo, burlona.

- Esa sonrisa burlona la reconocería en cualquier lado, Yami – la reconocí.

- ¿A qué has venido? Pensé que querías empezar una nueva vida – me preguntó un triste Deidara, a la vez que todos se levantaban y me ayudaban a incorporarme.

- Fue así al principio. Pero tuve otra visión. Yo…

- No sigas. Deja que adivine. Todos morimos y por eso has venido, para impedirlo – me cortó Sasori, sonriendo de medio lado y, al ver mi cara de sorpresa, dijo – Eres demasiado previsible. Es lógico el motivo de tu estancia aquí. Eres demasiado noble.

Aquel comentario provocó que se me subieran los colores, haciendo que el pelirrojo ganara una mirada fulminante por parte de Hidan.

- Da igual cual sea el motivo, lo importante es que estás aquí – me sonrió el líder.

- ¿Y qué pasa si no puedes hacer nada? – me preguntó Kisame.

- Entonces mis días aquí habrán acabado. Si vosotros morías ya no habrá nada que me retenga aquí – le contesté, provocando que todos se sorprendieran de mis palabras.

- No pienses que te daré dinero porque nos salves la vida – me advirtió Kakuzu.

Todos se empezaron a reír, incluso Kakuzu y yo. Pero nuestro momento de diversión se terminaba ahí. Todos paramos de reír al escuchar a lo lejos unas pisadas. Nos pusimos en posición de ataque, preparados para la batalla.

De los arbustos salió un chico moreno que reconocí de inmediato como el hermano menor de Itachi. El chico se dirigió directamente hacia él y ambos empezaron a luchar. Los demás nos quedábamos mirando como peleaban, pero no fue mucho tiempo ya que empezaron a venir más ninjas. Naruto empezó a luchar contra el líder. Una chica de pelo rosa contra Sasori. Un hombre que llevaba un extravagante traje verde contra Kisame. Ten-ten, una rubia y otra de pelo azul contra Konan. Neji y Lee contra Deidara. Kakashi y un chico pelinegro contra Kakuzu. Shikamaru y un chico encapuchado contra Hidan.

- (Por descarte solo queda…) – miré al frente y ahí estaba la respuesta.

Había acertado, era él. El único que quedaba. Mi primo.

Nos pusimos frente a frente y nos quedamos mirando largo tiempo. Yami estaba a mi lado, contemplando al enorme perro que acompañaba a Kiba. Él me miraba con odio. Yo sólo le dediqué una mirada carente de sentimientos, tal y como había aprendido de mis entrenamientos ambu. Rápidamente, me puse en posición de ataque, esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Sólo me miraba y, después de un largo rato, me preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero no sabía qué contestarle. Bajé mi mirada, pensativa. No sé cuanto tiempo estuve meditando la respuesta, sólo sé que no fueron pocos minutos. Levanté mi mirada y ambas chocaron.

- Todo lo que hago es por el bien de mi clan. No puedo permitir que se extinga. No puedo verlos morir uno a uno, sabiendo que es culpa mía – le contesté recordando los textos que leí una semana antes.

- No entiendo nada – su rostro mostraba desconcierto.

- No hace falta que lo entiendas. Lo único que necesitas saber es que no lo hago por mi misma, que lo hago por mi clan. Tu familia – puntualicé con voz neutra.

- ¿Y qué hay de tu hermano? ¿De mi primo? – su cuerpo estaba temblando de ira.

- En todo lo que llevo de vida aprendí varias cosas. Una de ellas es que para conseguir tu propósito hay que realizar sacrificios. Además, todo el mundo muere por una razón… - antiguos recuerdos surcaron mi mente, inundándola de imágenes. Todas ellas eran de antes de conocer a los Akatsukis. En ése entonces siempre había sido una persona carente de sentimientos y fría con todos. Capaz de manipular a quien sea en contar de conseguir mi objetivo.

- ¿Y si tú mueres también hay una razón? – preguntó, irónico.

- Hai, y una razón de mucho peso debo añadir – le respondí, burlona.

- Ahora comprobaré hasta donde llega tus habilidades felinas… - se puso en posición de ataque – Ahora veremos si es verdad que los gatos tienen 7 vidas.

- Si es verdad, pero siento desilusionarte. Yo ya las agoté. (Ahora lo entiendo. Es verdad ese dicho, pero no de la forma que todos piensan. Nosotras morimos y volvemos a la vida 7 veces más, por lo tanto son 8 reencarnaciones.) – pensé, a la vez que me preparaba para recibir su ataque.

- Si, claro – repuso, burlón.

Él y su perro fueron directos a nosotras en forma de torbellino. En cualquier otro caso yo me hubiera dejado vencer fácilmente, sabiendo que así mi clan seguiría con vida, pero eso sería egoísta de mi parte. Dejaría a mi familia atrás y encima Yami moriría por mi culpa. Tengo que destruir la maldición para así liberarla, para así liberarlos a todos. El problema está en que no sé como. Y dudo mucho que eso venga en los libros, sino la maldición habría sido destruida tiempo atrás.

Con una agilidad envidiable, esquivamos su ataque combinado. Ahora era nuestro turno. Yami saltó sobre el perro y ambos empezaron a luchar como fieras. Por mi parte, cogí un kunai y corrí hacia él. Tal y como pensaba, él me lo bloqueó y yo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, le toqué con la mano que tenía libre y así congelándolo al instante. Podría haber luchado contra él, pero eso hubiera significado que tendría que matarlo. Y no podía.

Me giré para ver el combate de Yami y me quedé impresionada. Nunca había visto a Yami luchar de ese modo, como un animal. Visto así parecían dos enormes bestias enfrentadas. Pero yo sabía que Yami no era así. Ella era humana, civilizada. Me aproximé a ella y me interpuse entre ambos, haciendo que se detuvieran.

- ¡Yami, para! ¡Tú no eres así! – le grité para hacerme oír entre tanto alboroto. Yami me miró sorprendida, como si hubiera despertado de un trance. Después de un rato asintió y ambas nos giramos a contemplar lo que nos rodeaba.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Muerte y destrucción. Sangre por todos lados. Al igual que mi sueño. Yami y yo nos miramos y ambas asentimos al mismo tiempo. Cuando llevas tanto tiempo leyendo los pensamientos de una persona, es normal que estemos tan compenetradas, ya no hace falta que nos comuniquemos ni verbal ni mentalmente. Hemos alcanzado un punto en el que con solo mirarnos nos entendíamos a la perfección. Así que cada una se fue por el lado contrario a la otra.

Al primero que localicé fue a Sasori, quien iba a ser golpeado por una chica de cabello rosado. Incrementé mi velocidad y pude cogerle a tiempo. Sin que ella se diera cuenta, lo oculté entre los arbustos, lejos del campo de batalla. Sin tiempo que perder, volví al campo. Ví a Kisame a lo lejos, quien al parecer iba ganando al extraño hombre. Me acerqué a él y le dije al oído que debíamos retirarnos. Él negó con la cabeza e iba a seguir peleando, por lo que tuve que cogerle por la fuerza y llevarlo a rastras. Pein no corría la misma suerte que Kisame. En ése momento no se enfrentaba al chico del principio, sino a un demonio rojo sangre con 7 colas. Nos acercamos a él y, a orden mía, Kisame lanzó un cañón de agua contra la bestia, el cual le dio de lleno. Aprovechando el ataque de mi amigo, toqué el agua convirtiéndolo al instante en hielo y así congelar a la bestia. Pero era hielo contra fuego, no tardaría en derretirse. Por lo que Kisame cogió al líder y nos fuimos al lugar donde se hallaba Sasori y, antes mi sorpresa, todos menos Itachi. Giré sobre mis talones y, esquivando a Deidara que iba a detenerme, corrí a campo a través hasta que vi a Itachi terriblemente herido. Su hermano iba a darle el golpe final y mis piernas no respondían a mis órdenes. Sólo podía mirar sus ojos negros, que me miraban con profunda tristeza. Él no quería que viera aquello, comprendí.

De pronto escuché una voz que gritaba el nombre de Sasuke. El nombrado se giró y, aprovechando la oportunidad, cogí a Itachi y huimos por el bosque. Pero antes de entrar en él me volteé un momento para ver quien había salvado la vida de mi hermano. Era aquella chica pelirrosa.

* * *

Todos estábamos reunidos en el bosque, pensando en nuestro próximo movimiento. Todos pensamos que lo mejor sería desaparecer por un tiempo. Pero un ruido nos alertó a todos, obstruyendo cualquier escapatoria. Todos los miembros nos miramos, pesando que seguramente sería la última vez. Enfadada, me levanté y les planté cara.

- No moriremos aquí. No así – les dije y, tras recapacitar varias veces lo que iba a hacer, dije – Hay una escapatoria.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: ¿Las vacaciones de Akatsuki? Empieza la guerra interna...**

A lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de los shinobis acercándose a donde nos encontrábamos, por lo que no había tiempo que perder. Le dirigí una mirada significativa a Yami y ella asintió. Al segundo después, Yami ya no era esa enorme gata, sino una gata normal y corriente. Todos la miraron, interrogantes.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Ya se acercan – les dije rápidamente, a la vez que acercaba mi dedo pulgar a la boca y me hacía un pequeño corte.

Me acerqué sin perder tiempo hacia ellos y, uno a uno, les dibujé una media luna junto a una estrella en la frente. Cuando ya terminé, hice lo mismo conmigo. Después hice unos extraños sellos y pronuncié unas palabras en el idioma de mi clan.

A la vez que realizaba el ritual, mis oídos captaban los pasos de los shinobis cada vez más cerca. Tenía que apurarme.

En el momento que mis labios dejaron de articular palabra alguna, todos los miembros del Akatsuki nos fuimos empequeñeciendo y cambiando de forma hasta convertirnos en gatos. Todos me miraron, interrogantes y furiosos al mismo tiempo.

- Era la única forma de salir con vida de aquí – me excusé.

- ¿La única forma? Suponiendo que esa técnica sea la que yo creo, ¡estaremos 4 años con éste aspecto! – me gritó Pein.

- Shh, silencio. Ya se acercan los de Konoha – les dije – Y ni se os ocurra abrir la boca delante de ellos. Si lo hacéis pensaran o bien que somos espías de otras villas o que pertenecemos a mi clan. Aunque, al menos al del clan Inuzuka, le parecerá sospechoso ya que no solemos separarnos. De todos modos, tenéis que anular vuestro chakra, sino se darán cuenta de quienes somos. Y otra cosa, no os preocupéis por el olor, ésta técnica te convierte en un gato, y el olor viene incluido.

Entonces aparecieron. Los lideraba un chico rubio de ojos azules. Era Naruto. Justo al lado suya se encontraba Sakura y detrás de ellos venían todos los demás. La chica nos miró con ternura y se acercó a mí.

- ¡Qué monos! – gritaron todas las chicas y, al segundo después, nos encontrábamos rodeados de todas las kunoichis.

- ¿De qué raza serán? Tienen unos colores muy raros. Raro para los gatos, quiero decir – decía la pelirrosa, extrañada.

Y tenía razón. El líder era completamente naranja. Cada uno era del color de su cabello, aunque algunos sólo tenían mechones de ese color. Era el ejemplo de Deidara, que tenía diferentes tonalidades de rubio y en la punta de sus orejas había mechones de pelo dorado. También tenían diferentes tonalidades de color Sasori, Konan e Hidan. Los más raros eran Pein, Zetsu, Konan y Kisame. Lo más normales eran Yami, Tobi, Kakuzu e Itachi. Mientras que los más bonitos eran Sasori, Deidara e… Hidan. Me quedé unos segundos embobada contemplándole. Su pelo era negro con mechones plateados. Nunca había visto nada igual. Cuando él se giró para mirarme, yo aparté rápidamente la mirada. No quería mirarle. No quería quedarme atrapada nuevamente en esos ojos violetas.

- Me encanta este – dijo, a la vez que cogía a Yami entre sus brazos – Creo que la llamaré… Yami.

- Sakura, no eres muy original. Sólo porque sea totalmente negra no puedes llamarla así – le recriminó una chica rubia y ojos azules.

- Pero me gusta el nombre. Además, es el único que le pega – le respondió, firme en su decisión.

- ¿Para qué le pones nombre? No te los vas a llevar… - le dijo Kiba.

- ¿Cómo que no? No los pienso dejar aquí solos. Son solo unas crías… - le reprochó al Inuzuka, con enfado. Éste nos dirigió una mirada cargada de asco, pero no dijo nada más.

- Entonces, decidido. Yo me llevaré este – comunicó la rubia, cogiendo en brazos a Zetsu – Tiene el mismo color que las plantas, me gusta.

- Entonces, yo cogeré al gato azul, es muy mono – Kisame era recogido por una chica de ojos blancos como las perlas y de un cabello largo y azul.

Un chico con la ropa extravagantemente verde se acercó a nosotros y se puso de cuclillas. Nos estuvo observando durante un minuto. Finalmente se decidió por Kakuzu. Una chica que tenía el pelo recogido en cuatro coletas, se acercó sin vacilar a Deidara y lo cogió cariñosamente entre sus cálidos brazos.

- Todos están ciegos. Tú eres el más mono de todos – le dijo, provocando que un leve rubor recorriera por sus mejillas.

- ¿Tú también quieres un gato? Qué problemático – se quejó un chico moreno, a la vez que se acercaba a la chica y la cogía por la cintura.

- No te quejes tanto. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de él – le tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

- Me voy a poner celoso – le dijo, dándole una sonrisa de medio lado, burlón.

- Sólo es un gato – se rió.

Me fijé que cada vez había menos y que, entre ellos, se encontraba Hidan. Y lo último que quería era estar en la misma casa que él. Aunque, por suerte, todos estaban cogiendo uno.

- ¿Por qué cogéis uno solo? Yo me llevaré dos – dijo un hombre peliplateado.

Mi corazón empezó acelerarse.

- (Llévatelo a él y a otro más, pero a mí no) – rezaba.

Y entonces el hombre hizo su elección. Se acercó a mí y yo sólo pude cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, comprobé con alivio que el hombre se había llevado a Konan y a Tobi.

- ¿Qué? ¡Eso no vale! Si tú coges a dos, yo también – a penas me di cuenta, ya estaba en los brazos de Naruto y, al ver quien iba a ser mi compañero, mi corazón se paró por unos segundos. Y al poco, volvió a acelerarse alocadamente. Mi compañero iba a ser Hidan. No quería verle, por lo que miré a los que quedaban – Los que estáis ciegos sois vosotros. Estos son los más guapos. ¿Cuándo habéis visto a uno plateado y negro y a otro con tonalidades de marrón?

- Entonces me llevaré a éste – Sasuke se acercó a Itachi y le cogió sin ninguna delicadeza por el pellejo, provocando que a Itachi se le escapara un maullido ahogado – Le llamaré Itachi, no hay mejor nombre para un animal – decidió, mirando con desagrado y odio a mi hermano.

Yo no pude evitarlo por más tiempo. Sin darme cuenta de lo que hacía, le enseñé mis afilados colmillos y de mi garganta salió un sonido amenazador, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Sakura se acercó corriendo a él y le quitó suavemente a Itachi y lo colocó con suavidad entre sus brazos, junto a Yami.

- Parece que no has cambiado en nada. Sigues siendo igual de delicado que siempre – ironizó la chica.

- Y eso te gusta, ¿no es así? – le respondió el chico con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero, para equivocación suya, la chica no se sonrojó, sino que le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio y desprecio – Has cambiado mucho, Sakura…

- Más de lo que piensas, Sasuke.

Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Todos miraban a esos dos chicos, inquietos al no saber que podrá pasar. Miré a Itachi, quien me sorprendió enormemente su mirada. Él miraba fijamente a su hermano… con desprecio y odio. Nunca le había visto así y algo me dice quien es el culpable, o mejor dicho, la culpable de su cambio de actitud hacia su hermano menor.

Miré a los demás akatsukis. Todos se encontraban igual que mi hermano. Todos ellos miraban con desprecio al chico de ojos nocturnos. Ése chico tenía un don, al igual que la joven pelirrosa. En solo unos segundos se había ganado el desprecio de todos los akatsukis, mientras que la chica, en solo unos segundos, los tenía de su lado.

- *Chicos, cálmense. Recordad que ahora sois gatos. Actuad como tales o nos descubrirán, o mejor dicho, nos descubrirá* - les comuniqué telepáticamente a todos, a la vez que les mandaba una imagen con mi mente de Kiba - *No os preocupéis por no poder hablar, podéis hablaros como lo estoy haciendo yo con vosotros. Aunque ahora no sepáis como. Sólo es cuestión de práctica. Pero eso sí, no lo intentéis ahora ya que podréis equivocaros y descubrir vuestros pensamientos más íntimos. Y dudo que queráis eso.*

Todos se relajaron de repente, por lo que suspiré aliviada. Ahora miré a al chico que me sostenía entre sus brazos y él me devolvió la mirada. Me introduje en su mente y le conté mi petición.

- Ey, Sasuke. Supongo que no te vendrás con nosotros. Así que, ¿por qué no te vas ya y sigues buscando a tu hermano? – le dijo el rubio a petición mía, con mirada seria.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos, incluso el propio Sasuke. Y era normal, seguramente el chico sería incapaz de hablar así a Sasuke, pero en estos momentos Naruto no era conciente de sus actos. En ése momento solo era una marioneta en mis manos.

- Siento desilusionarte, pero me iré con vosotros. Itachi irá a por ti. Así que lo esperaré en Konoha – le contestó tras reponerse de la sorpresa, a la vez que yo salía de la mente de Naruto.

- ¿En serio? – el rubio sonrió ante lo dicho y se mantuvo así por un tiempo, hasta que finalmente continuó, aunque no iba a decir lo que todos pensaban – Te abrazaría ahora mismo pero con los gatos no puedo…

Los ninjas se cayeron al estilo anime, para después romper en carcajadas. Ése es nuestro Naruto, eso era lo que pensaban todos.

- Entonces le llevaré a Kurenai-sensei el gato naranja – dijo Sakura, acercándose a él para después agacharse para estar a su altura – Vamos, sube minino.

Pein obedeció a regañadientes y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, junto a Itachi y Yami. Y entonces todos partimos hacia Konoha. Mientras íbamos de rama en rama, nadie decía nada. Pero todos tenían algo en común esos momentos. Todos ellos miraban fijamente y con desconfianza al nuevo integrante del grupo. Todos excepto Naruto, a quien podía escuchar perfectamente su corazón palpitando de una alegría desbordante. La pelirrosa se dio cuenta que todos miraban a Sasuke, por lo que quiso distraerles un poco.

- Oye, Kiba. ¿De qué razan son? – preguntó, refiriéndose claramente a nosotros.

- No estoy muy seguro. No sé mucho de gatos pero por sus características diría que son gatos comunes, al menos los de negro. Pero los demás… tienen unos colores muy raros. El rubio podría ser un mao egipcio pero con tonalidades de rubio mayores. Pero los demás no sé… - le respondió, dubitativo.

- ¿Y ése? Tiene el pelo más largo que los demás… - volvió a preguntar, señalándome.

- Ése es sin duda un persa, la mejor raza en mi opinión. La verdad es que es el más bonito de todos… Quiero decir, la más bonita.

- ¡Pues claro que es la más bonita! La cogí por eso, al igual que el otro. – contestó el rubio hiperactivo.

- Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso. Las hembras cuando tienen el celo se apegan a los chicos… - comentó la joven jade, pensativa.

- ¿Qué? – Naruto se puso tenso.

- Tienes suerte, Naruto. Ahora tendrás una chica loca por tus huesos, ¿no es eso lo que querías? – le dijo un chico de tez pálida y ojos negros como la noche, al igual que su corta cabellera.

Todos empezaron a reírse de Naruto al ver su expresión asustada. Incluso los akatsukis se reían de él. Bueno… todos menos Hidan, a quien no le agradó nada lo que dijo el chico. Cuando quise darme cuenta, nos encontrábamos a las puertas de Konoha. Algo me decía que nuestra estancia allí no iba a ser muy placentera. Algo me decía que a partir de aquí las cosas iban a cambiar, para mejor o peor, no lo sabía… Pero suceda lo que suceda, aquí comienzan las largas vacaciones de akatsuki. En la villa donde comenzó todo…


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: La vida poco lujosa de un gato doméstico **

Nunca creí que volvería a este lugar. Ni mucho menos que volvería junto a ellos. Sinceramente, pensé que logré olvidarlos… que logré olvidarle… ¡Qué estúpida fui al engañarme de esa manera! ¡¿Olvidarlos?! Ja. Ese plan iba derecho al fracaso incluso antes de ponerlo a prueba y yo lo sabía. Entonces, ¿por qué lo hice? La verdad, desconozco la respuesta por completo. Tal vez fue para probarme a mi misma que me era imposible, que no podía vivir sin ellos, sin él, sin aquellos a los que verdaderamente consideraba mi familia, que no me daban la espalda. Perfectamente podían haberse negado a que yo volviera, pero no lo hicieron, al contrario, me dieron la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos. Incluso me atrevo a decir que algunos ya sabían de antemano que iba a volver, por sus rostros carentes de sorpresa y cargados de autosuficiencia.

Y ahora me hallaba aquí, en Konoha, donde tuvo lugar nuestro primer encuentro. Pero no en forma humana, sino de gato… doméstico. Siempre me entró curiosidad por saber como se sentía al ser un gato doméstico. Un gato que no tiene que buscarse la vida ni arriesgarla por comida. Un gato que siempre tiene compañía y amor por doquier. Se podría decir que eso es un lujo que nosotras, las Neko, no podemos permitirnos. O al menos eso creía. Porque en ese momento, oficialmente, era una gata doméstica. Pero estaba equivocada en una cosa… no era un lujo.

Frente a nosotros, los Akatsuki Nekos, se cernía majestuosamente una chica morena, la cual tenía como una especie de colmillos rojos dibujados en sus mejillas. Al ver sus ropas pude comprobar que también era una kunoichi, pero esa bata nos decía otra cosa más… también era una veterinaria. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal, la igual que mis compañeros. No por el hecho de que era veterinaria, sino por lo que sus manos sostenían firmemente. Una jeringuilla. Nunca había visto una, pero era verdad lo que decían los niños de la Villa de la Nube. Era enorme y por qué no, también daba miedo.

- *Me niego a ser el primero* - escuché que pensaba Tobi, el gran Uchiha Madara, según él.

Me hubiera reído, sino fuera porque todos, incluida yo, pensaban lo mismo. Sentí como unas manos se cernían a mi alrededor y me llevaban junto a la chica. Giré mi pequeña cabeza para ver quien iba a ser el primero al que iba a matar dentro de cuatro años. Se trataba de Naruto, mi nuevo dueño. Como odiaba esa palabra, dueño. Ahora entiendo los sentimientos de todos los gatos domésticos. Todos ellos tenían que pasar por esto, todos tenían que pasar por las manos de un veterinario. Sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí, compasivos.

- Los primeros serán los míos, para que así den ejemplo de su valía y veáis que son los mejores que los vuestros – decía Naruto, muy orgulloso de sí mismo y de nosotros.

Miré a Hidan, quien se había quedado estático por las palabras del rubio. Y no me extrañaba. Después de todo, no era conciliador saber que ibas a ser el siguiente.

- Vaya, ¡qué gata más preciosa, Naruto! ¿Dónde la has encontrado? Es muy raro ver por la calle a un persa – le preguntaba a Naruto, sorprendida, a la vez que depositaba sus frías manos sobre mi cuerpo.

- La verdad es que nos sorprendió bastante encontrar a una familia de gatos en mitad del bosque, es muy raro – le respondió.

Sus manos me acariciaban la nuca con suavidad, por lo que no pude evitar el cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar por esa agradable sensación. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya me hallaba junto a mis amigos de nuevo. Hidan fue el siguiente. Contemplé con una sonrisita en los labios como Hidan se revolvía en los brazos del rubio. Cuando estuvo entre las manos de la chica, Hidan cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar mansamente.

No sé como describir lo que sentí en aquellos momentos. ¿Rabia? ¿Impotencia? Lo único que saqué en claro era que odiaba a aquella chica y que tenía unos incontrolables deseos de acabar con ella en esos momentos. Y lo hubiera hecho, sino fuera porque Deidara, Sasori e Itachi me sujetaron por la cola.

- *Mitsuko, cálmate. Hidan seguro que hubiera hecho lo mismo de haberte tocado un hombre* - me dijo Deidara, por lo que me sorprendí. ¿Cómo era posible que se haya acostumbrado tan rápido a hablar de esta manera sin mostrarnos todos sus pensamientos?

- *Deidara tiene razón, así que cálmate, no te pongas celosa* - me intentó tranquilizar Sasori, pero sin mucho éxito.

- (¿Celosa? ¿Yo? Odio a Hidan por lo que me hizo, ¿cómo voy a estar celosa? ¡Qué esa chica le toque lo que quiera, me da lo mismo!) – pensé, furiosa.

Así que me tumbé y cerré los ojos. Uno por uno fueron pasando por las manos de la veterinaria y yo permanecí todo aquel tiempo con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que este sentimiento se desvaneciera por completo. Pero cada vez fue peor. Mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, no dejaba de mostrarme aquellas imágenes una y otra vez. Una voz hizo que abriera los ojos.

- ¿Ya has terminado, hermana? – era mi primo Kiba, pero lo que me dejó más sorprendida fue el como la llamó. ¿Esa chica era mi prima?

- No, solo he puesto las vacunas, me falta el chip – le contestó.

- Déjamelo a mí, tú descansa – no sabría decir quien estaba más sorprendida, si ella o yo.

- Está bien, te lo dejo a ti – pudo decir a duras penas. Se acercó a paso lento a un armario de cristal y sacó una nueva jeringuilla, pero esta vez la aguja poseía un mayor grosor – Aquí tienes, nos vemos.

Y salió de la habitación. El Inuzuka se acercó a Kurenai y empezó a hacerle unas preguntas a la vez que escribía las respuestas en el ordenador. Cuando hubo terminado, se acercó a nosotros y cogió al primero que se encontraba más cerca, Pein. Mi primo empezó a hacerle un pequeño masaje en la nuca para después inyectar la aguja con el chip. Después se acercó a Temari y le hizo las mismas preguntas. Yo tan solo esperé sentada a que llegara mi turno.

Al cabo de una hora por lo menos, llegó nuestro turno. En esta ocasión escuché atentamente las respuestas de Naruto y atiné a escuchar nuestros nuevos nombres. Hime y Ooji. Definitivamente este chico no tenía nada de imaginación para los nombres. Por un momento me dieron lástima sus futuros hijos. La suerte que tenía Itachi. Al menos a él le han llamado de la misma forma.

Miré como se acercaba Kiba a nosotros y, para mala fortuna, cogió primero a Hidan. Los primeros serán los últimos, supongo. Cuando por fin llegó mi turno, sentí que Hidan no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Bueno, más bien no le quitaba los ojos de encima a las manos de Kiba, que empezaron a toquetearme a lo largo de mi lomo. Cerré los ojos con el fin de no mirarle y así relajarme antes los masajes de mi primo. Pero de nada sirvió ya que una poderosa sensación de celos me inundó. Era obvio que esos sentimientos no eran míos, sino de Hidan. Al parecer era el único que todavía no sabía comunicarse apropiadamente. Levanté los párpados con pesar y fijé mi mirada en mis amigos, para comprobar que estén preparados en el caso de que se abalance contra el pobre Kiba. Pero ninguno le prestaba atención, todos ellos se encontraban tumbados y con los ojos cerrados.

- (Es imposible que no lo perciban, pero entonces, ¿por qué están tan relajados? La única explicación es que no lo hayan percibido pero eso… ¿Por qué solo yo puedo? Tal vez… no, eso es imposible, yo no le amo, no siento ese tipo de afecto hacia él. Pero es la única explicación que le veo. Esto sola me pasa con Yami y… me pasaba con mi hermana) – no sabía que pensar, lo único que tenía claro es que no volvería con él, por muy celoso que esté.

Cuando hubo terminado, cada ninja cogió a sus "mascotas" y nos fuimos todos juntos al exterior del edificio. Cada uno fue a su casa y después de un largo rato, llegamos a nuestra nueva casa. Naruto nos dejó en el suelo de la entrada y nos explicó como si fuéramos unos niños donde estaba la comida y demás. Yo no le presté atención ya que no podía apartar la vista de su casa. Era… era… una completa bazofia. ¿Cómo podía un ser humano normal vivir aquí? ¿Y éste era el lujo? De seguro que los demás estarán viviendo en una linda casa ordenada.

Con un amargo suspiro, me encaminé hacia lo que iba a ser mi cama y me tumbé cuan larga era. Vi como Hidan se hallaba frente a mí, sin apartar su mirada de mí. Me removí un poco inquieta ante aquella mirada, hasta que finalmente, harta, le espeté:

- *¿Qué quieres? Vete a otro sitio ya que, como puedes comprobar, hay mucho espacio. Así que largo*

- *Soy un gato, no un perro. Y como tal, soy libre de ir a donde me apetezca. Además, el idiota ese solo ha comprado esta cama. Así que hazte a un lado, que estoy cansado y quiero dormir* - escuché como todos los demás Akatsuki se reían de mí. Definitivamente Hidan no sabía para nada hablar.

Tan solo volví a cerrar los párpados, en señal de asentimiento, por lo que al poco sentí el cuerpo de Hidan cerca del mío, demasiado cerca.

- *Hay mucho espacio aquí, así que ya puedes echarte un poco más lejos* - le dije, molesta.

- *Hace frío, además, tienes mucho pelo. Aquí estoy bien, gracias* - nuevas risas se escuchaban.

Me concentré en la mente de alguno, de cualquiera, con tal de olvidarme por un momento mi situación. Al primero que pillé fue a Itachi.

Itachi se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una enorme mansión junto a Sasori.

- (¡Sasori! Me olvidé por completo de él. Ahora que lo pienso, nadie le cogió, supongo que fue cuando me metí en la mente de Naruto. Menos mal que está con Itachi…) – pensé, aliviada.

Contemplé como Sasuke salía de la ducha con solamente una toalla tapándole de cintura para abajo.

- Espero que Sakura esté en su casa… - rezaba el chico, demasiado ensimismado como para darse cuenta de que estaba siendo "espiado".

- *¿Lo has escuchado, Mitsuko-nechan?* - me preguntaba Itachi, repentinamente furioso.

- *Itachi, tranquilízate. No puedes hacer nada* - le decía Sasori.

- *No le hará nada, recuerda que con ella está Yami* - le dije, esperanzada de que eso le aliviase, pero no fue así.

- *¿Y? Ella no puede hacer nada, es una gata* - como esto siguiera así iba a perder la paciencia - *¿Dónde se ha metido?*

Sasuke había desaparecido de nuestra vista. Me metí en la mente de Sasori para comprobar si había o ve algo, pero nada. De todos modos, teóricamente no había desaparecido, ya que los tres sabíamos a donde se dirigía… pero justamente eso lo hacía todavía peor. Es increíble como nos preocupamos por una persona que apenas conocemos, sobretodo como se preocupa Itachi. Por algo dicen que enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo, ¿no? Pero esa frase no incluye a Itachi, porque yo tenía entendido que él apreciaba a su hermano más que a nada, pero entonces, ¿por qué? No lo entendía, y algo me dice que nunca le entenderé.

Dejé de lado mis pensamientos para prestar atención a Itachi, quien se había descontrolado por completo. No dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación del chico, y me nos estaba poniendo de los nervios.

- *¿Qué le pasa a Itachi?* - nos preguntó Pein.

Al parecer Itachi se había descontrolado hasta tal punto de que no controlaba su mente, eso era mala señal. Sentí como todos los Akatsuki estaban comunicados con la mente de Itachi.

- *Es Sasuke, ha desaparecido mientras estábamos discutiendo. Al parecer el hermanito de Itachi no tiene muy buenas intenciones con la pelirrosa esa* - les explicó Sasori.

- *Vamos para su casa* - propuso Deidara, a lo que los demás coincidieron.

- *Iie, no vais a ninguna parte. Yami se hará cargo de todo, le hará la vida imposible si es necesario* - me apresuré a decir.

- *Confiad en mí. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que no la toque* - nos prometió Yami, quien también se había unido a la conversación.

- *Está bien. Pero estaré ojo avizor por si pasa algo y necesitas ayuda. En tal caso, nadie me podrá detener en ir a la casa de la chica* - contestó Itachi, no muy convencido.

Un escalofrío me atravesó la espina dorsal al pensar en lo que podría hacer Itachi en ese caso. Siempre había sido un hombre frío y calculador y nunca se dejaba llevar por las emociones. Pero algo en su tono de voz me dijo todo lo contrario. Si Sasuke se pasaba, las iba a pasar canutas. Y no solo me quedó claro a mí. Todo el mundo se quedó callado tras escuchar sus palabras y el tono en el que las había pronunciado. Incluso pude percibir el miedo que les recorrió a cada uno de ellos, impidiéndoles hablar.

Tuve que desconectarme al sentir un cuerpo apegándose más al mío. Al girarme pude comprobar que se trataba de Hidan, quien se había acercado a mí más de lo debido. Le miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero él tan solo se encogió de hombros. Incluso se atrevió a acercarse más todavía y me lamió la nuca con infinito cariño. Pero nada de lo que haga me hará cambiar mis sentimientos con respecto a él. Me hizo mucho daño, y él no puede pretender que me olvide de eso de un día para otro.

- *¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?* - le espeté, molesta, pero sin apartarme de él.

- *Has tenido un escalofrío, así que supuse que sentías frío* - dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

- *Eso lo entiendo, pero, ¿a qué vino el lametazo?*

- *Simplemente me apeteció, sino no sientes nada por mí supongo que no te importará, ¿no?* - me contestó.

Sabía que estaba jugando conmigo, pero una cosa estaba clara. No iba a caer. Me obligué a mirarle a los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada. Pero rápidamente los aparté y me acurruqué a su lado. No podía mirarle mucho tiempo a los ojos, porque por más que lo negara sabía que si lo hacía, quedaría prendada de ellos nuevamente. Por lo que me quedé a su lado. Por un lado para demostrarle que no sentía nada por él. Y por otro lado… porque tampoco podía negar que no me sentía a gusto…


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Entre conflictos y verdades**

El tiempo pasaba para mí como si de una suave brisa se tratara. No podía negarlo, me agradaba esa sensación que en ese momento me recorría el alma. Era tan cálida… Me sentía tan segura… Nada que ver con Kaien… Me sobresalté al pensar en él. Kaien… Casi le había olvidado, y eso no podía permitírmelo. Miré a Hidan, y pude ver sus intensos ojos violetas contemplándome interrogante.

- Gomen, no quería despertarte. Creí haber escuchado un grito de Yami – le mentí, esperanzada de que se lo creyera. Cosa que, proviniendo de él, no me extrañaría en lo absoluto.

- Ya veo, yo no he escuchado nada – me dijo, con expresión seria.

En ese momento recordé que Hidan también se había metido en la conversación que habíamos tenido los miembros de Akatsuki. Eso quería decir que después de todo Hidan no era tan patoso como pensaba. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta entonces de lo que esconde mi corazón? Si lo sabe, es muy listo porque no lo sé ni yo misma… Ni siquiera sé la respuesta al por qué estoy ahora mismo aquí, junto a Hidan…

De repente, escucho un grito inconfundible en la lejanía de mi mente, en un susurro estridente. Yami. Mis patas se movían solas y se precipitaron hacia la ventana abierta, seguidos por Hidan. Al parecer yo no era la única que se había dado cuenta. A la vez que mi cuerpo se encogía, preparándose para el salto que me haría caer como a unos cuatro metros, mi mente se conectaba a la de Yami.

Sentí un dolor agudo en mis costillas. Pensé que había caído mal pero después comprendí que se trataba de un dolor mental, no de uno físico. Ese dolor intenso pertenecía a Yami. Entonces, la visión de una gran ciudad se vio cambiada por una habitación pequeña. En ella se hallaban dos personas, una pelirrosa furiosa y un molesto pelinegro mirándome directamente a los ojos con esa mirada roja. Aunque más bien estaba mirando a Yami.

Entonces, Sasuke se acercó a Yami, se agachó para estar a su altura y la cogió del cuello. Yami se debatió hasta que consiguió soltarse y se abalanzó contra él con uñas y dientes. Para desgracia mía, Yami solo pudo hacerle unos pequeños cortes en su pálido rostro. Justo lo que podía hacer un simple gato y Yami lo sabía. Ella y yo lo sabíamos. Yami podría haberle hecho mucho más daño si hubiera querido, pero de haberlo hecho nos hubieran descubierto. Y esto era algo que no podíamos haberle dicho a Itachi, ya que si se lo hubiéramos dicho él no hubiera estado tan quieto. De repente, sentí como una fuerte presión en mi cuello, lo que me obligó a salir de mis pensamientos.

- * ¡Yami! ¡Tienes que escaparte de su agarre como sea! ¡Te estás quedando sin oxígeno! * - le gritaba tan fuerte como podía, ya que al estar conectadas yo también me estaba quedando sin oxígeno - * No importa si nos descubren… yo… no puedo perderte… *

- * Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer que nos descubran. Es mejor que muera uno a que muramos todos, ¿no te parece? * - Yami empezó a decir frases incoherentes. Ya a penas le llegaba oxígeno al cerebro, por lo que no podía pensar con claridad… Ella se dio cuenta, por lo que ahora me mandaba sus sentimientos. Animo. Cariño. Amor…

- (Espera. Me está diciendo que… No puede ser… ¡Yami!) – pensé, asombrada.

Le iba a preguntar directamente, pero me di cuenta de que ya me hallaba saltando hacia la ventana de la habitación donde percibí que se encontraba Yami. Lo que vi me dejó sorprendida. En ese momento se encontraba Yami en el suelo mirando fijamente a Sasuke, quien estaba tirado en el suelo. La joven pelirrosa yacía sentada encima del chico con sus manos aprisionándole el cuello.

- Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla – siseó la chica de forma amenazadora, a la vez que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

- Tan solo es un gato. Además, no pretenderás matarme, ¿verdad? – una sonrisa arrogante surcó sus labios a la par que sus ojos contemplaban a la joven de manera astuta.

- Si tan solo es un gato, no tiene sentido que malgastes tu preciado tiempo con ella y mucho menos que pagues tu mal genio con ella. De todos modos lo único que hacía era protegerme, me ha cogido cariño – Sakura se levantó y me miró primero con sorpresa, dandose cuenta de mi presencia, para después dedicarme una sonrisa. A continuación apartó su vista de mí para dirigirla nuevamente a Sasuke – Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado. Yami no es la única gata que está contra ti. Incluso me atrevería a decir que no tienes a nadie a tu favor, a excepción de Naruto. Deberías hacer todo lo posible para tenernos a tu favor, no al revés.

Vislumbré como un gato plateado se acercaba ágilmente a Yami. ¡Yami! Recordandome mi primera prioridad, me acerqué a ellos y comprobé su estado. Al verificar como unas cinco veces que se hallaba perfectamente, de un salto me situé en el hombre de la chica y miré con semblante serio al pelinegro.

- Por cierto, hemos quedado todos con nuestros gatos para dar un paseo. Hay que recordar que ellos no están acostumbrados a permanecer encerrados – le informó a la vez que se acercaba al espejo y se arreglaba un poco el pelo – Tengo que decirle a Naruto que no deje la ventana abierta. ¡Podríais escapar y haceros daño! ¡Yami! ¡Ooji! Vamos ya, sino llegaremos tarde.

Y nos fuimos dejando solo a un desconcertado y furioso Sasuke. Mientras Sakura saltaba y corría en dirección al lugar de la reunión, yo me acurrucaba en sus brazos junto a Yami e Hidan.

- (Ooji… jajaja, ¡vaya nombre le han puesto a Hidan! Aunque si le han puesto ese nombre a él… No me digas que a mi me han llamado…)

- Hime, Ooji, Yami. Ya hemos llegado, aunque parece que todavía nadie ha llegado… - murmuraba para si la chica. Al parecer, el lugar de reunión era la zona de entrenamiento – Tal vez debería haber ido a la casa de Naruto, seguro que está preocupado por vosotros…

- No te preocupes por él. Se lo tiene merecido – entre los arbustos salió el chico más odiado de toda la historia.

- Cállate, Uchiha – le espetó, a la vez que nosotros nos reencontrábamos con Sasori e Itachi.

- * ¡Menos mal que estáis bien! Pensé que había cargado toda su frustración con vosotros* - les dijo Yami, a lo que Hidan y yo asentimos.

- *Para nada. De todos modos no le dejaríamos. ¿Qué ha pasado? Estaba muy cabreado cuando llegó* - nos preguntó Sasori, realmente interesado en la respuesta al igual que Itachi. Aunque este último ya tenía sus ligeras sospechas.

- *Pues… Sasuke acosó a Sakura y Yami la defendió, llevándose unos cuantos golpes. Después Sakura atacó al chico y le dijo unas cuantas verdades* - resumí, rezando para que Itachi no ataque al chico y nos descubra. Para mi sorpresa y alivio, no lo hizo.

- *Pero Sakura no ha resultado herida, ¿no?* - nos preguntó Itachi sin cambiar su semblante inexpresivo, intentando ocultarme su preocupación por ella sin éxito.

- *Lo único que está herido es el orgullo del Uchiha* - respondió Hidan, aguantándose la risa mientras les mostraba las imágenes de su mente de los sucedido. El pelirrojo no tardó en acompañar a Hidan en sus risas.

- ¡Suéltame, estúpido Uchiha! – le gritaba la pelirrosa, quien se encontraba en el suelo bajo el chico. Éste la sujetaba fuertemente por las muñecas.

- No me lo hagas más difícil. Ambos sabemos que en el fondo lo estás deseando… - le susurraba al oído con arrogancia y deseo.

Sakura iba a gritar de nuevo pero fue acallada por el chico, sellando sus labios con un desesperado beso. Al principio pensé que terminaría cerrando los ojos y cediendo ante el Uchiha, ya que por lo poco que la conocí en el examen de chunnin, se notaba a la legua que estaba colada por el chico. Pero me equivoqué. Ella seguía intentando desesperadamente quitarse de encima al Uchiha sin mucho éxito.

Entonces sentí una ráfaga de viento golpearme dulcemente en el rostro. No necesitaba voltearme para saber de quien se trataba. A los pocos segundos, Itachi se encontraba en la espalda del chico, mordiéndole y arañándole en el cuello. Sasuke trataba de quitárselo de encima con un brazo, momento que aprovechó la joven para lanzarlo lejos y para coger a Itachi.

- Arigato, Itachi – le agradeció, abrazándolo lo menos fuerte posible para no hacerle daño.

Sasuke se iba a levantar, pero se vio interceptado por Yami, quien yacía sentada en sus rodillas, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El chico la iba a apartar de un golpe, pero se detuvo a medio camino, contemplando con asombro a mi amiga, casi hermana.

- No puede ser, esa mirada… ¿es humana? Está cargada de sentimientos… - murmuraba para si, impresionado.

Al escuchar sus palabras, rápidamente apartó la mirada y se acercó más al chico hasta lamerle un hilo de sangre que salía por su boca. Todos la miramos incrédulos por lo que estaba haciendo, en especial yo.

- * ¡Yami! ¿Qué haces?* - le pregunté.

- *Nada malo. Tranquila, no es lo que parece. Solo quería despistarlo, ya has oído lo que ha murmurado. No podemos dejarnos descubrir tan fácilmente. Así que no te preocupes, ha este lo domestico en un momento* - sentí como sonreía interiormente y, tras inspeccionar un poco en su interior, supe que decía la verdad y que no albergaba sentimientos que no debía.

- *Tranquilos, ella lo domesticará. No nos dará problemas* - los tranquilicé.

- *Mientras no se acerque a Sakura, por mi bien* - no se había dado cuenta, pero al estar tan alterado por lo acontecido, su mente se volvió inestable lo que provocó que todos nosotros lo escucháramos - *Me cae bien, eso es todo*

Sonreí. Por mucho que pasase el tiempo, Itachi siempre sería Itachi. Ni siquiera Sakura podría cambiarlo, ¿o si? De todos modos, él seguiría siendo mi hermano mayor. Junto a Sasori, nos acercamos a ellos y ella empezó a acariciarnos, siendo Itachi el primero. Mientras lo hacía e Itachi ronroneaba, miré a Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada cargada de celos.

- (Seguro que se muere de ganas de estar en el lugar de Itachi…) – pensé, satisfecha de cómo iban las cosas.

De repente, escuché como el chico se levantaba mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a Yami y la acariciaba. Se acercó a nosotros a paso lento sin quitarnos la vista de encima y, justo cuando se escuchaba a unas voces acercándose, se dignó a romper el silencio.

- Esto no ha terminado. En algún momento estarás sola y ahí es donde apareceré. Y no finjas desagrado, se que deseas ese momento con todas tus fuerzas. ¿Por qué sino no me has cortado el beso? Sé de lo que eres capaz. Tu fuerza no se compara a la mía y sé perfectamente que podías haberme quitado si hubieras querido… - dicho eso, miró a un punto en concreto, en el que momentos después aparecieron los chicos que faltaban.

Yo corrí hacia Deidara y el resto de la organización y empecé a jugar con ellos mientras los ninjas hablaban entre ellos. Pero a pesar de todo, no me podía quitar las palabras del Uchiha y no podía apartar mi mirada de mi hermano mayor, quien desde entonces se encontraba solo, sumido en sus pensamientos…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

"Los sueños del anhelo"

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos jugando, Itachi se mantenía alejado de nosotros, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Le conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que él era así. Un chico serio, solitario y frío. Pero algo le pasaba. En estos meses ha cambiado un poco hasta tal punto que habla más con sus compañeros y se hizo amigo de Sasori. Pero ahora tiene esa mirada perdida… llena de sufrimiento. No lo soporté más y me dirigí hacia él con paso firme, seguida de todos los demás.

- *Itachi, olvídate de lo que el idiota de tu hermano dijo. No tiene sentido que sigas dándole vueltas.* - le dije de manera que solo él lo escuchara. Él me miró, sorprendido para después agachar la cabeza y sonreír débilmente.

- *Así que te has dado cuenta. Supongo que debí suponérmelo. Eres mi hermana al fin y al cabo. Es normal que me conozcas tanto, aunque me resulta un poco raro… ¿Tan evidente es?* - me preguntó, todavía un poco desconcertado.

- *Parece que no, porque solo yo me he dado cuenta.* - el chico tan solo asintió.

- *Pero no has venido tan solo para hablarme de eso, ¿verdad?* - ahora era yo la que estaba sorprendida. Itachi sonrió ante mi desconcierto, con aire burlón - *Somos hermanos, ¿recuerdas? Yo también te conozco bastante bien*

- *Tienes razón. También he venido para hablarte sobre otro inconveniente de este jutsu* - esperé a que digiriera la información para continuar - *Se trata de lo que nosotras llamamos los sueños del anhelo. Como su nombre indica, son sueños en el que aparecen lo que más anhelas. Es el sueño del corazón. Y todo eso sería perfecto sino fuera porque cuando dormimos nuestras mentes se vuelven inestables, por lo que…*

- *Todo el mundo puede verlo* - completó mi hermano, comprendido a donde quería ir a parar - *Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias pero… si son sueños… ¿cómo puedo no tenerlos? Nadie los puede controlar, a no ser que no duermas*

- *No tienes por qué estar todas estas noches en vela. Yo siempre he dormido y nunca he tenido sueños de ese tipo. Pero eso ahora no es tu caso… creo que ahora no es el caso de nadie. No tuve que haber realizado ese jutsu. Perdóname…* - agaché la cabeza, apenada.

- *No es tu culpa lo que mi corazón anhele. Es culpa mía. De todos modos, ten cuidado tú también.* - me contestó al entender el significado de mis palabras.

- *No lo digo solo por mi… Casi todos ellos están en las mismas circunstancias que nosotros… es penoso…* - le respondí.

- *Será mejor que se lo cuentes también a ellos. No quiero tener pesadillas esta noche por su culpa* - se levantó al ver que los shinobis se estaban preparando para regresar de nuevo a casa. El cielo se estaba empezando a oscurecer, dando paso a una luna sonriente.

- *Ya lo saben. He dejado que escuchasen parte de la conversación* - al ver su expresión de enfado, me apresuré a explicarme - *Solo la parte en la que explicaba lo que eran los sueños del anhelo, nada más.*

Él asintió, agradecido. Todos nos volteamos a la vez en dirección a nuestros "dueños", quienes se estaban acercando a nosotros para llevarnos en brazos. Pero pasó algo que nos dejó anonadados. El Uchiha menor cogió en brazos a Yami y no a Itachi ni a Sasori. La joven pelirrosa le miró, enojada.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – le espetó, furiosa.

- Tranquila, también me llevaré a esos dos. Pero pensé que como ella me quiere más a mi que a ti, de seguro querría venirse conmigo – le respondió el chico, impasible pero disfrutan del enojo que le provocaba a la chica.

- En ese caso me llevaré a Itachi y al otro. Ya que de seguro ellos me querrán más a mí que a ti – le respondió, a la vez que recogía entre sus cálidos brazos a mis compañeros.

- Haz lo que quieras – a pesar de su respuesta, se denotaba que el chico se moría de los celos por dentro.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro hogar, fui directamente a mi cama. Tras ese largo día estaba agotada. Mi cuerpo ya no daba más de sí. Pero a pesar de haberme tumbado y de haber cerrado los ojos, Morfeo no venía a mí. Y sabía por qué. Porque, a pesar de que mi mente estaba tan desarrollada como para controlarse incluso en sueños, estaba demasiado agotada para ello. Por lo que, si hoy soñaba algo, todo Akatsuki lo vería. Pero eso era una probabilidad entre un millón. Hacía tiempo que mi mente divagaba por esos arroyos irreales que conducían a la fantasía.

Entonces Hidan me sacó de mis pensamientos, acercándose a mí como la otra vez. Éste se toma demasiadas confianzas, pensé malhumorada por mi propia satisfacción del hecho. Después, el chico pasó una zarpa por mi costado, abrazándome y proporcionándome calor.

- *Esta vez no tengo frío, gracias* - le espeté, haciendo un ademán para que se apartara.

- *Lo sé, solo lo he hecho porque me apetecía* - me respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto, a la vez que se rejuntaba más a mí.

Resignada, volví a cerrar los ojos y a centrarme en la agradable sensación que me recorría todo el cuerpo. Morfeo no tardó en aparecer, llevándonos a los dos al mundo de los sueños del anhelo, aunque todavía no sé de quien fue el responsable…

***

Sentí como los cálidos rayos del sol acariciaban suavemente mi rostro, despertándome poco a poco. Percibí como algo se movía a mi lado y al girarme pudo confirmar lo que me suponía. Hidan había dormido junto a mí otra vez. Me maldije por mi propia debilidad. Aprovechando que Hidan estaba dormido y que el chico rubio no se encontraba en casa, exploré el lugar. Como siempre, terminé acercándome a la ventana, que ofrecía un maravilloso paisaje primaveral.

Entonces sentí como Hidan se acercaba y me lamía el cuello para después acercarse más a mi oreja y susurrarme:

- Por fin estamos solos. Por favor, déjate llevar por lo que sientes…

Me quedé paralizada ante aquellas palabras, mientras que el peliblanco seguía con su labor de acariciarme y lamerme. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora y notaba como mis venas se agrandaban para empequeñecer después de cada pulsación. Mis mejillas se empezaron a sonrojar más de lo que yo deseaba admitir, cosa que captó el chico. Éste se apartó de mí y, de un salto, bajó al suelo. Cuando llegó al suelo, acumuló chakra y realizó un jutsu. Me giré sorprendida pero no pude ver nada. Una pantalla de humo me lo impedía. Cuando se hubo disipado, pude ver a Hidan en su cuerpo humano. Él me miraba con cara de picardía.

Entonces entendí lo que se proponía. Mi cuerpo empezó a moverse solo y saltó desde lo alto de la ventana al suelo, para después realizar el mismo jutsu. Él se acercó a mí a paso lento, saboreando mi cuerpo con su mirada. Cuando llegó, me acarició la mejilla a la vez que yo cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Al tenerlos cerrados, no sentí su acercamiento por lo que me sorprendí al sentir sus labios contra los míos. Al principio me debatí pensando que todo eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos. No quería volver a sufrir. Pero finalmente mis labios se entreabrieron, dejando paso a su lengua. Ambas se entrelazaron, comenzando un baile que no tenía fin. Nos separamos por falta de oxígeno pero Hidan no tardó en volver a atacar, esta vez a mi cuello. Empezó a besarlo posesivamente hasta tal punto de dejarme serias marcas, dando a entender que ya tenía dueño mi corazón. De mi cuello se dirigió al lóbulo de mi oreja, sin despegar sus labios de mi cuerpo. Mientras iba saboreando todo mi cuerpo, me iba guiando a paso lento por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la cama, donde me tumbé quedando debajo de él.

Sentí como la temperatura se elevaba por momentos, por lo que ambos nos quitamos las camisetas. No tardó en saborear la nueva zona descubierta de mi cuerpo con sumo placer. Yo solo podía acariciarle la cabeza, instándole a que continuara con su labor. Nuestros pantalones no tardaron en correr la misma suerte que las camisetas. Él se separó un poco de mí para poder contemplarme con más perspectiva y sonrió satisfecho de lo que su vista le ofrecía. No tardó mucho en volver a su labor, esta vez a mi entrepierna. Empezó primero por darme pequeños besos por la ingle, ascendiendo poco a poco hasta que se topó con un obstáculo, mi ropa interior. Con una facilidad indignante se desprendió de la prenda y continuó con lo que momentos antes tenía pensado hacer. Rápidamente, se quitó la última prenda que le quedaba y me besó nuevamente en los labios, esta vez con una desesperanza y lujuria que no sabía describir bien. Mientras se apoderaba de mis labios, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta llegar al cierre del sujetador, el cual fue desabrochado sin problemas. Por mi parte, yo cada vez besaba con más intensidad a Hidan, pero algo me dejó sin aliento y mi cuerpo se quedó paralizado. Sentí un bulto en mi entrepierna y entonces me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

No podía continuar con esto. Asustada, empecé a empujarlo para que se separara de mí, no quería volver a verlo. Pero él no cedía, en vez de eso se apretaba más a mí y entonces acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Tranquila, no te haré daño. Perdóname, me he dejado llevar. Por Jashin-sama… es que te amo tanto que no puedo controlarme, eres… eres perfecta, tú eres mi verdadera diosa.

Sus palabras me dejaron sin habla, no sabía que decirle. Me quedé quieta por lo que me parecieron minutos, unos minutos eternos. En todo ese tiempo, él no se movió, se quedó pegado a mí como si le fuera la vida en ello. Le empujé suavemente y ésta vez se apartó sin tapujos. Le miré a los ojos y me acerqué a su oído.

- Quiero hacerlo, yo también te amo, Hidan…

Él sonrió. Me besó pero esta vez fue diferente, más dulce. Entonces empezó a penetrarme lentamente a la vez que no dejaba de besarme y tranquilizarme con sus caricias. Poco a poco, fue acrecentando el ritmo. Cuando sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello, saboreándolo, de mi boca no salían más que gemidos de placer. Finalmente, llegamos al orgasmo y él se posicionó al lado mío, sin dejar de abrazarme en ningún momento.

***

Me desperté entre jadeos y sudorosa. Al recordar lo sucedido miré a mi lado. Ahí se encontraba él… vestido. Suspiré, aliviada. Sólo ha sido un sueño, me dije. Sentí como alguien me observaba. Él ya había despertado y me miraba intensamente. Yo le devolví la mirada y comprendí lo que pasaba, lo que le había pasado.

- Ha sido un sueño del anhelo, ¿verdad? – me preguntó, al parecer enfadado porque no haya sido real.

- Si, sólo ha sido un sueño… - desvié la mirada, no quería que siguiera mirándome de esa manera.

- Ya veo. Sólo un sueño… ¿mío?

- Pues claro, eres el que menos estabilidad tiene con la mente. Si yo hubiera soñado, tú no lo sabrías – le dije, enojada por su pregunta.

Ahora él desvió la mirada, decepcionado. Se levantó sin mediar palabra y se alejó de mí. Se iba a dormir en otro lugar… lejos de mí. Resignada, me volví a recostar y me hice un ovillo para proporcionarme calor. Lo que no le dije fueron mis dudas acerca del sueño. No le dije que ese sueño podía ser mío. No lo sabía con certeza, aunque puede ser que… haya sido de los dos…


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Los sueños del anhelo. Segunda parte

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a conciliar el sueño, lo único que sé, es que fue bastante tiempo. Mi mente no dejaba de jugarme malas pasadas, torturándome con lo acontecido momentos antes. Me odiaba a mi misma por lo que le había dicho. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien sea tan orgullosa? Ni yo misma lo sé. Quería arreglarlo, buscarle y hacer que aquel sueño se haga realidad pero mi orgullo me lo impedía. Se negaba a volver a sufrir. También mi mente divagaba con el miedo de que Hidan y yo no fuéramos los únicos espectadores. Con estos pensamientos, me quedé finalmente dormida, pero mi mente no estaba preparada para lo que acontecería posteriormente...

***

Abrí los ojos con pesadez para después contemplar, sorprendida, como una chica rubia y un chico con la cabeza como una piña se daban el lote delante de mis ojos. Me entraron ganas de abalanzarme contra el chico y darle una paliza que recordaría para toda su vida. Iba a hacerlo cuando mi cuerpo se paró bruscamente, no sabía que ocurría hasta que me dí cuenta de algo. ¿Qué hacían esos dos en casa de Naruto? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no responde? ¿Por qué siento incontrolables deseos de que aquel chico deje de respirar? Entonces lo supe. No estaba en casa de Naruto, sino en su casa. Mi cuerpo no me responde porque simplemente no es mío. Y lo deseo porque estoy "celosa" . Bueno, mas bien... Deidara estaba celoso. Ahora me encontraba en su sueño. Me maldecía mentalmente.

Sentí como otras esencias espirituales se adentraban y recorrían los recovecos de la mente del rubio. Comprendí que los demás Akatsukis estaban allí. Todos lo comprendieron menos Deidara. Él seguía pendiente de la pareja, creyendo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Yo estaba en mis propios pensamientos cuando un ruido amenazador me devolvió al sueño. Era Deidara. La pareja, al escuchar semejante ruido, detuvieron su hazaña y sus miradas contemplaron con curiosidad y desconcierto a mi amigo. Deidara empezó a rugir de nuevo a la vez que se acercaba a la pareja, instándole al chico moreno a retroceder.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este gato? - pregunto un enfadado Shikamaru.

- Nada, déjalo. Seguro que solo se ha puesto un poco celoso - repuso Temari, mirando con ternura al rubio.

- ¿Celoso?

- No te pongas así. Es un animal, es normal que protejan lo que creen que les pertenece. Tranquilízate - la chica, al ver que su novio no dejaba de mirar al gato como quien quiere matar a alguien, la chica le espetó, furiosa - ¿Por qué te pones así? Solo es un gato. Y ni se te ocurra hacerle algo.

- ¿Cómo que no se me ocurra hacerle algo? Tú misma lo has dicho antes, solo es un gato, un animal... - le dijo el chico, cabreándose más a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

- Y un ser vivo, es su naturaleza comportarse así, es normal - el chico, al no encontrar apoyo en su novia, se dispuso a irse de la casa, dejando atrás a una estupefacta rubia.

Cuando hubo desaparecido de la vista de Temari, esta se giró y cogió entre sus brazos al Akatsuki, quien al sentir el contacto de la piel de la chica, se relajó al instante.

- ¿Cómo se puede poner celoso de un gato? No lo entien... - no pudo continuar ya que se quedó prendida de los ojos del rubio - (No puede ser... tiene una mirada... inteligente. Pero eso significa, que es... ¿humano?) Tú... tú eres...

- Humano - completó el rubio, para sorpresa de todos. Puede que todo sea un sueño, pero para él no lo es, y si en la realidad se lo confesara todo a Temari... no nos lo queríamos ni imaginar.

Tras decir eso, sus zarpas se juntaron formando una serie de sellos y, donde momentos antes se encontraba un gato, ahora se cernía imponente un joven rubio de unos ojos azul grisáceo. ¿Cómo lo sé? Se podía ver reflejado en los ojos de la joven, quien contemplaba a mi amigo con suma sorpresa. Pero, lo más raro, es que no atacaba, no gritaba, no hacía ningún ademán de huir. Poco a poco, veía la imagen de la chica cada vez más cerca pero no era ella la que se acercaba sino al revés. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su rostro se iba acercando y, tras mi sorpresa, ella ponía cara de suplica, como rogándole que no hiciera lo que iba a hacer. Momentos después, el rubio la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Temari abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por la sorpresa. La comprendía. Tanto ella como yo nos imaginábamos que Deidara la besaría, por lo que ella le suplicó con la mirada que no continuase ya que la pondría en un compromiso.

Después de unos segundos, ella correspondió al abrazo con la misma intensidad. El Akatsuki acercó su rostro a los cabellos de la joven, saboreando su dulce aroma. Entonces sentí como mi hombro... el hombro de Deidara se humedecía. Temari estaba llorando. Mi amigo también lo notó, por lo que se apartó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Por favor... no sigas - suplicaba como si le costara la misma vida. Algo me decía que era demasiado orgullosa - Tú... eres el que mató a mi hermano Gaara...

- ¿Eres la hermana del Jinchuruki? Veo que alguien a leído sobre mí... - decía, apenado, el rubio.

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti por lo que veo... De todos modos, no te hagas ilusiones, solo he buscado información sobre ti para...

- Matarme - completó a la vez que en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia - entonces... ¿por qué no me atacas? Si tanto quieres verme muerto, hazlo ya, porque va ser el único momento en el que baje la guardia....

- Me niego - respondió firmemente - Sería demasiado fácil y humillante.

- ¿Seguro que es solo por eso por lo que no me puedes matar? - preguntó el rubio, sin dejar de sonreír.

Sin dejarle tiempo a responder, se acercó a ella nuevamente y la abrazó, esta vez con más intensidad que antes. La chica se quedó paralizada, no sabía que hacer. Por un lado, sentía un intenso deseo incontrolable de corresponderle pero por otra... estaba Shikamaru. Lo veía en su mirada dubitativa. La comprendía. Algo me pasó con Hidan e Itachi, no sabía quien verdaderamente me gustaba. Pero no solo eso teníamos en común... sino que también ambos chicos habían intentado matar a nuestros hermanos... y uno, lamentablemente, lo había conseguido.

- *Ey, chicos. ¿Seríais tan amables de dejarme soñar en paz?* - nos dijo Deidara, enfadado al darse cuenta al fin que solo era un sueño y que nosotros estábamos metidos también en él. - *¿Hace cuánto que estáis aquí, hmp?*

- *Desde el principio. Estas hecho un don Juan, ¿eh muñequita?* - le contestó Hidan, burlón.

- *Pues al menos yo no soy el único que se lo cree, hmp* - un golpe bajo. Todos podíamos sentir como se sentía en esos momentos Hidan. Me apené por él.

Quise defenderle, pero no tuve tiempo ya que, momentos después, me encontraba de nuevo en la casa de Naruto. No sabía como, pero Deidara ya había dominado su mente. Nos había expulsado de su sueño sin dejar él de soñar. Pero no duré mucho pensando en los progresos del joven rubio ya que me vi envuelta nuevamente en otro sueño.

***

Me encontraba en un cementerio. Delante mío, o mejor dicho, delante de Pein se hallaba una mujer con el pelo ondulado y negro de rodillas frente a una tumba. De repente, comenzó a llover y se empezó a escuchar a la mujer llorar amargamente. El pelinaranja caminó a paso lento hacia ella hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de rozarla pero, aún así, se podía percibir el dulce aroma que desprendía. El hombre, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, se agachó y la abrazó por la espalda, susurrándole palabras dulces de consuelo al oído. Ella se giró lentamente hasta que podían mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Me sorprendió ver la tonalidad de sus ojos, de un rojo sangre... un color hipnotizante.

- Kurenai... - pronunció su nombre el poseedor del rinnegan.

- ¿Quién eres? - su voz se notaba áspera de tanto llorar. Entonces, sus cansados ojos recorrieron la vestimenta de su acompañante. - Aka... tsuki... Tú... uno de los vuestros se llevó a mi marido...

- Me llamo Pe... Nagato - se corrigió en el último momento. - Y siento el dolor que te hemos causado... estoy aquí para traer un poco de paz a tu corazón... sé que no es suficiente con decirte lo siento, por eso quiero recompensarte con caricias, con besos, con palabras llenas de anhelo...

- N-Nagato... - pero no puedo continuar ya que la besó de forma lenta y dulce.

Acariciando aquellos labios que tanto le atraían y que tanto quería consolar... Pero, al ver como iba a acabar aquello, todos los Akatsukis decidimos dejarlos a solas, por lo que cada uno se desconectó de la mente del joven pelinaranja.

***

Momentos después, reaparecimos en otro sueño. En esa ocasión, pudimos ver a un joven de no más de 12 años alejándose a paso lento de una chica pelirrosa. Ella estaba echa un mar de lágrimas. Se encontraba estática, viendo como, seguramente, el chico de sus sueños se alejaba de ella sin poder hacer nada. Al Akatsuki culpable de que estuviéramos en ese sueño se le encogió el corazón al ver a la chica en ese estado. Él lo observaba todo desde lo alto de una rama, poco más delante de la chica.

En esa ocasión no necesité ver el rostro del Akatsuki reflejado en los ojos de alguien para saber de quien se trataba. Ahí supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba. Y como no saberlo, si era mi más preciado hermano…

Itachi seguía observando a la chica, sin atreverse a moverse ni un centímetro. Primero quería que se alejara su hermano pequeño. Cuando éste lo hubo hecho, bajó del árbol con un asombroso sigilo digno de verse y caminó a paso lento hacia la joven. Ella no se percató en ningún momento de su presencia, o al menos no lo dio a entender hasta que Itachi llegó finalmente y se posicionó a su espalda. La pelirrosa se quedó rígida y empezó a temblar ligeramente, no sabría decir si de emoción o de puro terror.

- ¿Sasuke-kun…? – pronunció la chica, esperando que el que estaba detrás suya fuera él. Entonces sentí un terrible dolor en el pecho, al parecer Itachi sufría al escuchar ese nombre en los labios de la joven. Poco a poco, se fue girando para verle el rostro al ver que no contestaba y al encontrarse sus ojos, los de la joven se agrandaron desmesuradamente de la sorpresa – Tú… ¿quién eres? Te pareces a…

- Lo sé… vamos. Te llevo a casa. Si sigues aquí pillarás un resfriado. Éste no es lugar para una señorita sola y de noche – le respondió Itachi, cortésmente, a la vez que ponía su mano izquierda en la espalda de la joven para que empezara a caminar.

Ella tan solo asintió e hizo lo que mi hermano le decía. Ambos empezaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en casi todo el trayecto, hasta que finalmente la pelirrosa rompió el silencio.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me dejó… para buscar poder? Yo… yo en verdad le quería… - la joven casi no podía pronunciar palabra. Parecía como si de verdad creía que aquello estaba sucediendo otra vez… o tal vez, simplemente, es que nunca llegó a superarlo del todo…

- Él no merece lo que tú sientes por él. Tan solo es un estúpido… - le dijo, para después susurrar sin que ella le oyera – pero el más estúpido de todos soy yo… (Y pensar que… ella está así por mi culpa… fue culpa mía que Sasuke busque venganza…)

- ¡Él no es estúpido! ¡No hables como si le conocieras! Él siempre ha buscado venganza. La estúpida he sido yo al pensar por un instante que podía hacerle cambiar de opinión… - a medida que hablaba, su voz se iba apagando poco a poco hasta que el punto en el que Itachi le era difícil escucharla.

Mi hermano se quedó callado al escuchar sus palabras y bajó la mirada. Por un momento, todos los Akatsukis queríamos decirle unas cuantas cosas a la pelirrosa por hablarle así a Itachi, sobretodo yo, he de admitir. Pero recordé que ella no sabía quien era y que estaba pasando por malos momentos, así que me contuve y obligué a los demás también. Lo más extraño de todo era que, supuestamente, la chica debería reconocerle ya que anteriormente se encontraron en el campo de batalla, cuando Deidara y Sasori capturaron a Gaara. Entonces encontré una teoría posible. Podría ser que su mente fuera al pasado y lo reviviera de tal manera que incluso ella pensara que eso era el presente, olvidándose del futuro. Pero de una cosa si estaba segura, y era que, cuando ella despertara y se acordara del sueño, sabría entonces que él era Itachi, el culpable de todo.

Finalmente, ambos llegaron al departamento de la joven y entraron sin mediar palabra. Los padres de la chica no se hallaban en casa. El pelinegro la condujo hacia el salón y la obligó a sentarse para después dirigirse a la cocina y preparar un chocolate caliente para los dos. Cuando regresó, le dio la taza y se sentó junto a ella. Nadie dijo nada, y eso empezó a desesperarme.

- Oye, siento mucho lo que ese chico te ha hecho, pero por el mero hecho de hacértelo no merece que sufras por él – le dijo Itachi, tratando de consolarla.

- ¿Y qué puedo hacer? Además, ¿tú que sabrás? ¿Alguna vez has perdido a alguien muy importante para ti? – le espetó la pelirrosa, quien empezaba a enfadarse.

- (Mitsuko, tranquilizate… respira, respira… Ella solo lo dice porque no tiene ni idea y está bastante dolida…) – me decía mentalmente para tranquilizarme.

Y, tal y como pensaba, esas palabras les llegaron hasta el fondo del corazón a mi hermano, atrayéndole recuerdos dolorosos. Realmente, en ese momento sabía poco de Itachi, pero de lo único que sabía y de la forma en que me lo dijo, supe que no era su culpa el haber matado a esas personas, a su familia. Él no era una mala persona, sino al contrario, y estaba segura que había pocas personas en el mundo capaces de hacer lo que él hizo. Y eso me bastaba. Aún sin saber el por qué lo hizo. Eso era lo de menos…

- Si sé – respondió el pelinegro, cabizbajo – Lo entiendo perfectamente. Aunque, al menos tú sabes que él está vivo y que algún día os volveréis a encontrar… Al menos tú tienes esa suerte…

Él se levantó de repente, sobresaltando a la chica, quien no podía creer lo que oía. Le daba la espalda para que así no pudiera ver la expresión de cara. Entonces, al darse cuenta de sus palabras, bajó la mirada, culpándose por su osadía.

- Yo… lo siento, no debí… y-yo no sabía…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya lo superé – mintió Itachi, siguiendo de espaldas.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo superaste? – preguntó esperanzada al saber que podría borrar ese dolor que atenazaba su alma y su corazón.

Mi hermano meditó por unos minutos la respuesta.

- Encontrando a unas nuevas personas importantes. Tan importantes que opaquen a los viejos, a los dolorosos – respondió finalmente, a la vez que se daba la vuelta y la miraba directamente a los ojos, provocando un notable sonrojo en ella, quien desvió la mirada, azorada.

- Ya veo… entonces debo encontrarla cuanto antes… - susurró, incapaz de mirarle. Por lo que cuando se dio cuenta, ésta ya estaba enfrente suya, tendiéndole la mano.

- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – susurró en su oído sensualmente, sobresaltándola y provocando que su sonrojo incrementara.

Hasta ese momento, la chica no se dio cuenta de que Itachi había encendido el caset y que ahora, la voz de Moulin Rouge cantando El tango de Roxanne. Ella aceptó gustosa su mano, a lo que Itachi sonrió, complacido. Y ambos caminaron al centro del salón donde había más espacio. El chico posó su mano izquierda al final de la espalda de la chica y con su mano libre le cogió delicadamente la mano para después empujarla contra él, quedando así sus cuerpos pegados. Ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro. Sus miradas se encontraron y como consecuencia se perdieron el uno en el otro. Alternativamente, Itachi miraba sus ojos y sus labios a la vez que sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente. La chica no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, su rostro iba enrojeciendo por momentos pero no hacía ningún ademán de apartarse, por lo que supuse que ella quería lo mismo. Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de fundirse, Itachi cambió de dirección y posicionó su rostro sobre el hombro de la chica, para después recostar sobre el aire el cuerpo de la chica. Había empezado a bailar.

- (Itachi, ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?) – se recriminaba mentalmente el chico – (Ella acaba de perderle y tú qué haces. Intentar besarla… Es demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera la conozco a fondo y ya quiero besarla. No sé nada de su sufrimiento y ya quiero protegerla a costa de mi propia vida… ¿Qué tiene esta chica que me hace sentir así? Lo único que sé es que… no quiero que nadie más la toque…)

Por suerte, sólo yo pude escuchar lo que pensaba, ya que, momentos antes de intentar besarla, los demás se habían ido. Y era normal, si él la besaba, todos sentirían como si la hubieran besado. Sería extraño…

Después, con un rápido movimiento, Itachi la volvió a alzar y sus cuerpos volvieron a pegarse. Nuevamente ambos se miraban. Él, lujurioso. Ella, curiosa por saber qué era lo que sentía hacia aquel extraño que le resultaba tan cercanamente familiar. Su silueta… su aroma, todo se le hacía muy familiar…

Ambos continuaron bailando tango, todo sin dejar de mirarse ni por un instante. Finalmente, la canción terminó y ambos dejaron de bailar, pero no se separaron ni un centímetro.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, joven? – le preguntó Itachi, aún sabiendo la respuesta ya que tenía que salvar las apariencias.

- Como si no lo supieras… - Itachi y yo no cabíamos en si de la sorpresa – Recordé todo mientras bailábamos. Tu olor y tú me resultabais muy familiares… Tú eres Uchiha Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, el culpable de todo. Y tu olor… hueles igual a mi gato. Eres mi gato, ¿cierto? Kiba tenía razón. No erais gatos normales. Los demás son el resto de Akatsuki, ¿verdad? ¿Qué os pasó?

- ¿Por qué confiesas que te has dado cuenta? ¿No entiendes que ahora mi deber es matarte para que no se lo cuentes a nadie? – le preguntó, igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

- Sé que no lo harías – contestó sin quitarle los ojos de encima – Sé que nunca me harías daño…

- Sakura… - él estaba sorprendido, pero no lo demostró en ningún momento.

En ese momento, me desconecté. No sabía que iba a pasar, pero lo único que si sabía es que nuestro secreto no corría peligro, por lo que preferí dejarles intimidad a ambos.

***

Abrí lentamente los ojos. Al principió pensé en encontrarme con la luz del día, pero fue todo lo contrario. No había más que oscuridad a mi alrededor. Definitivamente no estaba en un sueño del anhelo, pensé. Delante de mis ojos empezaron a aparecer imágenes de mi pasado. Capítulos de mi vida que creía olvidados. La muerte de mi hermana, Kaien, las dolorosas palabras que Hidan me dijo, Itachi, mi primer beso… todo.

Lo único que pude hacer era sentarme y abrazar mis rodillas, impidiendo que mis ojos se torturaran con aquellas visiones, pero no podía hacer nada por mis oídos…

***

Me desperté sobresaltada y sudorosa. Todavía era de noche y ya se me empezaba a hacer eterna, no solo por mi pesadilla. Pero mi sorpresa fue mayúsculas cuando encontré un cuerpo al lado mía. Era Hidan. Él me estaba abrazando, consolándome. Y lo peor, estaba despierto. No sabía que decir. Él tampoco. Tan solo nos quedábamos mirando el uno al otro hasta que al final me armé de valor y le sonreí. Lo menos que quería era estar sola y, tras ver lo que eran capaces mis amigos, mi familia… decidí que yo también podía. Que yo también podía tragarme mi orgullo y decir lo que sentía, de que yo también podía ser feliz si me lo proponía.

- Arigato por existir, Hidan… - le dije, y, tal y como predije, sin necesidad de más palabras, él entendió lo que quería decir.

Por lo que sonrió burlonamente para después realizar un jutsu de transformación y convertirse en humano a lo que yo le seguí. Después, él se posicionó sobre mí y puso sus labios delicadamente sobre los míos. Lo que empezó siendo un beso dulce terminó siendo uno apasionado. Cuando nos quedamos sin aire, nos separamos y nos miramos detenidamente, dedicándonos una sonrisa. Finalmente, él se situó al lado mía, abrazándome. Yo me acurruqué en su pecho y cerré los ojos al sentir las caricias que me propinaba tan dulcemente sobre mi cabeza y mi espalda.

- Te amo – me susurró al oído, por lo que me sonrojé y desvié la mirada, apenada.

El por qué. Simple. Era incapaz de decirle esas dos simples palabras. No podía decirlas. No cuando en mi interior no sabía la respuesta a ciencia cierta. ¿Le amaba todavía? ¿Podría alguna vez perdonarle por todo lo que me hizo? No lo sabía, y no pensaba decirle nada hasta que yo misma aclarase mis sentimientos hacia él… El problema estaba en que no sabía cuanto iba a tardar.

Levanté entonces la mirada y nuestros ojos se encontraron. Yo le transmití con mi mirada mi debate interno y él pareció comprender. Por un momento pensé que me iba a volver a dejar, que se iba a alejar de mi lado nuevamente…

- Tranquila – me susurró sin aparta su mirada en ningún momento para después inclinarse y depositar sus labios suavemente contra los míos – Esperaré…


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Amanecer…

Ya había pasado un año y medio de nuestra transformación, por así decirlo. Desde aquella noche, todos se han estado obsesionando con los sueños del anhelo. Desde que se levantaban, rezaban a Morfeo para que los volviera a abrazar y así, los sumiera en un sueño lleno de falsedad pero ante todo felicidad. ¿Qué por qué digo esto? Os preguntaréis. Es simple. Los sueños del anhelo, tal y como el nombre indica, son sueños que el propio corazón desea, pero que, a pesar de sonar cruel, nunca se harán realidad. O al menos eso pensaba por aquel entonces.

Pensaba eso ya que… Bueno, ya sabes, es algo irracional pensar que unas kunoichis se fueran a enamorar de unos asesinos. Sobretodo de los asesinos que les hicieron la vida imposible. De los asesinos culpables de su sufrimiento. Por ejemplo, Temari. Deidara "mató" a su hermano menor. Kurenai. Uno de los subordinados de Pein mató a su marido y al padre de su futuro hijo. Sakura. Itachi es el hermano mayor de su primer amor. Él fue el causante de que Sasuke se fuera por venganza. Aunque, después de recapacitar me di cuenta de que nada de eso tomaba importancia a lo que el amor se refería.

Yo también me enamoré de un asesino pero eso restaba importancia cuando mi piel recibía sus caricias, sus besos, sus dulces palabras susurradas al oído que terminaban siempre con un "te esperaré". Entonces pensaba que el ser asesino solo era un mero trabajo. Esa palabra no podía etiquetar a las personas. Yo conozco a los Akatsukis y sé perfectamente que son buenas personas. Además, ¿en qué se diferenciaban de los demás ninjas? Ambos matan, la única diferencia radicaba en que los Akatsukis lo reconocían…

- Seguro que ellas lo habrán visto. Lo buenas personas que son… - susurré para mí a la vez que me levantaba dejando a Hidan profundamente dormido en la cama y me encaminaba hacia la ventana sobre mis cuatro patitas para ver el amanecer en el balcón…

Mientras contemplaba sus múltiples tonalidades de rojo y violeta, me asaltaron ideas a la cabeza que jamás me había planteado. Akatsuki, si lo separamos significa "luna roja" pero, así tal cual, significa "amanecer". Hasta ahí siempre lo supe, pero lo que siempre había pensado era que Akatsuki representaba el amanecer de mundo ninja. Un nuevo comienzo. Una revolución. Pero entonces, me planteé otra nueva forma de verlo. ¿Y si quería decir… un nuevo comienzo para ellos? Un nuevo comienzo para sus seres queridos…

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percaté que Hidan se estaba acercando por mi espalda en su forma humana hasta que sentí como me levantaba en volandas y me acurrucaba entre sus brazos. En verdad se sentía tan bien…

Entonces se sentó entrelazando sus piernas y yo me acurruqué entre ellas para después seguir viendo el inminente amanecer que se cernía ante nosotros. Ésta vez junto a Hidan.

- Hidan, deberías meterte en la casa o transformarte. Alguien podría verte… - le dije sin dejar de contemplar el amanecer.

- Me he asegurado antes de salir de que no haya nadie cerca… Además, ¿quieres de verdad que me vaya y te deje aquí? – me preguntó para después besar mi cabeza.

Yo, por mi parte, cerré los ojos, disfrutando más de la caricia que me proporcionaba. Y, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, empecé a restregarme contra su cuerpo. Entonces, él me empezó a arrascar el mentón para después bajar por mi garganta provocando mi ronroneo. Él tan solo sonrió burlonamente y yo aparté la mirada, azorada.

- En verdad eres como una gata…

- Cállate. No es mi culpa… Además, tú también lo serás dentro de poco – le contesté a la vez que le devolvía una mirada burlesca.

Me acerqué a sus labios y los lamí sin apartar mi mirada de la suya. Él me miró sorprendido pero se sobrepuso al instante y continuó mi juego, lamiendo mi pequeña boca gatuna. Entonces, fui yo la sorprendida. Realmente no pensaba que me iba a seguir el juego. Él nunca me besó siendo yo una gata. Él entendió al instante mi sorpresa, por lo que me dijo.

- No me importa que seas una gata o una persona. Tú seguirás siendo tú – y me sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo.

Por lo que no me pude contener y le besé, transformándome previamente. El peliblando me correspondió enseguida mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, profundizando así la caricia. Yo, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, enredé mis piernas en torno a su cintura. El olor que desprendía su cuerpo era tan endemoniadamente atrayente… no podía resistirme más…

Mi peliblando pareció darse cuenta de lo que me pasaba ya que me empujó suavemente para cortar el beso.

- Estás en celo… ¿verdad? Será mejor que paremos. Puede que sea caballeroso, responsable y todo lo que tú quieras, pero ante todo soy un hombre – sonrió burlonamente – Así que comprenderás que contigo encima mía en esa posición se me hace terriblemente difícil controlarme…

Me levanté rápidamente y le di la espalda, totalmente sonrojada.

- A-Arigato, Hidan… por detenerme… - le agradecí.

- No tienes que agradecerme. Si me dejara llevar en tu estado nunca me lo perdonarías… ¿o si? La verdad es que estoy deseando ser más felino… así nos daríamos juntos un buen revolcón estando en celo y…

- ¡Hidan! – sentí como mis mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse más.

- Mmm… Por tu sonrojo parece que no te es tan indiferente la idea – comentó por lo que me sonrojé más si eso era posible – Tranquila, solo bromeaba. No haré nada que tú no quieras… Te ves tan linda cuando te sonrojas… Así te vuelves más irresistible… Te amo tanto, mi neko…

Y me besó suavemente a la vez que acariciaba mis mejillas como si temiera que me fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Al quedarnos sin oxígeno, nos mantuvimos abrazados, deseando que este momento nunca acabara…

En ese momento no sabía expresar con certeza todo lo que embargaba a mi cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que dijera se quedaría corta a lo que en verdad llegué a sentir. Me sentía segura rodeada entre sus brazos, como si nada pudiera hacerme daño. En ese momento, y tras escuchar sus palabras cargadas de un infinito amor, me di cuenta de que nunca había dejado de amarlo de la misma manera con la que él me amaba a mí. Pero mi orgullo me impedía decírselo. En mi interior se debatía dos poderosos sentimientos y aún hoy seguía haciéndolo. Por una parte, estaba el inmenso amor que sentía por él. Pero por otra parte… aquella parte que no me dejaba expresar mis sentimientos… era la culpabilidad de amar al asesino de mi hermana. ¿Qué pensaría ella de mi si me viera así… con él? Esa misma pregunta me atormentaba día tras día cada vez que me hallaba junto a mi Hidan…

- No te preocupes. No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora. Con que me dejes estar junto a ti de esta manera me conformo por ahora… Puedo esperar hasta que todo esto se cabe… Te esperaré…

Y, mientras escuchaba esas palabras, me iba quedando poco a poco dormida entre sus brazos. El último pensamiento que cruzó por mi mente era la posibilidad de estar para siempre junto a mi amado. Tan solo había una solución para ello. Recibir la bendición de mi hermana para esta relación, pero eso era ya algo imposible… ¿o no?

***

Cuando me desperté, me di cuenta que ambos, Hidan y yo, estábamos en la misma posición. A excepción de que en ese caso era él quien se encontraba dormido, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro derecho. Podía sentir su acompasada respiración en mi cuello. Para aprovechar aquella oportunidad, me fijé en cada uno de los rasgos de su pálida cara. Aunque, para mi desgracia, no se podía apreciar el más precioso de todos. Sus violáceos ojos…

No sabía si despertarlo, ya que la luna empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Pero entonces, al ver su cara tan tranquila, me contuve de inmediato. No podía hacerlo. No podía devolverlo a este mundo, no para continuar haciéndolo sufrir. Porque eso es lo que le estaba causando, sufrimiento, ¿no? Aún no sabía… no entendía por qué seguía conmigo a pesar de todo. El por qué seguía queriéndome de esa forma. Debía ser duro para él. El estar cerca de mí sabiendo que aún no lo aceptaba del todo…

- Te equivocas – miré hacia la barandilla del balcón para encontrarme con otros ojos iguales que los míos.

- Yami… ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté, extrañada de ver su presencia a esas horas de la noche. Pero sobretodo de que Sasuke la dejara salir.

- Mitsuko, él no sufre por tu culpa. Es más, él no sufre… - me dijo, ignorando mi pregunta.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes?

- Porque esta teniendo otro de esos sueños… contigo – me sonrió dulcemente. Algo le había pasado. Ya le preguntaría después.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver. Es porque está cegado por el amor que siente por mí…

- Cegado pero feliz – yo me sonrojé por lo que ella empezó a reírse de mi.

- Mitsuko… - esa vez fue Hidan, quien me llamaba en sueños.

Yo le contemplé entre sorprendida y divertida. Y sonreí sin poderlo evitar por más tiempo. Una sonrisa triste sin embargo. Este baka…

- ¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué no lo aceptas de una vez? Sabes tan bien como yo que estás loquita por él – sin ser capaz de responderle, le envié todo lo que sentía con respecto a ese tema.

- ¡Mitsuko! Sabes perfectamente que eso no va a pasar. Yugito ya no está aquí. Además… - la contemplé, esperando con ansias a que continuara – Ella estaría orgullosa de ti. Ella estará feliz si tú lo estás. Pensando de esa manera da la impresión de que no la conocieras… Si quieres, puedes preguntarle a Deidara. Él también la conocía bastante bien, ¿no?

- Si… Cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo te va con… Sasuke? – le sonreí burlonamente al ver su notable sonrojo.

Pareció dudar si contarme o no pero finalmente saltó de la barandilla a la vez que se transformaba en humana. Se acercó a mí y nos apoyamos con la frente, mirándonos así fijamente a los ojos. Y sabía lo que venía entonces. Sus recuerdos…

***

Delante de mí podía ver una sucesión veloz de árboles, pero no sentía el contacto de la dura madera bajo mis pies. No era yo, o mejor dicho Yami, quien corría. Alguien la llevaba en brazos. En ese momento, Yami giró su rostro para contemplarle, permitiéndome observarlo, a pesar de que no lo necesitaba para poder identificarle. Se trataba de Sasuke. Su olor era inconfundible. Él mantenía su vista fijada en el horizonte, sin contemplar a Yami ni un solo instante. Iba metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que cuando habíamos llegado a su casa, sorprendiéndolo.

Tan rápido como había cruzado el inmenso bosque, traspasó el umbral de su hogar para después dirigirse al salón y dejarla en suelo sin ninguna delicadeza. A continuación, se acuclilló para estar a la altura y la miró fijamente a los ojos, como intentando leer su mente de ese modo. Al ver que no sacaba nada con ello, frunció el seño, frustrado, y se levantó bruscamente dando la espalda a mi amiga. Entonces se escuchó su voz cargada de enojo, terminado así con ese incómodo silencio.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó todavía sin girarse.

Lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Cómo se enteró? Recuerdo que lo siguiente que pensé es que estábamos acabados. Nosotros. Los Akatsukis. Nos habían descubierto. Era nuestro fin… Pero la admirable calma que embargaba a Yami me contagió, relajándome a la vez. Debía confiar en ella. Ella sabía como arreglárselas con ése para engañarlo… Así pues, con esos pensamientos en mente, me limité a escuchar atentamente y a observar todo con minuciosa tranquilidad.

Yami tan solo maulló, cabreando aún más al chico, quien se volteó para observarla con notable enojo. Como si supiera qué era. El Uchiha se acercó a ella y la cogió, acercándola más a su rostro. Entonces sentí como aumentaba la temperatura en mi cuerpo, en el cuerpo de Yami.

- No lo niegues… No te hagas la tonta, "gatita" – le dijo, pronunciando la última palabra con sorna – Lo vi en el bosque, cuando todavía estábamos Sakura y yo solos. Vi tus ojos… tú no eres un gato, ¿verdad? Y dado que no apareciste sola, me apuesto algo que los demás tampoco lo son.

Entonces Yami acortó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le lamió el labio con suma lentitud, sin apartar su mirada de la suya. Él quedó petrificado ante tal acto, sin saber qué hacer ni como reaccionar. Al ver que no reaccionaba, Yami se transformó en humana, provocando que por su peso Sasuke cayera bajo ella. La chica siguió observándolo para después sonreír burlonamente y depositar un cálido beso en sus labios. El moreno cerró los ojos y correspondió el beso rápidamente a la vez empujaba a Yami a un lado, situándose él sobre mi amiga. El chico cortó para poder coger aire y así continuar por… mi cuello…

No podía soportarlo más, era realmente asqueroso, por lo que corté la conexión que me unía con los recuerdos de ella.

***

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No querías saber? – me preguntó burlonamente al ver mi rostro.

- Te dije que me lo contaras, no que me lo mostraras – le respondí a la vez que me restregaba el brazo por mis labios y mi cuello frenéticamente, eliminando así aquella desagradable sensación – Además, ¿no decías que no sentías nada por él? Y ahora no me sueltes eso de que es por el tiempo que has estado con él, por que esos recuerdos son justo después de nuestra quedada en el bosque. Yami, me mentiste. Me dijiste que no sentías nada por él.

- Lo siento… - se disculpó, evitando mi mirada amenazante – Pero no te lo dije porque sabía que te pondrías así.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? – le grité, sobresaltándola, provocando que se encogiera ante mi mirada intimidante. Al darme cuenta suspiré, intentando relajarme y cuando ya me hube calmado, continué – Lo siento… no quería gritarte, pero es que… Mira, en verdad me da igual con quien quieras salir, ¿vale? Lo que ahora me importa más es que toda nuestra familia esté segura y ese chico… Para mi no es lo mejor que podrías haber encontrado y… bueno, él podría contárselo a los demás. A Naruto. A las personas que todavía no lo saben y que sin duda todas ellas tendrán motivos para no dejarnos salir de aquí con vida…

- Todavía no te lo crees, ¿verdad? Lo de los sueños. Aún piensas que no son de verdad – me dijo, dejándome desconcertada – Piensas que a la vez que ellos tienen esos sueños ellas no sueñan lo mismo, ¿verdad?

- Ellas no son Nekos…

- ¿Y los Akatsukis si? Vamos, Mitsuko, ¿te estás escuchando? ¿Acaso piensas que porque tú no quieras ser feliz los demás tampoco? – se calló de repente al darse cuenta de lo dicho. Se había pasado… y ella lo sabía, aunque… tenía razón – Mitsuko, yo… lo siento…

- No pasa nada. Tienes razón. Puede que ellas también tengan esos sueños y, viendo que no estamos en ningún calabozo ni muertos, supongo que significa que ellos podrán ser felices. Eso espero de todo corazón – y sonreí. Después de tanto tiempo volví a sonreír de corazón y ésta contagió a Yami también – Nee… Sigue contándome tu relación con ése.

- Se llama Sasuke – me reprendió.

- Si, bueno, como sea. Háblame de ése – ella suspiró, resignada. A pesar de ser su novio, si es que en es momento lo eran, no me gustaba ni un pelo.

- Está bien, ¿quieres que te enseñe…?

- No – la corté – Te dije que me lo cuentes, no que me lo muestres. Ya he tenido suficientes imágenes en lo que queda de día.

- Como quieras. En resumidas cuentas, ahora él y yo somos novios, por lo que ya no molestará más a Sakura, tal y como prometí que conseguiría – sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

- (Y a que precio…) – pensé, resignada a tenerle como mi futuro cuñado.

- Y tranquila – continuó diciendo – Él no dirá nada a nadie. Mas que nada porque no sabe que los demás son Akatsukis. Ni siquiera sabe que somos Nekos.

- Pero Yami, mentirle de esa manera…

- Lo sé, pero debo hacerlo. Sabes tan bien como yo que si le digo que días antes estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo que Itachi… No me quiero imaginar que pasaría… - bajó la mirada, apesadumbrada.

- Pero sabes que significa eso, ¿no? – continué – Cuando se entere de la verdad, él y tú…

- También soy consiente de ello. Cuando se entere Sasuke querrá cortar conmigo… aunque eso sería en el mejor de los casos. Conociéndole como le conozco seguro que querrá matarme sin miramientos por haberle ocultado algo así…

- Si al menos él supiera la verdad… entonces ya no odiaría a Itachi y por tanto tampoco tendría motivos para traicionarnos… - pensé en voz alta.

- ¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? – me preguntó Yami, bastante interesada de repente.

- Ni siquiera yo sé mucho sobre ello. Sólo sé que él en verdad quiere a Sasuke y que Itachi no fue el único en matar a todo el clan, alguien le ayudó. Pero no sé por qué los mató… Aunque lo que sé es más que suficiente para confiar en él y Sasuke debería hacer lo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo odiarle? ¿Tan poco le conocía? Si yo fuera él no lo habría hecho, antes que nada hubiera buscado la verdad… - le contesté.

- Tal y como hizo Yugito… - comentó, entristecida por su recuerdo – Ella, a pesar de ser abandonada por Deidara y descubrir que él pertenecía a una organización que mataba a gente como ella, seguía amándolo…

- Hai… Es verdad…

- Bueno, creo que debemos alegrarnos, ¿no? – sonrió – Aunque sea a base de mentiras, estamos sobreviviendo como gatos.

Al escuchar eso no pude aguantar mi risa por más tiempo.

- Si, sobretodo ellos – dije entre risas y con lágrimas en los ojos – Es increíble como se han adaptado tan bien…

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – fue Hidan quien habló. Se había despertado – Claro que nos hemos adaptado bien. Al fin y al cabo somos unos asesinos perseguidos. Estamos acostumbrados a sobrevivir como sea – y sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ante esa cara de autosatisfacción, rompí en carcajadas nuevamente, uniéndoseme esta vez Yami e Hidan.

Mientras la luna iba descendiendo en el firmamento. Nosotros seguíamos hablando de cosas sin sentido, ignorando así lo que se nos podía avecinar pronto sobre nuestras cabezas si alguna persona errónea llegara a descubrir nuestro secreto. Francamente, lo agradecí. En verdad necesitábamos distraernos de todo ello. Lo sorprendente fue lo que ocurrió después. A medida que pasaban las horas, fueron apareciendo los demás Akatsukis, uniéndose a la conversación.

De lo que más hablamos fue de las relaciones de cada uno, de cómo iban los progresos. Incluso hablamos Hidan y yo, cosa que les sorprendió a todos, Hidan inclusive. Itachi y Yami tan solo se limitaron a sonreír. Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que nos contó Deidara. Recientemente, Temari había cortado con Shikamaru. Todos nos alegramos por él. Seguro que Yugito nee-chan también…

Definitivamente, esto será el amanecer de todos…


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Llegando al final de mis recuerdos…

A medida que pasaban los meses, cada uno de nosotros íbamos consolidando nuestros amaneceres. Ciertamente, ninguno de nosotros queríamos que aquellos días se terminaran. Por aquel entonces ni nos planteábamos volver a nuestras andanzas. No queríamos que eso se terminara. Ellos ya se habían acostumbrado a ser gatos y a ser tratados con infinito cariño. Ninguno de nosotros habíamos recibido tanto afecto…

Aún puedo recordar sus pensamientos asaltándome con insistencia. Todos ellos deseaban más que nada en el mundo permanecer así. O por lo menos, en el caso de no permanecer como gatos, hacerlo como humanos… Pero eso no podía ser. Éramos Akatsukis… somos odiados allá a donde vamos. Aunque entre todos ideamos un plan infalible…

Era muy simple. Demasiado fácil y bonito para ser verdad. Consistía en quedar todos en la zona de entrenamiento, junto con nuestros "dueños", obviamente. En un momento, nos alejaremos de ellos mientras "jugamos" y, cuando estuviéramos alejados lo suficiente de ellos, habría llegado el momento de volver a nuestra forma humana. Después de eso sólo tenía que hacer la misma técnica y convertirnos a todos nuevamente en gatos y seguir con nuestras vidas.

Cuando terminamos de idear el plan tan sólo faltaba un día para que los cuatro años pasaran. Estábamos todos en el balcón de la casa de Naruto, cuando éste llegó y nos vio. Yo me acerqué a él y le miré directamente a los ojos, adentrándome en su mente tal y como había hecho años atrás. Al meterme, le dije que al día siguiente iba a ser un día perfecto para hacer un picnic y llevar todos los gatos a jugar. Y así fue como él llamó a todos y quedamos por la tarde, el momento justo de nuestra vuelta…

Ese día sería decisivo. Definitivamente no podíamos fallar, aunque en el fondo todos sabíamos que eso no podía seguir así. No podíamos pretender ser gatos para siempre. Huir eternamente. Y no sólo lo decía por nosotros. Tampoco era justo para las kunoichis. Ellas no podían ocultar eternamente a sus novios. Se vería raro que estuvieran solteras tanto tiempo. Sospecharían. Y finalmente descubrirían la verdad.

Al pensar ello… me di cuenta que tampoco era justo para Yami. Para ella más que nadie. Ella aún no era humana y al estar tanto tiempo sin investigar ni hacer nada, claramente no estamos más cerca de averiguarlo. Por un momento me planteé dejar de huir…

***

Al día siguiente dimos comienzo al plan. Llegamos a la zona de entrenamiento del equipo 7 y nuestros "dueños" nos dejaron jugar para después sentarse sobre la hierba y empezar a comer. Después de un tiempo, les comenté a todos lo que pensaba del plan.

- *Chicos, creo que no es buena idea volver a transformarnos… No es justo para las chicas. ¿Queréis ser gatos toda vuestra vida? ¿Y qué será de ellas? Llegará un momento en el que alguna quedará embarazada. Empezaran a preguntar quien es el padre y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué responderán ellas? No sé vosotros pero yo ya estoy cansada de huir*

- *Mitsuko tiene razón* - dijo Itachi.

- *Yo también estoy cansado de huir, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Haciendo esto las estamos protegiendo. Si se enteran que ellas han estado tratando con Akatsukis…* - comenzó a decir Pein, pero no pudo terminar. No hacía falta hacerlo, todos sabemos que pasaría…

- *Lo sé, pero eso… no es excusa. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta y eso mismo les pasará. Aunque pienso que aún estamos a tiempo de cortar con el plan. Podemos decir que estábamos controlándolas con un jutsu o simplemente no decir nada. Desaparecer por completo de sus vidas…* - sabía que era doloroso pero era lo único que se me ocurría…

- *Pienso igual. Será lo mejor para ellas…* - esta vez habló Deidara.

- * ¡No! Me niego. Lo mejor para ellas es que estemos juntos, amándolas hasta el fin de nuestros días* - intervino Itachi, alterado, sorprendiéndonos a todos.

- *Itachi…* - murmuré, comprendiendo como se siente Itachi en esos momentos - *Tiene razón. Debemos dar la cara y permanecer con ellos. Al menos no estamos solos. Ellas también nos ayudaran a convencerles de que ya no somos malas personas. Puede que al principio no nos acepten pero mientras nos acepten las personas que de verdad nos importan todo irá bien. Lo presiento…*

- *Está bien…* - aceptó Pein, finalmente.

El resto, quienes no habían participado en ningún momento en la conversación, estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión tomada. Pero algo nos tomó por sorpresa. Había llegado el momento. Lo sentía. Lo sentíamos. Un dolor insoportable en el pecho, el cual ascendió hasta llegar a la cabeza. De allí pasó por el resto del cuerpo, empezando por la espalda. Íbamos a transformarnos en humanos, después de cuatro años… La batalla estaba apunto de comenzar… Eso fue lo que pensamos todos en ese momento.

Sentíamos como nuestros huesos se iban agrandando, como nuestra piel se iba estirando… Entonces sentí las miradas de todos nuestros ex dueños sobre nosotros. Algunos asombrados de lo que estaban presenciando, otros resignados y entristecidos al ver que había llegado la hora. Escuché un grito cerca de mí, fue Yami la causante. Los demás apretaban sus mandíbulas al máximo para no emitir ninguno. Yo, por mi parte, hacia lo mismo. Pero aún así, el dolor se hacía insoportable. Esa transformación fue muy diferente a la que tuve a mis cuatro años. ¿El motivo? Lógico. Por aquel entonces mi cuerpo se asemejaba más a una gata, no era tan grande… Por un momento, dejé que mis pensamientos volaran libremente por mi mente. Lo primero que pensé fue en el dolor que sentíamos.

- (Si yo siento éste dolor, con mi actual cuerpo… ¿Cómo deben sentirse los demás… al ser más grandes que yo?) – alejé inmediatamente esos pensamientos de mí. – (Ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello… Después de esto comenzará la batalla… A estas alturas Kiba ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de quienes somos. Seguro que me estará mirando con odio… Ése Inuzuka… Como le odio… ¡Kuso! Tendríamos que habernos ido por unos días para recuperarnos de esto. La transformación nos quita fuerza…)

La sensación de las uñas de gato al encogerse y hundirse en mi carne me embargó, arrancándome un grito de dolor. No podía soportarlo. A continuación, los dedos de mis patas delanteras se alargaron y se separaron abruptamente. Por otra parte, mis patas traseras se fueron alargando a la vez que mis pies. Mi tronco se iba desarrollando a la vez que mis orejas se encogían. Poco a poco, el bello sobrante se iba cayendo. Sentí como mis costillas se alargaban y como una despistada rozaba mis pulmones, provocando que escupiera sangre a la vez que me hincaba de rodillas.

En aquel momento pensé que todo ya iba a terminar, pero algo sucedió. A causa del dolor, todas nuestras mentes se debilitaron y, por consiguiente, se unieron involuntariamente, experimentando el sufrimiento ajeno también. No sabría como explicarlo, fue como… una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo en menos de una milésima… no, eso fue electricidad estática, la descarga vino después… trayendo consigo todo el dolor… Al parecer, la descarga no solo me vino a mí ya que todos gritamos a la vez, asustando a los demás presentes que presenciaban todo con estupefacción. Y después de eso… nada. Todo acabó. Mi cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo, al igual que los del resto de mis amigos. Me sentí ligera de pronto. Sólo yo. Todos los demás ya podían controlar sus mentes, comprendí entonces. Eso era buena señal.

Poco a poco nos fuimos levantando. La transformación nos había dejado exhaustos. Aún con la respiración alterada, miramos fijamente a los ninjas de Konoha, desafiantes. Había llegado la hora, finalmente. Tuve un mal presentimiento. Miré al cielo, asustada. Pero al ver que todavía no había anochecido, suspiré, aliviada. Todavía tenía tiempo. Sentí la mirada de Yami, por lo que se la devolví a la vez que sonreía para tranquilizarla. Ella pareció relajarse. Faltaba poco para que mi momento llegase… mi destino…

- ¡Itachi! ¡Ése estúpido gato negro eras tú al fin y al cabo! – gritó Sasuke, furioso, para después mirar a Yami de la misma manera, asustándola – Y tú… ¡tú me mentiste! ¡Eres una gata después de todo!

- ¡No te mentí! Te dije que éramos humanos y eso es lo que somos – le contestó mi amiga, intentando contenerse.

- No te ensañes con ella. Es a mi a quien odias – dijo Itachi, interponiéndose entre las miradas de Sasuke y Yami.

- Itachi… - en esa ocasión fue Sakura quien habló, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de dulzura.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era un simple sueño. Ellas también lo tuvieron. Seguro que también se transformaron delante de ellas – murmuró Yami para que solo yo la oyera. Yo simplemente sonreí, resignada. Había perdido. Pero después miré hacia el frente seriamente, sorprendiéndola.

- Aún así… no es buen momento para mostrar sus sentimientos. Ellos no deben saber que hay alguna relación entre las chicas y nosotros. Sino les irá muy mal… - le contesté en el mismo tono de voz. – No sabemos si venceremos en esta batalla y en el caso de que lo hagamos, no sabemos si nos aceptaran en su villa. En el caso contrario… si perdemos… debemos hacer como si no las conocemos, como si solo las hubiéramos utilizado… es lo mejor.

- Entiendo… - aceptó Itachi, quien al parecer nos había escuchado. – Tengo una idea.

- ¡Itachi! – la pelirrosa corrió hacia mi hermano y éste a su vez hacia ella. En un rápido movimiento, la atrapó con su brazo, agarrándola de la cintura y con su otro mano presionó un kunai sobre su cuello. Supuse que ese era su plan.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Bastardo, quita tus sucias manos de Sakura-chan! – gritaba el chico rubio, desesperado y furioso.

- ¡Itachi, lucha contra mi! ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto! – le gritó Sasuke, corriendo hacia él.

- Lo siento, pero este es mi boleto de vida – le respondió a la vez que le esquivaba, quedando así más cerca del bosque.

Las demás chicas miraron a sus respectivos novios, confusas. Ellos les devolvieron la mirada, a lo que ellas sonrieron amargamente. Habían entendido lo que pasaba. Tal vez no nos volverían a ver. Por otro lado, los chicos que no sabían nada se quedaron paralizados al ver que Itachi iba en serio y podía hacer daño a Sakura. Me reí internamente por ello. En verdad no conocían a Itachi. Pero por alguna extraña razón aquello me cabreó. Me cabreó que Sasuke no conociera ni un poco a su hermano mayor. Lentamente, el resto de los Akatsukis nos fuimos acercando a Itachi sin dejar de mirar a los ninjas que observaban cada movimiento que hacíamos furiosos.

Al llegar al fin a la entrada del bosque, nos contemplamos silenciosamente. Quien no nos conociera diría que entre nosotros estábamos creando un plan. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Nos estábamos despidiendo mentalmente ya que, después de todo, estar cuatro años como gatos daba sus frutos. Y eso era lo que estaban comprobando los Akatsukis. Sonreímos, mostrando así uno de los pocos rasgos que nos quedaban de habernos convertido en gatos, los colmillos. Nos despedimos mentalmente de Sakura ya que los humanos únicamente podían captarlos, y nos alejamos de allí lo mas rápido que podíamos, siendo perseguidos de cerca por ellos, incluida las chicas. Tenían que guardar las apariencias…

Nos pisaban los talones, así que decidimos aumentar la velocidad y, para sorpresa de los Akatsukis, podíamos alcanzar una velocidad que pensaban imposible para un humano normal. Era otra de las recompensas. Poco a poco, los fuimos dejando atrás, pero no lo suficiente. Decidimos separarnos. Fue tan rápido que no recordé quien se fue con quien ni en qué direcciones. Ya me preocuparía por ellos más adelante, me dije. Junto a mí iban Yami e Hidan. Yami, al contrario que nosotros, seguía siendo una gata, pero al menos había recuperado su forma original, e incluso me atrevería a decir que en estos últimos cuatro años había crecido más. Era mucho más grande que el chucho ese del Inuzuka.

Al cabo de unos minutos que me parecieron horas, llegamos a una llanura en la que había una gran roca en el centro. Nos paramos en frente de ésta y nos giramos para ver con quien nos tocaba luchar, aunque no me hacía falta. Sabía de sobra de quien se trataba. Apestaba a perro. Aún así me giré para mirarle fijamente a los ojos, desafiante. Él me devolvió la mirada.

- Así que… después de todo eras tú. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes – me dijo, maldiciéndose internamente por ser tan tonto.

- No te culpes. Todo esto es demasiado para tu cerebro perruno. Simplemente no te entra – le contesté a la vez que le sonreía burlonamente.

- Tú… - su cuerpo temblaba de rabia.

- Hidan. Nigete (N.A: significa corre o huye) – le dije a mi peliblanco, sin dejar de mirar a mi oponente.

- ¿Nani? – él estaba asombrado, lo sentía.

- Has perdido tu inmortalidad por mi culpa… - le respondí.

- ¿Y tú qué?

- Todavía tengo la inmortalidad de La Diosa – murmuré sabiendo que él me podía escuchar – Sólo serías un estorbo. Así que vete.

- No lo permitiré – murmuró el Inuzuka, corriendo hacia Hidan.

Con un rápido movimiento, me interpuse entre los dos, atrapando la mano de mi primo que quería apuñalarle. Al instante en que nuestras pieles hicieron contacto, su mano empezó a congelarse siendo el kunai el siguiente objetivo de mi técnica. Al percatarse de ello, intentó alejarse de mí de un salto pero algo se lo impidió. Miró hacia sus pies, sorprendido ya que también se los había congelado. Entonces nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse. Él me miraba furioso mientras yo le miraba entre divertida y burlona. Me alejé un poco del moreno y ante su mirada perpleja y asustada, congelé mi mano y parte de mi brazo para después lanzarme contra él y pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

- ¡Hidan! ¡Te he dicho que huyas! – le grité, volteándome a verle al percatarme todavía de su presencia - ¡Corre! (Primero fue mi abuela, después mi hermana… No quiero que ahora me dejes tú…) ¡Yo me las arreglo sola! ¡Vete a ayudar a otro!

Al fin pareció darse por vencido, ya que se giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr hacia el bosque, deshaciendo nuestros pasos. Sonreí, feliz. Pero aquella felicidad me duró poco ya que sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla para después sentir un fuerte dolor en la espalda al chocarme con un árbol. No le había sentido. ¿Cuándo se aproximó a mi?

- Vaya, que fuerte te has vuelto, Kiba-chan – me burlé y sonreí al ver el enojo en sus ojos. Era tan fácil hacerlo enojar…

- *Mitsuko… Así que estabas preocupado por él, por eso le dijiste que se fuera…* - me dijo Yami, al parecer había leído mis pensamientos - *Pero tú… ¿de verdad estarás bien? Tú no eres capaz de matarle…*

- * ¡Cállate Yami! Si soy capaz… pero antes me divertiré con él…* - ella no me dijo nada, pero pude percatarme de que no había quedado muy convencida. La verdad es que ella tenía razón… No podía matarle. No tenía culpa de nada. Pero de algo estaba segura, no me dejaría vencer para que después fuera a por Hidan. Le tenía que dejar inconsciente, era la única solución. – Pero con lo terco que es… - murmuré.

- ¿Piensas quedarte sentada todo el día? – tras decir eso, se abalanzó contra mí con sus garras pero le esquivé fácilmente.

Entonces algo me dejó desconcertada. Más allá había otro Kiba y sabía que no era un kage bushin. Me hubiera percatado de ello. Un momento… ¿dónde estaba su perro?

- *Mitsuko, quien nos atacó fue Akamaru. No te desconcentres, se sabe fácilmente por el olor* - me tranquilizó mi gata humana al ver mi desconcierto.

- Así que esta es vuestra técnica del clan… - susurré para mí – Bueno, no es nada del otro mundo…

- ¿Qué estás murmurando? ¡Pelea! – me gritó el chico, impaciente. - ¡Akamaru! – el otro Kiba se acercó rápidamente a él a cuatro patas y se posicionó sobre él - ¡Gatsuga!

Ambos empezaron a girar sobre si mismos a una velocidad vertiginosa y se dirigieron hacia nosotras. Los esquivé con insultante facilidad, a la vez que miraba el cielo, preocupada. El momento se estaba acercando. El sol se estaba dejando de ver… Debía acabar con todo esto lo antes posible…

Al pisar el suelo, Kiba se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí con intención de apuñalarme por la espalda, por lo que giré sobre mis talones para mirarle directamente a los ojos a la vez que me agachaba levemente, esquivando así su ataque. Entonces, con mi mano izquierda agarré la suya mientras que le pisaba con mi pie derecho, impidiendo que se moviera. Sin dejarle tiempo a pensar, di un giro de 360º para patearle en un costado pero al estar anclado en el suelo gracias a mi pie cayó al suelo partiendo así su pie. Lo siguiente que escuché fue el grito desgarrador de mi primo, quien yacía en el suelo mirando horrorizado su pierna destrozada. Le miré, furiosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no te desmayas? – siseé, furiosa con todo el mundo pero sobretodo conmigo misma por causarle más dolor - ¿Por qué…? – me posicioné encima suya y empecé a golpearle en el rostro - ¡Desmáyate! ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¡Así no sentirás dolor! ¡Desmáyate de una maldita vez!

Mis fuerzas me fueron abandonando poco a poco, por lo que terminé golpeándole como pude en su pecho. Una lágrima rebelde se escapó de mi alma corrompida por la tristeza para depositarse sobre la magullada mejilla de él, quien en esos momentos me miraba sorprendido pero no más que yo. Recuerdo que al ver aquella lágrima me paralicé y, lentamente, elevé mi mano hasta tocar mi mejilla húmeda.

- ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no te desmayas? – le pregunté en un leve murmullo. Al percatarme de una posibilidad, se me encogió el corazón - ¿Es porque…? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de matarme…?

- Tú… tú mataste a mi primo… - no pudo continuar ya que empezó a toser sangre.

- ¿Lo haces por venganza? Venganza… - me levanté despacio y caminé hacia la roca, dándole la espalda y pasando al lado del chucho del Inuzuka y de Yami, quienes estaban peleando – (Después de todo… somos iguales, ¿ne Kiba-kun?) (N.A: "ne" en este caso significa verdad)

- ¿Y qué si lo hago por venganza? – él apenas se sostenía en pie. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando por el sobreesfuerzo.

- A lo largo de mi vida aprendí que con la venganza no se va a ningún lado... y que todo pasa por una razón. Piensa en ello. Si mi hermano no hubiera muerto… ¿tú serías tan fuerte como ahora? – pensaba que se iba a replantear sus acciones con mis palabras, pero con ellas solo conseguí aumentar su sed. Tal vez era mi destino acabar así… - Supongo que no puedo hacer nada por hacerte camb…

No pude continuar. Esa parte solo recuerdo que fue muy rápida. Tan solo sentí como algo frío me atravesaba el estómago y me inmovilizaba junto a la gran roca. Mi ropa comenzaba a encharcarse con mi flujo vital escarlata. Levanté mi mirada para contemplarle cuando un rayo surcó el cielo nocturno, dando comienzo a la lluvia. El cielo estaba llorando junto a mi corazón… Entonces una serie de imágenes aparecieron ante mí, recordándome todo lo que había pasado desde que soñé que mi hermana moría en manos de alguien, de Hidan… Si ella no hubiera muerto, yo no habría soñado con ello y por consiguiente no hubiera conocido a Akatsuki, mi familia… ellos hicieron en mí lo que soy ahora… Y no me arrepiento de nada.

De repente se escuchó el grito de Yami. Me giré para contemplarla y se me encogió el corazón. Estaba muriendo… por mi culpa. Por ser tan descuidada. Al final no he podido conseguir quitar la maldición de las Neko, me decía, frustrada. Ya me faltaba poco para morir… Empezó a llover más fuerte, limpiando así mi herida. Ambos nos contemplábamos en silencio hasta que el decidió romperlo.

- Era tu hermano… ¿Por qué?

Cuando lo había capturado no sentí ningún remordimiento pero en ese momento era como si lo sintiera todo de golpe, después de no sentir nada durante años. ¿Cómo pude hacerlo? No lo sé. Pero como siempre digo, lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora no puedo arrepentirme. Por lo que alzo la mirada y sin expresión alguna, y sabiendo que le dolería, le dije.

- Por lo mismo que tú vas a hacer ahora.

Llevado por la ira, empieza a caminar hacia mi al ritmo que le permite su pierna rota mientras yo cierro los ojos, esperando a mí final a la vez que las imágenes de mis seres queridos iban pasando a cámara rápida como si de una película se tratara. La última persona a la que vi fue a Yami. Sabía que esa palabra no iba a arreglar el daño causado, pero aún así le dije a Yami y a todos mis amigos y familia en general:

- Gomen… - entonces me vino a la mente la imagen de Hidan y recordé algo – Es cierto… ahora que recuerdo… nunca te dije lo que sentía hacia ti directamente, Hidan… te amo - y sentí como un kunai me atravesaba la garganta, dando punto y final a mi vida…


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

El significado de familia…

"Los hermanos a veces serán tus amigos,

pero tus amigos siempre serán tus hermanos"

Oscuridad. Fue quien me dio la bienvenida nada más despertar. La más absoluta y fría oscuridad. Ni siquiera yo, que poseía la mejor vista de todos podía ver algo. Intenté llamar a Yami pero parecía que la propia oscuridad se tragaba mis palabras de auxilio. No sabía hacia donde dirigir mis pasos pues no había camino por el que ir. Estaba perdida.

- ¿Será esto el infierno? - me pregunté pero, para sorpresa mía, ningún sonido salió de mis resecos labios.

Entonces en medio de todo ese silencio sepulcral, se escuchó como una gota chocaba contra el agua. Instintivamente toqué mi mejilla, temiendo encontrarla húmeda pero no fue así. De repente lo comprendí. No era yo quien lloraba, sino mi alma.

* * *

Hidan corría entre los árboles tan rápido como podía, volviendo tras sus pasos. Minutos atrás había sentido como alguien muy importante para él corría peligro y él sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Maldiciéndose mentalmente, aceleró el paso, deseoso de llegar cuanto antes al lugar donde había dejado sola a la persona más importante para él.

- Mitsuko... ¿por qué? Si sabías que no podías con él... ¿por qué me obligaste a dejarte...?

* * *

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba actualmente el joven peliblanco, dos hermanos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos luchaban por sus vidas, ya que ahora no se sentían solos. Ahora tenían a alguien en sus vidas aunque su estúpido orgullo les impidiera reconocerlo. Sobretodo el joven Sasuke, quien todavía recordaba el reciente engaño de Yami, pero, a pesar de ello, él seguía amándola. Aunque el menor de los Uchiha no lo reconociera…

- Por fin llegó el momento… Tu muerte se acerca, Itachi… - le dijo Sasuke, quien rebosaba odio por todos sus poros.

- Yo también lo esperaba con ansias… pero debo enfrentarme al destino que yo mismo me impuse… Lo siento, Sasuke… - esto último lo susurró por lo que su hermano no lo escuchó.

Nada más terminar de hablar, Itachi se acercó a su hermano velozmente con un kunai en mano. El chico lo interceptó en el último momento con otra arma idéntica y, con su mano izquierda, empezó a hacer un chidori. El mayor de ambos, al percatarse de sus intenciones giró sobre sí mismo y le dio una patada en el lateral, derribándolo. Cuando sus pies tocaron tierra, sus manos se juntaron para comenzar con una serie de sellos irreconocibles debido a la velocidad con la que los hacía.

- Katon: Gokakyo no jutsu – posicionó su mano derecha delante de sus labios y de ellos salió una gran bola de fuego que iba directa al joven que estaba todavía en el suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha esquivó el ataque pero su enemigo no le dejó tregua. Al segundo después ya estaba delante suya y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, provocando que escupiera sangre y que su cuerpo se elevara unos metros del suelo. Pero el genio de los Uchiha no había terminado. Sin darle tiempo a que llegara al suelo, se posicionó detrás suya esta vez, golpeándolo con su codo en la espalda y estampándolo contra el suelo.

- (Como esto siga así… en nuestras anteriores luchas nunca se había mostrado así de fuerte… Es que acaso… ¿estaba jugando conmigo en los demás combates?) – se preguntaba Sasuke, perplejo de la rapidez y fuerza de su hermano mayor.

Iba a ser una larga y dura batalla, eso fue lo que pensaron ambos Uchihas, quienes se miraban desafiantes. Ninguno de ellos iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Ambos iban a luchar en serio. Hasta que uno de ellos dejase de respirar…

* * *

La oscuridad que antes se cernía sobre mí iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dejando ver a una multitud de personas conocidas a mi alrededor. Y como no podían ser conocidas, si eran mi familia… ¿Acaso ya me encontraba en el cielo? Entonces la ví, delante de mí, contemplándome con una mezcla extraña, entre alegría y reproche.

- Mitsuko-chan… ¿qué haces aquí? – me preguntó mi hermana, un poco angustiada pero sin dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? ¿Acaso no es obvio? Me llegó la hora, y ahora estoy aquí, con vosotros, descansando…

- No lo entiendes – ahora fue mi abuela quien habló – No deberías estar aquí. Éste no es tu sitio.

- ¿Qué? – no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sobretodo viniendo de mi propia familia. De aquella que supuestamente me quiere de verdad… - ¿Por qué dices…?

- No malinterpretes a nuestra abuela. Nos alegramos de verte, pero es que… no queremos que estés en un lugar así, no lo mereces… - las palabras de Yugito me atravesaban el pecho con violencia. No se podían imaginar cuanto daño me estaban haciendo… - No conoces toda la historia de nuestro clan…

Aquella revelación me descolocó, e incluso me hicieron olvidarme por un momento de las palabras dolorosas de mi familia.

- No entiendo… - abuela sonrió, irónica.

- ¿De verdad pensabas que los dioses nos darían un poder así sin más? ¿Que nos darían la inmortalidad así por las buenas? – me preguntó. – Eso es que no conoces a Shinigami-sama…

- Sigo sin entender… ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, abuela? – estaba desconcertada. Nadie me había hablado jamás de que deberíamos dar algo a cambio de la inmortalidad, algo a cambio de un Nekomata…

- Es simple. Disfrutaríamos de la inmortalidad hasta que nos durase, eso dijeron. Pero cuando toda esa felicidad y poder terminase, deberíamos devolvérselo. El favor me refiero. – me explicó para después mirar a mi hermana, quien continuó con el relato.

- A cambio de ese poder… debemos trabajar para Él durante toda la eternidad, en este lugar lleno de oscuridad…

No sabía que decir ante aquel descubrimiento. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Por eso no querían que me quedara, comprendí entonces. Eran tan egoístas… Sonreí para mí. Ahora otro deber se juntaba al anterior. Además de liberar a Yami de la maldición, también debía liberarlos a ellos. Mi otra familia.

- Debes irte. Antes de que sea demasiado tarde… Por cierto, Mitsuko-chan… Desde aquí he visto lo que te pasa con Hidan… no te preocupes por mí. Tienes mi bendición… - interrumpió Yugito mis pensamientos, sonriéndome al ver mi cara perpleja cargada de felicidad. Y, adivinando mis intenciones, dijo – Nos veremos en otra vida, nechan.

- ¡Espera! – la voz de nuestra abuela nos sobresaltó a ambos – Antes de irte, debo decirte algo… Los Inuzuka… ellos no son…

De repente, el suelo bajo mis pies cedió y me precipité contra el piso, que al final resultó ser agua. Mientras me hundía poco a poco en las frías aguas, pude ver como mi abuela me gritaba algo. Seguramente terminando de decir lo que quería aclararme, supuse. Pero su voz no llegaba hasta mí…

* * *

Bajo la insistente lluvia podía verse a un joven sacando lentamente el kunai que anteriormente me había clavado en la garganta, acabando así con mi vida. Yo lo observaba todo desde lo alto del cielo, pero sin poder bajar. Quería regresar a mi cuerpo… debía regresar… Al principio insistía en bajar, moviendo mis brazos como si intentara nadar en el aire, pero todo era inútil. Al percatarme de ello, dejé de insistir y me dediqué a observar. Primero, la batalla de los Uchiha, después a Hidan, quien corría desesperadamente al lugar donde se hallaba mi cuerpo, y finalmente a mi primo, Kiba.

Ahora me quitaba la vara de metal del estómago, y me sujetó rápidamente impidiendo que mi cuerpo chocara contra el frío suelo. Aunque ya eso restaba importancia, después de todo, no sentiría nada… Ya estaba muerta… Entonces ví algo que me descolocó. Kiba estaba llorando, contemplando mi cadáver. ¿Por qué? Él me había matado. ¿Por qué lo sentía? Para sorpresa mía, pude acercarme más, colocándome al lado de mi primo. Conmovida, le toqué la mejilla suavemente.

Ahora le pasaría como a mí. Durante meses no podrá dormir tranquilo, a causa de las incontables pesadillas repetidas. Todas ellas de mi muerte. ¿Qué por qué lo sé, os preguntaréis? Porque… a mi me pasó lo mismo… la vez que maté a mi hermano. Mi atención volvió a fijarse en Kiba, quien ahora miraba mi cuerpo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aún sin dejar de llorar. Poco a poco, se fue acercando a mi rostro pálido hasta depositar un cálido beso en mis labios. Incluso yo sentí la calidez de aquel roce.

- Kiba… no me digas que tú… ¿por eso lloras? – el corazón se me encogió al observarle. Se veía tan frágil… - Pero eso no es posible… ¿cómo te puedes enamorar de tu prima? – no pude evitar sonrojarme al imaginar nuestra vida juntos, el cómo sería.

- Gomen, Mitsuko-chan… Yo… no debí haberlo hecho. Por favor, perdóname… - la voz se le quebró y nuevamente se echó a llorar. Yo no pude aguantarme por más tiempo y lloré con él. Entonces, para sorpresa de ambos, mi cuerpo también estaba llorando. Finas lágrimas se desplazaban por sus mejillas, por las mejillas de mi cuerpo. Era extraño. Verte a ti misma llorar.

- Mitsuko… - me sobresalté al escuchar esa voz. Me giré lentamente y, tal y como pensaba, allí estaba. Es Yami, quien me miraba con ternura. Me sorprendí de verla en aquella forma, en su forma humana. Eso confirma que después de todo ella es humana.

- Yami… - nuevas lágrimas afloraban de mis ojos – Lo siento… por mi culpa tú también estás…

- Te equivocas – me cortó, sin dejar de sonreír – Si ya estuviéramos muertas, estaríamos con las de nuestro clan, ¿cierto?

Recordé entonces las palabras de mi abuela y mi hermana. Dijeron que yo no debería de estar allí, que no era mi momento. Podré regresar a mi cuerpo, supuse. Y eso me hizo sentirme más fuerte. Rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas y le devolví la sonrisa a Yami.

- Oye… ¿por qué no te vi en tu forma humana antes? Sólo lo vi cuando me mostraste tus recuerdos…

- Lo hubieras visto más a menudo si no se te hubiera metido en la cabeza eso de empezar de cero y tener una nueva vida – me recordó, provocando que me sonrojara de vergüenza. – pero no te preocupes. No te culpo. Te habían pasado muchas cosas. Cuando sientes tu propia muerte… normalmente las personas no se recuperan de la experiencia. Pero tú lo hiciste, y volviste a nosotros. Más que enfadada estoy orgullosa de ti.

Me quedé sin palabras. Me esforcé por no volver a llorar, esta vez de alegría. Y, cuando iba a decirle lo mucho que lo sentía, alguien me interrumpió.

- ¡Mitsuko! – gritaba alguien, muy conocido para mí, a todo pulmón – ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué diablos le has hecho a Mitsuko?! ¡Maldita bastardo! ¡Desearás no haber nacido! ¡Serás mi próximo sacrificio a Jashin-sama!

- Hidan… - murmuró Kiba, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Es tu culpa que ella esté en este estado. Si ella no te hubiera buscado para vengarse, ahora mismo estaría de nuestro lado y entonces no estaría muerta. ¡No hubiera tenido que matarla! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya, maldito! ¡Ella debería de haber sido mía! ¡Si no soy yo quien la tenga nadie más la tendrá!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que no la haya hecho mía ya? – le preguntó en un leve murmullo a la vez que le miraba, divertido. Yo le fulminé con la mirada.

- Oye, ¿cómo puedes mentir así? ¡Eso sólo fue un sueño! – le grité, a sabiendas de que no me iba a escuchar pero entonces todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y empezó a mirar por todos lados - ¿Me habrá escuchado?

- ¿Mitsuko? – me llamó, asombrado – Juraría que sentí un aura maligna… ¿me habrá escuchado? – empezó a temblar levemente, asustado – Espero que no…

- Mitsuko está muerta. – le recordó mi primo, mirándolo furioso.

- Oh, ¿y cómo lo sabes? Ah, es verdad, fuiste tú quien la mató – le contestó, sarcástico pero su expresión cambió de un segundo a otro, volviéndose furiosa y fría – Ahora poniéndonos serios. Debo decirte algo. Vas a morir.

- ¡Oye, Hidan! ¡Alto! ¡No le mates, él no quería hacerlo! ¡Por favor! – le grité, pero el peliblanco no podía escucharme. Si al menos volviera a mi cuerpo… podría detenerles. – Debo darme prisa. Kiba está herido. No podrá esquivar por mucho tiempo a Hidan…

Empecé a elevarme nuevamente hacia el cielo lentamente. Volví a nadar en el aire, intentando en vano volver junto a mi cuerpo y junto a Yami. Ella tan sólo me miraba y me sonreía. Parecía que ella sabía a donde iba, o, en todo caso, sabía que iba a volver pronto y a arreglar todo aquel lío.

Cuando estuve ya en lo alto del cielo, pude ver como se llevaban a cabo las batallas de mi familia. Podía ver a Sasori luchar contra Neji y Tenten. Bueno, Tenten parecía más una espectadora y no me extrañaba en lo absoluto. Después de todo, ellos dos están enamorados o, como mínimo, se tienen cierto aprecio. A ambos les gustan las armas, son tal para cual. Sonreí amargamente. Solo espero que todo salga bien… Neji, por el contrario, no hacía más que atacar, furioso. Él era un enemigo a temer, sobretodo para Sasori. Como le de y bloquee sus puntos de chakra… tiene todas las de perder.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de donde se hallaba Sasori, se encontraba Deidara acompañado de Shikamaru y Temari. No hacía falta observar para saber que estaría pasando. Tal y como supuse, Temari estaba más al margen y Shikamaru atacaba sin piedad al pobre Deidara. Más que una guerra, todo esto parecía una batalla de enamorados… Ninguno de ellos luchaba por sus vidas, sino por su orgullo y por las personas que más amaban en este mundo.

Pero éstas batallas, y las de Itachi y Sasuke, eran las únicas batallas de amor. Los demás eran normales, o al menos en parte. Kakuzu se enfrentaba, no sin cierta dificultad, a Shino y a Chooji. Por suerte para él, ambos ninjas de Konoha no se compenetraban demasiado bien e incluso se llegaban a entorpecer el uno al otro, lo que le daba una cierta ventaja. Después estaban Kisame y la pareja extravagante, Lee y Gai. En este combate ya sabía quien ganaría, aunque a veces no lo pareciera, Kisame es muy fuerte, de los más fuertes de Akatsuki me atrevería a añadir. Pero no solo eso, también es muy inteligente, por lo que sabrá aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se le proponga. Un poco más lejos se hallaban el trío invencible, Konan, Tobi y Zetsu. Ellos se enfrentaban a Hinata, Kakashi, Sai e Ino, respectivamente. Siendo Zetsu el que más adversarios posee. Pero eso no era problema, ya que los tres se ayudaban mutuamente en el caso de necesitarlo. Sobretodo Konan y Tobi, que a mi parecer se gustan, aunque ellos se esfuercen en negarlo. Y por último estaba nuestro gran líder, Pein, quien luchaba contra Naruto. Todo esto siendo observado de muy cerca por Kurenai. Esta es la batalla más temida, desde mi punto de vista, parecía una lucha de titanes, nada que ver con las anteriores. No quería ni imaginarme que pasará cuando en verdad se pongan serios…

¿Y dónde está Sakura? Os preguntaréis. Pues supongo que es bastante obvio que cerca de la batalla disputada entre los dos hermanos Uchiha, y no me equivocaba. En la rama más cerca y oculta del claro se encontraba ella, sintiéndose impotente. Me compadecí. Tener a la persona más amada tan cerca y en peligro… y no poder hacer nada. Esa batalla era entre ellos dos y ella lo sabía. El orgullo Uchiha estaba en juego y que la joven pelirrosa se interponga solo haría empeorar las cosas.

Sin darme a penas cuenta, mi alma se ha ido elevando poco a poco hasta conseguir una considerable altura. Luego empezó a nublarse mi visión hasta que todo quedó completamente a oscuras. Mi último pensamiento en ese mundo nuevamente fue para mi familia, pero en esta ocasión… consistían en ánimos para ellos, para que ganaran esta batalla, para que ganaran un lugar en esta ciudad, para que fueran felices al fin…

* * *

Pensé que volvería a ver a mi familia, pero cuan fue mi desilusión de solo encontrarme a hombre grande, quien en algunas partes de su cuerpo carecía ya de protección externa, viéndose solo los huesos. A sus espaldas residía una hoz que casi doblaba su cuerpo. Su arma me supuse que era. Sus inquietantes ojos rojos no dejaban de evaluarme ni un instante, los cuales hacían contraste con su pelo ondulado castaño. Y sus notables músculos no hacían más que intimidarme, mi cuerpo… no, mi alma no me respondía, estaba totalmente paralizada. Nuestras miradas no podían encontrarse por mucho tiempo, pues siempre era él quien ganaba, obligándome a desviar la mía. No sabía que era lo que pasaba. Nadie me había intimidado así antes. Algo extraño ocurría.

Sonrió, arrogante y complacida. Me recordó… a alguien. No sabría decir a ciencia cierta a quien. Sólo… que me recordaba a alguien muy conocido… y muy querido. ¿Su sonrisa sádica quizás? ¡Claro! Se parece a…

- Hidan… - susurré sin darme cuenta. Entonces mi cuerpo empezó a poder moverse - ¿Por qué… puedo moverme ahora? Tú… - ahora podía sostenerle la mirada - ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Quién crees que soy? – odio que me respondan con otra pregunta, esto va para largo…

- Bueno… supongo que alguien con mucho poder, puesto que por unos momentos has podido doblegarme – le respondí, segura de mis aciertos – Así que… ¿Un Dios, tal vez?

Sonrió, en esta ocasión sin un ápice de sarcasmo ni sadismo en su rostro.

- Correcto. Pero hay algo que se te escapa… ¿Qué Dios soy y qué vinculo tengo contigo?

- Mmm… supongo que eres… ¿Shinigami-sama? – lo último lo dije en un tono más parecido a una pregunta que a una respuesta. No estaba muy segura de haber acertado.

- Casi, pero no – se acercó a mí y, pasando por un lado, me puso una mano sobre mi hombro – Piensa… somos muy parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes…

Entonces la última pieza apareció y todo pareció encajar. Su parecido con Hidan… no era casual…

- Jashin-sama… - murmuré, sorprendida - ¿Cómo…? No entiendo qué vinculo tenemos…

- Y no me extraña… Verás – regresó a su sitio inicial, no me había dado cuenta que era parecido a un trono – Shinigami y yo somos hermanos gemelos, pero… como ya te dije somos muy diferentes a la vez. Él es alguien necesario, es el encargado de recibir a todas las almas tras sus muertes, junto a su… mascota, Nekomata, que se encarga de ir a por ellas. Por el contrario, yo… soy totalmente innecesario y… estoy incompleto. Cuando le veas lo comprenderás – continuó con un deje de amargura – Puede sonar cruel, pero es necesario que mis seguidores me ofrezcan tantos sacrificios…

- Aún así no entiendo el vínculo que nos une… - le contesté, cortante, ya que no quería entrar en ese tema. Él solo sonrió, enigmático. Esto me empezaba a cansar… - Oye, si no vas a contarme nada, déjame ir de vuelta a mi cuerpo. Hay gente esperándome…

- Soy… tu padre – mi corazón se paralizó y mi mente se bloqueó.

O al menos eso pasaría si tuviera cuerpo… Pero la sensación era la misma. Empezó a faltarme el aire y mi visión, a nublarse. Necesitaba tranquilizarme…

- No deberías habérselo dicho así, de sopetón, querido otouto – me giré sorprendida. ¿Veía doble?

Delante de mí yacían lo que parecían ser mi padre y mi tío. Eran tan… idénticos, era extraño.

- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres que le haga? Ya sabes que no soy bueno metiendo intriga. Soy más directo – le respondió Jashin. Entonces me di cuenta de algo… en algo se diferenciaban. Shinigami era completamente un esqueleto, como Hidan cuando se transformaba, mientras que Jashin solo en parte.

- En fin, ya te lo explicaré yo – me dijo mi tío, mientras me contemplaba con comprensión – Por favor, relájate, sé que es muy duro, pero aún no lo sabes todo – Tomó aire – Escucha. Aunque parezca extraño, tenemos mucho aprecio a tu familia, por lo que sentimos mucho las pérdidas que tenéis cada vez que una de las encarnaciones fallaba en su cometido de controlar a La Diosa. Entonces conocimos a tu madre, que se había enamorado de un Inuzuka, era vuestra última oportunidad de sobrevivir. No sabes la alegría que sentimos al ver que sólo había tenido una hija con él. Era nuestra oportunidad de aportar algo bueno, así que… Mi hermano se ofreció voluntario para ser el padre de la pobre criatura contenedora de la Inmortal. Creímos que… bueno, que una semidiosa tendría más posibilidades.

- Entonces… queréis decir que Yugito y yo no somos…

- ¿Hermanas? No, pero si hermanastras. Mitsuko… quiero que te des cuenta de que la sangre no es lo más importante, sino lo que sientes. Yugito seguirá siendo tu hermana, pase lo que pase, con sangre o sin ella. Siempre y cuando vosotras así lo queráis. Tú más que nadie sabe que es más fuerte un vínculo del alma que de la sangre, ¿no? – Shinigami se acercó a mi y me abrazó, seguido de mi padre.

- No te preocupes…

- ¿Qué no me preocupes, dices? Ellos… mi familia está condenada eternamente y yo no por ser una maldita semidiosa y me dices que no me preocupe – me deshice del abrazo y los miré, desafiantes – Shinigami… Libéralos de su condena… ahora.

- Sabes que no puedo – se puso serio de repente – La única manera es que tú controles a La Diosa y rompas la maldición de Yami. Sólo tú sabes cómo. Y ahora que ya sabes toda la verdad… es el momento de que regreses. La hora ya ha llegado. Será interesante ver si has mejorado lo suficiente para controlarla…

- Espera, aún tengo que hablar con vosotros… - mi tío no me escuchó. Tan solo se acercó a mí y, mirándome directamente a los ojos a la vez que sonreía y se ponía a mi altura, me golpeó ligeramente con su dedo índice en la frente, obligándome a caer de espaldas y arrojarme al mundo de los vivos…

- Buena suerte… - pude escuchar de ambos dioses antes de precipitarme hacia el vacío.

* * *

Era una sensación rara. El caerse. Sientes como el aire choca contra su cuerpo, relajante, pero a la vez por la fuerza de la gravedad tu estómago se contrae, transmitiéndote una sensación nauseabunda y desasosiega. Y entonces… nada. Y al poco después una fuerza que no era la mía empezó a cobrar vida. Había llegado por fin a mi cuerpo… y no era la única. La Diosa había despertado. Feliz décimo octavo cumpleaños Mitsuko, me dije alegremente. Ya es hora de que la diosa esa se entere de quien manda. Con renovadas energías, me levanté rápidamente y miré a mi alrededor.

Kiba yacía en el suelo, a los pies de Hidan, quien iba a asestarle el golpe de gracia. Rápidamente me dirigí hacia Hidan para detenerle, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero muy a mi pesar, parecía que todo se desarrollara a cámara lenta. Mi desesperación iba en aumento con cada paso que daba… la respiración se me entrecortaba… mi corazón bombeaba con mucha fuerza… a la vez que sentía como el poder de La Diosa iba engulléndome. Tenía que llegar antes… y lo conseguí.

Con un kunai, intercepté el ataque final de Hidan y ambos nos quedamos mirando. Yo desesperada. Él atónito ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban. No parecía creer que yo aún estuviera viva. Pero la alegría no duró mucho. El poder se estaba haciendo demasiado grande… pareciera que… fuera a explotar… No… no… ¡No! ¡He entrenado mucho para esto! ¡No puedo acabar así!

- Hidan… Kiba… alejaos… rápido… - apenas podía hablar. El dolor era insufrible. Era como un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero en todo el cuerpo y mil veces peor – La Diosa…

- No. Mitsuko, aguanta. Tú eres más fuerte que esa, por favor… quédate conmigo – me rogaba, a la vez que me abrazaba con fuerza.

Las lágrimas volvían a traicionarme… ¿Cuándo dejaría de llorar? Ahora que lo pienso… empecé a llorar con más frecuencia desde que conocí a mi nueva familia. Tanto de felicidad como de tristeza. Pero tras llorar siempre me las he secado y he mirado hacia delante, con fuerza. Las lágrimas me hacían más fuertes… ¿Significa eso que llorar no es malo? Supongo que depende de cómo reacciones después… Tengo que superar esto… por el bien de todos, no puedo fallar… Me he esforzado mucho por esto, definitivamente no voy a acabar así. ¡De ninguna manera!

El dolor pareció remitir hasta el punto de hacerlo llevadero. Entonces escuché a Kiba… estaba furioso.

- Tú… ¡Apártate de Mitsuko! – se acercó amenazante a Hidan, arrastrando su pierna rota consigo, pero a una velocidad considerable. Yo apenas me podía mover y todo mi peso residía encima de mi peliblanco, por lo que ninguno podía esquivarlo.

Ví una mancha borrosa moverse, posicionándose entre Kiba y nosotros. Era Yami. Observé como el kunai iba directo a ella. De repente, sentí como el poder volvía a mí, pero en esta ocasión yo era quien lo controlaba. Mi cuerpo se empezó a mover y en menos de un segundo ya me encontraba protegiendo a Yami. Ella era como mi hermana, y como tal la defendería aún a costa de la mía propia. Sinceramente, al principio la veía como una compañera, como una herramienta… pero desde que fui conociendo la verdad y a mi nueva familia, la he estado viendo como parte también de mi familia. Pero de sangre. Ahora… la siento como más cercana a mí. Ahora siento el vínculo del alma que nos une, cada día con más fuerza que el anterior.

Y entonces abracé a mi primo. Él tan solo dejó caer el kunai, anonadado, al igual que Hidan, podía percibirlo.

- Sé que no somos primos… - le susurré, amable – Y también lo que sientes por mí, pero siento mucho no poder corresponderte como es debido. Sólo te tengo cariño, como familiar, como amigo. Tal y como siempre ha sido y será, aunque no sea de sangre… Lo siento…

Alguien me abrazó por detrás, con cariño y agradecimiento. Demasiados finos para ser Hidan… Entonces, ¿quién…? ¿Yami? No puede ser… Lentamente me giré y la vi. Morena con el pelo liso y sonriente. Nunca la había visto así.

- ¿He… roto la maldición? – no podía creerlo, pero era cierto… al fin… - Yami… yo… - lloré de felicidad, no podía aguantarme por más tiempo – Lo he conseguido. Todos mis propósitos al final… los he logrado. ¡Yami!

Dejé de abrazar a Kiba para reemplazarlo por Yami. Ambas llorábamos de felicidad. Mi familia al fin estaba libre. Ya no habría condenada tras nuestras muertes. Por fin podrían descansar en paz… De repente sentimos como nuestra familia lloraba con nosotras en forma de lluvia. Me sentí ligera. Me había quitado al fin una gran carga para mí, se sentía tan bien…

- Mitsuko… - era Hidan quien me llamaba, casi me olvidé de él. Casi.

Me dirigí hacia él y lo besé con pasión. Lo amaba tanto. Ahora estaríamos siempre juntos, por toda la eternidad. Y es que, ahora que lo pesaba, poseía no dos, sino tres almas inmortales. Cierto, tengo que contarle a Hidan lo de mi padre…

Se escuchó una explosión no muy lejos de mi posición, lo que nos sobresaltó a todos. Volteé a ver a Kiba y a Yami, y vi como ella le ayudaba a sostenerse en pie. A pesar de todo el alboroto no pasé desapercibido el notable sonrojo de Kiba. Así que mi primito es todo un enamoradizo después de todo…

- Bueno, tenemos que ir a ver que ha pasado. Debemos parar esta guerra – dije, mirando fijamente a Kiba, quien asintió – Genial, pues vamos.

Primero íbamos Hidan y yo, seguidos de ellos, quienes iban más rezagados por el pie del chico. No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar de origen de la explosión y nos sorprendió mucho lo que vimos. Por un lado estaban todos los Akatsuki y por el otro los de Konoha. Pero eso no era lo extraño, sino que Sakura yacía en los brazos de Itachi, totalmente inerte.

- ¿Qué… ha pasado? – por unos momentos temí lo peor… Todos se voltearon a vernos, algunos apenados y otros sorprendidos al ver a Kiba tan amistoso con nosotros. Sobretodo Sasuke, aunque el los veía más bien enojado… ¿o debería decir celoso? Sin más tiempo que perder me acerqué a Sakura y la examiné.

- Mi hermano y yo estábamos peleando y por fin iba a darle el golpe final cuando ella… - Itachi no podía seguir hablando, se le veía muy afectado.

Comencé a examinarla, confirmando así todas mis sospechas. Ella… había muerto por culpa de esta maldita guerra.

- Mirad lo que habéis hecho… - estaba enojada con todos ellos. No podía evitarlo, por lo que me levanté y planté cara a los de Konoha - ¡Mirad! ¡Por vuestra culpa ella ha muerto! ¿Estáis contentos? ¡Justo lo que vosotros queríais! ¡Nosotros no os hemos hecho nada en estos 4 años y podríamos haberlo hecho! ¡Hemos cambiado aunque no queráis verlo!

A continuación, me acerqué a los labios de la pelirrosa. Era la única solución. No podía dejar a mi hermanito en ese estado… por lo que, con el poder que tengo como semidiosa, le traspasé parte de mi esencia, tal y como hice con Sasori. Nada más entrar en el cuerpo de la joven, reaccionó abriendo los ojos y respirando como si hubiera tragado agua. Itachi no lo dudó y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, a lo que ella respondió como pudo.

- Itachi, trátala con más cuidado. Recuerda que acaba de llegar de la muerte y no es algo muy agradable, deja que respire y se tranquilice – le aconsejó Sasori, experto ya en el tema de la resurrección.

Poco a poco, los de Konoha fueron llegando para ver a Sakura, aún incrédulos respecto a lo acontecido momentos antes. Y es que no se todos los días a alguien regresar de la muerte. Yo me fui alejando de la multitud y me acerqué a Hidan.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.

- Si… aunque aún no me acostumbre a ver como mi chica resucita a los muertos – ambos nos reímos – Ya todo ha terminado, ¿no?

- Si. Aunque aún queda una sorpresa más por decirte sobre mí. Lo descubrí mientras estaba muerta – le comenté a la vez que me alejaba para contemplarle el rostro.

- Dudo que algo me vaya a sorprender más que esto, pero bueno, adelante.

- Seguro que te sorprenderá – le sonreí, divertida – Verás… el motivo por el que puedo resucitar a los muertos no es por mi clan, ya que en ese caso todas podrían hacerlo. El caso es… que soy una semidiosa – él me miró, paralizado y confuso – Mi padre no es un Inuzuka, es un Dios y… le conoces más que yo.

- No me digas que…

- Si. Mi padre es Jashin y mi tío… - me besó, ahora era yo la sorprendida, pero al poco le correspondí y ambos nos fundimos en un abrazo. Cuando cortamos el beso, pude continuar – Como te decía, mi padre es Jashin y mi tío es Shinigami-sama. Ambos son gemelos.

- La verdad no me extraña. Y tampoco me extraña que me haya fijado en ti, tú que estás rodeada de muerte… - se rió – Ah, mi diosa… y yo siempre pensando que eras un regalo caído del cielo, nunca mejor dicho…

- Baka – le seguí con las risas – tú si que eres un regalo para mí. Y encima no tengo que presentarte a mi padre para que nos de su bendición, ya te lo habías ganado mucho antes de conocerme incluso – entonces rompimos en carcajadas – Pero una cosa… no sé lo digas a nadie de Konoha, solo a Akatsuki, ¿vale?

- Claro… oh, mira – los dos miramos en dirección a la multitud y contemplamos como Deidara y Temari se besaban y se acariciaban, acaramelados. Pero no eran los únicos. Itachi y Sakura también, al igual que Pein y Kurenai, Konan y Tobi, y Yami y Sasuke. Parece que al final la ha perdonado… me alegro tanto por ella…

- Vaya… ya está saliendo el sol… - comenté, pasmada ante tan hermoso paisaje.

- Si… es como…

- Nuestro amanecer, un nuevo comienzo – dijimos los dos a la vez. Nos miramos, sorprendidos, para después volver a reír.

Era increíble como cambiaban las personas. Yo, por ejemplo, no me había reído más en toda mi vida que en aquel momento. Cuando todo lo malo terminó. Todos nos quedamos contemplando el amanecer, cada uno al lado de su pareja, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que Kiba estaba padeciendo fiebre, por lo que fuimos inmediatamente al hospital. Por suerte solo necesitó reposar una semana para recuperarse de su lesión causada por mí. Los de Konoha nos aceptaron tras haber salvado a Sakura, por lo que nos quedamos a vivir allí. Bueno, les va bien a todos menos a Deidara, quien aún tiene que ganarse la confianza de Gaara y Kankuro, pero al menos tiene la ayuda y el apoyo de Naruto y Temari.

Aunque no todo es tan bueno como parece. Muchos habitantes aún no nos ven con buenos ojos, por lo que vamos a hacer un castigo. Tenemos que realizar misiones para la ciudad durante medio año. Si lo miramos con buenos ojos tampoco es tanto, sobretodo comparando con el daño que hemos causado. Así que estamos agradecidos. Después de todo, es más de lo que podíamos llegar a haber imaginado siquiera…


End file.
